


By The Book

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol (mentioned/consumed), Alice’s Righteous Fury, Alternate Universe - Another Machine Piece, Angels - Freeform, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Ritualistic Sacrifice, Attempted Spouse Poaching, BABITIM - Freeform, Bad Parenting, Batim Cast Mostly Freeform, Batim references, Bendy and Boris in the Inky Mystery, Bets, Blood, Blood Magic, Budding Romantic Relationships, Canon Up to Book Six, Characters Held Hostage, Crying, Definitely ‘Lurking’ At Least, Established Romantic Relationships, F/M, Felix Is A Total Dad, Forgivness, Found Families, Gardening, Gen, Happy Ending, He just Doesn't Know It..., Healing, Hospitalization, Hypnotism, Inaccurate Depictions of Medical Treatments, Inaccurate Depictions of Mythology, Ink Machine Piece, Ink illness, Kidnapping, Life Lessons by Boris, Life Lessons by Cuphead, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Misleading Actions, Missing Toons, Misunderstandings, Mood Swings, Murder, Mythology - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon to Story, Object-Head Toons, Original Characters Mentioned Later in the Story, Original Characters Mentioned in Passing, Protective Mugman is Protective, Racism, Ritualistic Sacrifice, Runes, Scents, Shock, Singing, Stalking?, Stealing, Toon 'Talents', Toon World, Trauma, black magic, descriptions of violence, fanwork, good parenting, i think, luck, puns, toon logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: No such thing a rest for the Inky Questers. By a stroke of luck, the map has picked up on another piece to the Ink Machine taking Bendy and Boris to a quaint seaside town, Haven. Ready to find the piece with Felix, Mugman, and Cuphead, the boys are ready to take on anything to get another piece and be one step closer to the piece.However, things are not always as they appear, and one question remains at the end of the day.How far are you willing to go, to get what you desire most?What's rightfully yours?-Completed-
Relationships: Cala Maria/Mugman, Grant Cohen/Shawn Flynn, Past Relationships - Relationship, Thomas Connor/Allison Pendle, Wally Franks/Miss Hope
Comments: 41
Kudos: 195





	1. The Search Renews

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> I really love the Inky Mystery, more than I can really say. I love reading adventure novels, and the Inky Mystery has it all. It’s made me jot down theories, doodle some art, write, and talk about it to no end. I’m always excited for another chapter, and if you haven’t read it, you should. It will not disappoint, I promise. TAP, Mercowe, you two are amazing writers, so thank you so much for this wonderful story.
> 
> It took me a while to gather up the courage to post this, so please enjoy. I swear the tags aren’t as bad as they sound. I can’t update the story often, but I will continue to work on it until it’s done. For this reason, I will try to post several chapters at once. This story takes place after the encounter in Heela city, but before the circus. If you haven’t read to this point, spoilers. Without further ado…

Bendy woke up to the house in complete and utter chaos. Sure, it was normal for Dr. Oddswell’s home to be disorderly, but so early and loudly was usually not. The Warners were probably back… Great. The demon pulled himself out of bed, brushing his fangs and fur. Slipping into his clothes and placing his signature googles upon his head, Bendy plodded down the stairs to face the insanity. Hopefully Granny made breakfast. At least that would help him deal better with those crazy zanies.

Trudging down the stairs, Bendy found the house in more chaos than he ever had. Felix bolting up and down the stairs filling a bag with different things, as Holly shouted various supplies from the kitchen. Red and Dr. Oddswell occasionally chiming in as well, adding more to the growing list. He spied a couple bags packed by the front door, and Cuphead outside the window enjoying his morning smoke.

The porcelain man likely knew what cussing thing had everyone going zany. Going Warner? Bendy slid by, snatching a few pieces of bacon skillfully off the counter and headed outside. He nearly choked on the smoke but managed to suppress the cough. Cuphead faintly glanced at him, letting out a yet another cloud.

“What?” He huffed irritably, eye twitching slightly. He was always grouchy before his morning smoke…and after. Stars, when wasn’t the schmuck irritated?

“Why’s everything goin’ to stardust in there?” Cuphead shrugged, taking in another breath.

“No idea.” Bendy groaned, some help he was. “Came out here for some quiet.”

“Where’s Mugs?” Another shrug followed by an exhale.

“Dunno. Him and Boris left in a hurry this morning for something or another. Boris seemed pretty excited.” He cracked a devious grin, chuckling a bit. “Is it your birthday or something?”

“No.” The demon scowled, crossing his arms. “I was hoping you knew somethin’, but you’re empty headed as ever.” Cup’s eyes narrowed, clenching his cigarette. Boy, he was irritable this morning.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” Holly interrupted, throwing the door open making both boys jump. “Bendy, go pack a bag with clothes. Train leaves in half an hour.” She grabbed the young demon by his wrist and dragged him inside.

“For..?” He followed her back inside as she led him back to his room. That got her to stop, slowly facing him.

“Cup didn’t tell you?”

“No?” She groaned as she started pulling open drawers and tossing clothes onto the bed while Bendy packed them into his duffle bag. Well, shoved them into his bag.  
“This morning, Boris woke up early to help Granny fix breakfast, which is really sweet of him.” Holly babbled while throwing another handful of tee’s on the bed. “He said he had a funny feeling and checked the map and guess what!?” She turned on her heel, an excited grin plastered on her face. Bendy froze. No way. They never had luck this good. Well…aside from making it this far…

“Did we find another piece?” He asked slowly, not daring to let his excitement bleed through. Not that it mattered, Holly’s smile was borderline infectious. She nodded faster than a bobble head. He was almost worried he’d have to grab her head to get her to stop. “Berries!” He grinned, joining in on the enthusiasm. “Where is it?”

“Nearby!” Holly slammed his drawers shut after practically emptying it. “A days ride by train to an old tourist town called Haven. It’s a book, apparently. The item, not the town.” She grabbed handfuls of his clothes and joined him in shoving it into the bag. “You and the boys are leaving today. Me and the girls will catch the next train.”

“In half an hour?” He laughed lightly. This was absolutely berries! They hadn’t found a piece in ages, and now finally a cussing lead. Nearby, at that! He knew their had to be a catch, but right now, he didn’t care!

“Twenty-five minutes!” Felix shouted from downstairs. “Grab something to eat before we leave! Being in a rush isn’t an excuse for poor meal planning!” The cat chided.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Holly mocked playfully, as Bendy zipped the bag shut.

“How long before you and the girls join us?” He asked as they rushed down the stairs.

“A few days. Alice managed to snag the last five seats on the train towards Haven.” She shrugged. “It was easy to pick who’s going…Besides, you boys need an adult to watch over you.” She winked, moving into the kitchen.

“Hey, tree princess, I am an adult.” Cup countered, irritable as ever from the door, lifting his own bag. It seemed pretty light compared to Bendy’s.

“Barely.” She deadpanned. “You couldn’t even remember to tell Bendy what’s going on. You’re passable at best.”

“I knew you’d tell’em!” He counter with a snap. She shook her head, rolling her eyes. Felix marched up to the door, grabbing the remaining bags.

“Ready to go?” Bendy nodded confidently. Felix reached in his bag, handing him a granola bar. “Bacon alone is not a meal, young man.” He gave the demon a wink before moving out the door. Bendy was in shock from such blasphemy, and from his idol no less! He didn’t even protest when Cup picked him up and walked out the door with him after Felix. It took him half a block to realize his feet weren’t even on the pavement. At least the ‘adults’ got a kick out of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris and Mugman were already at the station when three arrived. Felix passed the boys their respective luggage as they waited for the train to come. Boris was rocking on his heels, grinning wide for their adventure. It had been too long since Bendy had seen him smiling like that… And way to bring down the mood. He pushed the thoughts away, focusing on the objective. The new piece.

The Seaside Express pulled in, steam pouring off the train. The cars were decorated with seashells on the exterior, and beachy themes on the interior. It managed to look more chic than he expected. Yes, they got a few looks boarding, but Alice had managed to snag them a private car to themselves. Free to talk without prying ears. Or eyes. Or fans.  
Once inside, Cup slammed the door shut and locked it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, reclining in his seat as Mugs sat next to. Felix sighing at Cuphead’s antics, placing himself by the door. Bendy sat between him and his brother. Boris excitedly looked out the window, bouncing in his seat. Bendy cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention as the train departed Toon Town.

“What do we know about Haven?” He asked. “Anything to be worried about?”

“I don’t think so, none of our old…’associates’ are there. Too outta the way.” Mugman leaned against the window with a smile. Cup glared at the aisle, rolling his eyes.

“You never know.” He grumbled.

“It’s a beach town!” Boris’ tail was going a mile a minute. “I was reading on of the brochure at the station-“ The wolfen youth pulled a crinkled paper out his bag, hanging it to his brother. It had a picturesque town, not much smaller than Sillyvision, surrounded by woods and sea. The station passing just barely by. “The man at the station said nobody goes there anymore.” His ear dropped a bit. “Just through.”

“I wonder why?” Felix pulled at his whiskers. “Honestly, I hadn’t even heard of Haven before now.” He flipped through a similar brochure to Boris’ but newer. “According to this, they were going to have a theme park built nearby on an abandoned estate, but the contractor canceled due to lack of traffic in recent years.”

“If traffic stopped, it was for a reason.” Cup huffed. “Suckers love the beach.” Mugs shot him an odd look.

“So do merfolk.” Cuphead raised a brow. Mugman narrowed his eyes before realization dawned on his brother. He shoved him.

“I didn’t mean Cala, geez.” Mugs playfully shoved him back.

“Just checking.” The younger cup teased, latter rolling his eyes. Boris pulled out the map, setting in between him and Bendy. A book glowed over the town, Bendy couldn’t stop the grin on his face from making another appearance. What made it take a quick exit stage left was when the book flickered on the map before vanishing.

“What the cuss!” He snapped, eyes a-glow.

“Language.” Felix frowned, closing his brochure. “What’s wrong?”

“The book’s gone!” Boris whimpered. “That doesn’t make sense.” He looked back at the map, tears ready to fall. “Huh?” Bendy jerked his head down and…the book was back. Then it flickered out again. Another moment passes, it flickered back it, then out.

“It’s flickering.” Bendy translated to others, watching the odd display as his anger vanished. The speaker on the train clicked on, getting the quester’s interest from the map.

_*Attention passengers, we are about to pass through the circle. Those related to or practicing the arcane, please be advised* ___

__“Circle?” Mugs wondered aloud before both cups and demon gasped, falling to the floor. Cat and Wolf looking worried. Bendy felt like someone poured cold water down his back and filled his lungs with fire. Trying desperately to breathe, and after a few moment he felt fine. An identical reaction to the cup brothers._ _

__“Fairy circle, likely.” Felix translated helping Bendy up, as the porcelain men helped each other up. “They are known to interfere with magic. I’ve ran into a few.” He gave a soft smile. “Circles, not fae.”_ _

__“Cussin’ fairies.” Cup groaned. “Tricky little mooks.”_ _

__“The map isn’t working.” Boris sighed. “Again.”_ _

__“At least we know where to begin.” Bendy offered weakly. “And who likely has the book.”_ _

__“Fairies. Why fairies!?” Cuphead lamented, while Mugman just pat him sympathetically on the shoulder._ _

__“Sounds like someone has some experience there.” Felix grinned. “Care to share with the group?”_ _

__“No!” Both brothers yelped at once. Bendy felt like there was as story there, but not one he’d get to hear. Not that it mattered, they were getting off soon. He wondered what magical monstrosity awaited them within Haven. Was the book the real reason why people left, or the ‘locals’. Only one way to find out. With as much patience as he could muster, Bendy prepared himself for the next few hours on the train._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Haven’s station was small. The wood was worn from use, but well taken care of. The signs had been recently painted with soft tans and whites. When the train stopped, the questers were the only ones to get off. No one was at the station working, waiting, or anything else for that matter. Most of the business looked closed, borderline abandoned. All save for the Seaside Inn, which was fully lit up. Bustling noise and jazzy music was coming from the pristine establishment._ _

__“Guess we go there.” The demon pointed, as Felix took point. The cat leading the way, they five headed to the inn. They walked to the front desk and a burly sailor looking man sat at the desk. He wasn’t paying attention to them but the beauty on stage in the Inn’s packed bar. He had a proud look in his eyes watching her perform for the crowd. After seeing her, Bendy couldn’t blame him…even if he looked too old for her._ _

__She was a curvy young lady with pale skin and teal freckles across her shoulders and nose. She flicked her black wavy locks behind her as she leaned into the microphone, beginning her next number. She saw them in the doorway and winked her sea-green eyes at them. If not for Alice, Bendy would have planned a future with the songstress right then and there. Instead, he turned to the man at the desk and asked about room pricing._ _

__“Twenty-five per room, per night.” The man huffed, eyeing towards Bendy warily. Felix stepped in front paying for three rooms and the man tossed him the keys. “Mitts offa Miss Hope or I’ll throw you lot out myself.” He warned, then went back to the show. The cup brothers shared a room, likewise with the BBros. Felix got a small room for himself. He was paying anyways so, fair was fair. No sooner were Bendy and Boris settled in, they headed down to the Inn’s bar for a drink. Assuming ‘Miss Hope’ was that lovely singer, she was getting ready for another number._ _

__Bendy sat at the bar and ordered two fizz wizzes, one for him, one for Boris. Chocolate and vanilla respectively. What surprised him was to find a lupine-like teen sitting across the bar. He had wolf ears matching his ashy curly brown hair but tipped with white and a newsboy hat sitting between them. A set of fangs just like Boris, and a tail if that thumping was him. He looked mostly human, just with some wolf features splashed in. Bendy had seen nothing like it. Wolf-Boy noticed Bendy staring and waved with a friendly fanged smile, quickly turning back to the Misses._ _

__She stepped up to the microphone in her glitzy dress. Like it was made out of sand, sparkling under a warm summer sun. The band struck up a jazzy beat, as she tapped her feet to the tune. Swinging her hips to the catchy rhythm. She leaned in and began to sing. While Bendy would never say it to the angel’s face, Miss Hope sang better. Her voice rang out soft and sweet, like a gentle sea breeze._ _

____‘There's a boy downtown from the club I know ___  
_He doesn't say a word, he just hits the floor _  
_The way he moves always caught my eye _  
_Couldn't take no more, just had to try’ ________

__________As she sang on, she winked at the wolf-boy, who looked hopelessly in love. Bendy swore if he stared hard enough, he could see hearts in the teen’s eyes. Stars, did he have it bad. He was in for a harsh reality with a fine lady like her. Bendy shook his head returning to his fizz wizz. Boris kept staring at the wolf-boy, the looking at Bendy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What?” Boris grinned, ears perking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He looks just how you used to at The Dancing Lady.” Bendy scowled, which made the young wolf begin to laugh. Betrayed by his own brother. Miss Hope’s song came to a close and she bowed, stepping off stage…headed straight for the bar. She lithely moved next to wolf-boy, ordering a water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did you like the song, Wally?” She hummed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“’Course.” He beamed at her. “I always love ya singin’, Miss Hope!” She smiled, leaning closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Enough to convince Tom to give you a longer break?” She batted her eyes as his smile faded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh man.” His ears lay flat as he looked up at the clock. “Old man’s gonna kill me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not kill, not even close.” A gruff voice growled. Bendy had no idea how such a massive wolf moved so quietly, or even slipped by him. Heck, he was even bigger than Cuphead…maybe even Black Hat. He had pitch black fur and sharp fangs. Dressed in plain overalls and a plain shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His eyes went narrow and ears back. Wally offered him a weak smile, which did nothing for him. Tom’s expression only narrowed further, grabbing the teen by his overall’s straps and hauling him to his feet. “Third time this week, kiddo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry Mister Connor.” He laughed weakly as the tall burly wolf shook his head, dragging him to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Apologize by finishing your work.” He grunted. “Tonight, preferably.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bye Miss Hope!” Wally called from the door as he was dragged off by his employer. She giggle behind her hand, picking up her water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“He’d forget his head if it wasn’t attached.” She smiled fondly, before eyeing the BBros curiously. “New around here?” Bendy nodded. “It’s always nice to see a friendly face in town. Any reason to _grace _Haven with you presence?” Bendy blinked. Was she…punning? She was punning. He grinned and leaned forward.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just looking for something. I _hope _we’ll find it.” He gave her a wink as Boris groaned.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I have _faith _you will.” She winked. “Whatever it is.” He was surprised she didn’t push the issue. Miss Hope pushed her chair out and stood, smoothing out her dress. “Just watch yourself around here at night, ‘kay?” She moved out the bar, drink in hand to chat with the old jerk at the desk. No sooner had she left, a rough woman with fluffy hair and a grinning ginger guy plopped down across from them.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“A round of ‘shine for me!” She mumbled, setting her head on the table. The ginger waved his hand at the bartender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Scotch fer me!” He said in a think Irish accent. He set his shamrock eyes on the brothers. “What brings a demon and wolf to our lil’ slice o’ paradise?” He gave them a wide grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Shut up, Shawn.” The woman groaned, sitting up. She looked tired. “Who cares, don’t harass them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I ain’t harassin’ anyone, Lacie.” He denied as the bartender slid them both their drinks. Both muttering a ‘thanks Murry’ in unison, snatching each glass. The bartender gave a brief thankful nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sure.” She smirked behind her glass. “Keep tellin’ yourself that.” Shawn gasped in fake offense, before mischief danced across his features. His eyes set upon the dance floor. Like a predator going after easy prey. “Go get’em tiger.” She encouraged raising her glass, as he grabbed his own and disappeared in the dance floor. She lazily looked up at the brothers, then downed her entire glass. “See you kids around.” She mumbled before walking off after Shawn, hand in pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, everyone seems pretty lively here.” Boris offered as he finished off his drink, Bendy polishing off his own setting money on the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Just waiting on the ball to drop.” The older replied honestly. The two stayed a bit longer, mainly so Bendy could see if Miss Hope was singing again. She wasn’t. The two headed upstairs to find Felix asleep and the cups playing a ‘friendly’ round of poker with each other. Yeah, that’d last until Cuphead lost…so about five more minutes. The yelling Bendy heard shortly thereafter, when getting ready for bed made him smile. Some people were too predictable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Maybe this place will be different.” Boris offered in a hopeful whisper from under his covers. Bendy didn’t reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He didn’t want to dash his little brother’s faith._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. No Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the quester’s have arrived safely to Haven, what lies in store for them? What untold horrors and delights reside in this quaint seaside town? They may find out sooner than later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this with chapter one, but my internet was being wonky. Hopefully I'll be able to finish up the next chapter soon, just need to finish proofreading. Constructive criticism or comments are appreciated.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy woke slowly with the sunrise, the light peeking through the curtains. Somehow the noise in the bar didn’t keep him up through the night. He was grateful for little miracles like that. Boris woke a few moments after him and the two got ready for the day. Felix knocked on the door, poking his head in.

“The owner say’s they don’t serve breakfast here, but the restaurant across the street does.”

“What’s it called?” Bendy probed while fixing his fur.

The adventure gave him a puzzled look. “Farm to Table.”  
“Sounds organic.” Bendy made a face, tail flicking. “They better serve bacon.”

“Sounds good.” Boris wagged his tail.

Felix chuckled at them, as the boys followed him downstairs to find Cup already fighting with someone. The owner of the inn, because why not. Poor Mugman was trying to stay between the owner and Cuphead. Both men looked ready to chew the other one up and spit him out.

“Sign says _no smoking _!” The man snapped.__

__“I was cussing _outside _!” Cuphead snarled.___ _

____“No smoking means _no smoking _!” He growled. “Don’t like it, leave.” With that, he headed into the back as Cuphead fumed. Bendy could almost see steam.___ _ _ _

______“There isn’t anywhere else to stay in town.” Felix announced softly, getting Cuphead’s attention. “Don’t get us kicked out. You can smoke down by the theater.” All four boys stared at the cat dumbfounded. “I may have went on a walk this morning to get to know the town better.” He admitted sheepishly, pulling his hat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is why Mr. Felix is the best.” Bendy grinned smugly at Cup with an open armed gesture. The ceramic man’s eye was starting to twitch more than usual. “Let’s get breakfast!” The demon quickly yelped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let’s.” Cup seethed._ _ _ _ _ _

______\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______The group made their way across the street to ‘Farm to Table’. Arriving just as the locals made their way out. Bendy even spotted a few he’d met in the bar. Tom, Wally, Shawn, even Miss Hope. She was carrying takeout back to the inn. Once the crowd was gone, the restaurant was empty except the woman behind the counter. She had black hair pulled up into a small ponytail, her bangs falling free from a golden headband. She wore a plain black dress to her knees with a red button up flannel shirt open as jacket, and a denim apron. Her back was to them, and Bendy couldn’t see her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seat yourself anywhere you like, and I’ll be right with you momentarily.” She said sweetly. “Just letting the dishes soak first.” They all sat at the counter, reading the chalkboard menu hanging from the wall. “No special’s this morning but I’ll have a roast tonight if you’re interested.” She grabbed her note pad, pen, and turned to them. Bendy had to do a double take of her face. He wasn’t the only one, so did Boris and the cups. Only Felix remained passive. He probably saw her on his walk._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked exactly like Alice, but taller and older. Like if Bendy ran into Alice a decade from now, this would be her. Beauty mark and everything! She looked at them strangely, holding up her pad. She tapped her pen against it, biting her lip._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m Allison.” She said, breaking the awkward silence. Cuss! Even her name was similar! “Can I get you boys anything?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Scrambled eggs and bacon.” Felix offered, then adding. “And some black coffee, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course.” She moved and began pouring him a mug. “And you sir?” She asked, eyes on Cuphead as she served up the coffee._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Coffee and a blueberry muffin.” He grumbled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Same for me!” Mugs added. “Please, Miss.” She smiled at the younger cup’s manners._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can I have your cinnamon apple oatmeal, Miss?” Boris asked. She nodded, then turned to Bendy. She was looking at him! He had to say something. Order. Just order! Who cussing cared she looked like a copy of _Alice _!?___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you an angel?” No! Not _that _! Mentally berating himself as she looked uncomfortable.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m married,” She frowned, then added. “Do you want food or not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Bacon and scrambled eggs for him too.” Felix answered for him, giving him a knowing look. So he knew how weird this was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sure.” She ripped off the paper and stepped into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Smooth.” Cup said when she was gone. Bendy groaned, burying his face into his arms. “Pretty freaky how much she looks like Alice. I’ll give ya that.” The demon just groaned in response. Bendy stayed like that until Allison returned with their food. She wiped her hands off, watching them eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So, why are all of you in town?” Felix went to talk, but she cut him off. “Don’t bother giving me a load of moonrocks either. Nobody comes around here for anything good these past few years. Just…myths and trouble.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’re looking for a magical book.” Bendy replied around a mouthful of eggs. No since in lying about it, people always had a knack for finding out anyways. He preferably would like to stay out of the local’s wrath for a change. She looked at him, knitting her brow frowning slightly. “It’s true. We just aren’t sure where it is exactly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What’s special about your book?” She started polishing a glass. “Is it like a first edition, or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You could say that.” Bendy smiled at her. She didn’t scowl, just remained impassive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s filled with untold power.” Cup said nonchalantly. “Super dangerous but we need it to fix something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We can’t say more than that.” Mugs added. “Sorry.” She eyed them a bit longer, point her gaze mainly at Boris. Bendy was about to tear into her for staring his brother down when she set her glass down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Don’t go in the woods, if you can. No matter what, do _not _go at night.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why?” Felix pressed. Allison leaned on the counter, looking worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“People disappear. Vanish. Poof! Gone. The police don’t do anything.” She glanced down as the door jingled and an officer walked in the restaurant. The rooster slowly tipping his hat to her and plodded over to look over the sweets in the window. Bendy barely managed to read the badge that read ‘Officer Roost’. Allison waited a moment before meeting Felix’s gaze once more. “They go in, they don’t come out.” She whispered. “So far by my count, seven wolves and one person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The man moved into a cabin in the woods. He’s not missin’, just a shut in.” The bird stepped up to the counter, placing down a bag of pastries. “As for the wolves, they just doing what they do best. They’re predators. All of’em. They eventually fall on their base instincts. Can’t help it.” He clucked. Boris set down his fork, folding on himself a bit. The bird didn’t so much as even bat an eye at pup. “I’d watch yourself, Ali.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thanks, Red.” She gritted stiffly with a smile, ringing him up and sending the officer on his way. “I’ll be _sure _to.” The minute he was gone, she gagged. “Can’t stand him.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can see how a schmuck like him ain’t much help.” Cuphead grimaced. She bobbed her head in agreement, running a hand through her bangs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I need to get ready for lunch service. You boys just be careful, okay?” With that, the angel-look-a-like gathered their dishes and headed into the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Guess we split up?” Bendy offered. Felix sat in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. The cat had a plan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You and Boris should check out the garage, see what you can gather. Being mechanics, you should be able to strike up a rapport with the workers.” Bendy mock saluted as Boris nodded. “Cuphead, Mugman, you two head down to the theater.” Cup perked up at the chance to smoke. “And I’ll do some research. We’ll meet back at the Inn tonight and compare our findings. Sound good?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Berries.” Mugs grinned walking out with Cuphead, who just shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“See you guys tonight!” Boris smiled at the cat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Watch yourself, Mr. Felix.” Bendy warned, as he and the wolf stepped out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You too.” The feline countered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Cup took a long exhale. Stars, he really needed a smoke this morning. That cussing schmuck at the inn, Marlin or something, put out his light. Going on and on about ‘no smoking’ and it’d ‘burn down his inn’ or ‘ruin his gal’s voice’. If not for Mugs, he’d have decked him. Hands down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Once finishing his smoke, both cup men stepped into the theater. They were surprised to be greeted by a fellow object head. Cup hadn’t seen any outside the isles before. Her head was a projector reel case, with curls of film framing her round face stemming from inside the case. She walked right up to them offering a hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Nice ta see ah new face ‘round here.” She laughed merrily. “I’m Bobbi. Sorry ta say fellas, we’re not runnin’ any movies today…or ‘morrow…or-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re actually here about something else.” Mugs interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Really?” She blinked. “What’s dat?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Seen or heard anything strange around here?” Cup asked bluntly. He didn’t have time for niceties, they had a piece to find._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No…but Norman had been sayin’ somethin’ ‘bout the woods.” She snapped her fingers. “Lemme get ’em for ya boys. Just a sec.” Bobbi walked down the hall calling for Noman, progressively getting louder the further she went. They heard a man yell back, and she told him they had guests. She strode back, grinning. “I gotta get back ta work, boys. You two wait here an’ he’ll be out in a pinch.” With a wink, Bobbi left them at the entrance stepping into the office and closing the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She seems nice.” Mugs said weakly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s hope he is.” Cup shoved his hands into his pocket. The brothers heard a clacking noise from where Bobbi had been yelling. The clacking grew louder as yet another object head come up the stairs. Like Bobbi, he had a relatively normal body, but the head was different. His head was a full on projector with wires sprouting form the back and fusing into his neck. Cup couldn’t stop himself from wondering how the poor guy ate, or heck, slept for that matter. “Noman?” Cup asked, and the projector nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’d be me. What can I do ya fellas for?” His voice was coming out his chest. Maybe he wasn’t so normal. Speaker in his chest? Magic? Who cussing knew. Stars, now he was sounding like the _tree princess _!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Have you seen anything strange around here?” Mugs asked, pressing a bit. “Anything out of the ordinary.” Norman chuckled, projector light bobbing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I sees everything ‘round here. No one evah listens ta ol’ Norman though.” He shook his head. “Why folk keep vanishin’.” He rocked slightly back on his heels, projector light flickering for a moment. Was that a blink? Cup was now starting to understand why Holly always pestered him so much about being a, well, cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Whys that?” Cup pushed. Norman tilted slightly, like he was examining him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I tells everyone jus’ ‘fore folk go disappearin’, you can hear hummin’ in the woods. Each night it gets louder and sure enough a wolf goes a wanderin’. Then we’s got another missin’ person. I warns ’em. They don’t listen.” He shined the light right in Cup’s face, forcing him to hold up an arm to not be blinded by the sheer brightness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And they’ll keep disappearin’. Over and over til someone finally listens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The BBros made their way to a garage on the edge of Haven. Bendy was excited to finally converse with some fellow mechanics. Hopefully they weren’t anything like that mook in the diner. Boris seemed to be in better spirits too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“The Wolf’s Den.” Boris read aloud. Bendy looked over the mechanics garage. Much larger and cleaner than Pete’s had ever been. Looked like a storage shed was behind the place, windows too high to peek into. Tools were neatly arranged on racks, parts in bins. A truck sat in the corner, gutted out. The engine sitting pretty, but seat and back were long gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That it is.” A deep gruff voice replied, making both boys flinch. Bendy recognized Tom’s stern expression glowering over them. “What do you kids want?” How did this guy keep disappearing?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“We’re looking for anything strange. We heard about some missing people, know anything?” Bendy asked, his tail swinging nervously. Tom was the biggest wolf he’d ever seen. Would his wittle wolfy get that big?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wolves.” Tom corrected, scowl deepening showing his fangs. “And a city nut.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Who was he?” Boris pressed as Tom walked back inside. “The city guy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t know, didn’t catch his name.” The wolf shrugged. “Didn’t need anything fixed. He left as fast as he arrived.” The older wolf growled. “Not that the police care…or any other locals.” The canine snatched up a wrench, moving over to the gutted truck. He leaned under the hood, face out of view._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Why don’t the cops care?” Bendy crossed his arms. “This is a small town. Don’t they care about their citizens safety?” Tom snorted and hit his head on the hood. He pulled out and rubbed behind his ear, wincing slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh, they do kiddo. Just not folks like me.” He paused before his expression softened. “Like us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What’s that supposed to mean?” The demonic youth narrowed his eyes, shoulders back. Tom looked down at him dimly, like a tired parent looking down on a misbehaving child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Predators.” He bluntly replied. “Anything they don’t understand, really.” The wolf shrugged, moving back to his work. “Lived here my whole life and folk still think I’ll go ‘feral’ and rip ’em apart. Always tellin’ my wife to leave me. Say the farm’s just a cover up for blood lust. You know, the usual.” He turned back to Bendy, who felt the tension between them melting away. So that mook this morning wasn’t the only one. Great. “Sure you kiddos get your fair share too.” Both boys nodded weakly, looking down. Bendy had his fair share of people judging him by how he looked, what he was. So did Boris. It wasn’t fair but it’s just how it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s worse for ‘monsters’.” He made quotes with his claws, wiping off his paws and leaning against the truck. “Just ‘cause you’re called one, don’t mean ya are.” He sighed, looking back at both the boys with a drained expression. Bendy slowly realized the wolf was waiting on him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So, the police aren’t doing anything because everyone who’s disappeared is a wolf.” Tom nodded. “And the city guy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Didn’t even look into him.” Tom’s ear lay back as he glared at the side door, before looking back to them with a pointed expression. “All I care about is my family being safe and this ‘kidnapper’, ‘murder’ or whatever being caught. You boys should get outta here, fast as you can. Police are no help at all in any of this. It’s been goin’ on for _years _.” Tom glanced up at the clock. “Sorry boys, I got work to finish up. You can come by, after closin’ if you want more or some other time.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We can help you with your work.” Boris offered. “As thanks for talking with us.” Tom raised a brow at them. The young wolf seemed eager. Now that Bendy thought about it, it had been a good while since any of them had gotten to work on anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We’re mechanics.” Bendy translated. “Used to work on cars back in Sillyvision.” Tom shook his head, escorting them to the garage door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thanks for the offer kids, but work calms these nerves.” His ears perked up slightly, tail swaying. “But, if you boys want to drag Wally back from his break, I’d appreciate it. Just tell ’em to be back before dusk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Can do.” Bendy waved. “Come on, Boris. Let’s go find him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Bye Mister Tom.” The younger wolf waved. Tom waved back half-heartedly, an odd expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Bye kid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Felix slowly crept through the woods, an eerie silence lingering in the air. Mist weaving through the tall trees. He pulled his bag closer as a chill started to set in. He felt something off but couldn’t place what. He slowly struggled free of the overgrowth into his destination. The foliage almost seemed like it was pulling him back. Stopping him from getting close. Warning him. The site for construction, the abandoned ‘Cloud Nine’ estate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The elegant manor stood proud, despite the climbing ivy on the walls. Moss thriving on the roofing, a few missing patches of shingles. All the stain glass window intact. Only a few picture windows were cracked but remained solid. Rotting drapery hanging on the inside, still drawn in case of company. The hedges were overgrown beyond the winged rusty iron gate, chained shut. The grey stone masonry stood solid; a few areas of moss visible. The cat could almost make out a greenhouse behind the home but little else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Felix strode up to the gate, tugging on the metal entry for a shocking surprise. He hissed as runes lit up across the gate, sending a nasty shock thorough him. Not fatal, thankfully, but unpleasant all the same. He dusted himself off, inspecting the still glowing runes, jotting them down. Maybe Holly could figure them out when she and the girls arrived. While he wrote, the veteran adventure could shake the feeling he was being watched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He then tried to climb over the wall to be met by runes etched across the top, preventing his entry. A bubble-like invisible field keeping him out. At least it wasn’t painful like the gate. He jumped down and moved to the hedges, only to be met by an iron fence. Not wanting another shock, he decided it best to head back. He still felt like something was staring at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Felix watched his back, looking all around for the presence observing him but found nothing. He wasn’t sure how to place the presence. It was very familiar but not in a good way at the same time. Pushing aside his discomfort, he began heading back to town. The feeling of the unseen eyes never leaving him until on the edge of Haven. At least he knew one thing for certain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The woods were, in fact, unsafe. To what extent remained to be seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bendy and Boris stepped into the Seaside Inn bar. The bartender, Murry, gave them a short nod towards Wally. Bendy gave the quite man a puzzling look, who shrugged and began polishing glasses. Miss Hope was on stage practicing her vocals, while Wally sat nearby with a pitcher of water and a few empty glasses. Tail wagging a mile a minute. Poor sap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Bendy sat next to the teen, clearing his throat. Wally turned to face him, ears perking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You came to watch Miss Hope too, huh?” He turned back to the performer. “She’s the bee’s knees.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Actually,” Bendy sighed. There was no way he was _ever _this bad. No matter what Boris said. End of discussion. “We came by to tell you Tom wanted you back at the garage.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Before dusk.” Boris added quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Shucks.” The teen’s ears drooped, as he snapped his fingers. “Guess I won’t get to finish hearin’ her practice.” He let out a dramatic huff. “I know the old man knows what love is. Can’t figure why he won’t let me find it.” His tail lowered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Does she even like you?” Boris huffed, paws on his sides. Expression narrowing. Bendy was all for respecting lady, but he didn’t look like trouble. Just sappy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yep.” Wally said proudly, popping the ‘p’. “A lil’ hard to spend time with ya gal when work keeps a callin’. That’s why on breaks, I come and listen to her practice.” His tail started going again. Bendy briefly thought about him and Alice. No, they weren’t ‘together’ together. All the questing did make it hard to spend time together…to get to know each other better. The demon frowned a bit thinking it over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Spending time questing _together _…it wasn’t a _bad _idea…hmmm…_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So, you’re not harassing her?” Boris asked softening up a bit. Bendy winced at how Boris sounded. This was clearly drawn from…experience. Said experience sitting next to him and often intoxicated when acting like an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Stars no!” Wally exclaimed. “If Miss Hope didn’t want me around, she’d just have to say so. I can take a hint. One word and I’m outta here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh.” Boris grinned. “Good then.” Wally nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I may not know much, but my old man taught me how to treat a lady properly.” He gave Boris a firm look. “If she don’t want you around, leave. Always be respectful to her. And…” He paused in thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Oh yeah, be chi-vall-rous. Tom says that’s holdin’ doors and pushin’ in chairs. Says too many guys don’t do it anymore.” Wally shrugged. “No idea why. It’s easy being nice and polite.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“For some people…” Bendy mumbled, eyeing Cuphead and Mugman walking inside. “Not everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Is Tom not your dad?” Wally looked back to the younger wolf. The latter’s expression now entirely blank. “You said your ‘old man’ but then called Tom by name…” Boris slowly trailed off, ears lowering. Bendy felt like smacking his face. You didn’t ask people that kinda stuff after just meetin’ ’em!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah…” Wally shifted in his seat like ants were crawling on him. “I jus’ live with him and his wife. They take care a me an’ I work for ‘em. My old man passed ‘bout seven, six years ago. Or he just ran off. Who knows.” He shrugged casually. “Tom says my old man woulda never left me, loved me too much. Shawn says so too. Ol’ Red says he left me behind since Ma passed an’ I’m a ‘dew-dropper’. I don’t really like ol’ Red, but at least with his story he’s kickin’.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Bendy scowled. Who in the sunblazing hell tells a kid their parent doesn’t love them! Not even folks at the orphanage told him that. And he was a _demon _! Just said he was ‘holding Boris back’ from a ‘loving family’. That lazy bird they met this morning said that to the nice guy sitting right next to him! Same schmuck trying to get Allison to like him, when she was married! How did Wally just let it roll off his back? Wally stared at the demon for a moment, then carried on in a chipper tone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s thank ta Tom I gotta home. He taught me how ta work on machines an’ fix stuff. I forget a lot, but he never get mad, just shows me again. And Allison, she taught me ta cook and how ta take care of animals. She’s a genius in the shop and kitchen, I tell ya. It thanks to him and her I got to stay in town. I owe ‘em a lot.” Allison was Tom’s wife. Man, this just keeps getting better and better. No wonder Red went on and on about predators. The demon wondered if the wolf knew about the rooster’s affection for his wife. Probably. Would explain his attitude towards the police._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“They’re like your parents, huh?” Cup droned with a dull expression, landing in the seat next to Bendy, pulling him out of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I guess. More like older siblings...or an aunt and uncle!” He beamed, looking up at the clock. “I better get a move on. It’ll be dusk soon.” He stood, waved bye to Miss Hope who blew him a kiss. “Nice talkin’ to you fellas.” He tipped his hat and made his way out the door, humming Hope’s tune._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Not much gets to that guy, I take it.” Cup huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No, guess not.” Bendy sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Well, I like him.” Boris piped in. “He’s really different from most of the people we meet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We’re not taking him home.” Cup glowered; Boris turned his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yeah. He lives here.” The pup responded as though it were painfully obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Slowly, more people shuffled in the bar. The room gradually getting louder, hotter, and tighter. Felix stepped in and locked eyes with the four, tipping his hat and motioning them upstairs. Each of them, one by one, got up and moved after the cat. They headed inside the BBro’s room and sat on opposite sides of the bed while Felix stood in the middle of the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What did you guys find out around town?” The older cat said once the door shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“According to Mr. Polk,” Mugs crossed his arms, frowning slightly. “He hears humming in the woods before every attack. Tells the police, but they do nothing about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Humming?” Felix said doubtfully. Then he shook his head. “Maybe a fairy luring people in? No, that doesn’t fit.” The cat muttering to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Before every single one.” Cup confirmed. “They disappear, humming stops. Starts up again, wolves go looking, then don’t come back.” The cat stayed deep in thought, locking eyes on to the younger boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Tom says nobody investigates the disappearances. ‘Cause they’re predators. No one looked into the city guy either. Tom didn’t know who he was.” Bendy supplied while his brother nodded along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Mr. Lawrence.” Cuphead replied curtly with a smug grin. “I may have flipped through some of the theaters books while we were there. Mrs. Polk,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Bobbi.” Mugs interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Bobbi,” Cup rolled his eyes. “loaned a record player to a city guy, Mr. Lawrence, who was moving into the woods. He never came back with it. No first name in the books.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“At least we have a name for one of them…” Felix trailed off. “Any idea how many missing people we’re looking at?” Silence filled the group, acting as an answer. “Well then, we’ll just have to hope the police aren’t so lazy they won’t file a report.” He pinched the bridge between his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“If they are, we could try the owners around town.” Boris suggested. “I mean, someone had to see them, right? Maybe Miss Hope talked to them! She did talk to us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Good point. We can check in with her, but I’d say if she’d talk, Allison’s our best bet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Why her?” Bendy inwardly groaned. He really didn’t want to talk to her again after this morning…or finding out she was Tom’s wife. He actually liked the gruff older wolf; he was kind to him and his brother. He understood what it was like being treated like dirt, for doing nothing but existing. Bendy wanted the comfort between them to stay that way. Guy didn’t need to think another schmuck was after his wife._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“She owns the only restaurant in town.” Cuphead raised a brow at him. “Everyone’s gotta eat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“And she gave us her guess about how many so far.” Mugs added._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“If not her, I can try Marlin later when I pay him.” Felix glanced over to the cup brothers. “He’s still mad, by the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Good!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Cuphead!” Mugs scolded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What!? He put out _my _smoke! I didn’t do a cussing thing!” The ceramic man defended. His brother shook his head disappointedly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Moving on!” Felix said a bit louder than necessary. “I went out to the estate. It’s clearly abandoned and has been for some time, but someone has sealed the gate shut with runes. Shaking it gave me a, shall we say, unpleasant shock. I jotted them down for Holly to take a look at. I looked at the walls and fences, same case. No way inside. When I came back…I felt like someone was watching me until I hit town. Familiar but in a twisted sense.” The cat shuddered slightly. “I can’t place the feeling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So, don’t go in the woods.” Boris translated as Felix gave him a sharp nod._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Not until we know what we’re dealing with, and even then, not alone.” He then looked directly at Bendy. The demon immediately knew what he wanted to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I will not go in the woods alone.” The cat’s gaze narrowed. “Or without permission.” Felix looked satisfied, turning back to the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“We’ll have to look into these victims more. I feel like they’re our key to finding the missing piece.” Cup frowned. “That estate too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Pun intended?” Mugs elbowed him, while Felix looked confused. Then realization dawned, followed by some blush and a hat hiding his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Ah, no. Entirely on accident.” His tail twitched from side to side. “Let’s just-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Felix’s sentence was interrupted by a deep blood curdling howl, followed by an ear piecing scream. Boris covered his ears whimpering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What the hell was that!?” Cup hissed. Felix’s expression became hardened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Only one way to find out.” The cat replied heading downstairs, boys right behind him. “Never a dull moment, these days.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Out to the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a howl from the edge of town, the Questers head to investigate. Though a grim sight awaits them, it’s the first clue to something bigger than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter starts to get into the action. A mild warning for descriptions of violence.
> 
> Without further ado...

The quester’s followed the town’s folk to the edge of town, right to the Wolf’s Den. Bendy and Boris managed to weave through the crowd and make it to the front. It paid to be…sm- _closer to the ground _. The two boys were greeted by a gruesome sight. Tom sat curled in on himself, fangs bared and breathing heavily. His left arm having several nasty gashes, while his right cradled the injury.__

__“And don’t come cussing back!” He snarled at the tree line, fangs bared. Allison was ripping up her flannel shirt into bandaged and wrapping his arm, breathing deeply. Tom winced when she yanked on the wrapping and fixed her with a glare._ _

__“You’re losing a lot of blood.” Her brows knit together, she set a hand on his right shoulder. “We need to go down to the hospital. Can you walk?” Bendy could see how bad she was shaking. She had no business walking him alone. Thankfully, a few of the locals had enough sense to agree. Shawn and a tall guy with square glasses in a peacoat stepped in front, over to Tom._ _

__“Need a hand, Connor?” Shawn kneeled down to the wolf’s level. “Ya can’t stay here, lad. Grant’ll carry ya to the clinic an’ I’ll take Ali home.” Tom looked calm for a moment, then horrified._ _

__“Where’s the kid!?” He growled, trying to stand up. The wolf just stumbled back to the ground. His head sharply turning around the growing crowd. “Did it get ’em!?”_ _

__“Wally’s closing the restaurant.” Allison said slowly, stepping closer. Her hands raised in a soothing gesture. “He’s fine.” Tom’s shoulders slumped, ears following._ _

__“Okay…lets go.” He shook his head pinning a fierce expression on Shawn. “I’m holding you responsible for her, Flynn!” He snapped as the tall guy, Bendy assumed he was Grant, in the peacoat walked over. The lean man lifting him clean over his shoulder. That bean pole lifting a guy like Tom…impossible. Talent, maybe? Bendy couldn’t stop his eyes from widening as Grant casually carried the massive wolf away, followed by a few people in the crowd._ _

__“Will do.” The ginger saluted as the wolf was carried off. He walked Allison down the street, chatting merrily. He was obviously trying to take her mind off of whatever happened. Bendy moved his gaze back to where the wolf had been. A pool of blood, with a few strands of black fur mixed in. Droplets of blood leading into the woods. A few bushes stained with crimson. The demon narrowed his eyes. As he stepped closer, so did the cop they met that morning. Office Red cussing Roost. He took one look over the scene and leaned back on his heels._ _

__“Pretty obvious what happen here.” He clucked, folding his feathered arms. Bendy felt his eye twitch. He really wasn’t liking this guy._ _

__“Oh? Enlighten us.” He asked drily. Red’s face looked beyond condescending. Here Bendy thought only Cuphead was capable of such a look. Here he was, proven wrong… He owed Holly five bucks now._ _

__“It’s pretty clear Connor dropped a tool and cut himself.” He chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. “And did you see his expression? Borderline feral. All his kind succumb eventually. Can’t fight nature.” He nodded knowingly. “All right folks, head home. Nothing to see here. Just a clumsy old mutt.”_ _

__The crowd dispersed but the questers remained._ _

__“That guy!” Bendy hissed, throwing out an arm. “He didn’t even notice the blood going into the woods!” Felix stepped close and ruffled the fur between his horns._ _

__“Don’t let him get to you.” The cat eyed the trail. “Can’t follow it tonight, to risky.” Cuphead walked up to the puddle, nodding to himself. “What?” The cup man lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply._ _

__“Wolf’s cuts were clean. No tearing. Animals tear, weapons cut.” He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. “Amount of blood, trail to the woods, no visible tools or weapons, his behavior, wife’s too…They were attacked. Didn’t see what came at them.”_ _

__“They were also disoriented.” Mugman interjected. “Both of them looked like they were in shock, mostly Tom. We got here just before the assailant left.” He finished._ _

__“I always forget you used to, you know, ‘fight’ people.” Boris gestured. “Then you guys talk about stuff like this.” Both brothers looked away. Cuphead suddenly became very interested in the ground. Man, if looks could kill. Mugman was hiding in his scarf, pulling it over his nose._ _

__“We’re doing better.” Mugs offered weakly, from under the blue fabric._ _

__“And it helped, didn’t it?” Cup countered. A strange presence washed over the group. Both cups tensed up, finger gun’s ready. Felix reached for his bag. Bendy grabbed his brother’s hand. Something was watching them._ _

__“Same thing I felt at the estate.” Felix whispered, fur standing on end. “But stronger.” To Bendy, it felt kinda like Alice…but wrong. Weak and twisted. Broken? The shadows whispered possessive, violent, and lonely? They flinched from the presence. Retreating. He could feel what was watching them but not see. “Let’s head back and pick up again in the morning.” Felix slipped an arm around the boys, leading them back, while the cup brothers watched the rear._ _

__Even back at the inn, in his room, Bendy felt eyes on him. Watching patiently, hungrily. He turned in his bed, covering himself. It did not help. His stomach felt like it was twisting, and his skin felt cold. Bendy shivered, throwing off the covers. He knew this feeling. He managed to make it in the bathroom before spitting up inky bile._ _

__He shuddered, quieting his cries so his brother could sleep. He grabbed the rim of the seat, vomiting up ink. His hands became slick from the substance and he slid into the floor. He curled in on himself, whimpering and spitting up ink. Even through the paralyzing pain, he could feel those eyes. Different now, almost pitying in place of possessive. Bendy shook, his vison obscuring by ink as he retched more ink. He sobbed quietly as the peering eyes vanished._ _

__The young demon steadied his breath sitting up slowly. Turning his crimson eyes at the window to see only the night sky. No eyes. He let out a sigh of relief and let exhaustion take him._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Getting ready took longer than the demonic youth would have liked, but that’s what happens when you fall asleep in a puddle of your own ink. Felix forbid him from any ‘investigating’ and to ‘take it easy’. He groaned but Boris seemed happy they had time together…and ordered to have fun. Felix and the cups left together, and the cat promised to fill them in that evening. Bendy hadn’t been happy but he knew Felix was right. He knew exactly the place to relax._ _

__The Wolf’s Den._ _

__Tom was there, arm bandaged and in a sling. He was talk patiently with Wally out front._ _

__“No, no. Just tell them it’ll be late. I can’t work like this.” Tom huffed, gesturing to his injury._ _

__“I can do it!” Wally countered, tail wagging. “I remember how.” Tom gave him a doubtful look._ _

__“Where’s the job?”_ _

__“Uhhh…” His tail slowed to a stop._ _

__“Exactly. Nice try, kiddo.” Wally’s ears dropped as the boys approached. Tom’s, however, perked up when he saw them. “You two… Still looking for work by chance?”_ _

__“We sure are.” Boris cheered._ _

__“Whatcha need done?” Bendy pushed his hands in his pocket. The wolfs scowl faded away. Tom didn’t quite smile, maybe it was his version of one._ _

__“Some things around town need fixin’ up. After that, the usual with Lacie.” He shot Wally a look. “How about you boys help out Wally, and I’ll see what Lacie needs. I can pay ya cash by tonight.” Bendy waved him off._ _

__“We don’t need any money. We just wanna work.” Tom scowled. He took a few steps to his toolbox, taking out a piece of paper, jotting down a few things, then handing it to Boris._ _

__“That’s what need to be done by this evening. You three should be able to handle it. And-“ Tom stared at them quietly. Bendy felt himself mentally slap himself. Did they really not introduce themselves yesterday? He was used to everyone knowing the ‘BBros’, but nobody here seemed too. Which was odd, now that he thought about it. He hadn’t seen a single tele either since they arrived… Maybe they really never heard about any of them._ _

__“Bendy.” The demon replied at last. “And that’s my brother Boris.” Tom nodded._ _

__“Bendy and Boris, I pay those who work for me. No such thing as a free lunch.” He said firmly, trying to cross his arms. A bit awkward with one in a sling. “Come back here when you’re done. If I’m not here, go to Allison.” Before the demon could ask anything else, Tom walked into his office and dialed a number, talking to someone about their car._ _

__“This’ll be berries.” Wally grinned, snatching up his toolbox. “I ain’t ever had help before.”_ _

__“You don’t know where we need to go,” The demon sighed. “do you?”_ _

__“Nope.” The teen grinned, popping the ‘p’. Boris read Tom’s paper._ _

__“Theater. Mrs. Polk says her husband can’t fix a few of the projectors. They don’t know what’s wrong.”_ _

__“Easy peasy.” Wally grinned, motioning for the two brother to follow. “You fellas know plenty ‘bout me, but I don’t know a thing about either a ya. Care to share?” So, no one really did know about the ‘BBros’ here._ _

__“Oh, uh. We’re from Sillyvision.” Boris said weakly._ _

__“Never heard of it.” Wally merrily marched on. “What’s it like?”_ _

__“Well, the only decent place was The Dancing Lady.” Bendy paused for a moment. They hadn’t wrote to Sasha in a long time. Too long. “A friend of ours owned the place.”_ _

__“And the food’s great!” Boris cut in. “We used our first paycheck to buy a meal there.”_ _

__“Money’s always well spent on food.” Wally nodded, stopping in front of the theater to adjust his hat. He held the door open for the brothers, then followed them in. “Mrs. Bobbi!” He shouted in a deafening tone, making both boys grab their ears._ _

__“What!” They heard a woman call down the hall._ _

__“Here to fix ya projectors!”_ _

__“Downstairs, to the left!” She shouted back. “Always lovely when you drop by, sweetie.”_ _

__“Always delighted too!” He shouted back leading them to the place in question. Bendy counted at least a dozen different projectors. Each with their own ailment._ _

__“This…this is gonna take a while.” He moaned. Wally grinned, tail wagging._ _

__“Yep.”_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Felix and the cup brothers journeyed deeper into the woods, following the trail of wolfs blood until it ran cold. The cat sighed, pulling on his whiskers a bit. Their went that lead._ _

__“I wonder if our attacker is the one with the piece.” He murmured aloud._ _

__“It’d make sense.” Mugs agreed. “Usually people who have them aren’t the best or doing so against their will.” He frowned, likely thinking about Cala. Felix was thinking about Holly and the lasting damage it had on her. Hopefully no stone gorgons or mad mages here. He could hope._ _

__“Anyone else think it’s weird all the victims are wolves. Sure, Lawrence came into town, but he said he was leaving. The others vanished without a trace. And Tom, a wolf, was attacked last night.”_ _

__“You think Boris is in danger?” Felix froze at the younger cups comment. He hadn’t even considered that._ _

__“Maybe. I’m just thinking out loud.” Cuphead suddenly looked up and pointed. “What’s that?” Felix narrowed his eyes._ _

__“Cabin, I think.” The brothers exchanges a look._ _

__“Might be Lawrence’s. Guess we’ll find out.” Cuphead pushed through the brush, towards the cabin. Felix and Mugman close behind. Cup didn’t bother knocking, just kicked in the door. “Hello?”_ _

__“Cuppy!”_ _

__“What!?”_ _

__Felix sighed at their antics, stepping in. The cabin was in complete disarray, smelling faintly like cigarettes. Papers everywhere, and scuff marks on the floor. Crooked paintings, and clothes strewn about the room. Felix kneeled down, wiping a finger across the floor. He left a perfect line cut through the dust._ _

__“I don’t think Mr. Lawrence has been here in some time.”_ _

__“Welp, guess we can add him to the list.”_ _

__“Maybe, maybe not.” Mugs gestured to the room. “Any of you see blood? Tom’s was very visible. Lawrence lived up here alone. Why cover up the mess?”_ _

__“No reason to.” Felix agreed. “But why the mess?” He picked up the nearest paper, blank and torn out of something. A journal likely. They were all blank. He held it up by the window and saw runes. Gasping, he grabbed another, and another._ _

__“What? What is it?” Cup frowned snatching up a paper, holding it up to the light. “Holy cuss! Mugs, start holdin’ papers up!” Complying, he held one up. His eye widening at the now visible runes._ _

__“Invisible ink.” Felix grinned at his awe._ _

__“Well, looks like Mr. Lawrence had something to hide. This looks like a spell book.” He held up another page. “Nothing like the runes I encountered on the estate.”_ _

__“Unless, he found a machine part.” Cup folded his arms. “We may have found our attacker.”_ _

__“We don’t know for sure,” Felix put a handful of papers in his bag. “but it is a strong possibility. Let’s head back and see what we can find out about our other victims.”_ _

__“Our?”_ _

__“Not like that bird’s gonna do it, Cup.” Mugs frowned. A beat of silence passed through the group. The older brother shrugged._ _

__“That’s fair.”_ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Bendy’s fingers hurt by the time they finished up the Polk’s projectors. Mrs. Polk, Bobbi, kept thanking them over and over. Telling them to drop by some time for a show. After, they fixed a broken gate by the train station. Fixed one of Allison’s ovens and caught lunch with her. She seemed to be in better spirits but a bit unsettled. Then they headed back to the Wolf’s Den. They met Lacie and Tom out front. Tom said they’d be working with Lacie, he had to order some parts for his next project. He stepped back into his office and the boys followed the woman behind the shop to the storage._ _

__She switched on a light and stepped in. Bendy felt his jaw drop once her entered._ _

__“Like whatcha see, short stack?” She smirked. Bendy was too awestruck to even get mad. The entire unit was filled with park rides. Every single one intricately designed and painted. She made her way to the octopus ride. “Been working on this one for some time. Just gotta get the broken bulbs replaced. You boys do that, then your free.” Bendy gaped at the massive ride, running a hand over a joint. Flawless welding. It was beautiful._ _

__“Wow.” Sure, he’d seen ride before, but none designed like this. This was art._ _

__“Boss man does do a good job.” Lacie laughed. “He’s pretty proud of that one.”_ _

__“Tom?” She snorted._ _

__“He wishes. No, no. Tom let’s us store the machines and performs maintenance on them.” Lacie pulled off her leather coat, tossing it over one of the rides seats. “For a modest fee, of course.” She stretched and cracked her fingers, rolling up her sleeves. “I gotta get started on the platform for it. Wally, bolt things down when I lower them.”_ _

__“Yes mam!” He saluted, grabbing an adjustable wrench. Bendy watched Lacie walk down the line, tapping her fingers on different bins. She walked back the empty space, moving her hands up, eyes glowing silver. The metal from the bin groaned, glowing faintly. They floated over to her, as she moved her hands, they lined up to form a platform. Pieces lining up as Wally bolted them in place, making a frame. Boris nudged Bendy lightly, handing over a box of lights. He almost forgot about their task._ _

__“Let’s get started.” Boris’ tail wagging merrily. He was liking the display too._ _

__“Sure thing.” Bendy grinned ready to get started._ _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix stepped in the police office alone. Both cups agreed it best they stay outside. He walked up to the desk to find a young female bird officer at the desk. She had soft brown and red feathers and a tiny pale orange beak. She smiled seeing him walk in, excited even.

“Welcome to Haven’s police station. I’m Officer Robin Cowl. Are you here to file a report or complaint?” She sat up perfectly straight, eyes sparkling. The cat notice two other officers poking out of their cubicles. A deer and pig respectively. No wonder they didn’t like ‘predators’.

“I’m actually here to ask about the missing wolves.” The deer and pig rolled their eyes, returning to work. Robin promptly stood and walked into the back. She came back a moment later with seven thin files. She opened the one on top and recited clearly.

__

__“Wallace Franks. Disappeared seven years ago. Went to visit his wife’s grave, never came home. Investigators found a few drops of blood on his wife’s grave but not enough to determine who’s it was.” She dropped the file, moving on to the next. Felix had a feeling she’d read these a time or too._ _

__

__“Wolfgang Pawson. Disappeared five years ago. Went hunting in the surrounding woods and never came back. Reported missing by a friend, Thomas Connor, a day later.” She dropped his on the counter as well._ _

__

__“Rakesh. No last name known. Disappeared four years ago. A foreigner passing through town. Stopped to wait for the next train, saw some sights to pass the time. Last seen by the beach.” His file joined the pile._ _

__

__“Chase Connor. Disappeared four years ago. Was in town visiting his son from Toon Town. He went out for a walk but never came home. Reported missing by his son, Thomas Connor, that night.” Another on the stack. Felix made a note that was two people reported by Tom, who was just attacked himself. Silencing him? No, they had too much time for that._ _

__

__“Max Well. Disappeared three years ago. A college student looking for his friend, Rakesh. He was last seen entering the woods. He was never questioned about Rakesh.” Max joined the pile._ _

__

__“Grey Moore. Disappeared eight months ago. A journalist inspecting the growing disappearances. Believed it to be a town conspiracy against wolves. Claimed there were many more. Went missing the day he arrived.” Grey now sat at the top._ _

__

__“Lupin Anoymi. Disappeared two months ago. My Boss who came to investigate the disappearances but followed as the next one.” She tossed down her boss on the stack, sighing. “Those are just the reports we’ve received. The inspector believed there was more as Grey did, just never reported.” Felix took the stack, briefly flipping through it._ _

__

__“Why are you giving me this?” Robin’s beak turned upwards._ _

__

__“Because it’s public knowledge.” She knocked a pen of the desk and bent down to grab it. She leaned forward and whispered to the cat. “And I have to transfer back tomorrow. What have I got to lose, Mr. Cat?”_ _

__

__“Thank you.” The cat clutched the files close._ _

__

__“Happy to help, sir.” Robin chirped. The back office reading ‘Red Roost’ opened, and the too familiar Red stepped out. He raised a brow at Felix and Robin._ _

__

__“Officer Cowl, what’s going on here?” He demanded sharply._ _

__

__“This gentlemen asked me for some public records.” She replied coolly._ _

__

__“And?” The rooster clucked, hands across his chest._ _

__

__“And I complied, sir.” She smiled. Red glanced at Felix, snatching the files from him. “You did tell me to work on my social skills, sir.” He began flicking through them, as the deer and pig began to snicker. They ratted her out to him. Felix forced himself to not scowl. It wouldn’t do to have the law against them._ _

__

__“This again?” Red shook his head. “There is no conspiracy. No disappearances. Wallace left his kid behind, Wolfgang went feral, Rakesh likely got on the wrong train, Fang was old and probably went feral, Max followed his buddy to wherever, Grey obviously couldn’t find a story and moved on,” He glared at the smaller bird. “And your boss left you and your useless conspiracy theories here!” He threw the files at her. “I want you outta here tonight. Am I clear Officer Cowl?”_ _

__

__“Crystal.” She grit out, beak tight._ _

__

__“Then put those files back and get!” He bellowed as she began packing her things up. He turned on Felix. “I don’t know why you and your buddies are poking around our peaceful town. There is nothing wrong except those maniacal predators going feral and monsters moving in.”_ _

__

__“Monsters?” Felix didn’t even realize he said it until Red grinned like he just heard the best news all day._ _

__

__“Yes, monsters. Like that arachnid who runs the bank! That sea witch who sings at the inn every night.” Felix paused. Hope was a witch? That…could be a problem…if true. Who knew how reliable the town ‘deputy’ was. “They’re the problem, so I suggest you watch your back around them.” Felix decided to play it up. Sheba always said he was good at acting like a scaredy cat. He shook and put on his best look of fear._ _

__

__“M-m-monsters! O-on top of all them wolves!” Red nodded proudly, while Felix couldn’t believe he bought that. Robin quickly exited out the front door, bag in hand. Red led the cat to the door, wing around him in mock assurance._ _

__

__“Just be careful, sir. It’s dangerous in town. More than those beasts want you to believe.” He shut the door, chuckling as he walked back in. Felix locked eyes with Robin, who promptly tripped, dropping her bag. He rushed to help her, to find the files scattered on the ground._ _

__

__“Grab them and go. I’m sorry to ask this of you Mr. Cat, but they won’t do anything.” She paused. “And I can’t. I’m so sorry.”_ _

__

__“You know me?” He chuckled. “You’re the first here.”_ _

__

__“Lucky me they aren’t well read. No real news outlets here.” She countered. “Lucky you, too. Thought you were an adventure, not actor.” He shifted the files in his bag while she pushed blank papers into hers. Well, she was right clever. “Thank you.” He knew she wasn’t talking about the bag but didn’t get to reply. Robin made her way to the train station as the cup brothers moved behind the cat._ _

__

__“What was that about?” Mugs asked, watching the bird enter the station._ _

__

__“More than we were ready for.” Felix sighed. “At least seven official reports, eight if we count Mr. Lawrence. Possibly a witch in our midst too.”_ _

__

__“Should we wait for Alice to confront a witch.” Cup raised a brow._ _

__

__“No.” Felix pulled at his whiskers again. “I think ‘Officer’ Roost’s wrong on that account. Still,”_ _

__

__“Safe than sorry.” Cup interrupted. “Anything else?”_ _

__

__“There’s a monster in town. An arachnid one of some sort.” Mugs shuddered. “Runs the bank.”_ _

__

__“Boris is going to _love _that.”___ _

__

____“I don’t think their involved, mainly since no one else has even spoken about them. Our witch, we should look into sooner than later.” Cup lit up his finger, smirking._ _ _ _

__

____“Lead the way.”_ _ _ _

__

____\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

__

____Bendy and Boris finished screwing in the last bulb hours ago, but both boys enjoyed watching Lacie work. Her putting things together, Wally bolting them in place so she could finish it later. They were just setting up the frame today. All the component flying through the air, floating in place neatly until attached. Not a single wire or stray nut on the floor._ _ _ _

__

____‘My talent is polarity. Pretty handy for an engineer like myself.’ She had said while working on the supports for the ride. Wally finished bolting down the last beam, wiping sweat off his brow he took a step back. Lacie joined him to admire her design._ _ _ _

__

____“Perfect. Now it just needs detailin’. That’s for the me and boss man.” She grabbed her jacket, moving to the door. “Alrighty boys, we’re done for today. Bendy, Boris, thanks for the extra hands.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Sure thing, Miss Lacie!” Boris glowed, skipping out._ _ _ _

__

____“Happy to help.” Bendy smiled softly. “Your talent’s amazing.” Lacie locked the door as they stepped out. She pulled a pipe out her jacket and lit it._ _ _ _

__

____“I didn’t always think so.” She puffed on her pipe. “Hated it when I was your age.” Bendy frowned._ _ _ _

__

____“Why?” They made their way back to the Wolf’s Den. Lacie gave him a sad glance._ _ _ _

__

____“Where I grew up, girls are supposed to be all proper. Dresses and bows. All that stardust.” Her nose wrinkled up in disgust. “Not my thing. A total load of moonrocks, kid. Tried it, hated it. Met my boss and we hit if off. Best pal a gal could ask for.” She smiled. “Never asked me to be someone I wasn’t.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Are you dating?” Boris interrupted, making her choke on her pipe. She let out a hearty laugh. Bendy stared mortified at his younger brother. What was with Boris and all the questions!?_ _ _ _

__

____“Stars no, kid. Just cause a man and woman spend time together don’t mean their dating. We are just good long-time friends. I got his back, he has mine. We’re a team. Make sense?”_ _ _ _

__

____“I guess.” The young wolf pondered. Boris thought that still sounded like dating… She turned her brown eyes on Bendy._ _ _ _

__

____“Makes sense. I have friends that are girls.” She smirked and ruffled his fur._ _ _ _

__

____“Sure you do, bud. I’ll see you boys at the Inn later.” She walked by them, down the street. Bendy huffed fixing his fur as Wally snuck up behind them, producing two pieces of paper._ _ _ _

__

____“Ta-dah.”_ _ _ _

__

____“And that is?”_ _ _ _

__

____“A paycheck for today’s work. Tom heard good stuff, so he put in a little extra for you fellas.” Wally punctuated with a wink._ _ _ _

__

____“That wasn’t necessary.” Boris puffed._ _ _ _

__

____“Tom’s an old man. Old school.” Wally nodded firmly._ _ _ _

__

____“Really?” Tom said flatly, leaning in the doorway. Bendy jumped, the wolf chuckling softly. How in the cuss was he so quiet. “I am twenty eight, stop acting like I’m sixty.” He snipped._ _ _ _

__

____“He hasn’t had a nap today.” Wally teased, leaning in conspiringly. Tom rolled his eyes. “Grouchy.”_ _ _ _

__

____“I have to go get my arm checked on. Behave.” The older wolf ordered, ruffling the half-wolfs curls._ _ _ _

__

____“Yes sir!” Wally mock saluted. He turned his attention to the boys, as Tom sauntered off. “Soooo, you fellas want dinner? On me, for all ya hard work an’ help.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Sure!” The wolf’s tail began wagging._ _ _ _

__

____“Why not.” The demon shrugged. The boys followed Wally back to the Seaside Inn, who was chatting a mile a minute about all the things they impressed him with. Bendy would argue if he flipped a light switch, it’d impress the teen. They sat a table with a good view of the stage. Murry silently dropped a menu on the table, eyeing Wally._ _ _ _

__

____“What?” Murry pointed to the teen’s pocket before trudging back to the bar. Wally pat the pocket before frowning. “Shoot! Not again! One sec, I’ll be back.”_ _ _ _

__

____“What’s wrong?” The demon frowned._ _ _ _

__

____“Left my wallet at Allison’s, again.” He chuckled nervously. “That’s the fifth time this week. She’s gonna be steamed for sure. Be right back. Go on an’ order, I’ll only be a minute.” The teen stood and rushed out, stopping by the door to point Felix and the cup brothers to them. The three moved over and joined the brothers at the table._ _ _ _

__

____“Feeling better?” Felix asked, mother hen as ever._ _ _ _

__

____“Yep.”_ _ _ _

__

____“We even earned some money.” Boris exclaimed showing off their paychecks. The other three questers exchanged an uneasy look. “What?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Nothing!” Mugs said far too quickly. “Anyways, we found out some things about our victims.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Nice save.” Cup muttered._ _ _ _

__

____“Seven official reports of wolves disappearing over the course of seven years. An eighth if we count Mr. Lawrence.” Felix mused._ _ _ _

__

____“We found his cabin. Totally trashed.” Mugs interjected._ _ _ _

__

____“Turns out Lawrence was some kinda mage or what not.” Cup huffed. “We grabbed some of his notes. We’ll get tree princess to translate.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Speaking of magic,” Felix lowered his voice, eyeing Miss Hope warily as she stepped on stage waving to the folks. Stunning as ever. “We might have a witch within our midst. I doubt it but-“ The cat nudged his head at the performer. Bendy sighed, he hoped she wasn’t a witch…or at least not an evil one. Were their good ones? He’d have to ask Holly._ _ _ _

__

____“Better safe than sorry.” Bendy affirmed. “Can we go over the files later?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Best to do so when quiet.” The cat agreed. “Besides, the girls should be coming in town tomorrow. Overheard the tailor talking about shipment coming. They should be on that one.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Great.” They left the subject alone, ordering when Murry came over. He paused, gazing at Wally’s seat._ _ _ _

__

____“He’ll be back.” Boris answered. Murry shrugged wordlessly taking the order. Bendy was pleased to get a piping hot meal, more so on someone else. He wasn’t greedy, and just went with bacon soup. Cheap but excellent. Halfway through dinner, Bendy noticed Wally was still gone._ _ _ _

__

____“The restaurant is just across the street, maybe we should check on him.” As he got up, some one leaned on him knocking him back to his seat. He glowered up at said person, Lacie. She cracked a grin._ _ _ _

__

____“He probably forgot where he was headed.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Or Ali’s lecturin’ him on responsibility again.” Shawn cut in with a grin. “If she does it one more time this week, I win the pot.”_ _ _ _

__

____“You’re a cussing cheat.” Lacie scowled. “You pit pocketed him and placed it on the counter yesterday.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Ya cannot prove that, lassie.” Shawn winked. She rolled her eyes, strolling back to the bar._ _ _ _

__

____“Guess it happens a little too often if they’re cussing betting on it.” Cup smirked. “Might be payin’ for yourself.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Stood up again.” Bendy sighed dramatically before snickering. He turned back to his soup. Wally’d be back soon._ _ _ _

__

____\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

__

____Wally stepped out into the brisk evening air, marching over to the restaurant. He knocked on the door, flashing Allison a grin. She just held up his wallet, unimpressed. He laughed weakly and she rolled her eyes, unlocking the door._ _ _ _

__

____“Stop losing it. I’m serious.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yes mam.”_ _ _ _

__

____“If you lose it again, I’m sewing it to your overalls. Got it?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Got it!” Allison smiled fondly._ _ _ _

__

____“Good. Now go have some fun. I’m going to meet Tom at the hospital. We’ll meet you at the inn to walk home, okay?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Gotcha! I’m outta here.” Allison snorted as the teen ran out the door. She packed her purse and locked up for the night. Waving him goodbye and moving on to see her husband._ _ _ _

__

____Wally made it to the front door of the inn, when he felt…off. He couldn’t describe the feeling except it wasn’t right. Good but bad all at the same time. He heard someone singing. It wasn’t Miss Hope. No way! She was always clear, they were muddled? Hard to understand. He followed the voice, no, his feet seemed to move all on their own. He was at the edge of the woods? He shook his head. He shouldn’t be there. He had to treat the fellas to dinner. He promised. Tom said, ‘not to make promises you couldn’t keep’. Well, he was gonna keep his! Wally Franks wasn’t a liar! No sir! Wally moved to leave as something cold washed over him, freezing him in place. The teen turned to see a set of golden hungry eyes locked on to him. They narrowed, gleaming in delight._ _ _ _

__

____He entirely forgot to move._ _ _ _

__

____Or scream._ _ _ _

__

______ _ _

__


	4. A Little Luck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being stood up for dinner typically does put one in a foul mood…
> 
> The investigation is in full swing as the girls arrive in Haven. On to find the piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, this chapter has descriptions of graphic injuries, though briefly. A heads up, things only get darker from here.*
> 
> Without further ado…

When the check came, Felix was kind enough to cover both the brothers.

“I was going to pay for tonight anyways.” The cat reasoned. Bendy felt sour. He thought Wally was an upstanding guy, but then he just left. Though, it was possible it did slip his mind. Actually, that was more likely. No way Allison was chewing him out this long! Bendy had to stop from face-palming when the teen asked what they were doing again, with his hand in said projector. He didn’t seem all there. The demon’s sour mood melted when the doors to the inn flung open and Wally stumbled in.

The teen looked like he gotten in a fight with a bush, and the bush won…by a landslide. Wide eyed and breathing wildly. He just stood there and shook, holding his jacket closed. His eyes weren’t focusing in on anyone, or anything else for that matter. All Bendy could feel was pure terror radiating off him. He could smell the fear…

“Hey, kiddo!” Lacie called from the bar. “I know you learned some manners. It’s pretty cussin’ rude to keep guest’s waiting on ya!” Wally’s ears didn’t so much as even twitch. No way he didn’t hear her. The music came to a sudden halt.

Bendy clearly wasn’t the only one feeling something was off, as Lacie set down her drink and slowly walked over to him. His eyes jerked to her as she stepped in view, clutching his hands close. Guy was as white as a newly washed sheet. Wally made three steps to the woman before falling over. Lacie bolted forward, snatching him up mid-fall. She carefully lowered him to the floor. Large tears threatened to fall from his hazel eyes as they darted all around. Yet he still stayed quiet. His fear was starting to make Bendy hungry again.

“Wally, what’s wrong?” Lacie asked gently, with a tenderness Bendy hadn’t thought she possessed. “What happen?” He just shook violently, clutching his jacket shut. Miss Hope jumped off stage and joined the growing crowd of people. Shawn set a hand on Bendy’s shoulder, giving him an odd feeling he shook off, nudging him aside to step closer to the prone teen. Lacie just gave the ginger a puzzled look.

“Feel funny…” The half-wolf slurred slightly. “Can’t ‘member…why?” Someone in the crowd muttered ‘big surprise’. The voice followed by a yelp and Cup hissing a threat. Shawn responded by slowly grabbing the edge of Wally’s jacket causing him to flinch.

“Ey, it’s jus’ me.” Shawn soothed, as Wally shook a little less. “Jus’ yer ol’ pal, Shawn.” Shawn carefully pulled his jacket out of his grip, exposing a grisly sight. The teen’s entire chest was soaked in his own blood. Visible gashes of varying severity. Bendy swore the could see one of Wally’s ribs poking out.

Miss Hope shoved through the crowd and slid over to her boyfriend, who started crying. Lacie handed him off and shoved back through the crowd, out of sight. “I-I can’t,” He scrunched his face up, like he was focusing very hard. “mem…er…” He started breathing shallowly, before falling limp in Miss Hope’s lap. Someone in the crowd screamed, another fainted. People started panicking. Boy it was suddenly smelling very good to Bendy, which he did his best to ignore.

“Back the hell up and give ’em some space!” Lacie snarled from behind the bar, phone in hand. She turned back to the phone, talking into it. “Yeah, it’s bad. I dunno.” Miss Hope pushed Wally’s curls out of his face and began singing very quietly.

Bendy didn’t recognize the language, it almost physically hurt to listen to. His shadows were almost trying to hide from her. Stars, he almost wanted to too. She held a hand over his injuries and the demon watched in horror and awe as the exposed rib sluggishly moved back in place. Her brows knit together tight in concentration, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. Then she lay her hand gently on Wally’s stomach and his breathing evened out. A bead a sweat began forming on her temple. Shawn pulled off his own jacket, pressing it on the prone teen’s chest.

“We’re gonna have to carry him down.” Lacie announced, hanging up the phone. She tugged on her jacket, pushing people aside like they were flies. “Grant, you carry the kid. Shawn, keep on the pressure. Hope, keep doin’ whatever the heck your doin’.” Lacie marched ahead, holding the doors open.

The tall man in the peacoat Bendy saw back with Tom, carefully picked up Wally, princess style. Shawn vigilantly keep the compress on top. Hope tried to follow them, but she was a bit wobbly. Whatever she was doing to help was exhausting her. The demon watched as another spindly limb appeared from under Grant’s coat, holding her steady as the group. A few people gasped at the sight. Grant looked nervous but moved outside regardless. A firm hand landed on Bendy’s shoulder, making him spin. Mugman tilted his head upstairs.

“Best we clear out.” The demon looked down, then sighed.

“Yeah.” He let the younger cup lead him upstairs, where Felix and Cuphead stood with Boris, who was wiping tears away from his eyes. Dammit! He must have seen the whole scene. Felix was rubbing the pup’s back gently.

“Don’t worry.” Cuphead said flatly, with a cold expression. “We’ll find whatever in sunblazing cuss is doin’ this and take care of it.” Mugman nodded firmly, with a determined expression.

“Same type of injury, but deeper.” He mumbled. He gestured at Cuphead, brow raised. “Axe?”

“Didn’t see the bone.” He shrugged. Felix shot them both a look that practically screamed ‘really’.

“We’re all going to bed and will discuss this tomorrow.” Felix ordered sharply, leaving no room for discussion. Cuphead gave another shrug, as Mugman led him back to their room. “Do you boys want me to stay with you?” Bendy moved over to Boris, taking Felix’s place.

“I think we’re good, Mr. Felix…but thanks.” The demon managed a small smile, leading his brother into their room. He carefully tucked him into bed, moving over to the one by the window, Bendy laid in his.

“Hey Bendy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think…did he…” The wolf trailed off, hiccupping softly. He knew what he meant; Boris just couldn’t bring himself to say it. Bendy couldn’t blame him. Not one bit.

“He was breathin’ and I think Miss Hope was healing him.” He dutifully answered. “He’ll be okay. I’m sure we’ll go see Wally tomorrow.” Bendy wasn’t lying, he wouldn’t do that to Boris. He really did think the guy was alive…just not alright. Hopefully, he’d be better in the morning.

“O-okay.” A moment passed. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Bendy let the quite fall between them. He couldn’t shake the fact something was watching him, intently. Like before but less malevolence. He didn’t feel it in the bar, or when Wally stumbled in. Just here at night and the woods. He kept looking up at the window, expecting to see a pair of eyes fixated on him. They never appeared but he waited, nevertheless.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the quester’s were up early and waiting for the train to arrive. Bendy was surprised to see anyone else at the station. Shawn, who looked beyond exhausted, and a guy with a mop a mahogany colored hair that covered most of his face. No one talked, just waited for the Seaside Express to pull in. When it did, both men moved down to the cargo cars, while the questers stepped to the passenger cars. A young man in a yellow bowler stepped off, helping each of the girls down. He walked in the station, suitcase in hand. The girls made their way over, Cala jumping in for a hug from Mugman. He managed one, half-heartedly.

“Whose that guy?” Cup asked, ignoring the lovebirds.

“Jack Fain.” Holly replied, handing her bag to him. Cuphead scowled at her, but took it anyways.

“He’s looking for his cousin.” Alice added on. “Talked about him the whole ride. He’s very worried.” She paused for a moment. “Concern is like an ocean around him.”

“Did he mention his name?” Felix perked up.

“Sammy, I believe.” Holly tapped her chin. “Why?”

“There’s a lot to cover, best to do so over breakfast.” Felix sighed, motioning them to the Inn. Alice frowned, stopping in the empty street staring to the woods. “What’s wrong?” Her eyes narrowed into the brush. Her body tensed up a bit. Bendy half expected something to jump out, but nothing happened. Not so much as a breeze stirring the leaves.

“I don’t know.” She said at last, quickly crossing the street. “I can feel a lot of negativity coming from that way.”

“Big surprise there.” Cup said drily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a breakfast of cereal and granola bars, the girls wore grim looks matching the boy’s own. Felix did most of the explaining so the rest of the boys could focus of eating…and not thinking about yesterday. Last night had been too much for all of them. Seemed like for the town too. It was abnormally quiet. No singing at all in the Seaside Inn all morning. None of them caught sight of Hope or Marlin in the morning. Not even quite Murry at the bar. Allison wasn’t even open.

“And we’ve only been here two days.” Cup said with fake enthusiasm, doing jazz hands to end Felix’s summary. He immediately slumped back against the table, worn out.

“I want to get a look at Lawrence’s notes. Those runes on the estate too, if we have time.” Holly pressed her hands on the table, pushing herself up. “No time like the present.”

“That’s why I like you, tree princess.” Cup smirked, following her out.

“I better go with them. They get in too much trouble alone.” Felix donned his hat, following the chaotic duo.

“I might be able to track what attacked the people.” Cala offered. “I can follow the scent of blood really well.”

“I’ll show ya the way.” Mugs stretched and led her to the door. “If we can’t find enough…well, we’ll get there when we get there.” The two set out to the woods, leaving only Alice, Bendy, and Boris.

“Can we go see Wally?” Boris asked, tail drooping.

“Sure.” Bendy turned to the angel. “You wanna tag along?” The angel smiled warmly.

“Of course.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly made her way into the cabin, Cuphead and Felix close behind. She stepped up into the wooden home, frowning slightly.

“I though you said papers were everywhere?” Cuphead shoved her out the way. “Watch it!”

“There were, what are you-” His scowl deepened. “You gotta be cussing kiddin’ me!”

“What?” Felix stepped in, his ears instantly dropping. Not a single paper on the floor. Not a trace there were any sans the ones in his bag. “How?!”

“We were watched!” Cup hissed.

“Maybe they missed something?” Holly offered hopefully. “One quick sweep of the place, then we’ll move on.”

“Fine.” The ceramic man huffed, stomping into another room. Holly mocked him when he was out the room, Felix suppressing a laugh. The cat shuffled though the small kitchen, while Holly rummaged through Lawrence’s library.

“I think I found something.” She announced, holding up a record. “Look.” She handed it off to the adventurer.

“’The lighter side of hell’” Felix read aloud, turning the vinyl over. “’Composed by Samuel ‘Sammy’ Lawrence, Lyrics to accompany by Jack Fain.’” The cat paused. “Wasn’t he the man who got off with you girls?” Holly made a noise of agreement, shuffling through more books.

“And his cousin’s name is Sammy. Wouldn’t say his last name for some reason. That made me puzzled but if he was, say, important, wealthy, or famous-“

“Then he’d keep quiet.” The cat agreed. “But why would Lawrence come out here alone, without telling anyone?”

“I can answer that!” Cup shouted from the bedroom. “C’mere.” Cat and girl shrugged, stepping into the bedroom. It was fairly neat, compared to the rest of the house with a glaring issue. A large black stain on the bedcovers. “Ink’s in the bathroom too.” Cup jutted his thumb over his shoulder. “Poor mook had ink illness.”

“Proof of a body?” Cup shook his head. “Then we’ll assume he’s alive until otherwise.” Holly fixed the cat with an excited expression. “What?”

“I can find out for sure. A new little combo I’ve been working on.” With no more explanation, she stepped back into the main room, scrawling runes on the floor. Felix looked to Cuphead, who just shrugged and trudged after her. After a few moments, she stood back looking proud. She held up her hands and they faintly glowed. “A combination of ‘replay’, ‘view’, and ‘memory’. Took me a while to get it to work. Let’s see.”

White light from the rune formed into the shape of a tall thin man, pacing the room. The silhouette seemed stressed. Walking back and forth, jittering. Freezing suddenly, eyes on the door. They took a step back as another silhouette entered the room. This one taller, feminine in shape with one clear feature all three questers picked up on: A halo. Floating crooked, barely above her head.

The female extended an arm, welcoming. The man pressed himself against the counter, reaching for something no longer there. He grabbed it, the shape of a book. Flipping it open, raising it up as the woman calmly walked over, grabbing him by his wrist. She plucked the book free, flipping through it. She started to shake, tearing out page after page. Stomping her feet in a bout of rage.

The man bolted for the door. She effortlessly snatched him by the collar, lifting him off the floor. She stared at him for a moment, then dragged him away. Her form faded in the doorway. So did the man’s struggling form. The glow in the rune died down.

“Well…”

“That was…”

“Now we know what happened.” Holly hummed, tapping her fingers on her side. Before muttering softly, “Guess I’ll need to work on the sound and details a bit more…but it worked for us now.” She nodded to herself.

“Was she an angel…like Alice?” Cup said weakly. “I thought they were supposed to be all, you know, goody-goody.”

“Clearly not her.” Felix said grimly. “I think we should head to the estate.”

“I agree. Lead the way, boys.”

The three trudged a short distance through the brush to ‘Cloud Nine’. The estate hadn’t changed a bit since Felix last lay his eyes on it. Somehow, it wasn’t a comfort. Holly lay her palm flat across the gate, runes glowing, and her expression turned down. She leaned in, examining them carefully.

“Good news and bad news.” She turned to face them. “Which you want first?”

“Good.” The cat announced before a particularly pessimistic piece of dishware.

“These runes are, in fact, angelic in origin.” She said firmly. “Bad news being I can’t read them. They’re pretty advanced. I’d need Alice or a lot of time.”

“We have only one of those.” Cup crossed his arms, flipping his bangs out his eyes.

“What do you mean?” Felix’s tail twitched; they were being watched again. Holly stood straight up, like she’d been shocked. She felt it too. Cuphead gave the cat a faint look with a huff.

“Last official ‘disappearance’ happened, what, two, three months ago. We show up and two folks have been attacked in two days. One just a kid.” He gestured with his right hand. “How long before the next victim shows up? They never left a trace before. Why now?”

“Desperation!” Holly gasped, clapping her hands together. Felix realized where Cuphead was taking this.

“The machine piece.” He whispered. The cup man nodded. “We put them on a time crunch. But for what!?” Felix pulled at his whiskers. Holly stared at the house, drawing some runes in the dirt. The lit up briefly and she gave them a confident smile.

“More good news, boys.” She cracked her fingers. “The piece is on the estate, guaranteed. I can feel something living in there too. Like Alice, but far weaker and…twisted?”

“The part’s not going anywhere then.”

“Neither are we.” Cuphead narrowed his eyes. “We need to leave.”

“You just said ‘we’re not going anywhere’.” Holly snipped. “Then it’s leave?”

“It’s gettin’ dark, and this cussing thing moves at night!” He snapped back. The cat glanced up, and sure enough, Cup was right.

“Alright, alright!” Felix stepped between them. “Let’s go.” The three marched towards town, Felix faintly looked over his shoulder. He swore he saw a figure staring at him from the second floor of the manor. Blinked and they were gone. What in the world were they dealing with this time?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cala shuffled around the Wolf’s Den, sniffing the air not-so subtly. Mugs kept moving in front of her, just in case someone walked over. This town was already starting to get wary of them, no need to cause more paranoia. She stepped into the brush, sniffing loudly.

“Welp,” She announced, hands on her hips. “There’s not enough here to track but I can tell you a monster didn’t do this. Not to either one of ’em.”

“How do you know?” His brow knit as she tapped her chin.

“How do I explain this…Monsters sort of give off a particular scent of sorts. All have a, uh, baseline? After that it’s just knowing what smells like what…or feels like what.” She shuddered making a face.

“Really?” He blinked. “And you can tell from a smell?” She nodded. “Berries.” Cala blushed briefly, turning away.

“It smells angelic.” Cala frowned. “It’s a pretty weak scent, and it’s not a fallen one. It’s stronger on the half-wolf’s trail.”

“Wally?”

“Yes.” Paul tapped a tentacle on her head. “Oh, right! He smells off. I’d like to meet him soon to clarify it.”

“He…smells off?” She bobbed her head, Paul joining in. “How?”

“His scent and the angelic one are really strong. I want to know if they’re mingling or the same.”

“Meaning?” He gestured with his hand freely. She huffed, her shoulders sagging.

“Meaning if their the same, Wally’s probably our attacker. If their different-“

“He’s in a lot of trouble.” Mugman cupped his chin in thought. Why would a kid be the target? Why not someone else? Heck, why wolves in general! What made them so special? She nodded. “Okay, let’s pay him a visit.” He took her by the arm, and they headed to the hospital. Just before stepping in, they passed that man, Jack.

“S’cuse me. Have either of you seen this man?” He showed a flyer of a thin, pointy man with blonde hair. If his brother had been born human, Mugs was pretty sure this is what he’d look like. Same scowl and everything. Guy even had a smoke in his hand! “He’s my cousin, Sammy. Nobody’s seen ‘im.”

“Sorry, no.” Mugs paused. “But, can I have one?”

“We’ll keep an eye out.” Cala promised as Jack handed over the paper. The man looked pleased someone actually offered to help. Mugs wondered if anyone had even taken another flyer. Judging from how thick the stack of papers he was carrying, not likely. Jack tipped his hat to her.

“Thank you, both of you.” He sighed, walking off. “Just wish someone knew somethin’.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Bendy, and Boris walked hand-in-hand to the hospital. The demon thought it odd he wasn’t getting any funny looks or glares. Not even a comment about ‘hell spawn’. Didn’t these folks hate what they didn’t understand? Maybe it was just ‘Officer’ Red. This town was weird enough. Stars! Nobody had even commented on Mr. Felix, or him and Boris being the BBros.

“Can I help you three?” The receptionist asked curiously, pushing up her glasses.

“We’re here to visit Wally.” Boris smiled weakly to her. She blinked.

“You mean Mr. Franks?”

“No, Wally.” Bendy corrected. She looked puzzled.

“Yes…Wally Franks. Came in for…severe chest lacerations last night. Tom’s kid, right?” The boys nodded. She flipped through some papers. “Well, he’s not awake but you can go see him. Third on the left.” Then she went back to her paperwork. The group made either way to the door, Alice knocked gently. Bendy was surprised by how easy that was. Normally nothing was this simple… Weren’t their rules for visiting? Maybe the receptionist was just lazy. Lucky for them.

“Come in.” Tom’s gruff voice called from inside. The three stepped inside, seeing the dark wolf and Hope each slouched in a chair. Neither one looked like they slept a wink. Hope’s dress had bloodstains on it, she didn’t change. So did Tom’s overalls. Tom rested his snout in his hand, sighing. Silence hung in the air. Broken by the click of the closing door.

“I shouldn’t have let him walk back alone.” Tom said at last. “Any of you boys after the night before. I’m sorry.” Bendy felt like he’d been slapped. Tom was _apologizing _to them, like it was his job to watch over them! “I-I shoulda known better.” His shoulders sagged as he leaned in on himself. Hope just watched, staying quiet.__

__“Mr. Connor,” Tom looked up at Alice, ears limp. “This wasn’t your fault. This was-“ He snarled, cutting her off. Alice’s voice died in her throat._ _

__“Not my fault? Not my fault!?” He let out a bark. “I am his _guardian _and shoulda known better. His safety is in _my _hands.” His head went back to his hand. “And I failed him. Some father I’d be.” Alice went to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he stood and stormed out, furiously. The door slamming behind him._____ _

______“Don’t take it personally.” Hope whispered. “He’s been like that all night. Him and Allison got some good news,” She smiled sadly, wiping a tear away from her cheek. “they were going to tell Wally when they carried him in. He was…real bad by the time we got here. Allison spent the night with Lacie, Tom didn’t want her to stay the night.” Alice moved where Tom had been sitting, looking at Wally. For the first time, so did Bendy._ _ _ _ _ _

______He had wires all over his chest and bandages. He looked pretty bruised. Thankfully he no longer looked like he was on death’s doorstep. Just like he went five rounds in a bar fight and lost. He looked far better than when he stumbled in. He looked alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Doesn’t help finances are tight too.” Hope chuckled, pulling Bendy’s eye to her. “He’s pissed I’m helping out. Pride thing.” She leaned on her elbow, hand cradling her face. Alice stared at Wally for a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’ll be out for the rest of the day. His body’s healed remarkably,” She fixed her gaze on Hope. “but healing doesn’t act as a quick fix. He needs to catch up.” Something passed between the two girls. Hope looked back at her boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______“True. He’d have died from blood loss otherwise.” She looked sadly at them. “Even these tears can’t fix death.” Bendy and Boris exchanged a look. They were missing something. A small smile danced on her lips, knowingly. “I am in the presence of an angel and a demon, but neither can figure out what I am.” Alice looked surprised._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know I’m a demon?” Bendy tilted his head. Hope laughed weakly. “Hardly anyone else ‘round here seems too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I knew the moment you stepped in Haven.” She gave him a knowing look. “The others don’t because they’re either daft or your charm’s fooling them. For me though, putting one up doesn’t help after the fact. It is an impressive one though.” She mused._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” A charm? That didn’t sound right. He frowned. “I don’t do magic.” Alice tilted her head, placing a finger on her chin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t?” The angel blinked. “None?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then who put a charm on you?” Alice cupped her chin. “I thought you put it on to blend in. Cup?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That mook? No way.” He paused, they were off subject. “What are you?” Hope held up a finger, making a ‘tsk-tsk’ noise. Like a parent playfully scolding an impatient child._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lady’s don’t reveal their secrets.” She winked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But you know theirs!” Boris piped in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because their disguises suck.” She said bluntly. Boris fixed her with his puppy-dog eyes. Bendy swore that stare could be weaponized. He was right, here it was in action. She raised a brow before sighing in defeat. Like anyone with a heart could resist those. “I’m a free selkie. Happy?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“A what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Selkie.” She repeated. “A free one at that.” She looked proud of that, lifting her chin slightly. Bendy didn’t know what a ‘selkie’ was but it didn’t sound deadly. Sounded soft. Maybe fluffy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t selkies stick to the north?” Alice probed. At least Alice knew what she was. “Why live down here?” Hope tapped her finger on the chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bad storm, ohh, thirteen years ago or so. Happen during our migration. Got separated from my shoal.” She shrugged as if to ‘stuff happens’. “Washed up here and Marlin found me. Took me in.” She laughed weakly, looking back to Wally. “Marlin freed me by accident, you know? Saw me in the shallows when he went fishing. Found my skin but handed it right back because he thought I wasn’t decent, and it was the nearest thing to cover up with. Thought I washed ashore from a crashed boat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alice gave her a small smile. “I bet that took some explaining.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You have no idea. He just sorta…went with it.” Her face settled back into a neutral expression. “He wanted kids, but wife passed before they had any. Technically, the one who frees you holds dominion over you for my kind. So he just asked if I’d be his daughter, since he didn’t have any more family. Not like I had anywhere to be, so I agreed. Took me home to the Inn that night. Been here since.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s really nice of him.” Boris’ tail wagged lowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah…it was.” She kept staring at Wally. “Are you looking into this?” She said at last._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well-“ She cut the demon off with a wave._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to help. You’ve done more than anyone else around here. I don’t exactly remember when this started, but Marlin says it was back when the Pendle girl up and vanished. Now it’s beyond a mess and the police aren’t doing anything because their ‘safe’. Only people they don’t care about get hurt.” She pushed some stray hair back. “Just, say the word and I’ll do what I can. I’ll, I’ll tell Wally you guys stopped by, okay?” Bendy could take a hint. He got up, opened the door. He wanted to press about the new name, but it’d have to wait for now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure. See you tonight?” She shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ll be here.” She lay a hand on the unconscious teens. “Just in case...” The three quester’s exited quietly, to see Shawn and Lacie walking in. Lacie gave a nod to the boys, walking straight to the room. Shawn stopped and shook Bendy’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’ll be real happy ta know ya stopped bye.” An odd feeling washed over the young demon again, as the ginger followed behind Lacie. He looked at his hand before shrugging it off. One thing at a time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let head back. Score something to eat.” Boris grabbed his brother’s hand and leaned against him. Alice did the same._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Wally, it's only getting worse from here bud.
> 
> I meant to post this with chapter 3 but my finger's weren't having it. Hope you enjoyed another chapter. Feel free to comment, make suggestions, or request some inky mystery one-shots...
> 
> And thank you so much for reading this far!


	5. ...Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quester’s reconvene and have a talk. The situation takes a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up about the violence, once more. Getting to that 'Life Lessons by Cuphead and Boris' tag. That, and I'm sorry.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy was pleased to see everyone back at the inn by the time he, Boris, and Alice got back. The day seemed to pass really fast today…maybe that was a good thing. Tides turning in their favor for a change.

Holly was excited to share what she discovered about Lawrence. First off, he _was_ Jack’s missing cousin. Second, he likely moved out here to hide the fact he had ink illness. Third and final, he had been taken by an angelic figure, _but_ she couldn’t prove it was an angel. She quickly added the last part when Alice leveled her gaze on her. Holly did say she’d need the angel’s help in figuring out the runes protecting the estate, and the piece was somewhere on the estate. The runes in combination with the fairy circle were likely protecting it from the map, finding a precise location.

Cala added on that the presence she and Mugman were tracking did smell _angelic_ but not quite right. Neither did Wally. She and Mugs managed to get close enough for Cala to get a good scent of the teen, and she confirmed the presence on him was separate from his own. The angelic was overwhelming on him. Borderline suffocating.

Bendy and Alice explained Hope was a selkie, a ‘free’ one. Whatever that actually meant. Felix and the cupbros both seemed to relax at the news, seeing she wasn’t a witch. One less thing to worry about. Cala seemed pleased about her being ‘free’. It was good, so Bendy didn’t push it. What he did want to know was about the ‘Pendle’ girl. Felix frowned when her name was brought up. Alice did too, eyes narrowing.

“No…there was no one by the name ‘Pendle’ in any of the reports. She’d have to be missing more than seven years ago…” The cat looked disconcerted, tugging at his whiskers, tail flicking.

“Her name sounds familiar…” Alice mused, lost in thought.

“Pendle?” The deer cop called from the bar, getting their attention. He chuckled, his partner joining in.

“Are you folks gonna look in every file we got?” The pig snorted. “The Pendle case was dealt with long ago.”

“So what happen to ‘er?” Cuphead challenged, glaring at the two. The deer rolled his eyes.

“The Upper itself got involved to find that brat.” He gloated. “Turned out she was never even here.”

“They said she just ‘lost her head’!” The pig oinked. “Cripes, we never saw the kid come or go. Neither did anyone else. Everything was hush-hush.” Kid? As in a tiny little angel? Bendy found it hard to picture.

“It was, golly, what? Twenty years ago?” The deer snickered.

“Yeah!” The pig added, shaking his hoof. “Back when Bonnie was workin’. Easiest job I ever had. Didn’t even lift a hoof.” Alice narrowed her eyes at them, gritting her teeth. She held her tongue but Bendy could tell she had a few thing she wanted to say to them.

Bendy, however, tuned them out for a moment. What did it mean if the Upper itself looked into the girl and found nothing? Just said she wasn’t there, with no proof. Was Pendle related anyhow? Hope thought she was… Was Pendle an angel? Was she the one attacking people? Did she fall? How? And why? Did the Upper leave her behind? If so, why? More questions with no answers.

“You should be investigating real threats,” The deer chided snidely. “Like that monster, Cohen, over there.” He threw his thumb at Grant. The slender man tried to shrink at the comment. A difficult task when well over six feet tall. The remark pulled Bendy from his thoughts about the missing girl.

He had seen the lean man several times since arriving. He was quiet, kept to himself. Him and Shawn seemed close. Lacie like him alright. He helped both Tom and Wally…technically Hope too. Sure he wore that dour peacoat all day, despite it being warm and had an extra arm…possibly more. Grant was alright, he hadn’t done anything to them. He was just…odd. Kinda unnoticeable for the most part.

Realizing eyes were on him, and not going away. Grant promptly paid Murry for his meal and walked out, avoiding eye contact. Not even bothering to finish his food or take it with him. The man looked extremely uncomfortable. The two cops laughing at him while he was scurrying away. Cussing scum. Bendy flicked his tail in disgust.

“You should be ashamed of yourself!” Boris shrieked, shocking the entire room into silence. Bendy blinked at his brother’s outburst. “He hasn’t done a thing to you!” The wolf continued to rant. “Why are you being mean to him!? Or anyone else who’s different! Is being different really so bad!? Is being a _wolf_ that bad!” Boris was borderline screaming, and Bendy couldn’t blame him. He’d had enough too, but he’d never seen his brother snap like this. Not even back in Sillyvision…

Cuphead stood up, abruptly grabbing Boris by the arm.

“We’re gonna take a quick walk.” Cup explained thinly, shooting daggers at the two cops. They shrank under the cup man’s gaze. Cup suddenly smirked as Boris plodded to the door, ears laying down with a low tail. “It’s a cussin’ shame a kid has to tell two _starfallen_ _grown_ _men_ how to behave.” He let out a sharp laugh walking out, wolf in tow. Bendy managed to see Boris perk up as Cuphead led him out. He couldn’t hide his smile as both of the schmucks seemed to make a quick exit after.

Good. The demon hoped they squirmed a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris wasn’t going to cry. He _wasn’t_! Those two officer just made him so darn mad! How could they just not care! About anything! About the citizens of Haven! About the cases! That missing girl! Stars, about work! How could they be so cold!? And that poor guy they were raggin’ on, he didn’t do a thing to ‘em! As far as Boris had seen, he’d been nothing but reserved and helpful. Neither were a crime nor deserving of such treatment. The more the wolf thought, the madder he got. The smell of smoke pulled him from his internal rant.

He looked up to see Cuphead following close behind him, smoking a cigarette. Did he lead him out to cool off…or smoke? Both? The cup man seemed to pick up on his inner dilemma, answering for him.

“The world’s filled with selfish scum like those two.” He said calmly, looking down to the pup. “It ain’t right, and it sucks but it’s how things are.”

“Then why don’t we change it!” Boris huffed, waving his arms in the night air. “Is it really so hard to be nice!?”

“Yep.”

That threw the young wolf off. “What?”

“For some people… it is.” The cup man gave him a sly grin. It didn’t reach his eyes. Boris wondered if he was referring to himself and Mugs…maybe just himself. “Not everyone is as kind as you and Bendy. And certainly not as caring as you. You gotta big heart,” Cuphead looked away from him. “…and it’s not a bad thing…necessarily.” Boris blinked. Cup…was being nice. Sure he was bad at it, but he was even trying to _comfort_ him. Wasn’t this Mugman territory? “What I’m trying to say is, don’t let scum like that getcha down. Don’t stop bein’ you just ‘cause someone else is awful.”

“Like how me and Bendy were with you and Mugs?” Boris grinned as the cup scowled. He couldn’t resist. Cuphead threw up his hands in defeat, turning on his heel walking away.

“You know what, forget I said a cussin’ thing!” He relented.

“I’m sorry!” Boris laughed, shoving the porcelain man playfully. He rolled his eyes.

“Sure you are.”

“I am!”

“Uh-huh.” Cuphead turned back to him, ruffling his ears. “Ready to head back?” Boris nodded, as Cup put out his smoke. He looked up, then his expression changed. Boris frowned, then he realized where they were.

The edge of Haven.

The edge of town.

Boris went to suggest they head back, when a branch cracked behind them. Both staring into the abyssal woods.

“Boris.” Cup tensed up, hold out an arm blocking Boris’ view slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Get outta here, now.”

The wolf went to ask but faintly heard someone humming. It was actually pretty, he just wasn’t sure what they were singing. Boris’ eyes widened as Cup pointed a glowing fingertip at the woods, glaring and ready fight. “Who’s there!” Cup snapped, as more branches rustled and broke. Boris felt himself freeze behind the cup man when a pair of unnerving golden eyes settled into view.

The humming was so loud, and those eyes were so…so…so glowy? Warm..? Safe… Boris wasn’t sure. He felt really dizzy…and sleepy. Surely Bendy wouldn’t mind if he took a nap? A real quick one. It was getting late… Oh! But he was with Cup…eh…he probably wouldn’t mind. He looked tired too…maybe just a quick sleep…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuphead was barely able to aim. _Cuss_! His head felt like someone blew bubbles in it, but they never settled. His eyelids were growing heavy the louder that cursed humming got. He hated to admit that old projectionist was onto something. He swayed on his feet and Boris faceplanted behind him. Wait… Boris! He was behind him. He had to keep him safe…from something? The golden eyes got closer, a silhouette in view. Who was that? Oh, right! He was protecting Boris from them. Wasn’t he? Cuphead couldn’t recall.

“You have a very strong will…” The voice hummed eerily, on the edge. Dammit! Cups’ vison was so blurry he could barely define the shadow, much less where to fire. He just knew the threat was forward. His arm was shaking and his eyes betraying him. What the cuss was wrong with him!? “Allow me…,” It hummed “to fix that.”

The last thing Cuphead saw was something black rushing at his face.

The last thing he did was fire a shot at the blur.

The last thing he heard was an ear grating screech.

The last thing he smelled was something burning, like flesh. Never a good smell.

The world seemed to blur together, as he tipped forward. . It felt like his head was shaking…or was that from the fall? Thoughts loosely flowing through his head Difficult to keep or comprehend. Impossible to grab. Did he shoot someone? Or did he get shot? He couldn’t remember. Did…did it even matter? He was tired… Too tired to think…

Surely, no one would mind if he just rested for a sec? Just a few seconds…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy felt awful for thinking it, but he was beyond himself with joy when those two cops left. He hadn’t seen someone get Boris that worked up in a good while. It made him furious, but Alice just said he needed to stay calm…and punching them wouldn’t do anything but land him in a jailcell. Felix agreed, chiming in that the last thing they needed was pinning the blame on Bendy. They were so lazy, they’d likely jump at the chance to pawn the blame off on a ‘monster’, rather than do the work to find the culprit.

“They’ve been gone a while, haven’t they.” Holly murmured, twirling her hair idly. Her voice pulled Bendy out of his thoughts. Sure, Cuphead and Boris had been out ten, twenty minutes tops. Boris deserved some time to cool down…and Cup was likely smoking. Normally, Bendy wouldn’t worry about his brother needing some alone time. However, they were in a town with a cussin’ psycho going around attacking people. Then again, he was with Cuphead… Okay! More reason to check on him.

“Wouldn’t hurt to check on ‘em.” He said at last. A quick peek out the door, just to know for sure.

“Got it.” Mugs pushed back his chair, easily walking to the door. He pushed it open peeking outside. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. _“CUPPY!”_ Or not.

Bendy jerked his head up just in time to see Mugman running out the door. Quickly shoving his chair following the cup man outside. He shouldn’t have let Boris walk out! He shoulda gave those ‘officers’ a piece of his mind instead. Making his way outside, the demon locked eyes with…Grant?

The guy was holding Boris under one arm and carrying/dragging Cuphead with two others. Suddenly it dawned on him why the guy wore the peacoat. It hid his other limbs. All four of ‘em. The multi-limbed man gently handed Cuphead off too Mugman, then shuffled over to Bendy with Boris. His eyes darted all around.

“I saw them on the edge of town.” He explained nervously. Bendy quickly gave Boris a once over. He looked…perfectly fine. Just out cold, muttering a little bit in his slumber. Shifting his gaze to Cup, the guy looked like he’d taken a beating. His head had a nasty crack in it, but he was awake. He just wasn’t making any sense.

“Bad song…” The older cup muttered deliriously. “Should sing somthin’ snazzier.” He snapped his fingers, as if making a point. Mugs just looked confused, his brows knitting together.

“What?”

“There was humming by the woods.” Grant added, raising an arm. “It quieted down when I walked over.”

“’Cause ‘er singin’ sucks!” Cup suddenly barked, trying to sit up. Mugman easily kept him down on the ground. Grant shifted slightly, rubbing his neck.

“I’m gonna head home… If that’s alright with you fellas.”

“That’s fine. Thanks for your help.” Holly’s voice rang out. The rest of the questers making their way outside. Grant quickly dipped his head walking off into the night. Bendy fixed his eyes on the others. “Marlin had us pay first.” She huffed, fixing her hands on her hips.

“He’s just running a business.” Felix placated. “Everything’s fine.”

“It coulda been an emergency!”

“Yes, but we’re all okay.” The cat glanced at Cuphead. “Well, relatively okay.”

Cala sniffed the air, frowning. Alice frowned as well, rubbing her arm. “Smells like angels.” Cala commented, as Alice looked down. Her hand tightened into a fist.

“It _can’t_ be. They’d have to be fallen to commit such atrocities.”

“And yet here we are.” Cala countered. She looked at Mugs, changing the subject. “How’s Cups?”

Mugs chuckled lightly. “He’s had worse. He’ll need to get patched up though.” He clicked his tongue. “Bros not gonna like that.”

“At least he’s awake.” She smiled. Alice perked up.

“Maybe he can tell us what happen!” The angel moved over to the cupman.

“He’s actually been pretty out of it, Alice.” Bendy warned as she stepped closer. The moment Alice stepped into Cuphead’s view, his entire demeanor changed. He went from being irritably loopy to violent. Mugs hooked an arm around his brother to stop him from lunging at her.

“You stay away from me!” He shouted belligerently, eyes wide. Bendy could see Mugs was starting to have a hard time holding Cup down. What exactly happen to him and Boris? “You’re cussin’ nuts! Ya hear me! Try it again doll face and I’ll catch your other side!” He threatened as Holly and Felix moved in front of Alice.

“Cuppy, calm down!”

“She tried to _kill me!”_ He screamed, eyes starting to glow red.

“No!” Mugman pinned Cuphead to the ground, pushing harshly. “Alice was inside with us!”

“That ain’t Alice!” Cup seethed. “It’s that-“ he paused, frowning. Blinking rapidly. “that…thing?” His eyes looked warily at Mugman. “Why are you on top of me, Mugs?” Confusion seeping into the older cup’s voice. Bendy grimaced, lifting Boris up. It was like a switch flipped. Violent back to confused. Mugman looked apologetically back to them.

“I’m gonna take Cup to get patched up.”

“I’m not hurt.”

“Your head’s cracked.”

“It is?”

“Yes, Cuppy, it is.”

“What is?”

Mugs blinked before sighing, tugging the other porcelain man to his feet. “We’re gonna go now.” Bendy distinctively heard Cuphead ask ‘where?’ as the two walked away. He kinda wanted to mock Cuphead but something was wrong. Really wrong. He was _never_ like that.

“Just like Tom…” Felix murmured. Holly looked over at him.

“What?”

“Cuphead’s behavior. He’s disoriented, just like Tom was when he was attacked.” Felix paused. “Just like Wally too, now that I think of it. Tom was swinging between anger and shock, while Wally couldn’t recall anything and was stuck in a state of confusion.”

“They have the same smell on them.” Cala interjected, folding her arms. She eyed Alice sadly. “From the wolves, to Cup and Boris.” She gestured to the sleeping pup. Holly cupped his chin in thought, thinking to herself. Alice fiddled with hair, looking up.

“What does that mean?”

“It means an angel is attacking the people of Haven, for some reason.” Holly translated. “And we’re gonna find out why.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy was relieved to have wittle wolfy back to normal in the morning. Unfortunately, Boris didn’t remember anything after reaching the woods. He said Cuphead told him to leave, and then it was a blank. That scared the stars out of Bendy. What in the world could erase memories? Could angels?

Speaking of angels, the girls had been at it all morning. Cala insisting she knew what she smelled. Alice entirely denying it could be an angel, they’d have to be fallen. Holly pointing out the runes Felix found, concurring with Cala. Poor Felix trying to keep them from fighting. Honestly, Bendy didn’t care what the cuss was attacking people. He wanted it gone. It tried to hurt Boris. It did hurt Cuphead.

Felix finally convinced the girls to take a break from their ‘heated discussion’ and eat some lunch. None of them seemed happy about it but they didn’t argue. Marlin perked up as they walked out, telling them their friend stopped by, said his brother was alright. Said he was gonna stick with him until he was fully patched up. Bendy thanked him, but Marlin just shrugged walking off. Stars above, how did that grump raise Hope?

Walking over to Allison’s, the quester’s were met with quite the sight. A cop car lit up outside. The door jingled open as Red dragged Grant outside. The slip of a man on the verge tears. Red looking more conceited than ever. Allison hot on the birds heels, red in the face.

“Red, you let him go right now!” Allison snapped. She shook her fist at the bird. The officer chuckled, shoving the thin man in the car. He didn’t really fit in the car, too small for his excessive height. Grant poked his head out the window, body folded on itself. Stars, the man _was_ in tears. Bendy couldn’t imagine it was comfortable for the tall man.

“Sorry, Ali, I gotta bring him in.” The bird said diplomatically.

“No you don’t!” She hissed. “Grant hasn’t done a thing wrong and you know it!” Red rocked back on his heels.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Mrs. _Connor_.” Allison flinched slightly at the use of her surname. Red’s eyes had a smugness to them. Bendy didn’t like it, not one bit. “Some folks saw him on the edge of the woods last night with some people.” The bird’s beak twisted into something like a smile. “We may have just found our ‘kidnapper’ you and your _husband_ are so adamant about.” He practically spit out the mention of her spouse. Schmuck.

“I was _helping_ them get away from that golden-eyed creep.” Grant sobbed. “That’s not a crime!”

“Too bad no one else saw that.” Red looked conceitedly on the thin man. “I keep telling you Ali, monsters do what’s in their nature.” Allison promptly marched back inside her restaurant. Red shook his head, clucking. “Boy, she can’t stand it when I’m right. Come on, Cohen, let’s get you booked.” Red got in his car and started to drive off.

“I’m innocent!” The man shrieked.

“Sure you are.”

Allison came running out her restaurant as Red drove off, bar stool in hand. The threw it after the car, hitting the bumper.

“If you _ever_ step back in here Red, I’ll have _you_ as my next special!” She screamed, shaking her fist. Breathing heavily, her eyes slowly moved to them. “Oh…um… I didn’t see ya’ll there…” She coughed into her hand. “Come in.”

Thirty minutes of tense silence passed as their meals were passed out. Felix was the first one brave enough to break it.

“So, what was that about.” Allison groaned, burying her face in her hands.

“I _may_ have lost my temper at Red.” She bit her lip. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Fury.”

“Beg pardon?” Allison looked up at Alice, confused.

“Fury.” The angel repeated. “Anger is for undeserving situations, petty things. Fury is righteous, for injustices.” She motioned at the door. “Such as what we just saw.”

“Injustice is one word.” Allison grumbled. “Grant wouldn’t hurt a fly. So what if he’s a ‘ _monster_ ’!?” She clicked her tongue in disgust of the word. “He’s never hurt anyone! He’s a big softie!” She pulled at her bangs. “Red arrested him for the disappearances he refused to admit even happen. I know he’s gonna pin them on Grant.” She slammed a fist on the counter. “I gotta stop him but I don’t know how!”

“How do you know that?” Holly questioned. “I mean, sure that guy’s awful, like beyond horrible. But, how do you know what he’ll do.” Allison leveled her gaze with Holly’s.

“First off, I know him. Been living here long enough to know how Red works. Second being my talent.”

“Which is?” Holly pressed. Bendy could practically see the gears turning in Holly’s head. He scowled at himself internally, poor phrasing.

“I know what’s in people’s hearts, if that makes sense.” Allison explained. “Their intent. If they’re good or bad, and so on. What they have done and will do.” She sighed. “Handy when making friends, hard when standing up to bullies like him. I know what he’ll do because I’ve seen it already.” She ran a hand through her disheveled hair. “I just need to _prove_ it.”

“But that’s a…” Alice trailed off. Allison stared at her and Alice flushed. “Never mind!” Allison continued on.

“That’s how I know Grant’s a good guy. He just wants a place to fit in, belong to. The folks ‘round here have been giving him heck since he moved here. Keep hoping he’ll leave.” She frowned. “He won’t though.” She let out a bitter laugh. “Is it bad I almost want him to, so he won’t hurt anymore.”

Bendy was glad he ate beforehand, otherwise he’d have lost his appetite. Allison’s head made it back to her hands. Her frame started to shake.

“I just don’t understand why all of this is happening!? It used to be so nice here! It wasn’t always great, but I was happy! We were happy…” She trailed off into soft whimpers.

“Thing will get better, Allison.” Felix promised. She fixed and angry teary gaze on the cat. Bendy could feel the shadows in the room wither at the woman’s expression.

“Oh really!?” Her voice was brittle. “Tell me how.” Like a porcelain plate before it broke into a million pieces when meeting the floor.

“Umm.” Felix swallowed, pulling at his collar. “We fairly certain we have lead on who’s doing this. We just need to stop them.” Her expression softened.

“You haven’t heard, have you?” Bendy suddenly had a pit forming in his stomach.

“Heard what?”

“About…last night.” She wrung her ponytail.

“With me and Cup?” Boris questioned. She looked worse hearing that.

“There were two last night?” The room grew still for the questers. _Two_ attacks last night. Not one.

“What happen?” Cala piped up. Allison ran her finger through her ponytail, biting her lip.

“There’s a third reason, I know it wasn’t Grant.” She said at last, voice just above a whisper. Her eyes meeting Bendy’s. “Because he’s not the person I managed to stab last night after they tore off my husband’s arm.” Bendy felt like he was gonna throw up. Tom got attacked _again_! And lost his- He didn’t want to think about it. Not one bit. “He’s still in surgery. Since I have to work to pay the bills, Grant was giving me an update when Red arrested him.” She spit bitterly, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Felix tipped his hat. Allison just stared at the counter, staying quiet. Her entire family was in the hospital. First Tom for stitches, then Wally for being injured, now Tom for something possibly fatal. Bendy couldn’t help but pity the woman. She couldn’t even go and see him. She had to work.

“We’re gonna catch who did this and stop them.” Bendy said firmly. No one else. Not another soul. Her sorrowful gaze looked on him. Stars above she looked tired. So tired.

“You better.” A moment passed before she spoke again, as they departed. “Please.” Her tone begged. “Please.”


	6. Dark Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery shocking is made, only leaving two questions in it's wake: Who? And the biggest one: Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another OC appears this chapter, Bonnie Babbit. I hope you love her as much as I did writing her.
> 
> Remember, things are getting darker and we're getting close to coming full circle. Mentions of dark and blood magic, death, as well as author's interpretations of mythos and legends.
> 
> Without further ado...

“Nobody know’s nothin! How!?” A voice cried, catching the questers attention. Bendy looked up to see that fellow Jack talking outside the Inn to Hope. Well, talk was one word. “He came here!” The man said desperately, a plea in his voice. “He _had_ to come by the inn. It’s the only place to spend the night!” Hope gave the man a sad look, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t seen him. He never came here.” She took a flyer from the man. “I don’t mind helping you look, but I didn’t meet him.” He sighed, stepping away from her closer to the inn. At the doors, Jack threw his hands into the air, exasperated.

“I don’t get it!” He cried. “How does a guy like ya just vanish, Sammy!?” Frustrated he opened the door, making a beeline for the bar. “Ya _never_ make it easy, do ya?!”

Hope just watched the door, then stepped lively towards the questers. Bendy hadn’t seen her outside the glitzy outfits, it was strange seeing her in a casual white blouse with a teal wrap skirt tied at her waist. Hair still dolled up to the nines, but no fancy jewelry or gown.

“Did you hear about Tom?” Hope pouted. “He was attacked in his house last night!”

“We know.” Boris’ ears fell, tail following. “Mrs. Allison told us.”

“Have the disappearances ever been so violent before?” Felix asked gently. Hope shook her head.

“No. Or at least not openly. Never any bloodshed…or any we can find.” Hope cringed. “I doubt the folks missin’ for all these years are still around.” She let out a sad sigh.

“Unfortunately.” Alice agreed somberly.

“But, we _can_ prevent another.” Felix interjected firmly. “We know whoever is doing this is desperate. Incredibly so. And when people get desperate, they make mistakes.”

“We have a trail to follow.” Holly piped in. “Two. Allison said she stabbed her intruder, and I’m pretty sure no one can attack Cuphead without getting hurt in some fashion. I can track one, and Cala could track the other.” Hope pointed to the other side of town, into the woods.

“If you follow the brick path, that’s to Bonnie’s farm. Tom and Allison live there. Bonnie loves company, just be sure to announce your presence. She can get a bit _jumpy._ ” Alice grabbed Cala by the hand, marching off to the farm.

“Good to know. Me and Cala will check it out.” She volunteered. The mermaid went to protest, but the angel was dragging her off. “We’ll be back soon!”

“Then me and Felix will follow the other one, see what we can get.” The cat nodded at Holly’s words, the two setting off to the infamous edge of Haven.

“Wally woke up, so I was going to go see him…If you two want to tag along.” Hope gave them a small smile. Bendy nodded.

“And we can visit Cup!” Boris grinned. Bendy gave his bro a weak smile, he really didn’t remember anything from last night. Last he saw Cuphead, well, he wasn’t a sight for sore eyes.

“Sure.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alice, stop pulling on me! I can walk.” The mermaid begged. The angel quickly released her.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just anxious.”

The two girls made their way down the brick path to a large farm. White pristine picket fences with beautiful animals. Alice had never seen so many animals in one spot. From Cala’s face, neither had she. Large greenhouses filled with plants, crops growing outside too. This place felt…wonderful! Filled with life and love! The closer they got to the house, Alice felt that awful feeling. The one by the woods. The one on Boris and Cup. On Wally. It felt like an intruder in this lovely warm place.

She stepped up to the door, knocking. “Hello, Mrs. Bonnie?” Alice tapped her foot patiently. A few moments passed.

“Maybe she’s not home?” Cala shrugged. Suddenly the front door burst open revealing an older gray bunny, holding a shotgun pointed it at them. Her gray floppy ears pulled back in a mock ponytail by a blue bandana. She stood firm in a plain dress and white apron. Alice threw up her hands in alarm, Cala quickly followed suit. The woman squinted at them, scowling.

“Who’wer you two?”

“I’m Alice.”

“Cala!” The mermaid barked, staring down the weapon wide-eyed.

“Whya ‘ere?” The woman pressed, leaning closer.

“We’re here to track what broke in.” Alice said slowly, eyes wide on the weapon.

“If we can!” Cala blurted. The woman blinked, then chuckled softly. Smiling sweetly, she set the weapon down.

“S’rry ‘bout that gals, jus makin’ sure we ain’t gotta repeat a las’ night.” She gestured them inside. “’N tha livin’ room, broke through tha door Tom jus’ fixed.” She shook her head, hands on her hips. “Cussin’ rude.” She huffed, waving them in. The two looked at one another, then shrugged. Man, people on the surface were _weird_.

“Um, well, I’ll see what I can find.” Cala stepped in the room, sniffing. She nudged her head discretely at the old woman, apparently Alice had a mission of her own. Distracting a scary little old lady. The angel turned her gaze on the old bunny.

“So, are you Tom’s mother?” She asked conversationally. The woman barked a deep hearty laugh, smacking her knee.

“Bonnie Babbit ain’t evah had no boys. Husband or otherwise.” She straightened herself. “Ain’t need no man.”

“So, you’re Allison’s mother.”

“Dat’s right, missy.” She waved her out of the living room, into a spacious kitchen. She grabbed a large book, flipping it open. It was filled with pictures of a tiny girl and the bunny. “She was da sweetest lil’ gal I evah met. So kine an’ polite too.” Alice frowned. She ever met? Alice noticed none of the pictures showed a baby Allison, the youngest of her being about eight or so. She looked sad towards the front, but quickly turning to a bright happy girl. A few even of her with a younger Tom. Alice could swear he was blushing in a few. So, he was always sweet on her…

“I thought you were her mother?” The woman began laughing, borderline crying.

“A bun givin’ birth to human gal, dats da day.” She wiped away a tear and shut the book. “I adopted ‘er. Her folks didn’t want ‘er no more. Their loss. Don’t care what dey said, she’s perfect ta me.” She sniffed. “Stupid featherheads.”

“Featherheads?” Cala poked her head in, frowning. Alice swallowed. She knew that term. Demencia used it enough. Hat too.

“Angels.” The old bunny huffed, flipping though the album. “If ya can believe dat.” At last she pried out a picture that gave Alice very mixed feelings. A little Allison, much younger than the one in Mrs. Bonnie’s photos, with two six winged angels behind her. Parents. Cheese and crackers, she knew ‘Pendle’ sounded familiar. They were an archangel family of judiciaries and warriors in Sanctuary, not known for being lenient or merciful ones either. Stars above, she was named after one of them! Oh… OH! Alice very much wanted to hit her head against the nearest object.

“Alice, you okay?” Cala tapped her on the shoulder. How did she not realize it sooner! When Allison mentioned her talent, she had a suspicion she might be an angel or a fallen. BUT she didn’t put out the present of either. Yes, she felt warm but not enough to detect. How? What kind of concealment spell did she have? Did she and Tom have children? Illiums were dangerous for a reason!

“Alice?” Cala pressed a bit louder. Was Allison the culprit? Her concealment spell was good enough…if she had one. But, why would she attack her family? Why leave a trace at all? She should be strong enough to _erase_ memories entirely, lineage considered. No one in town would even know they vanished, much less existed. She’d been here since a child, she knew how people worked, their intent. Then again, she admitted to attacking the ‘intruder’ and she openly advocated for Grant. What was her game? Was she protecting an Illium? Herself? Tom?

“ALICE!” Cala screeched, knocking her from her thoughts.

“What?”

“You’re looking a little pale, there.” The mermaid’s brow knit in concern. “You okay?”

“Umm.” She flushed. She couldn’t accuse Allison in front of her ‘mother’, that was wrong. She at least had learned some surface tact since Holly moved in…not that her roommate had much herself. “Yeah. What did you find?”

“Same thing as before.” Cala shrugged, a twinkle in her eye. “But with a touch of something else.” She pulled Alice aside as the old woman cheerfully gathered up her photos, telling another story. Another tale she would feel guilty over ignoring later.

“Which is?”

“There are two more scents. One I recognize, on I don’t. I can faintly pick up Cup’s magic. It’s weak, hardly there.” Alice frowned. Cala continued. “It means our attacker came here, after _losing_ to him and Boris _._ ”

“And the other?” Alice asked weakly.

“I’ve never smelled anything like it.” Cala beamed. “It’s like sunshine and happiness, but it has an edge.” She shrugged. “Best way I can describe it. I’ve never smell anything like it anywhere else.”

“We need to head back, now.”

“Why?”

“Allison’s an angel!” Alice hissed, as Mrs. Bonnie waddled her way back over. Cala’s eyes widened. “Thanks for letting us in.” Alice smiled warmly at the woman, shaking her fluffy hand.

“We have to go now.” Cala bobbed her head, Paul copying her. “Share what we found with the others.”

“T-to catch this miscreant!” Alice added enthusiastically, swinging an arm out.

“Okay dears, ya be careful out dere.” The old bunny watched the two girls practically flee her house. She cracked open a window, watching them step lively back to town. She chuckled to herself, stepping back to the kitchen. “I may be ol’ but I ain’t deaf.” She cackled to herself. “Dese ears ain’t fer show.” She shook her head at her joke, starting to work on dinner. If that little angel thought she was subtle, boy she better think again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly scowled at the scene before. On one hand, she had an entire crime scene to herself. Untouched and filled with knowledge. Prime for picking. On the other hand, what kind of police department doesn’t investigate a crime scene but arrests a suspect? This was a pile of ‘starfallen moonrocks’, as Cuphead would so antiquely put it. There was still blood here! What if kids got into it? She sighed, scrawling runes on the ground as Felix quietly watched. Once setting up her spell, she stepped back and allowed it to do its work.

White light bled from the rune forming three figures. Cuphead, Boris, and another in the woods. Cup and Boris were walking, then started shoving each other around. Playfully, and it was mostly Boris. Likely teasing Cuphead over something. Both stopped at the edge, as the figure in the woods crept closer. Cup made a motion for them to walk back, Boris turned to do so but then both jerked toward the woods. Cuphead moved an arm in front of Boris, the other having a finger-gun raised.

Boris after a moment, simply face planted on the ground. Cuphead’s arm was shaking, he was using the other to rub his head. Holly frowned. The figure in the woods stepped into the open, same one from the cabin. She had both arms outstretched towards the boys, Cup dropped to a knee, arms lowering. He slowly looked up at her, arms going limp. Boris hadn’t moved at all.

Suddenly, she lunged at Cuphead and his arm snapped up. Likely an ingrained reflex, rather than a proper response. Light burst from his finger and her hands grabbed at his face. It happen in a second, she backed up, cradling her face, Cuphead pushing off the ground to remain upright. She lowered her hands, curling them into fists. Cuphead looked up again, she decked him. So that was how he cracked his head. He shot her, she got him back. She stood still for a moment, but then did so again. And again. It looked like she was throwing a tantrum…just like in Sammy’s cabin.

Holly watched in horror and the silhouette attacked Cup, and he was barely fighting back. Any time she got close to Boris, Cuphead managed to push her away. His form was sloppy, almost like he was drunk. Holly bit her lip. He wasn’t, she knew that. She was well acquainted with a drunk Cuphead. So why didn’t he strike back? Charmed? Hypnotized? He still had his reflexes but no fight in him.

Suddenly, she stopped as Cup hit the ground. She looked up and bolted back into the woods. Her light quickly fading. Another entered the area, just as fast. A slender figure, who immediately went to work picking up Boris, and helping up Cuphead. Likely Grant. Holly stopped the flow and let the image fade away. She felt infuriated. That monster attacked them, and they could barely fight back. What would she have done if she nabbed Boris? Wised up enough to leave Cup alone and focus on her objective. She turned to Felix, to talk but her voice died in her throat.

The cat looked calm on the outside, but his eyes hid a burning rage. Fur standing on end and ears flat against his skull. Tail flicking lowly. It wasn’t a secret he was the group ‘mom’, or ‘dad’. Depending on the mood. Especially for Boris and Bendy. While Holly saw her friends getting attacked, he saw sons. If he needed a minute, he had it.

“It wasn’t Grant.” Felix said at last, in a brittlely calm tone.

“Obviously.” Holly scowled. “So we know Sammy’s kidnapper is also our attacker. Also roughly what our attacker looks like, but as for details-“

“Golden eyes.”

“Hmm?”

“Grant said he protected them from the ‘golden-eyed freak’.” Holly thought on it. Golden eyes…many monsters and magical beings that could charm or hypnotize had golden eyes…then again so did those with death-curses. Grant saw them and was safe from whichever power, likely the first since Cuphead and Boris were alive. _But_ Cup and Boris weren’t immune to whatever power they held. Were the rest of them? She needed to have a chat with the man, if possible. She eyed Felix, who still seemed…tense.

“Well,” She dusted off her hands, spinning on her heel. “guess we tell the others what we found.” The cat frowned, but his ears perked up. “We know what happened, and we know where it’s hiding. Just not how to get in or why.” She reasoned, at last getting the adventurer to nod.

“Alright then.” He pulled his hat down, taking the lead. Holly glanced behind her and shuddered. How could someone act so sweet, then be so vile? She rubbed her arm, knowing exactly who, trailing after Felix. She had been exactly like that under the cog’s influence. Was the same happening here? Were they a victim too? She never killed anyone, came very close, but didn’t. People were obviously dead here, no one was really willing to say it out loud. Like keeping quite meant there was a chance. Holly knew better.

She just wondered how long they had before the next one. By the rate of their aggressor, not long.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy and Boris followed Hope to see Wally. Bendy was relived to see the wolf-teen back to his very animated self. First thing the guy did was apologize about dinner. Stars above, this guy was just a ray of sunshine, wasn’t he? A forgetful one, but still. Bendy waved it off and asked about the attack. Guy didn’t know a thing. Confessed with a laugh to freaking out to waking up in the hospital, and the nurse told him what happen to calm him down. He was really upset his pants were gone. Last thing he could recall, he was leaving Allison’s, then- nothing.

Nurse knocked on the door to get their attention, she needed Hope to pay some bills. Bendy decided to use it as a chance to check on Mugs and Cuphead. Letting his brother know he’d be back he walked down the hall, looking for the cup men. He managed to catch Mugs sneaking Cuphead’s clothes back to his room. The demon smirked but stayed quiet. He’d save little things like this for another day.

“I’m back, Cuppy.” Mugs grinned, hiding Bendy out of sight.

“Mmm.” The older cup grunted.

“And I brought someone.”

“Me!” Bendy grinned hopping up. Cuphead gave huff, rolling his eyes, moving a hand to hide a smile. Would it kill the mook to be happy?

“I thought the nurse said I needed to relax.” Cup smirked. Bendy felt his eye twitch. Why he-

“Sorry, brother, you can’t smoke in here.” Mugs deadpanned. Cup faked offense. As annoying as Cuphead was, Bendy would rather see him like this than last night. All out of it and dazed. It made him think of an unhappy memory…one he didn’t want to dwell on. Mugs handed him his jacket, Cup immediately slipping it on.

“It’s so cussin’ cold in here.” He grumbled with a shudder.

“Do you remember anything?” Bendy asked.

“Not really.” Cuphead frowned. “I feel like I should. Like,” He waved his hand. “It’s blurry but also spotty. Stuffs missin’. I know I heard hummin’ and-“ He snapped his fingers. “then nothing.” Bendy glanced to Mugs, who mouthed ‘not Alice’. Oof. So he didn’t remember that either. Probably for the best.

“Hope was nice enough to help fix Cup up a bit.” Mugs grinned. “So he’ll be out by tonight.”

“Great.” Bendy shook his head. Be nice. “Thanks, by the way.” Cuphead raise a brow.

“For?”

“Boris.”

“Calming him down? Eh.” Cuphead rolled his eyes. “You two already converted us to be ‘good’. So it’d be a real cussin’ pain if ya went and turned the tables.” He grumbled, dismissively waving his hand. “All that work for nothin’.”

“I meant about keeping him safe. But sure, that too.” Cup tilted his head. “Boris doesn’t have a scratch on him. You kept him safe.” Bendy smiled and Cup shrugged.

“Don’t remember.”

“Uh-huh.” Mugs leaned back in his chair, smiling.

“We’ll be leaving as soon as the nurse comes back. Meet up at-“ He waved his hand expectantly.

“Inn.” Bendy finished with a nod, leaving the room. On the way back to Wally’s room, Bendy saw Alice and Cala standing by the door, or rather Alice was standing and Cala was sniffing. Cala wrinkled up her nose.

“It’s suffocating on him. Wouldn’t she notice?” The mermaid questioned.

“Maybe…” Alice trailed off, shoulders sagging. “I honestly don’t know anymore. She’s an…anomaly.”

“What’s suffocating?” The demon piped up, making both girls flinch.

“The angelic smell of our attacker.” Cala said simply. “It’s very potent on him.”

“Which means...?” Bendy didn’t really follow. Didn’t they already know this? Alice pulled Cala away from the door before walking over to him, lowering her voice.

“Me and Cala think he’s the ‘target’ of our ‘attacker’.” Alice looked very upset. Bendy knew the idea that an angel doing all of this really upset her, but there was something more to it. He didn’t want to push her on it. However, there was only so much patience a guy could have. He glance up to see Felix and Holly walking over from the sign-in desk.

“The others were taken because they got in the way.” Cala stated bluntly, as Mugman and a discharged Cuphead approached. Cup folded his arms but stayed quiet, leaning against the wall. Felix pulled at his whiskers. Holly narrowed her eyes in thought.

“Adults usually protect those younger than them.” Mugs reasoned, and Cala nodded.

Bendy thought it over. Cala had a point. Every victim was a lot older than Wally. All adults according to Felix’s files.

“Why take them, then?” Bendy frowned, folding his own arms. “Why not wait?”

“They saw too much.” Cup muttered darkly, not meeting anyone’s eyes. Mugs eyes darted down as well.

“That would fit…” Felix murmured uneasily. Holly tapped her foot for a moment.

“It’s all related.” She said at last.

“We know, tree princess.” Cuphead scowled.

“No, Bendy’s right. Why not wait? They don’t care about being seen. They can make you forget! Nobody remembers, well, no one normal.” Holly got a bright look in her eyes. “If their aim is for Wally,” She gestured to the closed room. “why not bide your time and get him? This has been going on for years! Why go for someone else when unable?” Both cup brothers looked deep in thought, so did Felix. Cala gasped.

“Magic.” She exclaimed.

“Exactly!” Holly jabbed a finger at the mermaid, proudly. “A magical rite can be performed with different ingredients for different results, like runes or alchemy.” Bendy felt sick. Ingredients? What the cuss.

“Holly,” Alice said slowly. “you’re referring to black magic. Specifically blood magic, aren’t you?” Holly nodded grimly.

“Yes. For blood magic, ingredients matter. I can remember reading some things about them when I had the cog. Some of its blurry, but I recall if you don’t have the exact ingredients, it essentially fails. A substitute makes a weaker version of the spell, just not the full one. Over time it will fade or just fail.”

“So…what is being substituted?” Felix asked uneasily. Holly bit her lip.

“This is just a guess… I don’t know for sure.” Holly warned. “All our victims, save for Lawrence, were wolves. Even targets. Anyone else notice no wild dogs or as pets either?” An uncomfortable shift ripple through the group. Now that Holly mentioned it…Bendy hadn’t seen a single dog through town. Only wolves being Tom, Wally, and his little brother. “First, we need to focus on a simple fact, why Wally? What makes him an appealing target?”

“He’s young?” Cuphead offered weakly. Holly nodded.

“That’s in part. But what else makes him different?” She pushed.

“He’s half wolf.” Felix frowned. “All the other victims were fully wolves. Entirely animal toons.” Holly nodded once more.

“Being a half wolf would technically classify him as a lycanthrope. Whether he can shift or not.”

“You’re cussin’ telling me that air-head,” Cuphead pointed at Wally’s door. “is a werewolf?” He scowled as Holly raised a brow at him, her expression screaming ‘idiot’.

“No, I said he’s a lycanthrope. A werewolf is one of many types of lycanthropes. Classified as a phasing shape-shifter.” Holly said flatly, dismissively waving her hand. Cup gave her a look. Bendy noticed she fully had Cala and Alice’s attention. Felix looked like he was now deep in thought too. Mugs looked as confused as Bendy felt. Solidarity brother. “Lycanthropes of any type are powerful in darker spells, very few good in any remote way.” Holly shuddered a bit. “Wally could be anything from a human-wolf hybrid or werewolf to a hexenwulf or even a loup garou, though I doubt it. Shifters show nearly no signs of shifting until _after_ reaching adulthood, save for some physical traits.” She shook her head. “Sorry, getting off track, that doesn’t really matter. What matters is he’s classified as a lycanthrope, shifting or no. If he did shift, that’d change what spells he’d be useful for. Prior to such a time-“

“He’s an all access ticket to all sorts of terrible things?” Bendy guessed. Holly bobbed her head. “Great.” He deadpanned. Bendy was not liking where this puzzle was going, not at all.

“Moving back to our other victims, they were full wolves, not lycanthropes. But they were a suitable replacement for a few ingredients. Blood, fur in some cases, claws, fangs, and um-well, hearts.” Holly swallowed. Felix and Alice looked mortified. Mugs and Cup were somehow looking paler than ceramic. Bendy felt like, he personally, was going to throw up. Somehow…Cala didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Hearts?” Mugs asked faintly. “Like, y’know…” He pointed to his chest. Holly nodded grimly.

“Hearts are often used in many powerful dark spells.” Alice replied weakly. “The heart is a symbol of life and love, two very powerful things.”

“Destroying both at once, especially from a magical creature can lead to very dangerous power.” Cala agreed. “Even in death magical creatures have power. Gorgon heads still turn people to stone even after they’re…we’re dead.”

Bendy shuddered. So some crazy person was in the woods kidnapping, _possibly_ using wolves in dark spells. They tried to take Boris. Bendy felt his stomach lurch and heart twist at the idea of finding Boris used in something like that. Finding his chest split open… and… Wait. _Chest split open!_

“When Wally was attacked, his chest was split open. I could see a rib.” Bendy gasped, horror donning on him. Holly lowered her head.

“I’m pretty sure they want Wally for a spell or ritual. Considering how violent and desperate they’ve become, they need it. The only thing I can’t figure out is where they’d get the power to fuel such a spell? Angels can’t perform spells like them.” Alice had a guilty look on her face.

“Their actually is an angel in town…but I don’t think she has her halo. Our halo’s are kinda like a battery. Without it, magic’s pretty hard. With it, nearly limitless.”

“That silhouette we saw had a halo…” Cup raised a brow. “Could they have stolen it?”

“It is possible.” Alice frowned. “Typically when an angel loses a halo, they look for it.”

“Any reason why they wouldn’t?”

“None I can think of.” She shook her head. Holly snapped her fingers.

“Well, it’d work as an energy source. These types of spells eat up massive amounts of energy.”

“Would explain the runes too.” Felix murmured. “Just not their origin.”

“If they cussin’ know blood magic, who’s to say they don’t know angelic stuff.” Cuphead huffed. “They’re a lunatic, not an idiot.”

“They’d need to know some to even properly use a halo.” Alice offered. “Otherwise it’d do some serious damage. Hat never used mine, he couldn’t. Not because he’s a demon, he didn’t know how.”

“So, we’re dealing with…” Bendy trailed off.

“No idea.” Holly’s shoulder sagged. “I’m almost certain this is what their using the wolves for. Just not the spell or intent.”

“Why Lawrence then?” Cup suggested. “He’s human.”

“He was a mage of some sort.” Felix cut in. “Perhaps he had knowledge to offer? Or some our spellcaster wanted. They did go directly for his journal. Ripping it apart when unable to read his writing, then taking him.”

“And stealing the cussing pages when we showed them how.” Cuphead groaned. Felix dipped his head.

“Who would do this and why?” Alice lamented, hugging herself. “What part does the piece even play?”

“Who knows.” Bendy shook his head. “A real starfallen schmuck would be my guess as who.” Alice gave him a weak smile. “For the piece and why, still no cussin’ idea.”

“Heads up.” Cup muttered as Hope made her way back to the room. She stepped lively between them, cracking the door, peeking in on Wally and Boris. The two chatting up a storm about mechanics or future planned projects. They seemed cheery, whatever they were talking about. Bendy was thanking whoever the genius was who invented sound resistant walls. Otherwise, Hope opening that door wouldn’t be so cheery. He’d have to fill in Boris later…again.

“Sorry I was gone so long.” She smiled as she shut the door. “Saw Jack up front and we began to chat.” She gave the questers a wink. “He may have mentioned Sammy-boy was pretty skilled at magic.” Bendy pushed down the urge to tell her they knew that. She just wanted to help, no need to be rude. “Mostly for their shows but also, get this, sealing spells. Using them to stop people or him from getting into his work or things. He was super paranoid about people stealing his work.” That…was actually useful. Maybe they really did need the man for his knowledge of spells? A seal _was_ keeping them out of the estate. “Apparently, he just left the studio one day. Nothing besides ‘don’t look for me, it’s better this way’.” She used her fingers to quote Lawrence. “I _hope_ that helps a little bit. I could persuade more from him, but I think then he’d catch on to my charms.”

“Every little bit helps.” Felix smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna head down the hall to check on Tom, you guys should go grab something to eat. It’s getting dark outside.” Hope moved down the hall, entering another room. Bendy knocked on Wally’s room, calling Boris.

“We gotta go?”

“Sorry bro.” Bendy winced. He really didn’t want to fill Boris in, not on this. Dinner first, then crazy magical forest murders. Boris waved goodbye to the teen, who thanked them for coming by. Walking back to the Inn, Bendy overheard some of townsfolk talking about Grant’s arrest. A few agreeing with Red, some not so much. Overhearing a particularly loud group talking about the poor guy _hanging_ had Felix quickly usher them back to the Inn. Everyone ordering dinner once inside. Save for the questers, and Murry at the bar, the place was empty. Bendy didn’t want to eat with the heaviness. At least they could talk freely here.

“Soooo, what did you and Wally talk about?” Bendy asked, using his spoon to push around his soup. He really didn’t want to tell Boris what the found out…how he could have found him the other night. Maybe his little bro had something happy to share. Him and Wally looked pleased in the hospital.

Boris grinned like it was Christmas. Ear up and tail going a mile a minute.

“You’re never gonna believe this!”


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's all we have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head up, this chapter has quite a bit of violence and contains kidnapping. We've finally reached Alice's fury.  
> Without further ado...

“Heya, Boris.” Wally grinned from his bed, catching the young wolf’s attention. “Ya know ya can sit an’ take a load off. I don’t bite.” Boris smiled and trotted over.

“I know…I just got a lot on my mind.” His ears dropped slightly but stayed upright. Wally shifted, sitting up straighter.

“Listen, I know we don’t know each other well, but If ya need ta talk I’ll listen. Tom says, he says that if ta talk about stuff, even if ya don’t get it.” The older wolf shrugged. “If it’s about last night, I can get that.” Boris froze.

“Who…who told you?”

“Hope.” Wally popped the ‘p’. “She’s real reliable. Nobody want’s ta tell me nothin’ but she will. No secrets between us, no sir.” The older boy hummed merrily.

“I’m a little freaked out.” Boris confessed. “I mean, someone tried to kidnap me! And I can’t even remember it!” His voice started to raise, before he reined it back. Wally chuckled, catching the pup off guard.

“I gotta say, it was pretty freaky ta wake up here with no pants on and feelin’ like I got run over by a truck. Not fun.” Boris blinked.

“You were worried…about your pants?”

“Pain too, but ya don’t jus’ take a guy’s clothes!” He waved his arms enigmatically. “It’s wrong!” Boris couldn’t help but laugh at the teen. A near death experience and he was worried about being decent. “It is!” Wally insisted, before cracking a grin too. “This things paper thin an’ it’s cold in here!” He gestured to the hospital gown. “I had ta beg ta get ‘nother blanket.” Boris snorted before his somber thoughts filled the silence. The two sat in quiet for a while. Well, since Wally said he could talk about anything…

“Do you remember you folks?” Wally perked up.

“Sure do, though, some things are harder ta recall then others.” He paused. “You?”

“Huh?”

“Your folks. Do ya remember ‘em or has it always been you an’ ya bro?”

“Me and Bendy.” Boris scratched behind his ears. “First thing I remember is meeting him. He had a whole ham he stole, hugging it for dear life.” He smiled.

“Heck of a way ta meet someone.” Wally scrunched up his face. “Did he share? I mean, it was a _whole ham,_ right?” Boris let out a low snicker. “Was it good?”

“Yeah, he shared. It was amazing.” Wally’s ears perked, he grinned tapping his chin.

“First thing I can remember is my ma. I can’t see her too well no more, but I can remember her stories.”

“Stories?” The half-wolf nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! She had this special book, an’ any story she read outta it came ta life. Little pictures floatin’ above it, playin’ the whole thing out!”

“Sounds berries!”

“It was. I liked listenin’ ta her an’ watchin’ the pictures, like lil’ movies.” He smile slowly got smaller. “Then she got sick an’ passed. My old man tried ta read ‘em but it never worked for ‘im.” He shrugged. “He wasn’t a good storyteller.”

“The book didn’t work?” Boris frowned. That was odd. Books didn’t stop ‘working’. They were the same every time you read them. Sure, sometimes you picked up some extra details, like when Bendy read him Mr. Felix’s books over and over, but they never changed or ‘broke’.

“Yeah.” Wally ruffle his curls in thought. “My old man lemme look at it but I think he was messin’ with me.”

“How?”

“He gave me a different book. I ask to see ma’s book, and he’d show it to me, but it wasn’t it. It was a borin’ ‘ol instruction book. For mechanics and such, ya know? So I said to him, I said, ‘That won’t it, that ain’t ma’s book!’ and he said it was. He musta broke it or was trickin’ me. It felt the same, looked the same, jus’ like her book but it wasn’t. Not on the inside.” Wally tapped his chin. “One day he took it outside, said he’d be back. Said he was givin’ it back ta ma. That’s the last I saw ‘im.”

Boris took a moment to take in the teen’s words. A book, that changed depending on who read it. Wally’s mom read it, and it was a children’s book. His dad read it and became a manual. That was weird. When his dad went to ditch it, he disappeared. Boris took in a sharp breath. The piece they were looking for was a book. Was it that book?

“Why’d he get rid of such a swell book?” Boris asked, putting a little extra cheer into it. He had a lead and boy was he gonna follow it. Wally knit his brows together for a moment, then looked puzzled.

“He said it was showin’ him the wrong thing. Bein’ spooky..? Wasn’t helpful an’ it belonged ta ma anyways.” One ear lay down, while the other twisted up. “Wrong machine? I dunno.”

Boris thought on that for a second. It started out helpful, then changed. That sounded like a machine piece. The doll healed Bendy but also could hurt him. The cog helped Holly with her research, then nightmare night happen. The paintbrush saved the day on the train in Heela but also took Mr. Micky’s leg and several horses. The book had innocent stories, then changed to a manual. Was it really for mechanics? Or something else since it was ‘bein’ spooky’.

“He coulda just asked Tom or his old man for a manual. Those two had tons a’ books on mechanics.”

“Was you’re dad a mechanic?”

“Nope. Handyman. Jus’ fix whatever needed to be fixed around town. From lights to plumbin’. Didn’t matter, with enough time he could patch up anythin’.” He chuckled. “Come ta think of, guess I do the same thing.”

Both boys perked up when a knock on the door sounded off, Hope peeked in and gave a small wave before closing the door. Wally gave her a dopey smile and wave, Boris just offered a smile. A normal one, hiding his bubbling excitement. He needed to tell Bendy about the book. Another knock from Bendy, his way out.

“We gotta go?” Bendy looked really uneasy, a little sickly too. What happen while he was in here?

“Sorry bro.” He winced. Boris felt a little bad for having an out, but this was important! He had to tell them about Wally’s moms book!

“See you, Wally.”

“Seeya ‘round.” The latter waved cheerfully.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The questers remained quiet at Boris’ revelation.

“If the book was the piece we’re looking for…how does it work?” Cala wondered.

“At least we know how their finding the spells…” Holly murmured at the same time. Felix’s eyes widened in realization.

“It’s the instruction manual.” The cat declared.

“No, it was that for Wally’s old man.” Cuphead rolled his eyes.

“No! For the ink machine!” Felix placed his hands on the table, standing up. “None of us know how to operate the machine, neither does anyone else. How can you ensure the method’s aren’t lost to time?”

“The book changes into what people want, if people want to activate the machine, they’d be able to find out how in the book.” Alice reasoned.

“Precisely!” Felix grinned.

“But,” Mugs cut in. “If it’s like the other pieces it has to have a downside if you’re not supposed to use it. Like with the cog or paintbrush.”

“I think it does.” Holly piped up. “Boris said Wally’s father mentioned the book was doing ‘spooky things’.” She flexed her fingers. “He wasn’t supposed to use it and over time it changed to reflect that. It may have the same effect on our golden-eyed friend.” She eyed Cuphead warily. He couldn’t look more uninterested at the mention of the fiend.

“We need to know more about that book.” Bendy said firmly, joining Felix on the floor. “He was the last person to see it. He could describe it.”

“It can change though.” Cuphead pointed out. Bendy scowled at him while he smirked in victory.

“But Wally still recognized it.” Boris countered. “He said it ‘felt the same’. He’d know the book if we found it.” Felix pulled on his jacket, pulling on his hat. “Besides, it only changed on the inside.”

“Then we’ll just have to pay Wally another visit tonight.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally stretched as Hope handed him a jacket. “Stars above I’m glad ta be outta there.” He grinned. “Everythin’ in there smells too clean.” Hope giggle, hooking her arm around his.

“That’s disinfectant. You know, so folks don’t get sick?” He wrinkled up his nose.

“Hurts my nose after smellin’ it for a while.” She hid her smile behind her hand.

“So, now that you’re a free man, what’s next for ya?” He shoved his hands further in his pockets.

“I dunno. I kinda feel like I should help Allison out, but I heard ‘bout Grant.” He fixed his ‘puppy eyes’ on her. Too bad she was immune to their charm. “Who’s gonna help him out? He ain’t got any family.”

“He has Shawn.” She countered. “And lots of friends. For anything to happen,” She sighed “Red has to pull his head out of his tailfeathers.” She narrowed her eyes. He went too far this time, and the town actually agreed for a change. If they would just _speak up_ about it, that’d help tremendously. “You can help them both.” She assured.

“I know.” He hung his head, ear flopping limply against his hair.

“What’s wrong?” She looked up at him, concerned. Wally stopped for a moment rocking on his heels, shifting uncomfortably.

“I mean, none of it makes a spittin’ difference if the culprit ain’t caught.” He threw his arms out exasperated. “Folks still get hurt. They still die.” He rubbed at his eyes. “I wanna help out those nice folks but-“ He let out a shaky breath.

“But?” Hope pressed gently.

“I’m scared.” He wiped away a tears threatening to fall. “Heck, I’m terrified! I can’t remember what happen. I didn’t think much of it till Boris dropped by. He tol’ me how it freaked him out. The more I thought ‘bout it, the more I realized he’s right. And…it’s not just tonight! There are other things I can’t remember either! I just end up places and- What if…What if it’s not…” He let out a long sigh. “I dunno. I’m all worked up, I guess.” He kicked at the air in frustration.

Hope squeezed him arm, looking down to hide her frown. Ever since they were kids, Wally was absent minded. While she found it charming, most found it annoying. He forgot things all the time, but they always came back to him later. As they got older, it got worse. She never put too much thought into it before, until he confessed to her about his blackouts. Periods of time that were a solid blank. These ‘blackouts’, things that didn’t come back, they always worried her. Finding out his attack had the same effect as his ‘blackouts’ did upset her, but she pushed it aside for the moment. It meant this wasn’t the first time. Clearly, he was starting to think so too. She didn’t want to ponder what that meant.

“Why don’t we get a nice meal at the Inn?” She offered. “Then maybe go for a swim later?”

“Stitches.” He chuckled, pointing to his shirt. “Otherwise I would. Meal’s good though. Doc didn’t say I couldn’t eat.” She smiled as he shot her a wink, clinging closer.

“Good. Glad that’s settled.” He grinned down at her. That silly sappy, dopey one she loved.

“Me too.” An eerie voice added in, making them both freeze. The couple turned to see a tall silhouette standing on the corner of Allison’s. She closed early to see Tom, so all the lights were off. Hope squinted but she didn’t recognize the figure. “I did not wish to interrupt. It is rude to do so.” They said with a hum.

“What ya need? Sorry for makin’ ya wait.” Wally offered friendlily. Hope gripped his arm tightly, something wasn’t right. Why were the hiding in the dark? Call her paranoid but she’d hang back. Paranoia paid off for the selkie. Self and shoal preservation above all else.

“Oh, I do not mind waiting. I am very patient, it is a virtue after all.” The figure stepped closer, now discernable as a feminine shape. Hope took a step closer to them, putting herself between them and her boyfriend. “You are a very polite young man.” Their voice going changing pitch every now and again. Like two blended together, badly.

“He is. A real _catch_.” Hope said dryly, tightening her grip. Wally gave her a confused look. He didn’t feel it, the dark intent. The figure’s head nodded in agreement.

“A rarity, indeed.” A set of golden eyes settled on them. Hope felt her stomach drop. “Polite, young, and _potent_.” Her eyes caught the glint of steel as the woman stepped closer, axe in hand. “Which make this a shame.” Wally saw the axe too, pushing Hope behind him very quickly. No, no! She was after him! Not her! She took a swing at them, Hope yanking her companion by his jacket. The axe firmly planting in the ground in front of him.

“Holy horsefeathers!” He shrieked and the woman grinned. She lifted her axe back up, and- started to sing. Wally went from being tense, to very calm. Ears dropping. Hope knew an enchanted song when she heard one. Well, two could play that game. She cleared her throat countering with a little tune of her own. If she thought she could out sing a selkie, she had another thing coming. Those golden orbs narrowed, voice raising. Stars above, she was _honestly_ _trying_. Being louder wouldn’t help. Hope pulled on the half-wolf’s jacket, leading him away from the axe-woman.

She just needed to get them to the Inn. They were close. Marlin should hear her any second and know something was wrong. This was fine. Everything would be fine. Just a few more steps. One after the other.

Hope felt her voice die in her throat as something sharply wedged into her side. Her charming melody phasing into a chilling scream. Her arms releasing Wally as the thing pulled free. She fell to her knees, grabbing her side. It was wet. Like water but thicker, warmer. That wasn’t good. Her body lurched and flopped into the dirt.

“Hope?” Wally looked her, slightly dazed, but the axe-woman grabbed him, shoving him down next to her. “Get offa me!” He snarled, trying to push the woman off. She didn’t so much as budge. She snapped a gloved hand over his mouth, silencing and forcing him to look at her. Wally squeezed his eyes shut. So, he figured her eyes were a part of her charm. Hope tried to sing, but her voice couldn’t project. Not with the pain. Her entire side felt soaked now, and her head dizzy. That _really_ wasn’t’ good.

“Now you listen to me, pup.” The woman chided calmly, as Wally struggled. Almost like a mother to a misbehaving child. “I have searched, plotted, devised, and _hoped_ for this day.” She lowered her axe to Hope’s throat, making the selkie’s blood run cold. “If you do not stop struggling, I will _kill_ her. She is not essential for my plans.” He froze. “Now, let us get a look at those lovely eyes.” Hope didn’t hear anything, praying he kept them shut. “Ah yes, there they are. Such a good boy.” She hummed, removing her axe. “Now, let us go home.” Hope tried to push herself off the ground as the axe-woman moved away. “We have work to do.” She sang, fading into the dark. No. No! She couldn’t have him! She grit her teeth pushing up, just to fall back. She couldn’t sit up. Why wasn’t Marlin here? How could he not have heard them! He had too! Hope closed her eyes, lying in the dirt. She took a deep breath.

…

Maybe she could crawl in? With a renewed fire, she managed to roll on her side, dragging herself to the door. She could do this. Wally was counting on her. Now, if she could just see straight and bite the numbness in her limbs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The questers rushed back to the hospital to be met with a familiar dour nurse. She pushed up her frames with a sigh, face screaming ‘what now’. “Can I help you?” She said with a forced smile.

“We need to visit Wally again.” The woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Mr. Franks checked out about half an hour ago. His injuries have healed at a remarkable rate, so he was released to Miss Wave.” The woman sounded irritated by their presence. Where was the blissfully ignorance Bendy saw earlier!? “Is there anything _else_ you need?”

“No thanks, sunshine. We’re good.” Cup snipped at her, she sneered back at him as they walked out. So many of the people around here were just a _delight_ to be around. “So, where did the lovebirds run off to?”

“They could have gone to the Inn, Allison’s, Wolf’s Den…” Mugs started listing off, counting on his fingers.

“It’ll take too long for us all to go to each one.” Bendy snapped his fingers. “We split up and take ‘em back to the Inn to talk.”

“Good plan.” Felix mused. “It’s late, so everyone be careful. Stay in pairs.” A general murmur in agreement rang out before the group went their sperate ways. Cala and Mugman went to the edge of town, just in case. Cuphead and Holly headed towards the Inn, while Felix and Alice took the restaurant. Bendy and Boris made their way to the Wolf’s Den. Boris sniffed the air and frowned.

“What?”

“I smell blood.” The wolf’s ears pinned back. “It smells really salty, like seawater.”

“Fish?” Bendy asked wistfully.

“I’m not sure.” Boris slowly stepped behind him. “Bro, I don’t like this.” Bendy smiled up at him, taking his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

“Don’t worry, Boris. If anythi-“

“I agree, you should put your worries aside.” A woman’s voice interjected, with a hum. Bendy turned, looking upon a tall slender woman dressed in a form fitting black dress, boots, and gloves. She had short blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders, with splashes of long black straight locks mixed in. Two bright golden eyes, the left one youthful, the right warped and melted, surrounded by burned flesh. Both sparkling down on them despite the sharp contrast in shape. The defining feature that sent a shiver down the demon’s spine was the crooked halo floating over her head. Both boys let out a yelp as she stepped closer. She smiled warmly at them but Bendy felt fear from her like he never felt from anything else. The smell of death clung to her.

“Everything’s alright now.” She assured, cornering them in the garage. “You’re going to be saved.” Bendy wasn’t so sure what her definition of ‘saved’ meant, but he didn’t want to know. He pushed Boris behind him, looking for anything to use as a weapon. “Poor thing, so scared.” She started to sing, and suddenly the world became very blurry and dark. “Rest, my little ones, everything is alright. Everything is just fine.”

Bendy wanted to argue with her but the world became very dark, and his eyes didn’t feel like staying open. As the demon’s and wolf’s bodies sagged against the floor, she chuckled plucking both boys off the ground. Humming as she strolled back into the woods, her domain. She was so close to being done.

Just a little more and she’d be _perfect_.

They’d be _perfect_.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Help! Stars, someone help! Please!” A man called from the Inn.

“Guess that’s where they are.” Cuphead muttered. Holly smacked him.

“Quiet.” The two already being close, arrived first to a grisly scene. Jack leaning over Hope, pressing his yellow jacket on her side. She looked dangerously pale, and his jacket looked more red than yellow. Holly let out a gasp, while Cup kneeled on the ground taking her pulse.

“She’s alive.”

“I-I-I can’t pick her up.” Jack stammered. “I went to go get help, but the m-minute I took my hands off-“ Cuphead pushed the man aside, compressing the injury himself.

“You gotta use more pressure.” He huffed at the man. “Or she’ll bleed out.” Cup looked up at Holly. “You tell ‘em-“ A bloody hand grabbed Cup’s wrist followed by a groan. He looked down and cracked a grin. “Well, you’re still kickin’. Welcome back.”

“Wally-“ Hope rasped. “I saw her, she got him. She took him away.”

“Looks like she got you too.” Cup chuckled, pressing harder.

“Go-“

“We’re not letting you bleed out.” Holly cut her off flatly. Hope smiled at her weakly.

“I was gonna say toss me in the water and go after her.” She groaned. “I heal in water.” She eyed Jack warily. He was to panicked to notice.

“Oh.” Cuphead lifted the selkie off the ground, walking towards the sea. She winced with every step the cup man took. “Sorry…” He winced.

“’s fine.” She grinned weakly. “Not like you buried an axe in my side.”

“C-can I do something?” Jack piped up. Holly turned to the crimson soaked man. She couldn’t ask him to go with them, he’d get hurt. But…

“Yes. Please go to the hospital and inform them another attack has happen and many people are injured.”

“How many?” Jack said with more confidence, shaking off the shock.

“I don’t know yet.” He stared at her for a moment, before standing up and running down the street. This was going to get ugly, fast. Might as well be ready. Cuphead mad his way back over to her. “Hope?”

“In the water swimmin’ around, she’ll be alright. Gash was closin’ the second she touched the water.”

“We heard shouting!” Alice called, Felix hot on her heels. Mugs and Call just a few paces behind them.

“Hope got attacked and wolf-boy’s gone.” Felix look down on the crimson pools in front on the Inn.

“Is she?”

“No, she’s okay for now.” Holly waved him off. “She should heal up.”

“Do we head into the woods?” Mugs panted, pulling up his scarf.

“I-“

“Yes!” Cala hissed, almost running by them, only to be caught by Alice.

“We need to wait for Bendy and Boris.” The angel said firmly, while the mermaid shook her head.

“That’s why we have to go!” Cala urged. “I can smell them, they’re there now!”

“What!?” Cuphead snapped, straw briefly changing into an exclamation point. Felix’s eyes widened as did Alice’s.

“No.” The cat whispered as the angel grit her teeth.

“That is IT!” Alice screeched, running off into the woods, halo ablaze. “I’VE HAD IT!”

“Alice!?”

“What the cuss!?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice was furious. No, she was more than that, but she didn’t what to call that, so furious would do. This monster had been running around doing heavens knows what. Kidnapping, stealing, killing. Probably worse things they didn’t even know about yet! A scourge on this peaceful place for years, using _angelic powers to do so!_ And what had the Upper done? Nothing! Bendy and Boris were the final straw. She was done denying and playing nice. It was time to take a stand and fight.

She stepped to the sealed gates of the ‘Cloud Nine’ estate. Were she in a better mood, she’d have laughed at the wordplay. Alice shook the gates and the seal sent a shock at her. The angel barely felt it, tightening her grip and pulling harder. These stupid gates were not keeping her from her friends. Not now, not ever!

“Alice stop! You’re going to hurt yourself!” Holly called from behind her. Alice ignored her and added some more strength and the gate twisted like putty in her grip. Ripping them off their hinges and flinging them behind her. The seal written on them was pathetic. Childs play, for an angel. She marched ferociously into the manor, droning out the voices behind her.

“Whoa!”

“Watch it, feathers!”

Only inside did she slow down. She had no idea where to go, or how to find the boys. She couldn’t track very well, not like Holly or Cala. She looked around the room, locking her eyes on a family portrait feeling her heart sink. A woman with straight, long black hair and a brilliant smile. Next to her, a man with wavy blonde hair and a glow to him. Between the two a young happy girl with her mother’s eye and father’s hair. A loving family to a casual observer, the likely culprit to the nightmare Alice was currently living.

“What’s with the portrait?” Holly probed, tapping her on the shoulder. The angel pointed to the girl in the middle.

“She’s an illium. That’s what we’re dealing with, I’m sure of it.”

“A what?” Cala tilted her head. “Never heard of one, what is it?”

“A half angel, correct?” Felix tipped his hat back. Alice nodded.

“What’s so bad about a half-angel?” Mugs asked. Alice sighed pulling her hair a bit, tapping her foot.

“Any of you remember the weird girl with Hat?”

“Demencia?” She nodded.

“She’s a half demon. Illiums are like them but, well, angelic.” Holly gave her a startled expression.

“Are they just as dangerous? That girl with Hat was nuts!”

“Kind of.” Alice groaned, clenching her hands. They were wasting time, but they did need to know what to expect “Illimus are half angel, half mortal that are born outside the Upper. Because of this, they rarely get a halo. They can, but most won’t go through the proper channels to do so. Without one, they have no way to regulate their magic, making theirs very unstable. It usually leads to a short painful lifespan and severe mental instability due to a magic ‘overload’.”

“Oh.” Holly frowned. “What if their born in the Upper?”

“Then they’re an angel, or at least have a halo from birth.”

“So how exactly is she,” Cup pointed at the girl in the picture. “worse than Demencia?”

“Half-demons have no demonic magic, just abilities based on their heritage. Illiums do have angelic magic _and_ can use it. Half-demons can naturally regulate their powers, Illiums can’t. They have no way to regulate their magic, as I said, so they look for ways to do so. It…historically never ends well. They can’t without a halo, period. It can lead to them attacking other angels to try and take theirs…or looking into other methods of control.” Alice shuddered at the thought of what method theirs was using.

“The spell…” Holly whispered, eyes wide, connecting the final dot.

“Unregulated magic usually isn’t good.” Felix grimaced. “We can discuss Upper technicalities later, right now we need to find the boys.” The adventure turned to Cala. “Where to?” The mermaid sniffed the air, then ran down the hall.

“This way!” The group followed Cala down the hall until reaching a large rounded room. She frowned, walking in circles. “They’re here, but…” She stomped her foot. “That doesn’t make sense! Scents don’t lie!”

“Under us?” Mugs offered.

“Or above.” Cuphead sighed. “We’re gonna have to cussin’ spit up again, aren’t we?”

“Better than someone else dying.” Holly snipped. “We just watch our backs and be careful.”

“More careful than ever!” Alice stressed. “She could do anything! She’s capable of anything!”

“Then we’ll be ready for absolutely anything.” Felix said firmly as they went their separate ways.


	8. Change Your Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical man or a musical man?
> 
> Bendy's luck gave him both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, as I split it in two. It was just too long. Anyways, warning for this chapter include: magic, violence, sacrificial magic, blood, and ink illness/ink attacks.  
> Without further ado...

Bendy groaned, slowly prying his eyes open to a sickening sound. Liquid splashing onto the floor with muffled grunting. That made the demon quickly get his bearings and bolt upright. He was on a plain bed in a dark room, that smelled abhorrent. Like if he went to a butcher but all the meat was rotten. A cough and muffle cry caught his attention from the corner of the sealed room. He eyed a dim lantern on the table next to him, slowly grabbing it. Something about this was place was off…missing.

“Who’s there!” Bendy hissed, jumping to his feet. His reply was a sharp cry, followed by a thud and whimpers. Shaking, desperate breaths. He held up the lantern to see an inky humanoid figure shuddering on the floor. His stomach did a flip and he set the light down, moving closer. They were having an ink attack. “My name’s Bendy.” He announced. “It’s okay. You’re gonna be fine.” He soothed weakly. Their breathing steadied out, ink slowly ebbing away to reveal a sharply thin, blonde man in ink stained clothes. He slowly pushed off the floor.

“Hell of an introduction.” The man grumble, standing. He spit out a mouthful of ink. “Disgusting.”

“It’s-“

“An ink attack.” The man popped his back, then fixed his eyes on Bendy. “I am _well_ aware. I have ink illness…and if she let you live, you do as well.” Bendy frowned, briefly pondering the man’s words.

“Why would she let me live because of that?” The man shook his head.

“She’s _somehow_ convinced she can cure it when her ‘rite’ is complete.” He flexed his fingers to mock the spell in question, rolling his eyes. “I wasn’t the first.” Bendy cautiously watched the man’s animated frustration, pointing to an abnormally large ink stain. Well…that wasn’t good.

“Can-“ The demon began.

“Stars no!” The sharp man hissed, snapping his fingers at him. “Black nor blood magic can ‘fix’ things.” Bendy looked at the man’s pacing. He was too thin, looked tired and yet, carried on fueled by anger and anger alone. “They just make a bigger mess that looks better.”

“And who are you?” Bendy took a step back from the man. For all he knew, this guy was as nuts as her.

“Samuel Lawrence.” His eyes narrowed, then softened. Pity? Solidarity? “You can call me Sammy, if you want.” Bendy’s eyes widened, pointing a finger.

“You’re the cabin guy!” Sammy raised a brow in amusement.

“I was starting to think no one was going to look for me.” He chuckled to himself. “Not the police, oh no. A young boy.” Bendy scowled at him.

“I. Am. An. Adult!” He hissed, eyes red. Sammy looked at him smugly, sitting on a bed across from the one he woke up on.

“Sure you are.” He interlaced his fingers, crossing his ankles. “ _Kid_.”

“I AM! I AM A FULLY GROWN ADULT _YOU MOOK_!” Bendy seethed. Sammy held up in hands in surrender. Bendy looked around the room, finally realizing what was off. “Where’s my brother?”

“Who?”

“My little brother, Boris!”

“Haven’t seen anyone alive but you.”

“Then where is he!” Bendy shouted back, not daring to consider the alternative. He wouldn’t!

“I don’t cussing know, kid!” Sammy shot right back. “She only brought you! Any reason why she’d want him!?” Bendy went to snap back at the older man, before a horrible thought donned on him. That woman was after wolves. Boris was a wolf. Oh no. No no! Nonononononono! Not Boris! Not his brother! Not his wittle wolfie! Stars he was a kid! Sammy grabbed him sharply by the shoulder giving him a shake. “Stay with me kid, Focus!” Snapping his fingers, commanding Bendy’s attention. “Why would she want him?”

“H-he’s a wolf.” Bendy stuttered out. “I-I gotta get outta here! I- I have to-“ He trailed off, snapping his gaze to the door.

“Don’t.” Sammy said sternly, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’s sealed. Last time I broke out she put a particularly nasty combo on there. Touch it and you’ll find out firsthand. You want to help? Calm down first.” Sammy inhaled deeply, the exhaled. “Breathe, just like that.” Bendy took in a deep breath, then exhaled. Then again. Once calm, Sammy moved a few paces away.

“H-how do we get out?” Bendy managed at last.

“We don’t.” Sammy sighed. “We wait for her to come back. Try to bolt. Don’t bother fighting, she’s strong as hell.” He winced, rubbing his wrist.

“Door’s sealed with?”

“Runes, very complex ones.” Sammy mused. “Haven’t figured out a solution for them…yet.”

“That rite, you mentioned,” Bendy took a shaky breath. If he couldn’t escape, find out what he could. Work around the issue. “What does it do?” Sammy leaned forward, interlacing his fingers. A grave expression on his face.

“Make her ‘ _perfect’_.” He stated simply, his tone mocking the final word.

“But you said it won’t?” The man nodded.

“It’s…” He sighed. “Magic is a very complicated thing. It requires years of study to understand.”

“Help me understand, then.” Bendy replied impatiently.

“I am.” Sammy’s eyebrow twitched. “She asked for the same thing. Her spell kept failing and she didn’t know why. She doesn’t understand magic, not formally at any rate. Enough to harm and seal, not much past that. Heard about my ‘gifts’, shall we say. She wanted my journal but couldn’t read it.” He smirked proudly, crossing his arms and lifting his chin. “I sealed and enchanted it.” He rolled his eyes with a sour expression. “Lot of good it did me when she ruined it. Years of work ruined by a mad woman. So, she nabbed me instead. Had me read her spell book but wouldn’t let me touch it.” He ran a hand through his dirty blonde locks. “I’ve never read a spell so vile. She say it will make her ‘perfect’, a full-fledged angel. I tell you, it won’t. It will turn her into an amalgamation of monstrosity.”

“Can you repeat that in words I understand, magic-man.” The demon huffed in frustration, getting to his feet.

“That rite of hers will turn her into a monster, well,” He snorted. “more of one then she already is.”

“What do you mean by that?” Sammy’s brow arched up as he looked at him. The man raise both his hands up, open-palmed to the ceiling. Bendy slowly shifted his gaze upwards. He saw movement, darkness shifting. The shadows whispered in fear of something. His squinted as his vision adjusted, making out the shapes.

“I did say I wasn’t the only one.”

Bodies. More than Bendy could count. More than he ever wanted to see. Dogs. Wolves. Wolf Toons. Hacked apart and multitailed. Chests split open; insides all accounted for, except the hearts. Jaws dislocated, eyes stitched shut. Some nothing but bones, barely held together by ropes. Bendy fell to his knees and promptly emptied everything in his stomach. Sammy stood, walking over to him, rubbing his back awkwardly.

“Amen to that, kid.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris slowly pried his eyes. His head felt all light and stuffy. Felt familiar…? He tried to move to find himself unable. The young pup’s senses returning to him as he struggled more. He was firmly tied against a pillar extending to the ceiling. The room was round and lavish, white pillars extending upwards, clouds painted onto the ceiling they met. Golden walls bearing intricate swirled designs. The beauty ended there.

In the center of the room, a circle with dozens of runes carved into the floor. The carvings stained with a rustic color. At the very center a table with a pedestal, and Wally firmly tied down to the table. A groan from the teen followed by some shuffling showing he was awake.

“Wally?” Boris whispered. The teen’s ears perked.

“Boris? Whattaya doin’ here!?” He hissed. “Ya gotta get outta here!”

Boris tugged on his bonds. “Can’t.” He nipped at the rope, too thick to chew through. “Where’s Bendy?”

“I duuno. I didn’t even know ya were here.” He wiggled a foot. “Gosh! She sure know how ta tie a knot.” He grit out, squirming. “I’ll give ‘er that!”

“She?” Boris pulled at his own bindings. They were tight, but he could move his right hand. Maybe if could find the knot…

Heels clicked against the floor, growing closer. Boris saw the woman from the garage approaching, a smile on her crooked face. Wait. That was right! She sang that weird song and took them. So, where was his brother? Was Bendy okay? She leaned her disfigure features right into Boris’ face, hands clapped together by her side.

“Oh! You woke up! Lovely!” She reached towards him and the pup lost it.

“Bendy!” Boris shrieked. “BENDY!” He felt a few tears slip down his muzzle as the woman gently rubbed the spot between his ears. He pulled away from her. He didn’t want her touching him! She took Bendy away! More tears welled up in the pup’s eyes.

“Oh no, please do not cry.” She cooed, her expression bleeding concern. “Everything will be alright. I promise.” She pause for a moment. “Bendy…he was the boy with you, yes?” Boris froze. “He is.” She hummed, nodding knowingly. “I thought so…I can help him, you know. With his _condition_.”

“What?” She met the pup’s disbelief with a comforting smile.

“I can help him. _Heal_ him. When I finish my spell,” She gestured to the runes and table “I will finally become a perfect angel.” She closed her eyes with a blissful smile. “I’ll get my wings and put an end to this wretched illness once and for all. Ascend to the heavens above.” She purred serenely. Boris stared at her like she had a second head. Cure? Alice herself said she couldn’t heal Bendy. Not even her miracle could, it just gave them a way to find a cure.

“You’re wrong.” Boris growled, the woman stepping back in surprise. “Angels can’t cure it! We’ve _tried_!”

“Well, they’re not an angel by name.” She sneered, resting a hand on her chest. “Like me. I can do _so much more_ than they can.” She spread her arms, grinning wildly. “I’ve already made it this far. Did they? I think not.” She sharply grabbed the wolf by his chin. “And here I thought you an innocent soul” Boris snapped his teeth at her, she jerked her hand back. ”…I suppose that demon must have corrupted you after all.” She murmured the latter before letting go and striding towards Wally. She snatched up her axe from the floor, stepping with a purpose.

“Well, I have wasted enough time as it is. No need to prolong one’s suffering.”

“Woah woah woah!” Wally yelped. “Whattaya mean ‘sufferin’!?” She just smiled tenderly, while Wally thrashed desperately to be free. She held him still, singing that odd tune again. Boris felt slightly dizzy just hearing her but not tired. Was it her eyes? She was making the teen look at her. Wally went limp from her song, while Boris was still conscious. Boris moved his right arm desperately for the knot. It had to be close!

“Let us begin.” She snatched Wally’s wrist, pressing her axe into it. Then briskly moving to the next. It almost reminded Boris of Granny cooking, but Granny didn’t cut people up…or sacrifice them. The angel-to-be lowered her axe, halo brightening a sickly yellow and began chanting. Each of the runes began lighting up, one by one in a dark violent red. The room becoming bathed in a tense darkness and crimson light.

Boris couldn’t find the knot. He was trying. He really was. Stars above, he couldn’t find it! The wolf gave up on untying and moved onto knawing. He should be able to tear through it if he tried hard enough. Boris only stopped nibbling as the room grew dark and oppressive. Shadows dancing around the room. The woman raised her axe, with both hands over her head. A loud noise exploded through the room.

“So sorry about this.” She grinned. She didn’t look sorry to Boris. He squeezed his eyes shut as she swung down. He didn’t want to see anybody die! A loud cry and thud follow by clanking metal. The dark feeling starting to ebb away. Was the spell done? Did she actually do it? He pried an eye to see a wonderful sight. No, a miracle sent from above.

Alice promptly punching the wannabe in the face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Felix pried the basement door open, the sight that greeted him wasn’t what he expected. Then again, how does one prepare themselves for sacrificial magic? Shadows twisting all over the room, dancing at the edge of a bloody circle. A cold eerie chill in the air, followed by a deeply rooted dread. The twisted angel with her axe over the prone teen, Boris tied to a pole with his eyes screwed shut. And before Felix could so much as twitch, Alice dove across the room and decked the woman.

The angel distracted, Felix ran over to Boris who had his eyes locked on Alice. His ears perked when Felix began sawing at the rope binding the boy to the pillar. The cat could hear some groans and sound of fighting. Could Alice hold her off alone? He decided to move faster than find out. Just hold on Alice, he’d be there in a moment.

“Mr. Felix!” The pup’s tail was going a mile a minute, tears of joy threatening to fall. “How’d you find us?!” The ropes finally gave to the knife, as Felix pressed the blade into Boris’ paw.

“Alice sensed a massive magical disruption, we followed it.” His eyes darted over to her as he helped the boy up. The twisted angel threw Alice across the room with a hideous screech, stalking after her. Felix whipped his head back to Boris. “I have to go help Alice. Take the knife, free Wally, and find a way out of here. Okay?” Boris shook his head firmly.

“Yes sir!” Felix snapped his hand into his bag and pulled whip free. Hopefully this would get the illium’s attention away from Alice. Alice was pushing herself off the floor with a groan as the latter closed in.

“ _YOU_!” The illium shrieked, grabbing the angel with her shaking talons. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” She screamed. Felix took his cue to crack the whip, catching the illium’s shoulder. She dropped Alice and hissed in pain, turning her golden eyes on Felix. His whip didn’t so much as even leave a scratch… He felt a pit suddenly form in his stomach. If Alice barely hurt the mad-woman, what could he do?

Make her angrier, apparently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris quickly sawed through Wally’s bindings, who was starting to come around. He cut his bandana in two and used each half to wrap up the older boys wrist. Wally moaned, grabbing his head.

“I don’t remember drinkin’ last night…” He groaned, blinking sluggishly. Boris tugged on his arm, forcing him to stand. Wally wobbled for a moment, almost falling over. “ _Woah_.” He muttered.

“Wally, we have to go!” Boris urged. The later blinked slowly, like he didn’t hear him right.

“Where?”

“Not here? Town?” The pup pulled him closer to the door. “Literally anywhere else!”

“…Wait a minute…” Wally gasped. His senses must have been returning to him. “Where the cuss are we!? Where’s Hope!? She-”

“WE HAVE TO GO!” Boris yelped, teen staring at him wide-eyed. He jerked his head to see Felix crack his whip at the crazy lady, for her to turn on him. She slashed her claws at the adventure, catching his arm. Felix hissed in pain, stepping back. “Mr. Felix and Alice are buying us time so we can get out of here!” Boris thought the teen would jump at the chance to run but he simply gazed at the twisted woman. His expression almost sad. Why on earth would he feel bad for someone who just tried to sacrifice him!?

“Yeah…let’s get outta here.” Boris bolted towards the hall, slamming into a familiar piece of dishware. Cuphead scowled down at the younger wolf until catching sight of Wally. Holly rounded the corner, smiling merrily when she saw Boris. She pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“That’s her?” Cuphead pointing at the twisted woman. Boris nodded rapidly. Holly’s face twisted disdainfully. Watching that woman attack Felix and Alice seemed to ebb away at any feeling this woman could have been an innocent soul. Not even she had tried so hard…well, not that she could recall…yet. She didn’t like to see people hurting her friends. Holly kneeled against the floor and began scribbling. She could still end this peacefully.

“Gotcha.” Cup grinned, his fingertip lighting up briefly. “Been hopin’ for a rematch.” Holly continued to write.

“Buy me some time.” She order and Cuphead smirked, stepping inside ducking his head. 

“Sure thing, tree princess.” He replied easily, taking in the scene. She looked over to Boris and Wally. “Just say when.”

“Find Mugs and Cala, send them our way. I have a feeling we’ll need them too.” She ordered the wolves, not bothering to look up.

“Gotcha.” Wally gave her weak salute, while Boris nodded. The minute Wally set a foot out the room, the illium’s head warped around to glare balefully at them. Boris felt himself shrink under her malicious gaze. She pried Felix’s whip off her arm, snapping it in two and dropped it before lunging toward them. A blast of blue connecting with her just as she came close. Her eyes snapped to Cuphead, a growl deep in her throat. Cuphead felt a grin crack across his face, shoving his hands in his jacket.

This, was going to be _fun_.


	9. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle is surely brewing as the quester's race against the clock to rescue Bendy. As for one mouthy piece of porcelain, he has a date with fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, everything is so crazy lately. Warnings for this chapter include gore, petty insults, broken promises, and severe violence.
> 
> Without further ado...

“Remember me, doll face?” Cuphead teased, slowly striding away from the exit. She was definitely growling at him. Was she really that sore about her face? What a joke! “What? I thought we had a nice evening.” She turned to keep her eyes on the cup man as he circled around her. Boris took the chance to bolt, Wally in tow. Boris prayed Cuphead knew what he was doing.

“You ruined my face.” She said in a low threatening tone. “You put me another step back from perfection.” Cuphead paused, looking surprised. He placed on of his hands on his chest, gasping mockingly.

“Just one?” She shrieked, taking a swipe at him. Snickering, he slid out the way. “Has anyone ever told you that you have a very butter look?” Her eye twitched.

“A what?” She snarled. He easily glided out of another thoughtless strike, leading her away from Felix and Alice.

“Oh you know,” Cuphead chided playfully “a butter look.” He grinned, leaning forward with a wink. “Everything looks good, _butt-er_ face.” Alice snorted while the illium shrieked, claws aimed at Cup’s head. Once her talons were inches from his face, he ducked ramming forward. He caught her in the stomach, flipping her over his shoulder. She landed face first in her ritual circle.

“Cup!” Holly called. The cup man nodded, giving her a salute, stepping easily out the circle. No sooner had he stepped out, Holly’s runes lit up making a bubble of light around the circle. Her fists slammed into the barrier right behind Cuphead, who gave her a lazy wave. He sauntered over to Holly, leaning down to her level.

“How long can you hold that?”

“Long as I need to.” Holly’s eyes gleamed proudly. Felix helped Alice up, leading her over to the other two. “This little number is made for containing holy magic.” Alice stared at Holly nervously. The girl gave a nervous laugh. “Thank Cog-Holly for this one.” Alice smiled softly, patting her on the should.

“I think I’ll settle for thanking you.” Wicked laughter pealed from inside the barrier. The woman laughing so hard she was crying.

“What’s so funny doll face?” Cup narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. “You’re caught, stuff it.” She only laughed harder, the joy taking on a cackle. Cuphead took a step forward for Alice to pull him back, shaking her head.

“This holds holy magic?” She wiped away a tear. Alice frowned at her. “Are you certain?”

“Despite your deeds, you’re magic is still indeed, holy.” The illium tilted her face to the side, her grin stretching across her melted half. Watching Alice with an odd fascination. Something glimmering in her golden orbs. Something horrible and vile.

“You are an idiot.” The woman concluded cheerfully. “All of you, for that matter.” Cuphead shrugged nonchalantly.

“Bendy’s called me worse.”

“And why exactly are we idiots, miss?” Felix boldly stepping forward. She pressed her face against the barrier, cheeks squishing against the magical field.

“Angel.” She answered, in a matter-of-a-fact manner.

“What?” Felix frowned.

“My name, it’s Angel. Not ‘miss’.” She corrected smoothly, raising her hands against the barrier. “Though I do appreciate a polite man.” She purred. Felix grimaced, pressing a hand to his injured arm.

“Sure it is.” Cup rolled his eyes. Her gaze flitted to the ceramic man. Her smile looking too blissful.

“It was a nice date.” She hummed in a high tone. Cuphead raised a brow in confusion. “Cracking your head open was fun, I admit.” Alice felt sick. “I’d love to do so again.” She’d heard of illium’s being mad, but ‘Angel’ was on a whole new level. Cuphead stepped closer to her, expression flat.

“Everyone has a guilty pleasure.” He shrugged again, relaxing his posture. “No judgement.”

“So do you.” She pressed closer. “ _I know_.” She giggled like a schoolgirl with a secret. Alice flitted her eyes to Felix, who looked as lost as her, then back to Cuphead who seemed unphased. She eyed the woman warily. Something wasn’t right. She was far too calm. Where was the violent entity who was trying to strangle her moments ago? Clawing at Felix? Trying to shatter Cuphead? Cup leaned against the barrier, looking terminally bored.

“Sure you do.”

Then everything happen in a second. In the blink of an eye.

“I do.” She nodded earnestly. “Not that it matters now.” She hummed, snapping her arm clean through the barrier snatching Cuphead. Pulling him clean though it. Alice managed to leap and catch his jacket, but the barrier kept her out. The actual angel’s face smacking against the barrier. The fakes smile growing, as Cuphead thrashed out of her grip. Stepping back as she mirrored his actions earlier. Circling, like a carrion bird over a carcass.

“Holly get him out of there!” Felix ordered, able to do nothing but watch.

“I _can’t_!” Holly grit out.

“Why!?” Alice demanded, rubbing her nose.

“Because I’ll be free-eee.” ‘Angel’ said in a sing-song tone. Cuphead pressed himself against the barrier.

“I thought you said this contains holy magic!?” He snapped.

Holly looked horrified. “It does! And anything inside the circle.”

“Then how did she cussin’ grab me,” He hissed, as ‘Angel’ stepped closer. “from the _inside!?”_ She had him and she knew it. Sure, Cuphead could shoot her and put up a fight, but for how long? Alice knew that the guards in the Upper could fight for days if need be. Did Cuphead even come close to that level of stamina? ‘Angel’ gave Cup a wink with her bad eye.

“A lady never reveals her secrets.” She gave him a sultry smile. “How about a second date?”

And she lunged.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris didn’t pause until he reached the main hall, with staircases going as high up as he could see. He panted for a moment catching his breath. Find the others or leave? He needed to find Bendy…but Wally definitely need help with his injuries. He eyed the older boy, who was tightening his wrappings. They were staining red. Boris felt a bit sick staring at them, so he looked away.

His ears perked up to soft voices and footsteps.

“I feel like we’re going in circles.” A familiar male voice sighed, muffled behind fabric.

“I know what I smelled!” A female countered adamantly. “It’s around here somewhere!”

“Cala? Mugs?” Boris called out, as the steps grew louder. Slowly the two appeared in the dark room.

“Boris!” Mugman grinned, greeting the boy a tight hug.

“You’re alright!” Cala’s eyes moved over to Wally, who waved awkwardly. “And you’re free..?”

“Yep.” Wally popped the ‘p’ like always. “Your friends were fightin’ the lady who brought us here.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Maybe you should help ‘em. She seemed kinda…I dunno…” He shifted in discomfort.

“I can.” Cala sniffed. “You need someone to help you.”

Wally gave her a grin, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Nah, I’ll be fine.”

“There down the hall, through the metal door.” Boris supplied. Cala nodded and briskly made her was down the hall. Mugs calmly stayed behind. “Mugs?” The cup man perked up.

“Mmm?”

“Why didn’t ya go with Cala?” Mugman gave him a look, like he had sprouted another head. For all Boris knew, thanks to that crazy lady he could have.

“Someone has to find Bendy, right? The three of us have a better chance than two. Besides,” Mugs made a finger gun, the tip glowing blue. “I can last _much_ longer in a fight.”

“Then let’s getta move on.” Wally urged, ears back. His nose wrinkled up. Boris wanted to ask him what was wrong, but Mugs already was heading up the stairs. Boris made a note to ask him later. Right now, he wanted, no, _needed_ to find his big brother. That lady made it sound like Bendy was alive. And if he was, Boris was going to find him!

He wasn’t leaving his big brother behind!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuphead fired another shot narrowly missing ‘Angel’. She was much faster than she looked. Stronger too. He was pretty sure his arm was cracked from where she grabbed him. She wasn’t giving him anytime to rest or think. A fluid dance of dodging and death. He could vaguely hear Felix and Alice asking Holly what she could do, or how they could help. They could help by shutting up. That’d be a _great_ place to start.

What Cuphead didn’t get was how she exited the barrier. Why not leave altogether? And more importantly, why couldn’t he exit the star fallen thing! Talk about a serious design flaw! She took another swipe at his face. He yanked his head back, her claws grazing his cheek. She kept getting closer. Not exactly a comforting sign.

“Tired so soon?” She folded her arms behind her back, trying to look innocent. Key word, _trying_. As if she could pull it off covered in blood, face deformed. What a witch!

He wiped away at the condensation forming on his head. “Nope, you?” He managed his usual cocky grin.

She began to circle again, looking for the best place to strike. He kept his guns ready, saving his super as a last resort. He didn’t want to risk that amount of power bouncing all around the inside the barrier. Either killing him or breaking it and taking out his allies. ‘Angel’s’ face seemed to morph into an expression of genuine pity. She was a good actor, Cuphead would give her that. Better than Sally…

“She’s heartless.” ‘Angel’ whispered in a soft tone, foreign to the cup’s ears. “So heartless.” Her features set back to their normal terrible facade. She looked…frustrated? What the cuss was that? Just for a moment she _looked_ , stars, _felt_ like someone else… What if…she was like Holly? Tree princess had mentioned some of the things going on in her head, so had Alice and Bendy. Was the piece controlling her or was this her? Why was being good such a load of moonrocks!? Just as Cup groaned, she lunged, again.

He narrowly evaded her assault once more. Her attacks were getting closer and closer. Cuphead prided himself in being a good shot, but they just wouldn’t land. She knew how to move at the last second to avoid the blast. Only proof her ever hit her being half her face. At least he could take pride in that. She swiped at his right leg, and he quickly stepped back and- hit the cussing barrier! Dammit!

She grinned madly, moving in for the kill. ‘Angel’ snatched him by the throat, holding him up like a well-earned trophy. Cuphead grasped at her hands in vain. How was she so freakishly strong!? Was Alice this cussing strong!? She just squeezed, rather than smash. He could work with that. Cup lit up one of his fingers while struggling, then aimed at her face. This time he caught her. Man, her luck sucked. Two shots in the same spot. He almost felt bad for her. _Almost_.

‘Angel’ threw him and clutched her face, screeching in a familiar fashion. She kept her taloned hands over her face, doubling over. Whimpers of pain as she shook. Cuphead, didn’t care. He was just happy to breathe again. Taking deep breaths, carefully watching her. If she was like Holly, he couldn’t kill her. He’d never hear the end of it. If she wasn’t…well, he was pretty sure the others still wouldn’t be happy with him.

Felix knocked on the barrier, getting his attention. “If we lower it, it’ll take Holly some time to set it back up.” Cuphead huffed in annoyance. Of course it would! Nothing was ever easy, was it? Could he trick her into the circle again, not likely. Letting her go? Not an option.

“Keep it up.” Cuphead breathed, pushing his hair out his eyes. “I’ve got this.”

“Your already tired.” Alice knit her brow with concern, his jacket snug between her arms. Was he stressing them out that bad? “Maybe we could-“

“No!” He hissed back at the angel, glaring at her. He could see the bruises on her neck. The scratches on Felix’s arms. They both got lucky… Like he’d let them go another round with her. How would Holly even hold up to the twisted brute? Yeah, no. “We are _not_ letting her go! You and Felix could barely stand up to her!” He pointed out. “We will find another-” Alice looked like she wanted to argue, then her eyes went wide.

“Behind you!” She cried cutting him off.

Cup pushed off the barrier and felt something pierce into his side. ‘Angel’ collided furiously with the barrier, turning on him. Stars, she looked worse than before. Some of her mouth melted this time. Cuphead was trying really hard not to grin but who was he kidding? He was proud of managing to hurt her. He kept a hand to his side, briefly glancing down. Just a graze, scrape really. He’d live. Anger was rolling off ‘Angel’ in waves.

“You…you…” She shook, golden iris small. Madness consuming them. He pointed to himself, mocking innocence. Two could play that game, doll face.

“Me?” She screamed and dove. A small step and she slammed into the barrier again. She slammed a fist against the ground, like a kid throwing a fit. Wasn’t she a grown cussing woman? It was getting harder to not laugh at her. The fact she could crush his throat with her bare hands was a good deterrent. Her strikes were cracking the starfallen floor! Suddenly she stopped and began pulling at her hair, shrieking.

“Nononono! NO!” She cried as a long black lock of her hair became blonde and curly, matching the few shorter pieces. “AHG!” She cried in disgust, turning a now black and gold gaze on Cuphead. So…the piece was controlling her. “You…” She growled, staying low. He smirked, preparing for another reckless assault.

“Little ol’ me?” Her eye twitched.

“You’ve ruined everything.” She said thinly, her voice brittle and barely a whisper. “All my hard work.”

“Wow!” Cup clapped his hands, sarcastically. “I’m sooo sorry for stopping your ‘work’.”

“I just wanted to go home.” ‘Angel’ said with a thin hum. “I was so _almost_ perfect.”

“Doll face, you are a long way from _perfect._ ”

‘Angel’ nodded sadly, pushing her bangs back. “I am. Thanks to you, I’m further than I’ve been in years.” She tapped her chin, rising up. “But…you did say you were sorry…” Was she cussing serious? This lady lost a few marbles somewhere. She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. “That doesn’t negate a punishment. The wicked _must_ be punished.” She smiled eerily, humming merrily to herself. “I’ll help you repent.” She nodded, slowly stepping forward. No mad rush. No anger. Utter and complete calm. And somehow, to Cuphead, that was far more terrifying.

He held up his arms in defense as she drew closer. She offered a comforting smile, slowly drawing closer. Cuphead knew exactly how this went. He saw what she did in Lawrence’s cabin. Without warning, she lunged. Cuphead had seen her fighting style and had a fairly good understanding of it. Reckless. She used her sturdiness and strength well, but her mania blinded her. He side stepped her, and she pivoted claws open. Sharp ends rushing towards him, forcing him to lean back. She leapt clean over him, planting both feet on top of the barrier, pushing off it back to her prey.

She caught him in the back, slamming the cup man into the floor. Cuphead pushed off the floor, kneeing her in the side. She rolled off, raking her talons on the floor. She narrowed her golden orbs, there was the frustration he missed. Predictable.

“This isn’t going to end.” She sighed, drawing herself to full height.

“We’re evenly matched.” Cuphead bluffed and she nodded. They weren’t. He was exhausted and she hadn’t even broken a sweat. The difference was he knew how to fight, and she didn’t. Not that she needed to know any of that.

“How about a truce?” She offered calmly. “I’ll let you go, friends and all.”

“On what condition.” He grit out. Yeah right, like she’d do that. “You’ll just go after the townsfolk again.”

“I won’t have to if my spell’s completed.” She smoothed out her dress.

“Fat chance, doll face.” She gave him a hurt look. “You’re not killing anyone else. End of story.” She took a step forward, extending a hand peacefully.

“I won’t need to, if you help me.” She insisted. Her face did the change again, sounding soft. Tears brimming on her eyes. “Please help me.” Cuphead lowered his hand. There really was someone trapped in there…like Cala, like Holly. He looked down at the circle before looking up, wearing a grim expression.

“What kind of help do you need?” He asked warily. She took another step, hand clenched close to her chest, shaking. He didn’t like this, not at all.

“I don’t know how long I can hold myself together.” She whimpered. She fixed her pleading eyes on Cuphead.

“What do you need.” He repeated slowly. She raise a hand to the smooth side of her face.

“I-I need…I need…” She started to tear up more, a few sliding down her cheeks. “The book…” She whispered. “I need…” She took another shaky step. The book? Of course she needed the piece. Did she lose it? Or need a new spell?

“Yeah?” He slowly extended an arm to her. He was crazy, had to be. Bendy and Boris were making him soft. Her mournful eyes fixed on him. She looked so lost. So sad. Empty and utterly alone. How was this the same person trying to actively kill him a few minutes ago?

“I forgive you.” She said apologetically, sniffing. Inky black tears slipping from her good eye. “I don’t blame you.” Cuphead glance back to Felix and Alice, who looked as dumbfounded as him. Holly looked concerned. He looked back to ‘Angel’. “And I’m so sorry.” She added gently, her gaze downcast and tears stemming. Alice looked puzzled. “I tried to stop her…I did, but she…” ‘Angel’s’ voice trailed off.

“Her maliciousness is…gone.” Alice bit her lip, wringing the jacket in her hands. “I-I don’t know why but it is. She means it.”

“Maybe she’s really in control? Not the piece.” Holly offered. “I had sane moments too.” Felix pulled at his whiskers, then spoke.

“If Cuphead helps you, will you let him go?” ‘Angel’ looked over to the cat. She nodded. The cat couldn’t be serious! No way she’d agree to that, piece or no. The gaze he fixed Cuphead with said otherwise. He believed this would work. That she’d obey. Sure, Cuphead had offered to help but he didn’t think she was serious. He was just using it as a breather before the next round! “Will you stay in the circle?”

“Yes.” She looked ashamed. He didn’t want to help her…but if it got him out and she left them alone… and she got saved… What did he have to lose? They couldn’t yell at him for trying. Doing things their way.

“Okay then.” He huffed, stepping forward and leaning in. “Where can we find your book?” She beamed at him, body shaking. He realized too little too late, it wasn’t from sorrow. It was eager enthusiasm.

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” She chirped, the madness infecting her visage once more. All the world seemed to slow down for the eldest cup brother. Cuphead swore he could he hear people screaming. He looked over to see Alice sobbing, slamming her fists on the barrier. Felix was shouting something, horror ablaze on his feline features. Holly was yelling back, pale as a ghost. Cup didn’t get why the world felt so slow, until he looked down. The illium buried her other clawed hand right into his stomach. She ripped free, happily watching him fall to the floor. He bit his tongue to stop from cursing. He’d had far worse! T-this was nothing! N-nothing at all! He squeezed his eyes shut to fight the pain. He could do this. Just needed to focus…just…keep…it…together…

‘Angel’ kneeled down next to him, pulling her mismatched hair back. Smiling contently, laying her crimson-stained hand on the cup man’s heaving chest. She looked to the other three questers, joy dancing on her treacherous features.

“YOU SAID YOU’D LET HIM GO!” Alice screamed through tears, banging her fists against the magical bubble. ‘Angel’ nodded blithely.

“I did.” She giggled. “After he _helped_ me.” She smirked at Alice. “He _said_ he would _._ ” Cuphead let out a pained noise, breathing heavily. Jaw firmly set, glare a solid resolve. ‘Angel’ leaned on his chest, making him gasp and curl in pain.

“Stop it!” Holly yelped. “You’re hurting him!” ‘Angel’ gave them an amused expression. Directed to Holly, then traveling over to Alice and Felix.

“And I stayed here.” She continued, ignoring Holly’s outburst. “I don’t see how I broke my word.” She purred pleasantly. “And he _will_ help me.”

“I guess you couldn’t hold it together very long, hmm?” Felix grit out, pacing around the barrier. His fists tightly clenched, tail flicking. Ears pinned to his skull. Mind desperately thinking of a way through. A way to keep her contained, and keep Cuphead out. If he could sinks his claw into that woman, she’d have a lot more to worry about than just ‘perfection’.

“I can’t.” ‘Angel’ confessed, using her other arm to flick her mismatched locks. “As you can see. If I can’t have the wolf…” She looked down, her expression almost motherly. It made Alice want to gag. “Well, I’ll just have to use _another_ _substitute_. He might last me a week.” Her smile grew dark as she leaned over the prone man under her embrace. “Who knows, if I’m lucky maybe two.” Her claws meticulously slow, began to sink into Cuphead’s chest. He grit he teeth before breaking into a scream. Writhing under her grasp, pinned to the floor. “You’re helping.” She assured with a bright smile, as if the screaming was non-existent. “Just like you _promised_.”

“Holly, lower the barrier!” Felix ordered. He didn’t care if Cuphead said ‘no’, they were getting him away from her. And they were doing it _now_! No one was dying, not today! Cuphead struggled under the illium, who pressed harder. Digging deeper as crimson started staining his shirt. “HOLLY!” Felix wasn’t going to watch her murder him. He refused!

“Working on it!” Holly hissed, a bead of sweat dropping from her forehead. “I’m getting close, get ready!” ‘Angel’ watched, uninterested, digging her claws in deeper into her ‘help’. Cuphead’s cries of agony growing hoarse. Smashing his head into the floor, desperately trying to pry her fingers off. Even trying to kick her away. Despite his best efforts, he didn’t even make ‘Angel’ so much as twitch. All in vain.

Alice glared hatefully at the woman. She didn’t know she was capable of hate until meeting this, this _monster_! ‘Angel’ smirked as the barrier lifted, ripping her hand free lunging for Holly. Cuphead’s screams finally dying out, his fight over. Felix cracked what remained of his whip around ‘Angel’s’ throat, deftly throwing her away from them. Holly and Alice both moved over to the older cup, who was looking far too pale. At least he wasn’t screaming anymore. Felix looked him over, looking lost.

“S’not…that..bad…” Cuphead manage weakly, giving them a shaky grin. It didn’t hold its usual mirth. He grimaced sucking in a wet breath, squeezing his eyes shut. He winced placing a hand on his chest. His shirt was soaked in crimson. Pooling around him and sprayed from his struggles. “Don’ worry…’ve had worse…” He slurred sluggishly. “Jus’ need…a sec…” Felix clenched his fist bitterly, cursing his inaction. Sure, they saved Cuphead from ‘Angel’, but he wouldn’t make it back to town. Not with his injuries severe as they were. The cracks in his head from fighting her. The puncture wounds in his chest, his ragged breathing making the cat almost certain she nicked a lung. An assortment of scrapes and bruises from the drawn out scuffle. Not to mention the most obvious injury on his abdomen.

Felix felt his heart drop, tears threatening to fall. Cuphead was going to die here. He was going to die because Felix thought that madwoman could be reasoned with. He watched the young man suck in another breath, wincing. Biting back whimpers of pain. Even now being the ‘tough guy’. Fury built up in the feline, fur standing on end. ‘Angel’ had no idea what she was in for. “Take it easy, alright.” Felix said softly, setting a paw on the older cup’s shoulder. “We’ve got it from here.” He comforted the best he could, keeping eyes on the assailant. Cuphead’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“You…got…it.” He grinned sluggishly behind hooded eyes, leaning his head back.

“A-Alice…can you…can you can heal him?” Holly choked out. Alice looked up to meet her friends teary gaze. The angel could feel the desperate hope radiating off of Holly. Could she? Her gift never worked right! She had to try. She could let her friend die just because her stupid talent didn’t work!

“I-I can try. Keep her away from me.” Alice fell to her knees, next to the cup man. She placed a hand on the side of Cuphead’s face. “Cuphead?” He didn’t respond, falling limply into her hand. Eyes unfocused and breathing growing shallow. Cheese and crackers this was bad! “Cups!” No response, conciseness clearly fled. Alive, but soon to be dead. “Cuphead!” She cried.

“You do what you need to!” Felix hissed, pulling a dagger out his bag. “We’ll hold for as long as you need.” Alice could feel the pain and fury from the cat. She prayed he didn’t do anything foolish. ‘Angel’ smirked at the cat, ripping the remains of his whip off her throat. A thin cut lining where it had rested. She was getting easier to hurt.

“You can try.” She challenged with a laugh as the cat lunged at her. ‘Angel’ caught him by his tail, a loud ‘Miaoow’ filling the room. Then threw him over the girls heads. Felix promptly connecting face first with the wall, sliding to the floor. Crumpling in a heap of fur.

“Felix!” Alice cried. The adventure gave her a weak groan as a response. Holly just sat stunned, mouth hanging open, eye watering. ‘Angel’ fixed her horrible gaze on the girls, her melted grin stretching. Alice shook Holly’s shoulder desperately. “Holly, do something! You have to have something to stop her!” The angel begged. She couldn’t fight ‘Angel’ and try to heal Cuphead at the same time.

“I-“ Holly flinched, a smile forming on her face as hissing filled the room. Followed by a familiar chilling, biting cold. The kind that worms its way down your spine, a harbinger to pure terror. “I…We won’t need to!” Holly sat up sharply, confidence filling her. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands on Cuphead’s abdomen, slowing the blood flow. Alice knew that hissing, that feeling anywhere. She turned her back to the door, placing Cup’s jacket over his eyes, just in case. She could focus on him entirely. She and Holly were perfectly safe from ‘Angel’s’ wrath.

After all, Cala Maria had just entered center stage…and heavens above did she feel furious.

And ‘Angel’ was about to face the gorgon’s wrath head on.


	10. Path to Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of waiting, Bendy tries his hand at escaping, even if Sammy's being a pain. And 'Angel' runs across another little piece of porcelain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two long chapters this week. I hope you all enjoy and stay safe with all the sickness about.
> 
> This chapter features warnings for misunderstandings, Sammy's snark, attempted murder, blood, broken bones, and concerned little brothers.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy slammed his body into the sealed door for what felt like the millionth time. Each time hurting worse than the last, but the pain kept him in the moment. Accentuating the need or escape. Boris could be in worse… _No!_ He wasn’t going to think about it! Boris would be fine! He was fine! _He had to be fine!_ The demon rammed the door furiously, again.

“Oooh” Sammy mocked from his bed. “I think it moved.” Bendy hissed, spinning on his heel shaking a pointed claw at the man.

“Instead of making fun of me, why don’t you get off your lazy hide and _help me!?”_ He snarled, Sammy looking unfazed.

“I told you,” He sighed “I _tried_.”

“Well, _try_ again!” Bendy emphasized.

“No.” Sammy looked down, Bendy paused seeing the man differently for a moment. He looked tired and worn, sure. Too thin and almost sickly, well noted. The demon suddenly picking up on a dull crimson staining his clothes, mixed with ink. He kept rubbing his forearm, a blue bloom peeking from under his shirt. Details possibly hidden by his fury, maybe on purpose. “I tried.” Sammy said softly, anger fizzing out. “I used magic to break the door, last time. She, well, she caught me. It…wasn’t pretty.” The man suppressed a shudder. “She just does the bare minimum to keep me alive after all my attempts. I had in all honestly given up until you showed up.” He confessed. “A reason to escape, really.”

“Why?” Bendy stared at the hunched musician. “What did I do?” Sammy looked at him, dead in the eyes. Bendy couldn’t place the expression but it reminded him of Mr. Felix when they were on the cliffs. Granny when they first met her. Oddswell after every ink attack. Mickey when watching over Boris. Oswald when he was with his kids. It suddenly clicked, that expression…the feelings behind it. Parental.

“Easy.” He said as though it were obvious. “You’re just a kid.”

“I am-” Bendy began to hiss.

“You are a _child_.” Sammy cut him off, using his hand to accentuate his point. “Too young to die, especially like this. Starving isn’t fun, kid.” Bendy clenched his jaw, fists joining in. He knew that better than anyone. “Neither is torture.”

“I know.” Sammy’s posture relaxed slightly.

“Then you know you should behave and wait for the perfect chance.”

“Sometimes you have to make your chances happen.” Bendy hissed, returning to the door. Pushing away memories from Sillyvison, threatening to creep up on him. The epic struggle with the door continued. Yay. “I’m not giving up and neither should you! Jack didn’t.” He rammed into the wood again, receiving another sharp spike of pain, stumbling back into the musician.

“What did you say?” The man looking down him, wide eyed. Bendy scowled, wasn’t he listening!?

“Sometimes you-”

“I heard that!” He snipped back. “The other thing, about Jack.” Sammy’s grip tightened slightly. “How do you know Jack!?”

“He’s been lookin’ all around town for you, you mook!” Bendy snapped, jerking out of Sammy’s grip. “Guy dressed in a starfallen shade of yellow.” Bendy paused think about the short concerned man some more. “Nice hat though.”

“Jack…” Sammy whispered to himself quietly. “He did?” He sounded genuinely surprised. “Look for me?”

“You’re family, why wouldn’t he?” Sammy stared at Bendy like he slapped him. Then the man stood, rolling up his sleeves. Buttoning them in place. Shaking his thin arms out, preparing for…something.

“Move.” He ordered, stepping up to the wooden obstacle, cracking his fingers. Bendy shrugged, stepping aside for the man to investigate. If he actually wanted to try, he was more than welcome. “Hmmm…” He brushed a hand against the door, flinching from the woman’s spell. Runes lighting up and fading. His lips curled into a wicked smile. Sammy tapped his fingers, like playing a piano and tapped the door. Bendy waited for something to happen but nothing did. Sammy scowled, repeating a similar motion and tapped the door again. Nothing. The third time he tapped his foot, repeating another similar motion for another astounding amount of nothing to happen.

“What are you doing?” Bendy grumbled. Sammy ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

“Magic.” He replied. “Not that my spells are working. The lockpicking charm failed, same with the phasing and teleportation.” He tapped his foot against the floor. “I’m missing something here…I know I am.”

“Why not just blast it off its hinges?” Bendy supplied, getting a sharp look. The expression slowly morphing into an expression of understanding. “What?”

“You’re right.” Sammy grinned. “Transmutation doesn’t work, nor alteration. I did try fire…to volatile though...also was _on_ the door. But perhaps the…Yes! That’s it.” He snapped his fingers, striding across the room. “I suggest you move out of the way.” Bendy scrambled behind the musician, who began whistling a light tune. The demon watched in awe as runes flitted around him. The script flitting around the man’s wrists as he took a deep breath. Upon exhaling the runes glowed brightly, and a powerful gust of wind blasted the door clean off its hinges. Bendy’s jaw dropped. “Well…I do believe that worked.” Sammy grinned, adjusting his collar.

“No kidding…” Bendy muttered, still staring where the door had been. After all that ramming, gone in a few seconds. Now he felt kinda silly…

“After you.” Sammy gestured to the doorway. “I suspect you have a way of getting back to town.”

“Kinda.” His friends…hopefully. Not after he found his little brother, though. “Let get a move on.”

“Agreed.” Sammy grimaced, following Bendy out. The demon glanced up and down the halls, uncertain where to go. Maybe start with a staircase? That place was cussin’ huge! “I’m certain she won’t spare me again. Though, I’d rather not find out, if it’s all the same to you.” The man hummed wryly.

“Uhg. This way.” Bendy pointed toward the far side of the hall, magic-man not far behind him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Angel’ forced Cala to change back fairly quickly, much to the quester’s misfortune. Cala didn’t really have a choice when ‘Angel’ tried to pry Felix’s eyes open by the gorgon, holding him as a shield. The minute Cala changed, the illium was upon her, cat tossed away. Cala and Felix were giving her a run for her money, Holly throwing in the occasional distraction while Alice worked on Cuphead. A bead of sweat slid down Alice’s cheek. She was thanking her lucky stars her talent finally decided to work right for once her starfallen life.

She managed to close the minor injuries, no problem. Bruises vanished, cracks and scrapes nothing but a bitter memory. The major ones were giving her trouble, not wanting to close. The puncture wounds were starting to steadily grow smaller. As far as Alice could tell, nothing had happen to the gash. Holly helping her out was buying her time, but the angel worried for how long. ‘Angel’ kept trying to get close, Felix and Cala keeping her away, just barely. How long until their luck ran out?

‘Angel’ shoved Cala into the floor, lunging at Felix. The cat promptly stabbing her in the shoulder, as her claws bit into his side. He hissed but held firm, refusing to yield. Cala snapped an arm around ‘Angel’, dragging her to the floor. The woman snarling, kicking at the resilient mer. Felix swiped at her, for her to snatch him by his tail once again and toss him over to Holly and Alice.

Suddenly, ‘Angel’ gasped. She stood perfectly still, like she heard something they didn’t. Cala grabbed at her while she was distracted. Only to pass though her and fall back to the floor. The room abruptly void of the mad woman’s presence. Alice felt her stomach twist in a knot. She got away… What if she was heading after Boris or Wally? Felix pushed himself up, breathing heavily.

“Holly, Cala, you two go find ‘Angel’.” He ordered, wincing slightly as he stood fully, tail dipping low. “I’ll be here with Alice and Cuphead.” Neither girl nor gorgon argued, immediately heading out of the round room. “How is he?” The cat asked, eyes filled with concern. Alice could feel the adventure’s overwhelming worry.

“He’s getting better, but the abdomen wound is being stubborn.” Alice took in a shaky breath. She wasn’t sure how much she had left in her, honestly. After the gate, tracking, fighting, and now healing, she was exhausted. Felix began rummaging through his bag.

“Maybe we should go ahead and dress the injury.” He said calmly, pulling out a large first aid kit. “Longer we wait, the worse it will be.” Alice nodded warily. “You keep it up,” He fixed her with a soft expression “ _if_ you can. I’ll dress it.” She nodded, watching the cat go to work. The angel grimacing as Felix peeled back the soaked fabric, cleaning away the blood carefully. Sanitizing the area and wrapping it. Cuphead didn’t so much as twitch, staying out cold. Alice bit at her lip. She had been hoping for _some_ type of reaction, even just a twitch.

“This is the best I can do right now.” Felix sighed, ears drooping slightly. “I have a few things to help with the pain, when he wakes up.” Alice blinked, making sure she heard him right. When. Not _if_. A small smile made it onto her face. Despite everything, He still had hope. _Hope_ Cuphead would pull through. _Hope_ they could stop ‘Angel’. So had Holly. _Hope_ Alice could heal Cuphead. _Hope_ Cala would protect them. Alice wiped her brow with the back of her arm. She could have some too and hold out a little longer.

After all, sometimes hope was all they had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy stormed down another staircase, Sammy panting behind him.

“You have no idea where you’re going, do you?” Sammy rasped, leaning on the banister. Wiping his forehead with his sleeve. Bendy felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

“Down.” The demon replied curtly. He didn’t bother to slow his pace, he needed to find Boris.

“Oh! What a revelation!” Sammy clapped his hands together, tone raising. “We’re going _down!_ I would have _never_ thought of _that_!” The musician spit, pushing off the railing, continuing to stumble down the stairs. Bendy was fairly sure the man was muttering under his breath how he was going to haunt the house when he finally died. Or just Bendy. Like he _needed_ another ghost haunting him. At least Angelou was nice.

“Cripes, it wouldn’t kill you to lighten up!” He hissed. Sammy gave him a flat dead stare.

“Actually, it could.” Sammy grit out. “You remember the lovely display in our room, don’t you?” Bendy shuddered. He did and did _not_ want to think about it. Another trauma to lock away and ignore until therapy…maybe just suppress infinitely.

“Shut up and move.” Bendy growled, striding briskly across the next landing. He peered over the edge, how much further did they have to go? The sight that greeted him brought tears to his eyes. Boris, Wally, and Mugman looking around on the lower level. Mugs slammed a door shut, shaking his head while Wally ran a hand through his curls, scratching next to his ears.

“I knows I smelled ‘im nearby…” Wally muttered “…maybe all those chemicals ‘re still messin’ with my nose?” Boris took a deep inhale.

“No, I smell him too…and ink!” The pup yelping on the latter, tugging at the latter’s scarf. “Mugs, we gotta hurry up!” The cup man nodding feverishly.

“Of course.” Bendy grinned. No need to make them wait. Snatching the banister firmly, he pushed off the floor. Had to be in sight. “We’ll find him, I know it!”

“Hey!” He leaned over the railing, waving. Sammy trudged up behind him.

“Your friends?” The three looked up, all smiling. Boris’s tail going a mile a minute. Mugs and his goofy grin. Wally giving a lazy wave looking a little pale. “Well, I’m doomed.”

“Shut it.” Bendy grumbled.

“Bendy!” Boris cried. “You’re okay!”

“Yep! And I found this mook.” He threw his thumb at Sammy, who crossed his arms.

“Samuel Lawrence.” He ground out, narrowing his eyes at the demon. “Letting you call me Sammy was a _mistake_.”

“You love me, Sammy.” Bendy grinned. The man scowl deepened. “Admit it.”

“Show concern for someone and they magically think you like them.” He spit out behind his glare. “Next you’ll think I’ll start worshipping the very ground you walk on.”

“Don’t knock till ya try it.” Bendy smirked before pausing. “Actually, please don’t do that.” He amended as the man rolled his eyes.

“Stay there and I’ll come and get you two!” Mugs shouted up, already heading for the stairs. Boris and Wally waiting on the lower landing.

“Well, that I can do.” Sammy glanced up, skin paling. Bendy was too busy chatting with his friends, the young wolf particularly, to see the impending danger. Much less sense it. ‘Angel’ stepping out the shadows looking far more deranged and furious than Sammy had ever seen her. He didn’t even think, shoving the young boy out the way as her claws sank into empty air where the boy had been.

“What the-!?” His eyes wide, terror on his face. “Holy cuss!” Sammy knew the feeling all too well. He was so close to freedom, he wasn’t going back. Not now, not ever. The wolf kid let out a gasp, calling for his brother. Sammy let out a whistle, flexing his fingers to conjure up a spell. Something to knock her around, another gust of wind? That would do. He went to breathe in as ‘Angel’ connected a closed fist to his stomach, dropping the musician to the floor gasping. Pain lacing up and down his chest. He was fairly certain he just cracked another rib. _Wonderful_.

“Of course a sinner like you would lead an innocent soul astray.” She spit at him. “Does your vice know no bounds?”

“I-I think t-that’s my line.” Sammy choked out, pushing off the floor. Suddenly it was gone, lifted clean in the air by ‘Angel’. Her single clawed hand ensnaring his collar. “D-did I hit a nerve?” He chuckled anxiously. “I’m liking the new look.” Her hatred melted in sympathy. That was new. She never looked anything close to ‘sorry’.

“And here I thought, you could be saved.” She let out a high-pitched laugh, the kind that makes your blood stop and freeze. “Now I see you’re wretched beyond compare. I’ll amend that right now.” Before the musician could question or mock his captor further, in a swift motion, she held him over the railing. Eyes widening in fear, he kicked at the empty air. “Goodbye, Mr. Lawrence. May you find peace with your choices in the next life.”

And she dropped him.

Sammy didn’t have time to scream, his mind desperately thinking of a spell or charm to save him, he felt his body jerk mid-air followed by a high-pitched yelp.

“B-boris, help me pull ‘im up!” The older wolf boy grit out. Sammy looked up to see tears brimming in boy’s eyes as he struggled to pull him up. Arm shaking violently. Sure he wasn’t that heavy…not after so much time had passed. Eyes slowly sliding down to the boy’s wrists, wrapped in carmine stained fabric now blooming like spring roses fresh in color. _Oh!_ Sammy blanched, that wasn’t good. “C-c’mon Boris, I ain’t got all day!” The boy yelped, tugging Sammy closer to the banister. The mage reached for the railing, he was so close. So, so _close!_ Slender fingers reaching, brushing at the aged wood. “BORIS!” The older boy snapped.

“But B-bendy-” The young wolf whimpered distantly.

“Yer pal went after ‘im!” He exclaimed, through gritted fangs. “I need you, _NOW_!” Pitter pattering followed by a sharp tug, Sammy’s grasp met the railing and he pulled himself up. Both boys disheveled sitting now on the floor. He clicked his tongue, sliding over to the older one. The musician firmly took his wrists, re-tying the pathetic excuse for makeshift bandages. “Oh, uh…” The older boy stammered.

“Just repaying the favor.” He said, clicking his tongue in disgust at the blood. He couldn’t stand the stuff. “Wouldn’t do to have you die or faint when we’re trying to escape.” Sammy huffed curtly, wrinkling his nose. “Stars above you’re _all_ kids, aren’t you!?” The musician growled, tying a firm knot. The boy let out a weak laugh.

“’m pretty sure the cup guys are adults…sorta….and the cat guy..?” Sammy frowned looking at both lupine boys. He traded one idiotic kid for two. Why did the universe hate him? What did he do to forsake his existence? He pinched his brow, pressing his eyes shut. He needed a moment to think.

He needed to get the hell out of here.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy watched the woman’s back in horror. Just plucked Sammy up like he was nothing, a fully grown man. Then dropping him casually to his death, as if were nothing. A pit formed in Bendy’s stomach as he crawled away from her, eyes never leaving her form. If she did that to a person, what would she do to a _demon_? He swallowed when she sighed, pushing off the railing.

“The corrupt flock together, don’t they?” She murmured to herself. “Birds of a feather, I suppose.” Her posture slacked. Was she…disappointed? That she couldn’t ‘save’ him or that she killed him. Bendy supposed they were one and the same. Did that mean Sammy lived? He flinched as his back hit the wall. His eyes madly searching for a place to run where she wouldn’t spot him. She turned, facing him in her horrendous glory. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Her smile turned sympathetic, that same motherly coo she took on in the garage.

“Poor dear, so scared.” Bendy just shook. He could feel the shadows around her writhing in fear and excitement. The bloodlust in their call. Murder in their movement. “Don’t be afraid.” She soothed, stepping closer slowly, arms open as if to show she was ‘safe’. After that little display, it was clear she was anything _but_! He opened his mouth to talk but his voice failed him. Catching in his throat. Yes, Bendy had been faced by his mortality time and time again, yet this was different. Different when you could see it coming. Different when you could anticipate it.

Different when it was standing less than three feet away from you.

Bendy felt his chest constrict, breathing going tight. Was she going to drop him? Would she make it fast? Slow? Hang him like art from the ceiling? _Sacrifice_ _him!?_ Bendy shook harder, tears welling up. Boris was just below him! Would he hear it? See it? Would she go after him next? What would she _do_ to _him_!? Bendy’s train of thought snapped as she reached down to touch him, and her figure blurred out of vision to be replaced by a panting Mugman.

Mugs took a moment to kneel over, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath “S’rry.” He gasped. “Ran up the stairs.” He quickly caught his breath, standing full as the woman collected herself sluggishly. Mugs held out his hand. “You all right?”

“Physically.” Bendy managed to release from the confines of his throat, pulled to his feet. ‘Angel’ stared at the porcelain man before getting a gleeful glint in her misshapen eyes. Mugman quickly pushed Bendy behind him. He didn’t even bother fighting Mugs, he couldn’t even get close to her without freezing up. The shadows around her were horrible. He couldn’t block them out. It was like they were screaming at him. Commanding his utmost attention.

“Stay behind me,” Mugs whispered, locking eyes with ‘Angel’. “Run if you see the chance. Don’t look back.”

“G-got it.” Bendy replied, moving a foot behind him, ready to bolt the first chance he got. ‘Angel’ crossed her arms, one rest on the other, the other tapping her chin in thought. Her sympathy fading into madness, infecting her visage. She was showing her true nature. Doubtful someone like her could be truly be kind.

“Say,” She spoke smoothly, with a wicked under tone. Like she had a joke only she understood, and they were the punchline. “you wouldn’t happen to know another cup, would you?” Mugman froze. “Red straw. Striped, I think.” Bendy saw Mugs’ jaw clench, form tightening.

“That would be my brother.” Mugs said dead flat tone. “The one whose head you cracked open. Ring any bells?”

“A few.” She laughed, waving her hand playfully at him. She snapped her fingers in realization. Bendy could see through her act. She knew _exactly_ who she was talking about. “Cuphead! That’s his name.” Bendy felt sicker at the display. Why was she bringing up Cup? Mugman glared at her, not liking she was talking about his brother. Bendy wasn’t liking it much either. He wasn’t liking where this conversation as going.

“What’s it to you?” Mugs grit out. She gave him a surprised look, lowering her arms. Placing a single hand on her chest, mocking them. Her expression pulled up into a surprised ‘o’.

“Well…” She said, fighting back giggles, rocking on her heels playfully “that makes things a bit _awkward_.” Her twisted grin slithering back across her face. A snake about to strike upon the unsuspecting mouse.

“How so?” Mugs challenged, fingertip lighting up. Bendy hadn’t seen them glow red before… Did that happen when the cup bros were angry? She winced dramatically, clicking her tongue.

“Our second date didn’t go so well…” She said in a sing-song tone. “…but porcelain is known to be, ah, fragile.” She gave a playful giggle. “I tried to get his heart but you’re troublesome friends wouldn’t let me.” She pretended to pout, encored by a dismissive wave. “I’m sooo sorry.” Bendy could feel the tears coming back. No way. No cussing way she killed Cup! Impossible! He was, well, _him!_

“What.” Bendy looked up at Mugs, who seemed entirely blank. No expression, no feeling. Staring wide-eyed at her, aiming true. She threw her head back laughing, wiping away a stray tear of joy.

“But if you’re his brother, well that’s wonderful!” She clapped her hands together joyfully. “I can send you to keep him company. Oh! You could depart together, like family’s are meant to be. Together and happy!” She gushed.

“Actually,” Mugs hissed coldly, pointing his red finger gun at her “I was just thinking about how much Cuppy would _love_ to have you as company!” He fired and a barrage of red spiked shots fired at ‘Angel’. She lunged at him, hissing in pain a few blasts caught her sides. Mugman didn’t let up, fighter fiercer than Bendy had ever seen him. He could feel the cup man’s burning hate despite his chilled exterior. Every hit getting closer, careful and calculated. Her crying out in pain making him fight harder. She landed a few swipes but nothing close to the damage the younger cup was dealing. Bendy knew if Mugman had the chance, he would certainly kill the mad woman. Worse, Bendy couldn’t bring himself to stop him.

He’d want the same if it was Boris.

He _would_ if it was Boris.

Mugman snatched ‘Angel’ by the arm, throwing her into the wall. Wood groaning and cracking under the force. She staggered back, pushing off the wall.

“My, my.” She hummed weakly, pushing her hair out her face. Most of it falling immediately back in place. “You seem to be rather angry.” Mugman strode up to her, glaring murderously at her. Fists clenched by his side, body shaking from fury. The final blow imminent. Bendy felt his heart twist, watching Mugs approach her. Ready to take her life. To end her.

“I wonder why.” Mugs replied, voice icy as a blizzard. Bendy couldn’t let him. He _wanted_ too! Which, stars above, felt wrong! Bendy had never wanted _anyone_ to die before! Not even cussing Pete! _Pete!_ Mugman and Cuphead wanted to do better, turn over a new leaf. Move on, make up. This wasn’t it! She had to face justice, sure, but not like this!

“Mugs…” Bendy croaked. The cup man turned to see the demon, expression softening slightly. “Don’t.” Bendy whispered.

“She. Killed. Him.” Mugman replied flatly, punctuating her crime clearly. The demon recalled how Cuphead reacted to thinking Mugman had been killed, he never considered what would happen had the roles been reversed. Mugs always seemed pretty happy, fairly laid back compare to Cup. Playing card with Boris instead of trying to kill him. Helping them out in New Orleans. He always seemed very aware of everyone around him. Now seeing him, somehow Mugs was scarier than Cup had ever been. He wasn’t psychotic, or crazy. Just empty and cold like an arctic tundra. Frozen solid to the core. Chilled entirely to the bone.

“And she’s killed others!” Bendy countered, feeling a fire light in him. If Mugman was frozen, he’d just have to melt the ice and reach the good within. They weren’t killing her. They weren’t gonna be like her. They were _better_ than that. “Don’t they deserve their justice?” Mug’s arm lowered slightly, he looked back to her. ‘Angel’ had slid to the floor, panting from her seat. Body slackened, arms guarding her face in fear. “If you do this, you undo everything you and Cups were working for.” He reasoned. “Redemption.”

Mugs turned back to Bendy, tears staining his furious visage. Taking the demon by surprise. “She took the last of my family.” He spit. “The last I could see! She…” He turned back to her, then to Bendy. “She deserves it!”

“Mugs-” Bendy tried to reason.

“ _She took him from me!_ ” He justified, finger lit in an all too familiar brilliant blue. Tears threatening to spill over.

“Mugma-“ He tried again, for Mugman to snap on him.

“HE WAS MY BROTHER!” Mugs sobbed, taking his aim off the cowering woman. Turning his fury on his friend.

“AND HE WAS MY FRIEND!” Bendy screamed right back, steams flowing from his own eyes. A tense silence hung between the two, Bendy took the opportunity to continue. “I’m not saying she doesn’t!” Bendy took a step towards the cup man, hands raised in peace. “I’m saying she deserves to be tried! I’ve seen what she does, how they…” Bendy shuddered, the figures on the ceiling dancing faintly in his mind. “… _end up._ Their families deserve peace, to know, to watch her _pay_!” Tears welled up once again in the young cup’s eyes, he slowly looked down to hands before clenching them. Pinning his shaking arms by his side. He screwed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. Then exhaled slowly.

“Fine.” He sniffed. “We’ll try it your way.” Bendy managed a weak smile, wiping at his face.

“Thank you, Mugs.” Mugman shot a murderous look at ‘Angel’, striding up to her.

“Get up.” He ordered. She shook her head, curling on herself. He extended his arm, she peeked up at it behind her hair. “Up. We’re taking you back to town and,” He sucked in a sharp breath “you’re going to pay for what you’ve done. Answer to the people you’ve hurt.” She looked at his hand, slowly reaching for it, hesitating. Mugs sighed. “I’m not going to hit you while you’re down.” He gestured again with his hand.

Bendy turned his back on the two heading to the stairs, a bittersweet smile in his heart. He was proud Mugman didn’t kill her but then again, Cuphead was gone. The demon didn’t want to ponder the older cup’s demise, but he couldn’t help it. Hearing what Sammy had to say. The bodies. The attacks. Her supposed magical rite. Which one punched Cup’s ticket? He was one of the strongest fighters Bendy knew. Stars, he was _training him!_ He felt sick again. No, the feeling never really left. It just kept growing stronger. She mentioned ‘friends’. Did she get them too? Bendy grimaced, doubting his choice to beg Mugman for mercy. The piercing sound of porcelain shattering followed by a scream only cemented the thought.

Bendy spun around in time to see ‘Angel’ breaking Mug’s wrist. Kneeing him quickly in the chest, dropping him. She pulled herself to full height, looking down on Bendy. He made the wrong choice. ‘Angel’ smiled warmly, striding towards him as he backed away. He made a mistake. Bendy turned to run, as she snatched him by the wrist. Bendy sucked in a breath on anticipation. Certain she’d break his too.

“Come now,” She purred “no need to run from your angel.” The youth turned on her, glaring.

“Angel? You’re cussin’ crazy lady.” She looked hurt by his words. Genuinely. She gently place a hand on his shoulder, then another. Kneeling down to his level, her expression bleeding sympathy. The shadows utterly defying her portrayal.

“Bendy!” Mugs rasped, pushing off the floor, his breathing labored. Blinking rapidly, trying to get his bearings. He jerked his head around looking for the demon, seeing him in ‘Angel’s’ grasp at the far end of the hall. ‘Angel’ didn’t so much as twitch, he wasn’t a concern.

Mugman lit his remaining finger gun up, bright and furious. Sending a single massive blast at the woman’s back. Bendy watched as the blue burst free and crawled closer, she ran a hand across his cheek, cupping his cheek. Bendy was too scared to move. He miscalculated. Maybe Cuphead had been onto something about being good being stupid. Too late now.

“You’ll be alright, dear.” ‘Angel’ assured, the world feeling like it was shifting under Bendy. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the end. He didn’t want to watch. Her hands were on his face, she’d make it quick. He hoped she would, at least. “I _promise_.” She purred, caressing his cheek maternally. He felt a tear slide down his cheek, lips trembling. He didn’t want to die, especially not in this madwoman’s iron clad grip. “Relax, sweetie.” Bendy could already feel the light from behind his eyelids. Warm and open.

_“BENDY!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again.
> 
> This title is actually a reference to a song I love, and helped me write this chapter. I could go into the details but I'll just drop what got to me below. Give it a listen, it's good. (This was an add on, I couldn't get it out of my head)
> 
> _It starts  
>  With the unexpected loss  
> Of something dear  
> The warmth  
> That comforted and cradled  
> Just disappears_
> 
> _And in its place there's nothing  
>  Just an endless empty hole  
> The light that showed the way is gone  
> And darkness takes control  
> Bitterness and anger  
> Are quick to fill the void  
> The path to isolation  
> Is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed ___


	11. Don't Look Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bendy has a chance, Holly has a theory, and Cala has a bad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't feature any gore (I think).
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy shook, light assaulting his closed eyes. ‘Angel’s’ hand gently wiping a tear off his cheek, releasing her grip. Bendy remained frozen in place, too scared to move. As if any movement would shatter the delicate quiet. He didn’t here Mugs, or Boris for that matter. Wally’s yipes or Sammy’s griping. Actually, he felt a little warm. A soft breeze caressing his fur lightly. Bendy inhaled, his lungs filling with air, sweet and fresh.

Daring to see, Bendy opened his eyes. A grand view splaying itself out.

Flowers in every color, shape, and size. A rainbow petals, fireworks piercing the virulent greens. Trees hovering above, a canopy of green inter weaving and accenting the pallet below. Brick paths lined with painted stones, each placed with care and detail. An ornate white wicker bench woven to appear like a pair of wing wrapping around those seated. A fountain with crystal blue water flowing on it marble faucets, into a copper basin. Stars and clouds painted on the frosted glass ceiling, spanning the rounded room.

“Lovely, isn’t it.” She hummed, breaking Bendy from his trance. He jerked his eyes back to his kidnapper. “My sanctum.”

“Yeah…” Bendy mutters out, unsure. What else was he supposed to say? ‘Sure is spiffy, can I get a fizz wizz?’ or ‘Nice place ya got, can I go home now?’. He saw what she did with her other ‘patients’, suspended like abstract art. He just watched her try to kill, possibly _did_ , Sammy. She claimed to have killed Cuphead, and he watched her break Mugs’ wrist. Stars, she even kidnapped him and Boris! Then, instead of killing him, she warped him here to her gorgeous garden. She claimed wanting to ‘help’, then she hurt. Her nature too volatile and contrary, making her unpredictable.

“If you think this is nice,” She cooed, leading him around her fountain “it’s only a fraction of what the heavens are like.” Bendy paused on her words, a laugh bubbling in the back of his throat. He quickly swallowed it. A demon in the Upper? Yeah right! What would demon heaven even look like? Probably not anything Bendy was interested in. He peered past the mad woman to see a pedestal at the far end, holding up an open book. The demon knew exactly what it was, her smile growing as she noticed his growing gaze on it.

_The ink machine piece!_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugs gaped at the missing pair, watching the wall smolder. He shifted, supporting his wrist, he staggered back to his feet. Gritting his teeth, he moved over to last he saw ‘Angel’ and Bendy. Nothing of notice, hinting to where she ran off to. No runes or burns outside his own. He stood for a moment, another blizzard brewing for his thoughts to be cut short.

“Mugman!” Boris called, demanding his focus. The cup man limped over to the railing, leaning to view the two young wolf toons, and the musician muttering under his breath. “Mugs, what’s going on up there!?” The wolf demanded desperately. Mugman slammed his good arm into the railing, now frustration brewing.

“She snatched Bendy and disappeared!” He shouted back, biting back his anger. Boris’s ears dropped, Wally grew paler. Sammy stopped muttering looking up, his expression twisting into realization.

“What.” He said flatly. “She can teleport?” He questioned with a scowl, shaking his fist. “Well _that_ explains a few things!” Mugman growled in pain, bracing his wrist again.

“We need to get back to…” He choked on his words, ‘Angel’s’ claim stinging in the back of his mind “…the others.”

“And find Bendy!” Boris interrupted. Wally set a hand on the younger wolf’s shoulder.

“We will, I promise bud. But right now-” The teen started.

“We need to get help.” Sammy finished with a snap. “He’s injured, I’m injured. Pretty sure your porcelain pal up theirs injured.” He paused and blinked. Pivoting on his heel, then shouting “Hey, Mugface, you _are_ injured, yes?”

“Broken wrist.” Mugs replied dryly to the snarky man.

“See? Injured.” The musician waved a hand dramatically up at Mugman.

“But I’m fine!” Boris countered, slapping his paws against his chest to make his point. “I can look!” Sammy snorted rolling his eyes.

“Right.” Sammy laughed. “We’re going to let a _child_ look around a serial killer’s mansion.” He fixed the pup with a stern glare. “No. Your brother would string me up if I let you do that.”

“You can’t _stop_ _me_ from looking for _my_ _brother_!” Boris shot back, about to bolt. Sammy sighed, snatching the pup off the ground, tucking him under his arm like a misbehaving toddler.

“Actually I can.” He hummed, moving to the stairs. “And I am.” He looked back to Wally, dismissively waving a hand. “Get the dish and head down.” He sighed and Boris wriggled in his grasp.

“PUT ME DOWN!” The wolf howled as Sammy descended down the stairs. “ _PUT ME DOWN!!”_ Boris screeched, starting to kick. Sammy, seeming entirely unfazed. Mugman watched the musician and wolf descend out of sight. The dish man swore he hear the man mutter something about ‘not having kids’. Wally swayed on his heels, reaching for the rail. Caching himself, he shot Mugs a weak smile.

“Could’ja hurry up?” His lids fluttering slightly. “I’m feelin’ a lil’ faint here, pal.” Mugman pulled off his scarf, quickly wrapping it around his wrist. He’d have to set it later. Normally Cups did that… Mugs shook his head harshly, straw hitting his rim as he forced the thoughts away. No, he’d have to do it from now on. Or actually see a doctor for a change.

“Sure thing…” He mumbled. Bendy was tough, he could hold out…couldn’t he? Mugs felt a pit forming in his stomach as he reunited with Wally and the two followed after a shouting Boris and humming Sammy. She didn’t seem to want to hurt Bendy, like she did them. Maybe he had that going for him. He was pretty crafty…lucky too…

“He’ll be okay.” Wally assured. “Bends seems like a tough customer.” Mugman remained quiet as the two descended.

Bendy _had_ to be alright. He couldn’t lose any more family tonight.

No more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cala made her way outside the manor, inhaling deeply. Where did that abhorrent illium run off to? She could smell something getting closer to the estate…several somethings. People, to help or harm remained to be seen. Not her biggest concern at the present moment. She sniffed, picking up a faint smell of iron and light. Cala followed the faint trail, Paul tapping her shoulder in worry.

“I’m fine.” She waved his tentacle off, as he lowered a few covering her eyes. She huffed, slicking the purple appendages back. “This isn’t the time, Paul.” He lowered them again. She stopped in her tracks, frustrated. “Paul…” she warned. The octopus lifted his tentacles, her bangs. She sighed, raising a hand to rub his side.

“I know you mean well, but it’ll have to wait. We stop her first…” She trailed of for a moment, him setting a tentacle on her shoulder, squeezing in comfort. She felt a small smile form briefly on her lips. She really lucked out finding a friend like Paul. “…then we worry about everything else. Okay?”

The octopus seemed placated, rolling back into his normal style. She breathed in, deeply, picking her trail back up. The mer pushed her way through bushes, making her way to wherever the illium was hiding. Faint traces of ink beginning to assault her nose. Cala wrinkled up her nose, moving more urgently.

She didn’t want another thing to worry about.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly raced through the house, lungs pounding in her chest. Chalk ready to write, bracelets ready to go. If ‘Angel’ dared to show her face, she’d take her down. Trap her. Bind her. Whatever she had to do, to stop her from escaping again. She let her pity for the woman blind her once, she wouldn’t do it again! Holly was still angry with herself that she didn’t even consider the illium could teleport. She hadn’t even thought of it! If she could, why not do so in town? Too taxing? Limited?

Holly’s feet slowly pattered to a stop. Come to think of it, why didn’t she use any magic? Illiums had magic, according to Alice, and knew how to use it. Not ‘Angel’, for some reason. She never once cast a spell during their fight. Holly cupped her chin, tapping her foot in thought. In fact, ‘Angel’s’ attempt at magic used runes. Runes in the ritual room, runes on the walls, runes on the gates. Why would she bother writing them anywhere but her ritual room…if she couldn’t actually use magic. She had the halo, plain as day. The girl vaguely recalled Alice mentioning a ‘halo was like a battery’.

Battery. Her halo was a battery. Charged to perform her magic, but using runes to do so. That would make ‘Angel’ human, wouldn’t it? Holly frowned. Cala said she smelled angels, not humans. ‘Angel’ also exhibited amazing physical prowess, overpowering all of them with her strength and blinding speed. Supernaturally so, like Alice and Bendy. Yet the barrier didn’t hold her entirely. Enough to keep her mostly in, but not enough to stop her from reaching out and snatching Cuphead. Holly decided it was time to ask a new question, now heading back to the main hall.

What exactly was ‘Angel’?

She couldn’t be an illium, though she came close to fitting Alice’s description. She couldn’t be human, to many anomalies there. She definitely wasn’t a fallen, according to both Cala and Alice. Was she something entirely new? ‘Angel’s’ nature was so contrary. One minute she was violent, the passive. Flirty, then serious. Genuine, then fake. Her nature bleeding into her appearance as well, her hair being the most noticeable. Her black locks even changed to blonde, right in front of them. Holly had an idea, though she hoped she was wrong. Very, very wrong. Making her way back to the grand entrance, stepping back to admire the family portrait once more. Gazing on two of the family members more pointedly.

Alice had accused the little girl of being an illium. Truly drinking in her appearance, Holly suddenly wasn’t so sure she was the culprit. The pieces tainted and twisted those not meant to bear their burden. Turning Cala into a stone beast, herself into a witch. Perhaps the book didn’t influence who they thought, her eyes trailing off the girl onto the figure behind her. ‘Angel’ mentioned going home. Implying, she didn’t consider this manor her home. She mentioned being so close to ‘perfection’. The eyes of the figure behind the girl, told her who shared the sentiment. Gaze only on her husband. It almost appeared she was pushing her daughter aside.

They weren’t dealing with the illium, at least, not alone.

If anything, the girl was just as much a victim as anyone else, _if_ Holly was right.

-

“Can we move him?” Alice probed, wiping at her forehead. Felix stuffed the extra medical supplies away in his bag. He pulled at his whiskers, a bitter expression between them.

“We should…we _need_ too, but he’d have to stay flat.” He eyed the angel. “Between the two of us, I don’t see that happening without a stretcher.”

“I-I don’t suppose you have on in that bag.” Alice offered weakly. Felix shook his head, ears dropping.

“I’m going scrounge around in a few of the rooms we passed, see if I can find anything to build a makeshift one.”

“B-but…” Alice trailed off. She didn’t want to split up again, but someone had to stay with Cuphead…and Cuphead had to move. Felix gave her a warm smile, ruffling her black locks.

“I won’t go far, promise.” She nodded, looking back to Cup. “Shout if you need me, and I’ll come running.” The adventurer tugging on his hat, stepping out of the room. Leaving Alice alone with her thoughts, and Cuphead.

He still hadn’t stirred or shifted. The angel gnawed on her lip, staring him down. She half expected him to wake up and scowl at her. Demand to know why she healed him halfway, why she didn’t close the biggest wound first, or was staring so hard. Maybe he’d say all three, accompanied by an eyeroll and witty remark. That ‘he’d give her a reason to stare’ or ‘take a picture and it’s last longer’. She giggled softly at the thoughts of the cup man scolding her, using her shoulders to wipe at her eyes. A lot of good it did since the rain kept falling. Heavens above, he’d probably laugh at her for crying too…then try to console her in his awkward brand of comfort. Snarky remarks, and simply listening. Offering advice she wouldn’t want to hear but was true. He was blunt but it was part of his charm.

Alice leaned back, sitting on her legs, glaring at the painted ceiling. Was every quest like this? How many times had Bendy almost died for a piece? Boris? Felix? Certainly it was worth in the grand scheme of things…but not in moments like these. Not right now. Alice rested her weary hands in her lap, sobbing a bit louder. Felix wouldn’t judge her, and Cup couldn’t. Her shoulder bouncing as her breath hitched.

She hoped this piece would be easy to get. It sounded easy to get. She thought for certain when on the train, they were dealing with some type of fae. The entire town was in a circle anyways. The logical assumption, obviously. Even disappearances pointing to such a conclusion. Then angelic magic mixed with murder. Assaults and blame flying in every direction. Fae were tricky, devious too, but murderous? No. That privilege went to fey, who weren’t limited to a simple magic circle or bound by such rules. Similar, but not remotely the same.

It was supposed to be easy, and they arrive to find anything but. Cups and Boris were attacked. Locals are being attacked, being killed. Angels mixed in. Past Upper intervention with no answers. Bunnies with shotguns and archangel daughters. Officer’s not doing their jobs, mocking those deemed ‘beneath them’. An illium skulking about all in vanity’s sake. Alice didn’t even know what was happening anymore! Tears slipping off her face, falling to the floor.

And they still didn’t have the _stupid_ book. Didn’t even know where it was on this starfallen estate!

Alice looked back down, still expecting Cuphead to wake back up. Waiting for Felix to come back. The cat, as if on cue, ran back in. Felix waving his hands, grabbing for her attention.

“Holly’s help came through!” He shouted. Alice perked up. Help? Help was good. A bird woman followed just behind Felix, with…Jack and several others from town? “This is Officer Cowl.” Felix clarified as they approached. “She’s with us.” The woman flitted to Cup’s side, beak turned into a frown. She waved a wing and a woman with frizzy hair carrying a large duffle bag, Alice was sure her name was Lacie, stomped over. Lacie pulled some pipes out the bag, laying them on the floor. Officer Cowl carefully sliding each one under Cuphead.

“We don’t exactly have a formal, uh, ‘rescue squad’.” Lacie explained, quoting with her fingers. “So we’re basically who ya get. I can get yer porcelain pal back to town, safely.” Her eyes glowed faintly, pipes matching before they floated off the floor. Keeping Cuphead straight and steady.

“It’s not a stretcher, but it’ll do.” Cowl commented as Lacie turned to the group.

“I’m headin’ out.” She huffed. “No need fer this fella losin’ anymore time.”

“T-thank you.” Alice stuttered out. Lacie let out a bark, as she made her way out.

“You’re thankin’ me!? You did the hard part.” The woman called back. The angel wasn’t able to question the engineer before she made her way out.

“She’ll be alright, won’t she?” Alice whimpered, the escaped illium in mind.

“Norman’s keeping an eye out.” A man she didn’t recognize spoke up behind a mop of dark hair. “And I’d feel sorry for the schmuck unfortunate to attack Lacie.” The ginger man groaned in response.

“Been dere. I tell ya, not fun.” Shawn griped as the latter snickered. Jack stared back to the questers and officer, wringing his hat in his hands.

“N-now what?” He stuttered out. Officer Cowl glanced over to Felix.

“I don’t know everything going on here, so I’ll relay to Mr. Cat’s judgement.” Felix cleared his throat, ready to give orders.

“We are just looking for survivors of the…attacker.” Alice blinked at his words. He left out what she was, didn’t they deserve to know? “If you see a tall woman in black with discolored hair or disfigured features, run.” He said simply, eyes stern. Alice supposed she could understand him leaving out the illium in name. Doubtful they even knew what one was. “She’s too fast or strong to fight. So, stay safe and run.”

“Where exactly is dis ‘black lassie’ o yers?” Shawn quoted, making the oddest face Alice had ever seen.

“Anywhere on the estate.” Alice spoke up, all eyes turning to her. She swallowed her discomfort. “We don’t know how exactly she got away from us.”

“D-did she do that to your friend?” Jack stuttered, faintly eyeing the pools of carmine painted upon the floor.

“Yes.” Alice affirmed, expression hardening. They needed to know what they were dealing with, even if not by name. The very least, the very real threat to their lives. “He was worse, but I was able to patch him up some.” She rubbed her arm as they exchanged glances. Felix pulled on his hat, brim down.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” He interjected “but every second we waste here is another moment she could be harming someone else.”

“I agree.” Officer Cowl chirped. “However, if the suspect is truly as dangerous as you make them sound, it’s best we stick together.”

“Alice and I can handle ourselves.” Felix countered. “We have ways to fight her…you don’t.” Cowl stared at Felix momentarily, sighing through her beak.

“Alright then…” She relented, quickly tacking on “but if I end up saving _Felix the Cat_ , you’re putting me in a book.”

“Deal!” He grinned, shaking her wing and diving back into the halls. Alice gave her a polite bow, chasing after the veteran adventurer. She knew having hope would pay off, feeling hers burn a bit brighter. Now if their luck would hold a little longer…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Angel’ glided away from him, gently relieving her pedestal of the enchanted tome.

“This book was sent from the Upper itself.” She explained warmly, bringing it over. “It gave me a way to go home. See my beloved once again.” She hugged it close to her chest, a lifeline in her grasp. Caressing the cover lovingly. “To be a full angel, so I can help so many ailing souls, just like you.” She gestured with an open palm. “How I can ensure you’ll be greeted with paradise, should you fall?” Bendy frowned, keeping his gaze on the book. No way he’d ever get to the Upper, life or death. The book though, he could get that. Problem was getting it and getting _away_. Lost in his mind, ‘Angel’ continued to prattle on.

“Such a lovely little black kitty like you deserves a peaceful place to rest.” She said at last. “Your poor weary soul must be tired but fret not, I am here to help.” Bendy’s train of thought abandoned the rails. She thought he was a what!? A _cat_!? A _kitten_ at that! What the ever loving cuss!? Did he _look_ like a _cat_!? No! No he did not! Was she crazy? He scowled at himself, scratch that, she was. Never mind, there was his cussing answer. Her being insane was literally saving his life. She began to step towards him. _Or_ it was about to end it.

“About that…” He began, trying to think of anything. He didn’t want her idea of help. He was entirely happy continuing to live, thank you _very much_! She smiled, tilting her head, getting closer. “Y-you see…” Bendy stammered weakly. Nothing. He had _nothing!?_ Bendy was saved by someone slamming the doors to the gardens open. Door’s screaming like a shotgun blast, as an icy cold washed over the room. He almost turned his head to see, but ‘Angel’ grabbed him, dropping the book. Forcing him to look at her, clawed hands cradling his face frantically. Her eyes filled with a plea of desperation.

“This _will_ work.” Bendy can feel his heart pounding as the cold grew closer. “I can cure you!” She insisted, glancing up at the intruder. Her last mistake of the night. Bendy watched ‘Angel’s’ face contort into an expression of pure and utter fear. Stars, he could smell the sickly sweetness from her. He tried to pull out her grip, but he couldn’t. Bendy slowly trailed his eyes back to her hands, encasing in stone. Her limbs, body, and face quickly following suite. Unable to look away, the demon simply watched the woman be petrified. Once she was fully encased, then the cold dissipated. Bendy finally managed to wedge himself out her grip, rubbing his now scraped cheeks. He ripped off his vest, throwing it over the book and diving for it, preparing himself for anything. When he turned, the last thing he expected to see walking towards him was Cala, sheepishly rubbing her arm.

She sighed, giving him a fragile smile, her eyes averted. “I thought her garden could use a statue.” Bendy gave her a soft laugh, letting his body drop to the floor in relief. The tension bleeding away. He was safe. They were all finally safe. Cala held out her hand, helping the demon up.

“You were right.” He turned back to ‘Angel’s’ horrific posture. Kneeled, cradling an object no longer there. Her face forever frozen with fear eternally etched upon it. He felt like there was something ironic about someone who caused so much pain and fear, looking that way endlessly. He shook his head, ready to call it a night. Too much had happen, and so fast. He was doing all he could to catch up. Cala gently taking his arm and slowly heading to the doors.

“You were right.” He repeated numbly as the gorgon led him. Claws clenching the book through its fabric prison tightly. “Completely right.”


	12. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first arc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the story this far, as we have come to the end of the first arc. The next chapter will be a stand alone leading into the second part and the piece. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've had planning and writing it.
> 
> As a head's up, this is a short chapter.
> 
> Without further ado...

Not once did Bendy feel the urge to look behind him. Not once.

As Cala led him out the garden, back to the manor, his mind was still reeling, processing. He tightened his claw around the book, as they made it to the back door. He knew the machine pieces could warp people, stain them. But, he couldn’t help but idly wonder, was ‘Angel’ ever a good person? Did the piece turn her into the angel obsessed mad woman, or was she already off her rocker?

He shook his head, stepping back into the manor’s oppressive walls. Bendy had questions, but they’d never meet their answers. Gorgon and demon made their way slowly down the hall, when Bendy heard someone yelling…they sounded like….Boris!?

“PUT. ME. DOWN.” The pup shouted from nearby.

“Making yourself louder doesn’t equate I’ll change my mind.” A familiar snarky tone replied. Bendy almost grinned. Sammy made it. He didn’t care how the sour musician lived, just that he wasn’t another fatality. Bendy moved ahead of Cala, towards the voices.

“I…think were…goin’ in..c’rcles…” Wally trailed faintly behind, plopping down at the base of the stairs.

“We’re on the bottom floor, aren’t we!?” Sammy snapped. Wally stared at the musician, shocked.

“We are?” Bendy heard Sammy groan, and anther voice sigh.

“Listen, were all tired. Let’s just find a way out of here, okay?” Mugs stated in a thin weary voice. Cala pushed past Bendy, running to the voice.

“Mugsy!” She shouted. A beat of silence.

“Cala?” He replied, as if he couldn’t believe it was her. He sounded so wistful to the young demon. Bendy wonder if Cala could her it too. She rounded the corner and beamed, arms outstretched. Mugs flinched back from her, making her freeze in her tracks. Bendy noticed the hurt on her face, as she took a meek step back. Mugman held up his wrapped arm, gesturing with his good one.

“Broken.” He gave her a weak laugh. “Side hug?” She smiled, the light jumping back into her eyes. Carefully hugging his good side, holding him close. Bendy wondered if she _knew_ , girlfriend intuition and what not. Or Mugs was obviously so down.

“Side hug.” She hummed looking incredibly content, just for the moment.

“BENDY!” Boris shouted interrupting the tender moment. Bendy looked over to see Sammy holding Boris like a baby pig under his arm.

“Oh, you lived.” Sammy gave him a relaxed expression. “That’s great.” Bendy narrowed his eyes at the musician, who remained unphased as ever.

“Why the cuss are you holding my brother?”

“’Cause he was gonna…run to find ya…” Wally answered from the floor. “Ev’rthin’s spinnin’.” Sammy released Boris, who quickly tackled Bendy with a hug.

“That’s because you’re still losing blood.” Sammy shook his head with the disappointment of a parent at the toon, then glanced up at Bendy. “I wasn’t going to let him run around with _her_ on the loose.”

Bendy nodded, more grateful than he’d ever tell the magic-man. “I appreciate it.” He ruffled Boris’s ears. “Next time, just wait for some help, okay?”

“B-but they w-were gonna head back to town!” Boris blubbered.

“And we still should.” Sammy grumbled.

“And we’re going to.” Cala piped in. “She’s not going to bother anyone else again, I promise you that.” Mugman shot her a confused look, she gave him a knowing reply. He looked down, gaze boring into the floor. “Why don’t you boys head back to town, and I’ll find everyone else.” Part of Bendy wanted to argue, insist to stay and help. After taking in the sad scene before him, his own exhaustion catching up, no way were they staying on the accursed estate any longer.

“Okay.” He relented, squeezing Boris’s hand.

“Thanks, Cala.” Mugs gave her a weak smile. “We’ll see you soon.” She nodded, then walked down a stretching corridor, out of sight. “Let’s head out.” He sighed.

“Let’s.” Sammy replied, curt as ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice followed Felix down another hall, as he marked another railing. ‘A trail of breadcrumbs’ he had said. Alice didn’t understand how bread could help but the aid was more than welcome. Adventurer and angel made their way back to the entrance, Holly pacing by the front. Felix called out to her, making her flinch.

“Didn’t hear you…” She mumbled, mind elsewhere.

“Have you found ‘Angel’.” Felix asked, Holly shook her head.

“No, not exactly.” This peaked Alice’s curiosity.

“What do you mean by that?” Holly sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“It’s only a theory…” She began “…but I don’t think we’ve been dealing with who we thought. I mean I found where she came from. _Who_ she is.” Holly elaborated.

“We don’t mind. Any information at all can help.” Felix smiled weakly. “Especially if it’s who to hold accountable for this mess.” Holly pointed at the painting. Alice and Felix cast their gaze at the family portrait, once again. To Alice it felt like ages since she last saw it. In reality, it couldn’t have been more than an hour or so. Probably less. “What are we looking for?”

“’Angel’.” She replied readily. “Take a good look, based on how she acted and talked.” Alice stared, frown deepening. ‘Angel’ was an illium, hence the girl…right? Felix gasped, eyes widening.

“Her?” He said in disbelief. Alice didn’t follow. “Are you sure?” Holly nodded gravely.

“I think so…it would explain a lot.”

“Explain what?” Alice turned to the two, clearly grasping something she didn’t.

“That the mother,” Felix pointed at the tall dark haired woman “is ‘Angel’. Not the illium, er, girl.” Alice looked back up at the family, as if were the first time she saw the piece of art…the family, they didn’t really look happy. If you looked closely, at the finer details. The father’s smile seem tense, like a taught string before it snapped. The mother’s body language, the dark glint in her eyes. The lost look in the girls eyes. It was like they were all thinking about something else, anything but each other.

“But that would mean…” Alice trailed of, horror slowly creeping up and pouncing on her. Suddenly, she didn’t want to look at the portrait. “That would mean she stole her daughter’s halo!” Alice felt sick spitting the words out. “T-That’s a death sentence to an illium!” A slow and painful one at that.

“Or her husbands.” Felix grimly added. Holly sharply shook her head in a decisive ‘no’.

“As much as ‘Angel’ obsessed with ‘going home’ and ‘perfection’, I think her husband left her for the Upper. Leaving her for a perfect place, and their daughter behind.”

“A constant reminder of the past…” The cat stared, his eyes full of pity at the small blonde girl. “And she eventually became the ‘lovely’ bitter woman we met.”

“’Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned’.” Holly recited dryly. Alice blinked back unshed tears for the nameless illium.

“How…What do you think happen to her?” Alice managed through a thick voice. “The little girl.”

“Her mother either stole her halo,” Holly glared furiously at the woman “or she some how fused herself with her daughter.”

“But two souls can’t exist safely in one body.” Alice shot the sound idea down. “If they do, it eventually breaks down. Fairly fast in the case of mortals, er, surface dwellers.” Holly stared like she’d grown another head, Felix too.

“The spell!” The cat shrieked, slamming his fist into his hand. “It makes sense, why she _needed_ a substitute. Why her body was changing in front of us!”

“It wasn’t to be ‘perfect’ but hold herself, _them_ , together!” Holly finished in disgust. “Stars, that’s _horrible!”_ Alice thought it over, and the more she pondered the two’s thoughts, the more she found herself believing them.

“She begged for help.” Alice whispered in realization. Cat and girl turning to her.

“What?”

“The girl.” Alice felt her tears slipping out again, thinking back to the barrier. “She _begged_ us for help. She’s still in there, somehow.”

“Could we separate them?” Felix’s brow arched. “That girl shouldn’t be punished if she’s a victim.” Holly shook her head.

“I don’t think we can. With all the spells, rites, and sacrifices she’s done, I don’t think they can be fully separated. Not safely, to say the least. I’d have to see what she specifically used to tell you for sure, but-”

“That’ll never happen.” The cat finishing off the harsh reality. His eyes and ears falling, tail hanging low. “Poor kid.” Alice bit her lip and covered her mouth. She didn’t want to be here anymore, hadn’t for quite a while. She wanted to leave this awful place and never look back. Burn the wretched place to the ground. Footsteps pulled the angel out of her spiral. Felix looked up, ear perked. “Cala?”

Alice could feel a certain sadness from the gorgon turned mer. Shame too. Cala’s word only confirmed the feeling.

“’Angel’s’ been dealt with.” She scuffed a shoe against the wooden floor. “She won’t bother anyone again.” The only consolation there. That she couldn’t hurt anyone else, and that girl wasn’t suffering anymore. “The boys headed back to town with some other people. There pretty banged up, so I offered to stay and find you guys.” She still wasn’t looking at them.

“Thank you.” Felix’s tail twitched, he tugged down his hat. “Why don’t you girls head back together, and I’ll get our help, then give our story to Officer Cowl.” Three dull chimes of affirmation rang out, each girl stepping out of the estate together. Felix couldn’t help but notice how Alice clung to Holly and Cala, how Holly seemed lost in her mind, and how distant Cala seemed. No such thing as an easy adventure…but they were just kids.

Felix sighed, following his marking to find the officer and townsfolk. No since in dawdling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The questers one by one headed back to the town of Haven. Each carrying a new burden, a dark memory stained in their mind. However, they still had each other and had technically succeeded. They had the piece and seized the day. Most importantly though, they had each other’s company, to enjoy and heal together. This could not be said for someone else.

A lonely soul in the gardens lamented her fate, isolated from the world. She had been for longer than she could recall. Praying anyone, anyone at all would hear her desperate pleas and save her from the hellscape she was trapped in. That she’d not be by herself. Anything, absolutely anything, than alone with _her_. She was so close to freedom, now further than ever. These were the lonely souls last thoughts as darkness ensnared her again, fouler than ever. A final prayer, rather a wish, she kept to herself.

She’d never give up hoping someone would come along.

No one heard her calling anyways.

Well, almost no one.


	13. Schrodinger’s Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With 'Angel' sitting pretty, it leaves time for the questers to something else. Sit and Think. However, thing aren't always what they seem...or rather people aren't always what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter this week as we step into the next and final arc of the story. As always, hope you enjoy and be sure to be taking care of yourself during these crazy times.
> 
> Also, some art below the story this week of 'Angel'. Hope you enjoy her craziness.
> 
> Without further ado...

The next few days in Haven seemed to blur together for Bendy, not that he minded. Right now time seemed to be drawling out as fast as molasses trickled. For all their trials and suffering, more problems awaited them the minute they reached town. Sitting alone at the bar with Murry, Bendy slowly counted the snags in his path, tracing rings atop his glass of water.

First, maybe the only _good_ thing that happen, Cuphead was still alive. Though he wasn’t far from being as bad off as ‘Angel’ boasted. The staff at the hospital had informed them by all accounts, the older cup should, in fact, be dead. To much blood loss, acute to severe organ failure from massive blood loss, a partially collapsed lung, and the gruesome list went on and on. The _only_ reason he was still alive they surmised (and not knowing about Alice) was he had an extraordinary will to live and they got him help in the nick of time.

Whether he would wake up, they didn’t know. They took some blood from Mugs to use as a transfusion, doing everything they could to help but just didn’t know. The doctors allowed them to see Cuphead after a few days. ‘Well enough’ for visitors but still no signs of consciousness. Bendy would never be able to erase how young or small Cuphead looked in that room. So…so soft and defenseless. Stars! It was just plain wrong seeing him like that. Sometimes Bendy forgot the mook wasn’t that much older than him.

Bendy traced another ring.

Second, most of his friends were hurt in some way or another. Mugman had to get his wrist set and refused to leave the hospital until Cuphead woke up. He wouldn’t even leave his brother’s side for anything. If not for Cala, he’d probably forget to even eat. It was like the rest of the world but her and Cups had all but vanished to Mugs. Sure, he’d utter a few words to whoever visited but he was mostly silent. Bendy could understand the guy must feel like he was on an emotional roller coaster.

Speaking of Cala, the gorgon had to get a few of Paul’s tentacles bandaged. A few stitches on her side to mend a few of ‘Angel’s’ slashes. Felix had the worst in the stitches department, Wally right behind him. Both the adventurer’s arms and sides had fresh sutures covered with bandages. At least Felix was allowed to leave, Wally wasn’t so lucky.

The teen had to stay a few nights for blood loss on top of having both his wrists sewn shut. All the staff kept giving the young wolf odd looks. Some brimming with pity, others suspicion…no matter what Officer Cowl or Felix said. Morons. The nurses took a look at Alice’s throat and gave her a topical cream to help with the bruising. The angel seemed to have a haunted look in her eyes, as did Holly and Felix. Something none of them were saying and didn’t plan to. Bendy wasn’t entirely sure why or what was keeping them quite, but he knew it was ‘Angel’s’ fault. Maybe they saw her ‘art’ as well. They checked over Holly, despite her insisting she was fine. They did the same to Boris and Bendy, kindly ignoring their fussing as well.

Sammy didn’t fight them when they took a look at him. Bendy swore the guy nearly handed himself over. The doc’s seemed baffled how he managed to survive so long, much less cast spells and walk back to town on his own two feet. Bendy had known Sammy wasn’t good per say but he had no idea how bad the musician actually was. Bad enough for them to hook him up to fluids and keeping him bed written for a week. Sammy just seemed pleased to be alive and around other people, even if he was scowling half the time. He could claim ‘cracked ribs’ all he wanted but Bendy was sure ‘sour’ was Sammy’s default mode.

Bendy traced another ring.

Third, Officer Cowl took the piece. The lady cussin’ _took_ it! She allowed Holly and Alice to seal it safely in a box, after Felix explained the nature of the item to the woman. Cowl explained how technically, the piece belonged to the late Wallace Franks Sr. In turn, by law, it belonged to his son, Wally. If Wally gave it to them, it was theirs but until such a time, she had to keep it as ‘evidence’. She really did seem sorry but Bendy still felt bitter. All that devastation to lose what they struggled for on a technicality.

Bendy traced another ring.

Fourth, another high note he supposed, Red and Grant essentially swapped cells. Officer Cowl cleared the charges on the spindly spider-esce man, and wasted no time serving a warrant on a particular corrupt local officer, excepting bribes from some ‘less than reputable individuals’ as she carefully phrased it. She couldn’t release any more details, as it was an ongoing investigation. The remaining officers quickly cleaned house, vanishing on the next train. As far as Bendy was concerned, good riddance. Cowl seemed disappointed, though.

Grant thanked them to the point it was excessive. The other townsfolk seemed more comfortable around him… Well, they didn’t insult him and bolt. Little steps. Shawn sure seemed pleased the spider was out and about…

Bendy traced another ring.

He sighed, hoping Murry would finally let him order a drink. He glanced up to the ever quite man, who curtly shook his head ‘no’ despite the question never being asked. The demon groaned, returning to his task. How did they guy _know_ he was going to ask for a drink. Bendy traced another ring, this time making the empty water glass squeak. He stared dully at his dour reflection. Maybe he did look _that_ bad.

No one was really talking. Everyone was so quiet, and he hated it. Alice and Holly were shut in their rooms. Felix was helping Officer Cowl at the station until more help arrived…and giving her the ‘official’ story so they didn’t have too. Cups wasn’t waking up, nor were Mugs and Cala going to leave his side until he did. Wally had been released in the morning according to Marlin, but the teen hadn’t dropped by. Hope was till stuck in the water until she was ‘fully healed’, whatever that meant. Bendy couldn’t see so much as a scratch on her side. Her absence was making Marlin crabbier than his usual self. Boris had been glued to his side the past few days, but Bendy decided to let him sleep in. Help his bro get some much needed rest and give him some time to breathe.

He tapped his claws idly on the bar, wishing Murry would at least utter a starfallen word if he wouldn’t serve him drinks! Bendy promised himself he wouldn’t leave until Boris woke up, but he was starting to get antsy. Poor wolf didn’t need any more stress just because his big brother couldn’t sit still. Bendy sighed loudly, flopping onto the wood. It’d been four days since the end of the ‘Angel’ incident, and he was going stir crazy.

Maybe him and Boris could pay Tom or Sammy a visit…when Boris woke up. Bendy groaned.

The day was passing too cussin’ slow!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix finished Cowl’s latest task, reorganizing the file room. Not particularly exciting but enough to keep his mind busy. He sighed, heading back to her newly claimed office, knocking on the door.

“Officer Cowl?” He heard the bird twitter a laugh.

“I think after all this Mr. Cat, you can call me Robin.” He gave her a soft smile, pushing his hat back as he sat in front of her desk.

“Then you can call me Felix.” He replied evenly, glancing at her desk. An incident report. Robin clicked her pen. Well, it was probably about time.

“We could get this filled out, if you’re ready now.” He sighed. “I have to take a statement. Sooner is better than later, I’m afraid.” He nodded, discomfort bubbling in his stomach.

“Of course…” Felix had been on plenty of adventures over the years. All over the world with people from all walks of life. He couldn’t say he was always close with those he worked with. He’d seen people get hurt, kidnapped, killed, ill, poisoned, and so on. It was different when they were close to you. Yes, anyone getting hurt or dying was sad. However, it was an entirely new type of sadness, of _pain_ , when it was someone you knew. Someone you liked to think you were close to. Responsible for.

Robin tapped her pen, catching his spiraling attention. “You can take as much time as you need, but don’t get lost in there.” Her beak twisted in sympathy as she pointed to his head. “Trust me on that one.” Felix stared at her for a moment, then lowered his head. “Whenever you’re ready…” Felix swallowed, mouth feeling too wet and dry at all the same time. Best to just get it over with.

“We came to Haven about a week ago, in search of the book…as you know.” He began slowly, voice holding steady.

“I’m aware.” She replied, jotting his words down. “You were aware it was powerful, possibly dangerous.”

“Yes.” He sat up, feeling more like himself. “We seek out items like this and safely seal them away. So they can’t hurt anyone else or end up in the wrong hands…like it had, in this case.” Robin glanced up, intrigued.

“May I ask how you intend to use the book?” She paused, then quickly added “Should Mr. Franks choose to give it to you, of course.”

“I can’t say more than what I already have. There are people working actively against us to steal these, I’m afraid.” He apologized diplomatically.

“Don’t want to leave a bread trail.” She hummed in understanding, crossing something out. “Go on.”

“We searched town for clues, caught wind of the attacks and thought it the best avenue to pursue. When the lack of care to the locals became apparent, we became more invested. Looking more thoroughly into the situation, we met at that time.” She smiled behind her clipboard, giving a sharp nod. “Your information combined with what we found led us in another direction. No attack was on accident but rather on purpose. After another assault, some luck, and tracking we located where we believed the assailant to be. A woman we later knew as ‘Angel’.”

“Why didn’t you contact the authorities, if you knew where she was.” Robin pressed lightly, keeping any and all accusations out of her voice. Felix leveled his gaze to hers, interlocking his fingers and crossing his legs. Tail swaying low, ears attentive.

“Too many unknowns.” He stated simply, gathering her attention from the parchment. “We found the estate, but runes kept anyone else out. We didn’t know who was kidnapping and murdering people yet, just that they came from the estate. Once we found a way in, we would go for the book and detain the assailant to the best of our abilities… _Without_ risking other people.”

“Without authorities.” She tacked on, pointing her pen.

“Would _you_ trust Red for help?” He asked sarcastically, shooting her a doubtful look.

“No.” She sighed. “I understand, I just have to ask and make the point.” She mumbled from a soft scowl, scribbling more down. “When you found the assailant, what did you do exactly?” Felix inhaled deeply, calming himself. This was the part he didn’t want to talk or think about. Better him than the kids. He organized his thoughts slowly, pulling the events to the front of his mind. Stepping back into the runed rotunda.

“First, she kidnapped Wally, nearly fatally injuring Hope.” He began.

“She wasn’t committed.” Robin frowned. “Where is Miss. Wave, exactly?” Felix bit at his lip, not sure if he should say or not. She didn’t seem to want other people to know she wasn’t human. “Felix?”

“She’s alive,” He answered firmly “and well, I can’t say more than that. I don’t want to violate her wishes.” Robin gave a nod but didn’t seem satisfied with his answer. “You’ll have to ask Marlin for details, he’s aware of where she is.” She looked more appeased at that, waving for him to continue.

“Once we heard about Wally from Hope, we split up and looked for the assailant-“

“’Angel’, correct?” Robin cut it.

“Yes, but we didn’t know who or what she was as of this point.” He responded carefully.

“I see…sorry, keep going.”

“Right… We went looking for her, but she snatched Bendy and Boris.”

“The two younger boys with you?”

“Yes. We headed to the estate and Alice and Holly managed to break through the runes together.” A little white lie but people didn’t need to know what Alice was…well, more people. “Once inside we split up to find ‘Angel’, Wally, and our boys. Me and Alice found ‘Angel’, Wally, and Boris. Alice stopped her from killing Wally, while I set Boris free. I told the boys to run while me and Alice kept her busy.” Felix swallowed, his sides and tail aching from the fight.

“Me and Alice we doing nothing against her. To state it plainly, we never had a chance. We were lucky Cuphead and Holly ran in. Cuphead distracted ‘Angel’, while Holly set a runed trap. She caught ‘Angel’ but…”

“’Angel’ caught Cuphead?” Robin asked delicately. Felix looked down at the desk, boring his eyes into the wooden grain. A memory of a sickening sound replaying in his ears.

“Yes.” Felix said quietly, like a pin dropping in an empty room. “She nearly tore him apart.” Felix shuddered as cries echoed in his mind, phantom odors of copper mixed with iron wafting about. He shook it away. It wasn’t real, he wasn’t there anymore. None of them were. “Thankfully Cala, the young lady with the purple octopus, overheard the altercation and helped us fight ‘Angel’ off.” Robin continued to write as he spoke, voice straining.

“’Angel’ managed to get away, Cala and Holly pursuing her but getting lost in the manor. Alice and I stayed behind to help Cuphead the best we could. Alice used as many runes as she could to close his injuries, and I cleaned and wrapped what was beyond her capabilities.”

“Smart.” Robin amended. “He almost didn’t make it.”

“I’m aware.” Felix replied flatly. “You and the other townsfolk showed up shortly after that. We all split up to search for ‘Angel’, but Cala found her trying to harm Bendy and stopped her.” Robin knit her brow together, tapping her pen.

“How did Cala stop her?” Felix’s ear perked up.

“I’m sorry?”

“How did Cala stop her?” Robin’s face was unreadable. “We found a statue of the woman that was identified as ‘Angel’, by Samuel Lawrence, Thomas Conner, Allison Conner, and Wallace Franks Jr. She matched the first detailed description of her you gave me yesterday.” Robin wove her feathered finger together. “No body, but a mysterious statue instead.” Felix panicked internally. He hadn’t thought of a way to cover that up and keep Cala safe, and here was Robin Cowl putting two and two together. He was to stunned to speak, rocks sitting in his throat.

“Well…”

“She must have used runes to ensnare her, but something went wrong.” Robin suddenly sighed, jotting it down. “Tricky thing, magic.” She reasoned with a hum, glaring at the report. “This is a mess.” Felix felt like he almost lost a life…maybe he did. “And the rest I’ve gathered from the others. Thank you for your statement.”

“Y-your welcome…” He trailed off. He wasn’t sure if he should thank her for lying on Cala’s behalf or simply believe she came to the wrong conclusion since Holly used runes, and Alice could pass as using them with her magic. Best to leave this situation alone and count their lucky stars. “Is that all?”

Robin nodded, filing away the statement. “Yes and thank you for your help around here. I suggest you take it easy for the rest of the day, you don’t look to well. Sorry for dredging up all the bad memories but I have to.”

“It’s fine.” He managed lamely, more than happy to leave for the day. “Well, I’ll be off then.” Robin bid him farewell, going back to the papers. Felix quickly gathered his things, departing quickly. He bumped into Wally, who was heading inside.

“Heya…” The teen murmured, otherwise preoccupied.

“Hi.” The cat replied. “Are you alright?” He eyed the young man concerned, who just pushed on ahead.

“Not yet.” He replied curtly, a sharp contrast to his merry self. “Not now.” Felix couldn’t blame the kid, not after everything that happen. This event would likely haunt him for years, if not the rest of his life. The cat sighed, heading back to the inn, hoping Bendy or Boris were awake. Maybe they could grab a bite together or visit the cup brothers and Cala. Just something to keep them active and get out. Staying locked up in the inn wasn’t doing anyone any favors. Too bad he couldn’t convince Holly and Alice that.

“Back so soon, Felix?” Robin chirped as the door opened, not looking up from her work. After all, she had a lot in front of her and was the only officer in town. She may have held the position temporarily, but she took her role seriously. “I said to take it easy. I can handle everything else for today.”

“Uhh, I’m Wally…” Robin looked up to see the ragged wolf-boy in front of the counter.

“Oh, right!” She laughed nervously, flitting over. “How can I help you?” The boy had an odd smile form on his face, tail picking up an even pace. That smile was too easy going and blissful for Robin’s liking. Especially after everything she’d seen and heard in that house of horrors. What nearly happen to him, what did happen to his father… Bouncing back was good but even Felix was still shaken. And he was a _legend!_ Wally laid both his arms on the counter, leaning forward, ears perked.

“I’d like to collect some of my property.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the artwork this time around. :)


	14. Conjoined Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which misunderstandings bloom, embers of hope begin to burn, and the book is opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week I have only one chapter ready to post, so please enjoy. I don't believe there's any warning for this chapter.
> 
> Without further ado...

The day was passing too freakin’ fast! Too fast for Wally Franks, that is.

Wally couldn’t get outta that hospital fast enough. At least this time it was in broad daylight an’ nobody was plannin’ on jumpin’ him. He was a man on a mission, not a second to waste. He felt bad for barely uttering a few words to Allison and Tom, but this was _important,_ and he couldn’t _forget!_ Not this time!

The first place the teen stopped was by the pier to see Hope. He felt bad not seeing her, but the doc’s wouldn’t let him leave because his ‘health was in danger’ an’ whatnot. He wanted to check on her and get some advice. He was still unsure but knew it had to be done. Things weren’t settling with him. The pup dropped his feet in the clear water, splashing briefly as teal scales shimmered under the surface. Hope burst from the water, flicking back her soaked curls and resting her arms on the wood.

“Hey.” She grinned merrily. Wally couldn’t help replying with a dopey one of his own.

“Ya look a lot better.” He ruffled his hair, ear flopping in the breeze. “Do ya know how much longer ya gotta stay?” She pulled away a wet stray lock, tucking it with the rest.

“Until my human form’s mended sooo…” She tapped a finger idly on her cheek, puffing it out “a few more days? Better safe then sorry.” She shrugged. “How’s your wrists?”

“Okay, I guess.” He peeled back the coverings, giving her a view of one. Her nose wrinkling at the stitches lines.

“I will never understand surface medicine.” She said at last, resting her cheeks in her hands.

“Not all a’ us can dive in the water an’ get all patched up.” He laughed weakly, covering the injury, wrapping his fingers slowly around his wrist.

“True.” She hummed, fingers dancing on her face. Eyes slowly drifting down. “I haven’t seen you in while… Are you okay?” Wally perked up in surprise.

“What?”

“Are you okay, Wally.” She repeated, voice bleeding with concern. “I don’t mean physically, ‘cause it’s obvious where you stand there.” She pointed at his covered arms for emphasis. “I mean upstairs, like in your head. I know all this had to mess you up…being kidnapped, almost…y’know.” Wally just stared at her, not sure how to phrase how he felt. Well sure, talents aside, who wouldn’t it mess up a little?

“’M fine.” He shrugged, slowly as the question he had circled back to the front of his mind. He forced his hands to release his wraps. “Well… _almost.”_ He admitted, Hope perking up at the confession.

“Care to elaborate?” She pressed, head falling into her arms. Wally swallowed nervously. He didn’t know why he felt nervous. Hope always listened and gave the best advice. She never judged him, not even when he lost her sunglasses and they turned out to be on his head the whole time…and that had been _three days._ He fidgeted, thinking of a careful way to phrase what was plaguing his mind.

“Well, I don’t think everyone’s really safe from ‘Angel’…” Hope tilted her head, brow drawing together as her smile drew into a soft frown. “…and I think I could help out, ya know? Make ‘em feel safe…free a’ her.” Hope pushed out the water more, ruffling his ears affectionately. Though neither of them realized it at the moment, a small misunderstanding bloomed between the two.

“Wally, if you think you can do something to help those folks get on easier, then go for it. Just remember, other people work through things at their own pace. Sometimes space is important but so is being there. It’s a delicate balance.” Wally considered her words.

“So…if I can help…I should?” He reasoned slowly.

“If you want to.” She shrugged. “You sometimes have to do what you think is right, even if it means taking a chance.” She offered a warm comforting smile, gently squeezing his fingers.

“I do!” Wally declared, as her smile rested firmly on her face, as she slunk back into the water. “I really do wanna help! I…I guess I gotta take a’ leap, huh?”

“Then go for it.” She cheered, treading water for a moment. “Oh, and tell me how it goes. It’s kinda boring in the shallows.”

“Can do!” He beamed, pushing off the wood. “See ya soon!” He waved her farewell, running off.

Hope watched the half-wolf take off, sinking back into the water. She couldn’t place her fin on it…but something about him off… Normally Wally wasn’t so vague...unless he forgot something. She tried to shrug it off, but the thought persisted in the back of her mind. An ill feeling she couldn’t shake, spreading its roots and taking hold. She circled the pier for a bit, until a bobber in the water caught her eyes. Making a split second choice, she swam over tugging on the line as a friendly warning, bursting out the water, scaring the life out of Shawn and Grant.

“Stars, lass, give a guy a starfallen warnin’!” Shawn sputtered indignantly while Grant laughed behind a set of arms. He seemed brighter lately, outgoing and in the open more. She was sorry to spoil their fishing, but she needed to know something, and Shawn always made everybody else’s business his. Settle her reeling mind she began organizing her thoughts.

“Hello, Hope.” Grant managed, composing himself, adjusting his glasses. “Can we help you with something?” Shawn was busy grumbling over her knotting up his line. She grabbed the wooden edge, pulling herself up onto the dock splashing both men.

“Yer on thin cussin’ ice lassie!” Shawn snipped, dripping with water. One of them had enough sense to step back and was trying to not burst out laughing again. “What’d ya want!?” He huffed, squeezing out his cap. Hope leveled her stern gaze to the ginger, then spindly spider. Both men quickly sobering up.

“I want you two to tell me exactly what happen to ‘Angel’.” They exchanged a nervous glance. “I know you know, and I need to know now.”

“Why’s that lassie?” Shawn managed casually, unease bleeding into his tone. Grant nervously looking around.

“Because,” Hope said grimly “I think she still might be a threat.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix made his way back to the inn, catching Bendy moping at the bar. He glanced up at the sun, it was almost midday and Boris wasn’t up. Kid must’ve finally tired himself out. Felix stepped over to Bendy, pulling a stool up.

“I have the rest of the day off.” The cat said lamely, and the demon youth groggily sat up. “How about you go get Boris up and we’ll go visit everyone.”

“Sure.” Bendy huffed, dropping down and plodding up the stairs. The cat pulled at his whiskers, gnawing on his lip. A sliding noise followed by a glass of warm milk enter his sight. Felix looked up, seeing Murry wink at him, disappearing into the back. The cat couldn’t figure the man out but would take his kindness. Felix sipped on the glass, polishing it off as the boys came back down. He’d have to thank Murry later.

“You two ready to go?”

“Sure thing, Mr. Felix.” Bendy managing a weak smile. It didn’t meet his eyes. Boris was practically latched to his older brother’s side. Boris didn’t say anything, just nodded accompanied by a wide yawn. Felix decided to take what he could get, taking both boys by the shoulder leading them to the hospital. Staying behind them, just in case. He wanted to believe Cala’s ‘solution’ was permanent but to him their were to many possibilities. Paranoia likely. It had been settling the past few day, but Robin had dredged up that fight.

He just wanted to ensure their safety.

Walking into the lobby, the crabby nurse greeted him with a wave, essentially ignoring them. The cat felt confused but decided to take the lucky break. Last time she made him fill out so many unnecessary forms, he almost cursed at her for wasting his time. He _still_ thought she got some twisted satisfaction out of it.

“Who do you guys wanna go see first?” Bendy sighed, kicking at the floor.

“Let’s just see Cups and get it over with.” He grumbled as Boris’s ear drooped low. Felix swallowed a sigh and headed down to see the porcelain man.

“Sure.” He tried to sound chipper but knew he fell short. The least he could is try. Someone had to keep their spirits up. Couldn’t let Cala carry that burden alone. The three walked in silence to the older cup’s room, as a nurse exited the room. She glanced up at them, a warm smile in her eyes.

“They just fell asleep a little while ago, so please be quiet.” She winked playfully, keeping the door cracked open a hair. “Go on in.” The three shuffled in to see Cala curled up on the couch, even Paul slouched in slumber. Mugs leaned back in the chair by the door, feet propped up on the couch while he snored softly. Cup didn’t look any different. Still unmoving and unchanged. The three stepped lightly in.

Felix pulled a blanket over Cala, who squirmed slightly in her sleep. Muttering something about throwing pufferfish, before smiling blissfully, snuggling into the cushions. Bendy and Boris doing the same for Mugman. He stirred briefly, then relaxed.

“You know,” Bendy whispered at last “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cuphead without his jacket.”

“Yeah!” Boris whispered back. “It’s how you know it’s him, other wise you don’t know.” He said in a conspiring tone. Bendy cracked a weak smile at his little brothers attempt at humor. “I guess we should let them sleep…” He tailed off.

“That would be the kind thing to do.” Felix agreed, carefully cracking the door open. “We can see Tom, if either of you want to.”

“Why not?” Bendy shrugged, letting Boris leave ahead of him. He looked back on the three in the room, then shut the door. They’d be alright, it’d just take some time. Bendy hated waiting around for things to happen but they didn’t have much choice. “See you guys later…” Bendy whispered to the wood, following Felix and Boris down the hall.

Tom’s room was open, curtains drawn, light peeling in. Allison was sitting next to him, chatting excitedly helping him eat whatever heavenly meal she brought. The wolf stubbornly trying to do so alone, but unable. Allison giggled warmly, cutting the meat apart for him. Allison was surprised to see them and waved them in.

“Nice to see you boys.” She cheered. “Oh, come now. Come on in, don’t be shy!”

“Who ish it?” Tom ground out around a mouthful of meat.

“Those lovely young men who helped you at the shop and their father.” Allison explained. Felix felt his light up, there too.

“Oh! I, uh, I’m-” Felix stammered out. Bendy and Boris both bit back their laughter at the cat’s rosy color.

“Bendy and Boris.” Tom realized. “Tell’em to come on in. I have few things to say to ‘em.” Felix to stunned to move, both boys marched in. Seeing the mechanic for the first time in what felt like forever. Allison looked frazzled beside her husband. Like she’d been up working non-stop and still had several pots of coffee left to run on. Tom looked better rested but Bendy nor Boris could tare their eyes from the obvious difference. From his left mid-arm down, his arm was entirely gone. The end rounded off and wrapped neatly, bandages fresh with no traces of blood.

“You wanted to talk to us?” Boris asked. Tom nodded.

“Thanks.” He hummed, smiling down on the brothers softly. Bendy blinked and checked his eyes. Stars above, Tom actually knew how to smile. Call the Upper, he just witnessed a miracle. “For everything. You boys and your friends have done more around here than lots a folks have in years. Your old man, too.” Tom grinned, showing his fangs. “Raised some fine boys, sir.” Felix was stuttering horribly and rouge as a tomato. “So, I just wanted to say thanks before you crazy kids run off or whatever.”

Bendy actually felt himself almost tear up. Not from sadness for the first time in days, but joy. When was the last time someone outside his friends actually cussing thanked him for something? Much less, something related to the pieces. Bendy managed a smile, first one in a while that reached his eyes. And while he couldn’t see it, Boris had one across his muzzle as well. Felix was still busy trying to grind out a reply and failing.

Felix the Cat, adventurer extraordinaire beaten by a simple ‘you’re a dad’.

“Anyways,” Tom cleared his throat, turning away “that’s all I wanted to say.”

“If you ever come back to Haven, you’ll always have a place with us.” Allison tacked on motherly, rubbing Tom’s good shoulder.

“We’d love to come back, sans the crazy killer lady.” Bendy joked weakly but he was serious. Not more psycho killers, his heart wouldn’t take it. He would only take the one they brought with them, no more.

“It’s a deal then.” Tom grinned.

They left shortly after, dragging Felix with them, still unable to form a coherent sentence. On the way back to the inn, an idea occurred to both brothers.

“Hey Bendy…”

“Yeah?”

“You…remember our handywork with Holly for Mr. Mickey…” The pup probed.

“Funny, I was thinkin’ she needed a new project too.” The demon hummed idly.

“Think we could get Lacie to help?” Boris asked excitedly. So he liked her work to…he knew it.

Bendy grinned widely. “I’d bet on it!”

“Berries!”

“Guess it’s time to go recruit some people.”

As the two boys split up for the first time in a while, they left Felix behind at the vacant bar at the Seaside Inn. Murry walked back surprised to see the cat so flustered. He approached carefully, as to not scare him. Murry found himself scared when the cat suddenly shouted.

“I’m not their father!” City folk, so strange.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally briefly stopped by the police station, collecting his ma’s book. He was told by the nice officer lady to keep it in the box since it was dangerous. He would, until he needed it. The teen stopped by the house, picking up a few things and greeting Bonnie. She roped him into a few chores before he was able to get off the elderly rabbit’s property.

As darkness painted the night sky, Wally lit a lantern and took a deep breath stepping into the woods. Box and bag held close as the fire illuminated the way. He knew exactly where to go, thanks to a few loud conversations from those nice folks. Bends an’ his pals weren’t exactly quiet… It was like people forgot he had _ears_.

The pup carefully stepped over the twisted iron gates, circling the estate to find the greenhouse in question. If he was quiet enough, he could hear her. Staying still he faintly picked up a mournful melody, following the muted notes. Wally let his feet carry him to a hidden domed building, glowing orbs of light brightening the room. A kneeling statue at the far end. He inhaled deeply at the petrified figure.

“Just hol’ on a lil’ longer, ‘kay?” He apologized to the stone.

And he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He could feel his heart rate beating loudly like a drum the closer he drew. She couldn’t hurt him, and she wasn’t going to hurt her. He didn’t understand how no one else heard her, maybe it really was just him. Maybe it was his talent.

Wally set his bag on the ground, next to her bench. Taking a seat he opened the box staring at a book, cover proudly reading ‘the illusion of living’. He sighed, remembering what the officer lady told him. Well, what he remembered.

_‘The book changes into what you need, according to those folks with Mr. Felix.’_ She’d said. _‘Be careful with it, supposedly it’s very dangerous.’_

Wally licked his lips, placing an open hand slowly on the cover, obscuring the words. Closing his eyes, he thought about what he wanted to use it for. He need a way to _safely_ get her free and away from the other one. A way that wouldn’t hurt any party involved or anyone else. No sacrifices. No blood magic. No funny evil stuffs. He opened his eyes, looking back down to the book, the cover solid white. Shiny like the pearls Hope liked to wear. Words written in foreign golden curves and loops. Wally frowned, he couldn’t read it. Welp, that was gonna be a problem.

Flipping the book open, the inscription was plainly printed. Good, he could read that. One problem solved. Wally crossed his legs, leaning back, carefully reading the written words aloud.

_“The soul is a resilient an’ delicate piece of the body. The required essences for life. When this essence is tampered with, damaged, or otherwise harmed, severe effects can occur to body and mind. This guide offers the safest known methods of traversing through a mortal soul an’ fixin’ ailments in or of the spirit.”_

_“While a demon’s hand is often considered to have the strongest sway over souls, it in fact comes down to will and strength of one’s mind. The more determined an’ solid an individual is, the better chance they can make it through a soul safely. The soul will naturally attempt to repel mortal or non-magical entities but remain persistent. Confidence, knowledge, and persistence are your greatest assets. Never forget this.”_

_“When curing an ailment of the soul, take care and be well armed with the knowledge needed. To much interference or over correction can lead to more harm than good. Only do what is necessary to complete the task to heal. If too much work is done, the soul can become cracked, stained, or even shattered. Any of these can lead to deformations of the body rangin’ from personality changes, memory loss, to the most extreme circumstances resultin’ in death.”_

Wally swallowed nervously. This was some serious stuff. This wasn’t like tuning up a faulty projector, this could mean life or death. He couldn’t make any mistakes here and try again. One chance, and one only.

_“Keep in mind, more times than not, the entities within can be coaxed to heal an’ mend on their own with only a bit of encouragement or influence. You’re to act more as a messenger than a solution. If they ain’t willin’ to heal, then the journey an’ risk is pointless.”_

_“To cure the ailment affectin’ the soul you’re dealin’ with, search for the specific solution in the table of contents. Expect the unexpected an’ more than anythin’ else, be prepared.”_

Wally flipped the introduction to flip to the table of contents, looking for a solution. Fingers tracing down the parchment until reaching the one in question. He flipped to the marked page and began reading. He couldn’t screw this one up if he wanted to help. He’d read the starfallen chapter till he could recite it front an’ backwards if he had to.

Nobody else was being left to ‘Angel’s’ wrath.

End of story.


	15. Keeping it Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy learns some about magic...so does a certain half-wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just 1 chapter this week. Due to recent events, updates will be less often. I will still work on the story but I want it to be a quality I'm proud of. With everything going on in my life right now, it's getting difficult to write something I'm proud of.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter, I think.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy and Boris managed to rope Holly into helping Tom out. In all honesty, all they had to do was mention magic and she was in. She was eager to have something positive to put her energy into then going stir crazy in her room. She still had her runes saved from when they made Mickey his leg and was certain with a few adjustments they’d work for an arm too.

Lacie overheard them from the bar, as they were planning. She glanced over their shoulder’s at Holly’s sketches. Bendy purposefully wanted to discuss it down by the bar, hoping the engineer would drop by. He’d love to have her input on their work. Lacie really knew her stuff when they worked with her down at the garage. She sipped on her drink staying quiet while they planned, eyes faintly tracing the runes.

“That’s not gonna work.” She said at last, getting all three gazes turned to her.

“We’ve done it before.” Holly sniffed, and Bendy almost face-palmed himself. He forgot to tell Holly they needed the woman’s help. She had the supplies and some extra know how. “It’s worked perfectly well for Mickey as a leg, it will work for Tom as an arm.”

“Sure it is,” Lacie agreed sarcastically “if you don’t plan on him to be able to do precision work. You know, with him being a mechanic and all.” Lacie shrugged. “Just thought I’d offer some input.” Holly looked back down to her sketches, tracing the lines, re-reading every rune.

“I don’t see the problem.” She said at last, tightly setting the papers back down. Lacie laughed, placing her drink down, plopping net to them. She immediately jabbed a finger at the sketched fingers on the paper.

“Those won’t bend properly _unless_ you put runes in the joints, easy fix.” She supplied. “How do you plan to give him his claws back? Fluffy fool uses his like crazy.” Lacie inquired, now eyeing them curiously. Gaze demanding a solution of their own device. Bendy couldn’t help small grin. They had her attention, now they had to keep it.

“Umm…” Boris hummed to himself as Holly gawked at the paper, eyes widening in realization. She immediately began jotting down Lacie’s suggestion, noting several runes to place and test. “We could put in a sliding mechanism?”

“One that locks magnetically in place!” Bendy elaborated, his brother nodding in agreement. “Maybe we could magically shift the mechanism on and off?”

“Yeah, that way it’s more like a real arm.” Holly’s hand was scribbling furiously across her papers. “This is going to be _so_ much better than Mickey’s leg!” She squealed.

“You’ll need a light but durable alloy, don’t want to put too much stress on his shoulder.” Lacie inhaled deeply in thought, idly tapping a finger against the table. “I think I might have some quality scrap for that.” She offered.

“Thanks, Mrs. Benton.” Boris grinned, she waved him off.

“This ain’t to different from some of the rides I’ve made.”

“Have you made limbs before?” Holly glanced up from her design. Lacie smirked at the girl, leaning back.

“You could say that.” She replied ominously.

“With runes?”

“My partner does that.” Lacie stretched back, tipping her chair on two legs. “Work with him long enough and you pick up a few things along the way.” She shrugged, four back on the floor. “Man loves magic, loves machines. I just helped him blend the two together more efficiently, and we make the impossible possible. Dreams come true, and all that.” She chuckled, waving her hands in mock excitement. Holly stared hard at Lacie for a moment.

“Your partner, he uses runes in his machines?” Lacie took a deep swig from her drink, slamming the drained glass back on the table.

“Most of ‘em, not all.” Lacie shrugged casually, starring at them half-lidded. “If it doesn’t reduce stress on the machine, then no. It rare but sometimes it causes more trouble than good. Like here,” She gestured into the air with an open arm “inside a fairy circle changes the rules. Small scale magic, no sweat. Large scale? That’s just asking for trouble from a fae.”

“What exactly would a ‘fae’ do to runes?” Holly inquired, fresh papers slapped down and pen ready to take notes. Bendy fought the urge to groan and slam his head into the table. Nobody ever stayed on subject for long, did they? Oh well, at least Holly had cheered up and they made some progress. Little blessings.

“Little buggers love causing trouble.” Lacie smirked playfully at them, resting her chin on her wrist. “They don’t want to hurt anybody _severely_ , just have a good time…maybe teach some twisted perception into a lesson. Problem there is if they don’t know what their tampering with, they can cause a lot of trouble for everyone involved.”

“Is there a fae around here?” Bendy asked, now intrigued about the mysterious resident. “Er, what _is_ a fae?” Lacie stared like he asked her if grass was green.

“Oh boy.” She huffed, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms. She chewed on her unlit pipe in thought. “Well, for starters, fae are more common overseas then here. Fae are fairies, but not all fairies are fae.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Boris pouted in confusion.

“They don’t make sense.” Lacie grumbled bitterly narrowing her eyes at some unseen annoyance. Bendy wondered if a story was there. “Anyway, I guess the easiest way to describe fae is magical little mischief makers. Practical jokers to the nth degree. All fairies cause mischief, and you _better_ watch what you say around them. They’ll take anything you say outta context to suit their needs.” She shuddered in disgust. Oh yeah, there was a story there… Come to think of it, back on the train Cups and Mugs didn’t seem too keen on the idea of fairies either… “Fae are just some of the ones bound in magic circles. Little nature spirits bound to their birthplace until getting strong enough to break the circle or making a deal to escape.”

“A…deal?” Bendy didn’t like the sound of that. Not at all.

“Oh sure,” Lacie smiled easily “All fairies strike deals, just what kind depends on what they’ll do. I could go on all day but to summarize the mess, anything within the constraints of their power they’ll do in exchange for something of equal or lesser worth…usually lesser.”

“Sounds like a soul contract.” Holly scowled, looking up from her freshly printed notes. Lacie snorted, shaking her head at them, taking the group by surprise.

“No, no,” She waved through her laughter “They don’t deal in souls. Souls are actually pretty worthless to fairies, as they draw their magic from nature or chaos…some both. They take things that are _more_ precious. Thing they can’t have. Things you don’t think you’ll miss but you will.”

“Like?” Bendy probed. Lacie chewed her lip in thought, eyes flicking down. The older woman pulled her pipe out, rolling it in her hand.

“A fond memory, your name, peace of mind, a beloved keepsake, your first kiss,” She sighed replacing the pipe “I could go on an’ on, but they don’t take souls.” Lacie finalized.

“Weird.” The demon mumbled, brother agreeing.

“We’ve gotten off subject.” Holly tapped the parchment with her utensil. “So, would runes on here even be safe?”

“Yeah, ‘cause it’s small. Not as fun to mess with.” The woman explained. “Though if you went much bigger with the design, I’d say ‘no’.”

“Maybe I could install some magical protection too…” Holly mumbled, diving back into her rune patterns. Lacie watched the girl work, shaking her messy curls back and forth with a chuckle.

“Could we start on the parts while Holly works on the runes?”

“Sure,” Lacie snatched up the melting remains of her drink “first thing tomorrow. It’s late. Guess I’ll see you three at the shop in the morning.”

“Absolutely!” Boris grinned merrily, tail going a mile a minute.

“You got it, madame.” Bendy winked, followed by a mock salute. She rolled her eyes, heading back to the bar, paying off her drink.

“Sure, yeah, see you.” Holly murmured, entranced by her thoughts. Drawing runes, then crossing them out only to draw new ones. “I should have this done by then.” She mumbled, taking her work back to her room. Bendy wanted to stop her, force the girl to get some sleep but she looked so much better. Lighter.

“Things are startin’ to look up, Boris.” Bendy breathed from behind a smile, wrapping an arm loving around his little brother, ruffling his ears.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m not asking to know your social security, _Shawn_. I’m asking what happened to the psychopath in the woods!” Hope seethed, as the ginger tried to avoid answering her, yet again. Shawn bit his cheek, shoving his hands in his pockets while he rocked on his heels.

“Listen lassie, ya shouldn’t worry about it. It’s all done an’ dealt with.” He insisted, gathering his fishing supplies before he lost his patience with young the selkie. Grant just stood quietly watching the two go at it for the better part of an hour. He didn’t see why Shawn wasn’t giving her a proper answer, or why Hope was so incessant. Normally she was all sweet and kind, not hissy and bossy. Things really change when you’re in the slammer…

“You keep _saying_ that!” She hissed, slamming her fists into the dock.

“An’ I’ll keep sayin’ it till ya believe me.” He replied swiftly, unfazed by her outburst. “Ya just need ta be leavin’ it alone, lassie. Everythin’s fine. Don’t go messin’ with things ya don’t understand.”

“ _Wally_ isn’t _fine!”_ She cried out, throwing out her arms. “And I _understand_ something is wrong with him, I just know it! And-“ Shawn cut her off, shaking his head slowly.

“Lassie, yer boyfriend almost got ’imself killed.” Shawn leveled his gaze to hers. “Ya can’t really be thinkin’ that he’d just bounce right back. Be back to his lovable forgetful self? Of course somethin’s wrong but he’ll work through it. Jus’ be needin’ some time is all.”

“No, and that’s not what I mean!” She snapped, tears slipping out her eyes as she pulled at her hair in frustration at the ginger. “Forget you two, I’ll figure it out for myself.” The selkie spit, sliding back into the water, violently splashing both men. Thoroughly soaking their clothes in seawater. Grant groaned as Shawn swore, shaking his fist.

“Was all that really necessary?” Grant chided wringing out his clothes “Why not just tell her what the officer said?”

“’Cause the ‘official statements’ a load a bull, and she’ll know it.” The latter sighed. “Nothin’s gonna make her happy till lover boy comes back down ta earth. These thin’s take time. Ain’t no magic cure fer this.” Shawn shrugged, picking up his tackle box. “She’ll figure it out soon enough.” The ginger walked back to land, grumbling about being wet. For some reason, Grant couldn’t help but feel like Hope was onto something…oh he hated his talent sometimes. Sighing, the spider toon began making his way down the street.

“Er, ah, Grant, where ya goin’?” The man asked nervously as the taller man made his way ahead.

“To get some answers.” He sighed, heading straight for the police station. She owed him for this one, he really didn’t want to go back in there. “I think she’s right.”

“Ah cuss.” Shawn swore as Grant walked away. “Wait a starfallen minute fer me!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Separation of a conjoined soul is not for the novice. You’re simultaneously dwellin’ through two bein’s at once, occasionally though a third made from the conjoinment of the two pulled into one. The best method is to focus on the dominant soul an’ lead it away from the recessive. By leadin’ the two away from one another, they will eventually break back into two separated bein’s.”_

_“In some rare cases, you may have to approach the recessive soul. This is the weaker of the two and holds little ta no power over the other. This is common in cases of possession. To expel the dominate soul, you must either lead the recessive soul away or remove empower it to the status of a dominate soul. Effectively expellin’ the other by force. These situations are fairly rare but can be treacherous. If the recessive soul can’t be persuaded to leave or change, then the separation is impossible.”_

_“In any case, one of the two souls must desire to be separate again. If they lack the desire or will, then the separation is impossible. This is a more risky operation on the soul an’ is highly not recommended to be done by mortal hands. Take cases of possession to Upper authorities to heal an’ sort out.”_

Wally sighed, leaning back against the bench. The Upper? Would they listen to a pup like him? If Bonnie or Allison’s advice held a kernel a truth, then no. Wally wished he could ask he a few question but it wasn’t like statues talked. He _knew_ she wanted out, so separation was possible. Dealing with two souls, possibly three didn’t sound so possible. Biting his lip, the half-wolf turned to the section of traversing multiple souls.

He’d figure this all out. He had to. Stressed, the teen began to glare at the next chapter, reading as he went. The sooner he got this done, the sooner ‘Angel’ could be a memory and nothing more. Running his fingers across the page, he read on.

_“When traversin’ though multiple souls, keep your own in mind. Too much stress on your own can cause ailment within your own. Stay well within your limits to prevent such misfortune. It can help to carry an item of identity with you, to prevent losing your sense of self within the others. A small memento or trinket will do. Exercise more caution when going through multiple constructs, far more than when in the one. Your life is entirely within their hands, as you enter their territory. Caution and your wits are the only tools you have to combat their tenacity.”_

Wally gulped, well that didn’t sound too swell. He rummaged through his bag, setting the book aside, for something to ‘ground’ himself. Pulling out his wallet, the teen gently removed a photo, unfolding it. A picture of himself in front of Tom and Allison. The day they officially became a family, Bonnie took the picture for her album. Wally bit his lip, wondering if she had any family or if she was as alone out here as in there. Even if she was, Bonnie told him family was about who you found and loved, not always who you were given. Carefully putting the old picture in the breast pocket of his overalls, he picked up the book. Wally moved on to the last section he needed, reading aloud.

_“Advice an’ methodology to enterin’ the soul…”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bendy was about to turn in for the night, when Cala and Mugman stumbled in. Mugs didn’t look to great as the mer ushered him to his room. That…couldn’t be good news at all. Bendy could already feel his cheer draining away, assuming the worst. Cala quickly came back, soothing their worst fears.

“Cups is still the same,” She said quickly, hands help up in a peaceful gesture “the staff just told Mugsy he need to rest in a real bed.” She idly began twisting one of Paul’s tentacles. “I’m worried about him…especially if things are going to stay like this for a while.”

“W-what do you mean.” Bendy asked carefully. She eyed the young man sympathetically.

“I don’t understand surface medicine too well…but I do know this isn’t something Cuphead can just shrug off and jump back onto his feet, unstoppable as ever.” Her fingers started strumming in a nervous dance. “Things…things aren’t _like_ that anymore.” She gestured idly, like she was expecting her hands to explain for her. Frustrated they weren’t.

“What do you mean by that?” Bendy asked more seriously. “That things aren’t-”

“Like that anymore?” She sighed. “Magic’s complicated, Bendy.” Cala lamented resting her face in her hands.

“So I’ve heard.” He responded dryly, thinking of Sammy. “Care to explain?”

“Not all spells last forever.” She said, slouching. “Dish children are usually charmed, _if_ I understood them properly.”

“Charmed?” Bendy twisted his face in confusion. Come to think of it…Hope mentioned charms…and so had Alice, but he didn’t have the faintest cussing idea what a ‘charm’ was.

“Yes. You see, Bendy, dish toons are pretty fragile depending on what makes them up.”

“Okay?” Bendy tilted his head in confusion. Cuphead and Mugman were two of the toughest guys he’d ever met. Prior to visiting Haven, seeing either of them as physically ‘fragile’ would have been impossible. “So, how does that impact us now?”

“Dishes, from what I’ve heard,” Cala quickly added “began charming their children to fix this issue during their youth. Like, if they fell out a tree and shattered, rather than die they’d be put right back together or heal really fast. This way they’d survive to adulthood and actually be more resilient.” She elaborated. “Seeing as Mugsy and Cups are both porcelain…” She waved her hand, like it’d explain the rest.

“Oh.” It suddenly clicked to the demon. “The charm doesn’t work anymore, does it?” She shook her head.

“No, not from my understanding. All charms eventually wear off, it’s part of their… _charm_.” She frowned at the inevitable pun. “Yes, they still heal fast but it’s no longer a snap.” She snapped her fingers to accentuate. “I think Mugsy’s still expecting Cuphead to just sit up and be fine.”

“Which isn’t going to happen.” Bendy finished. “Do they know when he will wake up yet?”

“No.” She lay her head on the counter, Paul trying his best to soothe her. “I don’t have any idea either. I am glad he agreed to spend a few night here before heading back…Could you boys maybe try and take his mind off it some? Distract him.”

“We’re working on an arm for Tom.” He offered. “Input’s always helpful.” She sat up, fighting back a yawn.

“That seems like a good idea, get him to move around some. Maybe do some lifting.”

“What are you going to do?” Bendy probed as she turned her back to him.

“Swim.” She replied, leaning into her arms. “Don’t want me or Paul getting gill rot.” She gave him a coy smile. “Once you smell that, you’ll never be able to look at fish the same.” Cala wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. “It’s awful.”

“Well, be my guest to jump in.” She laughed lightly, pushing away from the bar.

“I think a day or two would do me some good. I can check up on Hope’s progress as well.”

“She’d probably like some company.” He offered, Paul nodding with him, then subtly pointing a tentacle at Cala. Well, she’d probably like some company too. “See you soon?”

“See you soon.” She promised, leaning down and pecked him on the cheek. “Please keep an eye on Mugsy, okay?”

“You got it!” He promised, as the mer left making her way into the night, heading down to the sea.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The funny thing about the dark, is you never know what it holds.

Something good, or something bad. It’s entirely a mystery until you reach it, then you find it. The dreaded truth hiding in the confines of the dark abyss. That’s what makes us so scared. Not the hidden truth, but the unknown. You can’t fight what you can’t see, what you fail to comprehend. You can try but you won’t succeed.

In the dark, true darkness, there is no up and down. Left or right. Backwards or forwards. Everything is relative. There are no dealings in absolutes. No promises or guarantees. Only what’s already within.

However, sometimes, a light shines into the dark giving us the gift of sight, allowing us in the void to see. Once we’re able to see, suddenly everything is a little less scary. Easier to comprehend and move on. To finally make progress.

Sometimes all we need is a little light in the dark. A little flame to guide us back homes and families.

But first, the light has to show up. Then, and only then, can you find the way back.

One light had already made his choice and arrived. The other was running a little late but she’d still make it in time.

After all, angel deal in miracles all the time. More than they’ll ever know.


	16. Shots in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New experiences all around... Some better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I re-wrote it so many times I lost count, so if something's out of place just give me a holler and I'll check it out again.
> 
> My life is starting to get back to a semi-normal...or a new one I guess. I'm hoping to go back to updating weekly but I still don't know when things will change. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Without further ado...

Wally slowly copied the symbols in the book on the ground with chalk. They were called ‘runes’ apparently…they reminded him of ‘Angel’s’ room. He shuddered and kept drawing, trying to forget _that_ mess. No need to think about that…or the bloodstains lining her floor…unable to move or defy her wishes.

Nothing but complete compliance to her wicked whims and- Wally sucked in a deep breath, setting chalk aside for a moment. The teen bit his lip, breathing slow and measured, willing ‘Angel’ to go away. He could take all the time he needed to deal with that later, _she_ needed him now. He shook the vile memories aside, trying to focus.

Carefully, he picked up the chalk and continued writing the symbols as described. It wasn’t hard per say, drawing the funny symbols, just time consuming. The book always stressed ‘no mistakes or death’. Tom always said stuff about how ‘haste makes waste’, which Allison said means ‘when you go too fast you mess stuff up you normally wouldn’t’. She was always easier to understand outta the two of ‘em.

Needless to say, Wally was taking his time for a change. He was being painstakingly careful. She didn’t deserve to hurt anymore and wasn’t going to, if he could help it. While writing he couldn’t help but wonder a sobering grim thought. Did anyone else ever hear her, or was he the only one?

If they could hear her, why leave her all alone in a monster’s clutches? Shaking the thought away, he checked between the runes on the paper, and the ones lining the floor. They…looked the same? He honestly couldn’t tell. They looked the same to him but for all he knew he wrote them backwards…or upside down!

He bit his lip, knowing one way for sure to see if he did it right or not. _‘You sometimes have to do what you think is right, even if it means taking a chance.’_ Hope had said. Sure as the sun rose, he was taking a chance. He wasn’t a fancy mage like that music man, or ‘Angel’…but he had to try. If he didn’t who would?

He flicked his eyes down to the ‘recited incantation’ to ‘activate’ the ‘runes’ and begin ‘traversing’. The words felt a bit odd to say, didn’t even sound like any language Wally had ever heard before. They had some other worldly lightness to them that the teen couldn’t really place. Like they weren’t really meant to be spoken, but were more of a suggestion… No. That wasn’t right either.

He watched the ‘runes’ one by one light up in warm golden light. So far so good…or he thought so. Book said that was supposed to happen. After that, things got _vague_. All that paragraph said was ‘he’d know when he entered the soul’. How exactly? Was their a ‘you are here’ sign? Maybe?

As he finished reading the book, all the ‘runes’ glowed brightly like the sun raising up in the morning. Too bright for the teen, making him guard his face and drop the book. As the brightness dulled out, he dared to open an eye. Wally slowly lowered his arms, taking in the view. He had to hand it to that magical book, it was on to somethin’.

You just _knew_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice took her visit after everyone else was in bed.

Cala went down to the sea to calm her nerves, Holly was up in her room utterly engrossed in runes. Bendy and Boris were snoozing could in their room, Felix was pacing up and down the hall, worrying to himself. Mugman pretty much passed out in his room and was still asleep. Alice carefully snuck out her window, as not to alert Felix, and walked quietly to the hospital. She felt bad for sneaking off, but she couldn’t face anyone, not right now.

She felt ashamed she hadn’t gone earlier but hadn’t been able to raise her spirits. Cursing her talent for not acting faster. Not acting _sooner._ For letting her training slide. For being thrown around like a ragdoll by ‘Angel’ when she was an archangel. She had been useless other than opening the front door.

Essentially, a glorified battering ram.

She felt when Bendy and Boris returned that evening, in a much better mood. Their positivity infecting Holly, getting her to join in on their mischief. Felix’s aura burning with embarrassment and love. A much needed change for the angel. When Cala brought Mugs by, she still felt hopeful. That things would still get better. These drastic changes in everyone’s emotions, save for Mugman, made Alice make a drastic change of her own.

She was going to visit Cuphead.

He was alone, no Mugman to stare at her quietly. He wasn’t angry with her, she’d have sensed it. The younger cup just felt empty. Like someone scooped out everything that made Mugs his normal cheery self and tossed it away. She wanted to see him smile again, preferably with everyone else. Cups too.

Alice made her way through the hushed streets to the hospital. That angry nurse was snoozing out front. Normally, Alice would wake her up, lecturing her on job responsibility. It wouldn’t kill her to at least _pretend_ to care about her patients. Tonight though, the angel was just glad to not have to fight with the grouchy woman.

She knew the way to Cuphead’s room, Holly and Cala both told her. Boris slipped a hand drawn map under her door too. The young wolf had been slipping her drawings in secret every morning to try and cheer her up, the map actually made her smile a bit. Like their own private joke.

Cala had been passing them updates, via Felix. Last she heard Cuphead had been the same, unchanged without signs of waking. Not getting worse but not getting better either. When Alice cautiously snuck in the room, double checking no nurses saw her, she was not met with such a sight. Yes, Cups was still on the bed, but he looked worse to her. Maybe it was just in her head… If the doctor said he was better, then surely, he was.

The angel carefully shut the door, shuffling over. Alice couldn’t help but how quite the room felt. How empty it was. No loud shouting or mumbled curses. She nibbled on her lip forcing herself to stand next to the bed. He was here because she wasn’t faster. The least she could do is keep him company.

She should probably say something…anything, actually. “Uhh, hey Cups. How you feeling?” She internally cringed. He wasn’t going to answer her, why was she asking him questions!? “Sorry…never mind.” Stars above this was awkward. Alice bit her lip harder. “Sorry…” Her throat felt as though she’d been gargling with rocks. “Sorry…” She sniffed, tears slipping down her cheeks.

She held on to the cup man’s hand sobbing softly. “Heh, sorry… You’re probably sorry of hearing me say sorry.” She sniffed, voice cracking as she spoke. “You’d probably say something like ‘Geez Feather, if you’re so _sorry_ then do somethin’ about it’…heh.” She wiped at her tear, before giving up. The angel just let the rain fall off her cheeks.

What kind of angel was she? Oh sure, her talent suddenly decide, ‘yes, you can heal’ but then proceeds to do so wrong!? She hadn’t even gotten close to her act of charity…was she even on the right path? She couldn’t get the piece. She couldn’t help the towns people. She couldn’t heal her friend. Her shoulder wracked as her quiet cries grew louder.

What was _cussing wrong_ with her!?

As the angel sobbed, she curled over the hand she was holding. Why? _Why!?_ Alice wanted answer and she wasn’t getting them. Why was ‘Angel’ able to grab Cup? Why did the people here let Red get away with so much? Why didn’t they realize Bendy was a demon? Why wouldn’t Officer Cowl give them the piece!? Questions swirled in her mind, throat going hoarser.

While she cried, a hand slid up to her face. Making the angel freeze, while it gently wiped away her tears.

“It’s…al-right, feathers.” A voice from under her rasped softly. “It’ll be okay.” It promised. Her dark eyes looking down on the figure, widening. He gave her a small grin, lowering his hand. Alice’s voice may have failed her but his didn’t.

“Hey Alice.” Cuphead greeted weakly. “Sorry it took me so long.” He chuckled lightly, before wincing in pain. And just like that, the angel’s waterworks started all over again. She cried out incoherently, wrapping her arms around the ceramic man. Who calmly ran his finger through her hair, promising he was alright, and she would be too.

Alice just clung on for dear life, because the first time in days, she did something _right_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night shift nurse checked up on their latest arrival before calling it the end of her shift. She peeked in to see the dark-haired young lady asleep on her friends shoulder. Her friend having his arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture. The woman wondered when the young lady was going to stop by and was happy to see all his friends visiting him. She _should_ get the young lady to leave and come back tomorrow, but her bleeding heart wouldn’t let her. A smile on her tired face, she closed the door for the night.

-

The world around Wally was beautiful in it’s own unique way. The ink was kinda putting a damper on the situation, but neat, nevertheless. The place had ink flowing all around. The ceiling, the halls, the floor still seemed solid enough though. Golden slivers of light bleeding through the inky walls, some rusty chains holding doors shut. The whole place was bathed in an unsettling sepia tone, as the teen cautiously crept through. He wasn’t sure why he should, but something just told him to follow the chains…and be _very_ quiet.

The more frequent they became, the cleaner they started to look. The less ink staining his surroundings. The brighter everything seemed. Not exactly warm itself but better than the chilling ink. Soon he was striding down hall that looked eerily like those of ‘Angel’s’ manor, a web of pristine chains across the ceiling and bright lights hailing from the halls. Wally approached a closed door at the end of the hall, all the chains leading inside. Biting his lip, he opened the door.

Sitting in the middle of the golden buttery bright room was a young woman, maybe a couple years younger than Allison with short blonde curls framing her head and a tilted halo floating above her head. She slowly shifted, the chains bound to her rattling, turning her blue eyes on the intruder. Wally knew this had to be _her_. The other presence in ‘Angel’ but he had no idea who she actually was. She looked scared, curling on herself staying quiet. The teen swallowed, knowing he had to say something.

“I’m Wally.” He smiled friendly, holing out a hand. She stared at it horrified, then back to him.

“I know.” She whispered, her voice resembling a subtle breeze. He cocked his head at her, ear flopping in different directions. “I tried to make _her_ stop,” The girl explained hugging her knees “but she _never_ listens to me.” She sniffed, wiping any forming tears from her face. “Nobody ever does…” She looked up at him warily “…except you…” She paused and slowly looked into the pup’s eyes. “…How _did_ you hear me calling?” He grinned playfully, tail wagging pointing to his head.

“It’s the ears.” He laughed. “I keep tellin’ folks, it’s the ears.” A ghost of a smile found it’s way onto her face, as she stood up, her pale colored dress touching to the floor. Her chained wrists pulling apart to allow her fingers to interlace.

“So…why are you here?”

“Well…” He swallowed his nerves and boldly stepped forward. “I came to save ya from ‘Angel’s’ wrath.” She backed a few step up shaking her head.

“You can’t escape her.” The girl warned, hugging herself tighter.

“Nobody deserves to suffer anymore, ‘specially not you.” He countered. She looked up at him, trembling. “Ya’ve been here a long while, ain’t cha?” She nodded slowly, her eyes darting around the room as if she expected someone to hear her. Punish her for daring to agree with someone else. Wally clenched his jaw tightly, taking another step closer. Offering his hand once again to the young woman. “Don’t cha wanna leave?”

The girl slowly lowered her arms, looking around the empty space. It was pretty and bright but not anything else. Allison once said, ‘No matter how nice a place is, if you can’t leave it’s still a prison’. Wally never did understand her until now. This was her prison but now she could leave. He couldn’t make her, just offer to show her the way.

“O-okay.” She said at last.

“Okay what?” He felt kinda like a jerk making her say it, but the book was pretty specific she had to _want_ it for _herself_. She had to make the choice, he could only lead her to it. “What do _ya_ want?”

“I want to leave.” She declared a little more confidently. “I-” her voice cut off as the chains holding her melted off into the light, vanishing entirely. “Oh.” Her voice was so tiny, disbelief blooming in her tone. Escape couldn’t be that easy…could it? Those warnings made it sound like everything was gonna kill you. She slowly drifted away from where her binds had been, taking his hand gently. “Can we go? …Please?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” No sooner did the two step over the thresh hold into the halls did a horrible scream ring out. Wally doubled over clutching his sensitive ears, she looked horrified. It almost sounded like a name to him.

“SUUUEEE-SIIEEEEEE!” It screamed in a split, awful deafening shriek. Wally swore his ears were ringing, like the voice was screaming directly into his mind, into his very being. The girl pulled him back up, running down the corridor.

“If she catches us, she’ll kill us!” She warned with a cry, dashing ahead. Wally barely felt his feet scraping against the floor. She was way too fast, faster than any girl he’d ever seen. Well, now he found the ‘going to kill you part’.

Swell.

This soul stuff was real swell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two finally came to a stop in front of the entrance to the estate, but the once grand aged doors replaces with a pitch black abyss. Chains and symbols wrapped around their escape. The building continued to rumble as ‘Angel’s’ screams grew closer and closer. Susie began to panic, looking all over for a way out.

On the landing above them footsteps sounded like thunder. Wally pushed the young woman behind him. If ‘Angel’ was gonna try and take her back, she’d have to get through him first…not that it’d be hard. He’d be more like an inconvenience instead of- No! He wouldn’t let her through.

The footsteps stopped, a figure looking down on them from the landing.

“And here I was wondering what had her howling like kinsmen.” The figure chuckled. “Now I know. Her dear songbird escaped.” Wally’s eye froze on the well dressed wolf, carefully observing them. A faint blurred memory replaying. He couldn’t even try to stop the words from stumbling out.

“Dad?”


	17. Waiting to Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face from the beyond shows himself, questions go unanswered, and the cracked china ware is brought up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...100+ Kudos and 800+ Hits. I'm so happy to see people like my writing, I honestly never thought so many people would ever like reading my stories. So, thank you, to who ever is reading this. It means a lot to me.
> 
> I don't think their are any warnings for this chapter, so read freely. As usual, if you have any questions or spot an error, feel free to let me know.
> 
> Without further ado...

“D…Dad?”

Wally didn’t dare blink, like he’d vanish if he looked away for even a second. A well-dressed wolf appeared above them, setting a firm paw on the railing. “No…” Wally shook his head. It wasn’t his old man, to sharp lookin’. Too fancy. Not a speck of dirt nor grease to be seen. Similar color and build, but not him. He glanced back at the man, who eyed him curiously. An odd light in his eyes, dare the teen say an excited one.

“As touching as this is, we must be moving on.” The wolf said smoothly, his voice imbued with a faint accent. “I suggest you grab the young lady, and we be on our way.” The man leapt over the banister, landing in front of the pup. Several shadows followed the man’s actions.

He walked towards them, adjusting his vest. The teen braced himself for the older man to grab him or run into him, but he walked clean through. Shadows as well, leaving a chill crawling up the young man’s spine. Susie carefully observed the retreating wolf, walking up to her newfound friend, hooking an arm around Wally’s.

“Was he...someone you knew?” He gave her a ghost of a smile. She didn’t need to be a real angel to see it wasn’t real, didn’t even come close to his eyes. “Did…” She trailed off, looking ahead. “I’m sorry.” She said at last wringing her hands.

“Nah, it’s alright.” He swallowed thickly, picking up his pace to match hers so he wouldn’t be dragged along. “Just…thought he was someone else. Not the guy I’m thinkin’ of.” He laughed weakly. “Shouldn’t we be movin’ on?” Susie frowned, looking rather upset but ducked her head.

“You should.” The wolf replied briskly, overhearing them. “Unless you _want_ to be her next beauty treatment.” The shadows danced around him, the wolf faintly looking down. “Hush, I wasn’t serious.” He chided the silhouettes. Wally stared at the shadows, then the wolf. Something about him was off.

He was…kinda familiar…

An angry shrill scream filled the air, shaking the building like an eight ball giving the wrong fortune to a temperamental child. Followed by a cry that may have been a name, or a declaration of rage. Lights flickered and ink ran down the walls.

“This way!” The older wolf beckoned, turning sharply and running down a hall.

“He’s on our side, trust me.” Susie supplied, grabbing his hand and bolting after the wolf. Wally carefully watched Susie as they moved. She looked…tired. Paranoid. Her lips quivering every now and again…like she was about to start crying but couldn’t. Now that they weren’t in Susie’s cage, she was glowy and blurry.

The mystery wolf seemed clear cut and well defined. Susie? Not so much anymore outside her room. Glancing down at his hands, he was greeted by a similar situation. He looked just as blurry, but shiny too? He noticed her staring as they moved, quickly looking away. Souls were weird…

“I…well, Lupin can explain it later.” She decided on. “Right now we just need to run.” Wally wasn’t sure what was going on. That book never mentioned any of this! Lupin…Why was that so familiar? Wally nibbled on his lip and followed their lead away from the demented cries of ‘Angel’. He quietly cursed his memory and hoped for the best.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running for what felt to Wally like an eternity, the wolf ‘Lupin’ he assumed, _finally_ stopped. Susie held the teen steady while he panted desperately for air. Once catching his breath, he locked Susie in a death hug. The older wolf watching the two younger toons, amused, as the illium tried to pry the boy off.

“W-wally, it’s okay,” Susie yelped, using a free arm to attempt to wedge the frightened teen off. Wasn’t he comforting _her_ just a little while ago? “We made it but please ease up, you kind of… _suffocating_ me.” Her attempts meant nothing to the pup, holding on like a lifeline.

“We made it!” He whispered, refusing to let go. “Oh stars, we’re still here.” He sat up in realization. Lupin clearing his throat, getting their attention.

“Yes…you are…still, ah, _here_.” Wally released the angelic woman from his death grip, locking his gaze on the wolf. “I believe introductions are in order, young man.” The wolf pulled off his fedora, tipping it to the pup with accompanied by a classy bow. “My name is Lupin Anoymi.” He smiled, neat fangs barely peeking through his maw. “Private international investigator extraordinaire…” His smile weakened slightly as he replaced his hat “…and quite dead, I assure you both.” Wally gaped at the wolf. _That’s why he was so familiar!_ That guy went missing…a while ago? Yeah. Thats was right!

He came into town with Officer Cowl, ‘cept she was a lot quieter. He asked around a lot, lot’s of odd questions. Norman really liked him. Tom never wanted to talk to the man for long. To ‘covered’ he said. Then he vanished and so did Officer Cowl for a bit. Then she came back again, then left. Now was here to stay. Wally wondered if she missed her old pal?

Speaking of said pal… How exactly did you respond to someone telling you they were dead? ‘Sorry for your loss’? ‘Hi, I’m Wally and super alive, last I checked’? Instead of any of those, he came out with a very dignified ‘uhhhhh’. Thankfully, Susie took the hint and took over.

“He’s new here.” She interrupted, resting a hand on the teens shoulder. “A…friend of mine?” She gave him a shy smile, and he nodded ears flopping. “A friend.” She managed more confidently.

“I gathered as much.” Lupin hummed, eyeing her inquisitively. “I believe I saw you working in that garage once upon a time. I wondered if you would end up here or not.” Lupin chuckled. “You did, just not how I anticipated. Quite fortunate.” Wally rubbed his arm, not liking how the man was staring at him. Tom gave him that look when he fixed something on his first try and remembered everything. Lupin help up his hand peacefully.

“Where are we, exactly?” The pup managed nervously since he pretty much had no idea how to deal with the whole ‘I’m a dead guy’ thing. That, and nothing here was making sense!

“’Angel’s’ soul.” Lupin replied dutifully. “It’s artificial, as I’m sure you can tell.” He spread his arms open, gesturing to the room they were hidden.

“It is?” Wally looked around her at the ink stained walls and dimly lit room. It didn’t _feel_ like a soul…then again how did he know what one was supposed to feel like. It didn’t _look_ like a soul either, not by what the book said. Wally was starting to think this book was a load of moonrocks.

Lupin raised a brow as the shadows danced around him. The young wolf could feel a plethora of emotions from the shades, powerful but difficult to single them out. Fear being the easiest and foremost one…maybe they all were afraid. He was. Wally pointed at the silhouettes. “What exactly are they?” He inquired carefully.

“Who.” Susie corrected mournfully, hugging herself. The pup knit his brow, turning back to the illium. Wearing a grim expression, she elaborated slowly. “They’re ‘Angel’s’… _other_ victims.” She winced slightly, avoiding his gaze. “That’s what they become if she catches them here.” His eyes widened. She was devouring souls!? How in any reality was that supposed to be _angelic!?_

“Precisely.” Lupin hummed dourly. “Should the ink taint you, or spend too long,” he gestured to the dark masses shifting below his feet “this is what you become. This _echo_ of an existence. A trace of what they once were to fuel her twisted design. Only her ‘healed’ can remain whole, as ink already stains them.” He cupped his chin in thought. “At least, that’s what I’ve deducted from the others.”

“Then how are you ‘whole’,” Wally quoted flexing his fingers “if you’re dead like them?” A smirk danced across Lupin’s face. None of this was makin’ a lick of sense. Maybe he shoulda read a few more chapters… Maybe he shoulda brought the book with him…

“That my dear boy is only thanks to my talent.” He chuckled. “As useful in death as if life. To elaborate, I will always have a solid state of mind. No hypnotism, drunken tomfoolery, or magical charming. Useful in my field, once upon a time.” His short lived joy faded. “I am one of the few that can avoid her forever, due to my unique ability.” He gestured an open paw to Wally. “Should she catch you, you’ll join the shadows too.” Wally felt his stomach twist, heart nearly dropping into it. “Possibly the misses as well.”

The pup turned back to look at Susie, lost in her mind. She had been trapped in ‘Angel’ for who knew how long. Alone and scared. She was putting on a brave face, but who was it really for? Him, or her? Yes, he was scared out of his mind. He was just some small town mechanic who couldn’t remember what he was doing half the time.

He read that stupid soul book and still didn’t really know what he was doing. Their was no Allison or Tom to tell him how to fix this. He had to do it himself. He had to for her. He might’ve not been the smartest, or strongest guy around, but he’d still try because it was the right thing to do.

Wally took a steady breath, closing his eyes, then looking up at Lupin.

“So, how do we get out of here?” Lupin closed his eyes in through, shadows whirled in excitement for freedom.

“You can’t exit unless she let’s you.” Lupin stated plainly. “That, or you have an anchor.” Susie started at the wolf as though he were mad. “Well I obviously don’t.” He huffed, tail trashing low. “Dead, if you recall.” Wally perked up quickly rifling through his overall for the picture. He _did_ remember that!

He fished out the picture, proudly showing it off to the prisoners. “Would this do?” Lupin arched a brow, leaning in to examine the photo.

“Hmm…I believe so.” His hooded eyes flitted up. “You may have a chance to leave after all.”

“We have an anchor…Now what?” Susie whispered, clenching her hands together. “How do we escape?”

“The book I read said somethin’ about…” Wally froze. What did it say again? Oh stars, this wasn’t the time for this! “Umm…Uhh…” He scratched behind his ears. He read this a couple hours ago. Tops! How!? “Uhh…” Susie nervously nibbled on her lips, Lupin tilting his head in concern. “Mmm…”

“You read…” Lupin gestured idly with his gloved paw. Wally furrowed his brow in concentration, the text becoming more faint. Welp, he screwed this up too. Nice one Wally. Hey, I know, let’s go jump into some mean lady’s soul and save the nice lady without even knowin’ what you’re doin’ or tellin’ a soul where your goin’! Lupin and Susie stared at him wide-eyed.

“I said all that…out loud…didn’t I.” They nodded. “Swell.” He groaned, dropping his face into his hands.

“You read a book about souls?” Lupin pressed curiously. “And now you can’t recall the information?”

“Some of it…” Wally sighed, shaking his head. “It’s alright, I…forget stuff all the time.” Lupin pursed his lips, glancing over to Susie. The illium was currently trying to master the art of turning invisible. She wasn’t exactly succeeding. The pup shrugged. “I just thought maybe this time it’d be different.”

“Angel’s can alter memories.” Lupin hummed, staring at the young woman directly. “Rumor says some illiums can too.” Her breath hitched, eye peeking out under her curls. “Isn’t that interesting.”

“I guess.” The pup shrugged. “I don’t see how that really helps us.” Wally frowned. “I thought ‘Angel’ wasn’t an angel.” Lupin blankly stared at the pup. “And I dunno what an illium is…Oh! Are they like a selkie?” The older wolf resisted the urge to rip out his fur in frustration. He would have to be straight forward with this one.

“Illium.” He gestured to Susie. “Her.”

“Oh.” Wally blinked. “That’s neat.” Apparently more direct.

“She can help you with your memory. Help you recall what we, you two, need to leave.” The kid seemed unphased. “The book? Soul book. Leaving?”

“Yeah?” Lupin swore he saw the lightbulb gain power. “Oh! She can help!”

“Yes…” Wasn’t the afterlife supposed to be peaceful? The older wolf sighed once more, shaking his head turning to the young woman.

“You do know how to alter memories, yes.” He did not ask. He knew, firsthand experience. She was the part of ‘Angel’ that disoriented people. Against her will, yes, but still used to kill the monster’s victims. He had seen right through the monstrous woman, all the way to the cowering girl inside. He couldn’t do anything then. Maybe he could now.

“I…” She trailed off, swallowing thickly. “I can.”

“Can you control it?”

“Yes…” She admitted, looking down. Lupin saw through that too. She was only fooling the oblivious teen. She realized it the minute the boy mentioned memory issues. He hadn’t, not yet. “Yes, I can…though it’s been a long time.”

“Can you help me?” The teen grinned hopefully at her. “I can remember the rest of the chapter, and then we can all leave. I know I needed an anchor, but not what came next.” Guilt melted onto her delicate features. “Susie, what wrong?” Pup leaning forward, eye full of concern. “Is it _her_ again?”

“No.” Lupin spoke up since it was obvious, she wasn’t going to. Didn’t want to, as they say, ‘face the music’. “It’s you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice woke to an arm shaking her gently. She snuggled into her covers more. “Five more minutes, Isaac.” She mumbled drinking in the blissful warmth. He’d understand. She was shook a little harder. Horsefeathers, she was _tired!_ Couldn’t he cut her some slack for a change? “Isaac stop.” She moaned.

“Flattered as I am, Feathers,” Not-Isaac replied mirthfully “I can’t feel my arm anymore and you need to wake up.” Her eyes snapped open, bolting up. Her vision adjusted, Cuphead sitting up in front of her, rubbing his arm. “Your heavier than you look.” He hummed, working the stiff limb. She blinked, brain catching up. She gasped in horror.

“You’re supposed to be laying down!” She shrieked, trying to force the cup man to lay out. The latter snickering at her efforts. “Stop laughing at me! You’re seriously hurt!” He laughed harder. “This isn’t funny!”

“You’re right,” He snorted “It’s cussing _hilarious!”_

“You’re gonna re-open your injuries!” She hissed, pushing as gently as she could. Cuphead rolled his eyes. “You are!” She instead. Cup shook his head, taking her hands and removing them. He pushed the covers back, pulling his shirt up. Alice went to scold him, until looking.

No gauze. No stitches. Not a scar over his abdomen. Just a few pale pink spots. He yanked the shirt down.

“Not a trace.” He hummed. “Nurse stopped by a couple hours ago to check on me. Surprised to no only see me up but trying to pull the stupid stiches out.” Cuphead let out an aggravated growl. “They were cussing itchin’!”

“Cup!” Alice sputtered out. He was trying to _what!?_ He shrugged indifferently.

“Shocked the Doc’s too…” A smug grin rested on his face. “Almost like I _miraculously_ healed overnight. Weird right?” The angel stared at him, her jaw slowly dropping. No way. No way she healed him again. “I can leave after another checkup, but you were all passed out, off in dreamland. So, I’d figured I let you catch some Z’s.”

“Y-yeah, I was tired.” She flustered, quickly jumping back. Magic loss could explain her fatigue. He huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned back.

“Just waiting on Miss Sunshine to comeback.” He grumbled. The angel giggled softly into her hand. “What?” He scowled.

“Just glad things are falling back in place.” She smiled, taking a seat deciding to wait with him.

“No normal with these cussing pieces around.” Cuphead muttered bitterly. Then he snapped his fingers, perking up with a grin. “At least we got the book, right?” Alice slouched, turning away. “Right?” She gave a short shake ‘no’.

“You gotta be cussin’ kidding me!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Grant, this don’t mean nuthin’!” Shawn called after the spider-esce toon. The mutli-limbed man ignoring him, marching to the pier, briefcase in hand. “Grant! C’mon, this ain’t gonna be alright fer ‘er!”

“She was right!” The spider hissed, stepping onto the rickety wood. “I knew something wasn’t right! That report wasn’t adding up!” Shawn bolted in front of the taller man, holding his arms to block his path.

“Grant, ya know the lassie’ll do somethin’ foolish if ya tell ’er!” Grant arched a brow, using a spare set of arms to lift the ginger and continue on. “Grant! Listen ta me, this ain’t gonna go over well.” Shawn begged on deaf ears.

“Hope!” Grant called, setting Shawn down in favor for his briefcase. Flicking it open, pulling out the offending papers. A few splashes, before the selkie surfaced.

“What?” She glared at the two men. “Here to tell me what else I can’t do?”

“Yes!” Shawn yelped. “Don’ litter lassie, bad fer tha environment!”

“No,” Grant scowled at his counterpart “here to apologize, for yesterday. You were right, things in the report don’t add up.” He handed her the papers. “I made copies of the original, taken from Officer Cowl. A few things in her report are…off.” Hope flipped through the papers, scanning the text. “Their’s an answer if you read between the lines…”

“Grant…” Shawn warned. Hope’s eyes darted up, wanting an answer.

“I…” Grant swallowed, wringing his hands. “I don’t like to assume the worst of others, I know how it feels. ‘Angel’ was turned to stone, that much is true. Photographic proof and testimony’s. Things don’t make sense when you look at how it was done with runes. Magic doesn’t just turn people to stone, we know better than that. It would hint at a-”

“Gorgon.” Hope replied easily, straightening the papers. Grant and Shawn looked dumbfounded. “I said I was going to find answers.” She smirked proudly, checking her nails casually.

“How!?” Grant demanded, dropping his case. “That took me all night to piece together!” Hope giggled, handing the papers back, as his arms flailed in exasperation. “And I was leaning towards a basilisk! Missing people from the woods, no trace found, the statue!”

“He though she was worshipin’ it an’ they turned tha tables.” Shawn groaned. “I kept tellin’ him he was wrong but noooooo…” The spider glared down at the latter.

“No, you said ‘don’t tell Hope’, it ‘won’t be good for her’.” Grant glowered using several sets of hands to ‘quote’ the ginger.

“Maybe talking to said gorgon and getting the full story from them.” She arched a brow at them, fighting the smile trying to slither on her face. And they said _she_ was a kid. “Their berries, by the way.” The two men just stared, argument derailed. “Anyways, probably best you lose those papers…they don’t need folks poking in their business. You get that, right?”

“I do.” He sighed, shoving the papers back in the case and plunging it in the water. Pulling it back out, holding it as though they were merely doing business. “Just wanted to check… Still, that doesn’t make sense.”

“Why’s that?” Hope rested her chin on the dock. “My new pal’s story made sense.”

“Not that…my talent…” Grant mumbled. “It didn’t change back.” He shook his head, straightening up quickly. “Sorry for bothering you.” He waved farewell, walking off.

“His…talent?” She knit her brow together. “Any idea what he’s talking about?”

“’Course I do.” Shawn dramatically gasped. “This be _exactly_ why I said we should stay outta it!” He ranted, chasing after the taller toon. The sea dweller watching them storm off back to town. She shrugged it off, having her answer from Cala.

Besides, she wanted to swim around with her some more. Been ages since she had a fellow sea dweller around.


	18. To Parent, or Not to Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't know what you have, until it's gone. Makes you wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this weeks update and a big thank you to Bilbo from the IM server for helping me proof read. Thanks for putting up with all my mischief Bil, it means a lot!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include fluff, stabbing, panic, and Lacie.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy greeted the morning with a sunny disposition, the first time in days. Actually happy to be awake. He and Boris were like a tornado getting ready for the day. Fur brushed, fangs shining. Boris bumping into Holly in the hall, equally excited to work with Lacie. Though…Holly looked more like she was running on her twelfth cup of coffee, rather than slept a wink.

Bendy began his task, the one Cala left him with. Taking a deep breath, the demon knocked on the dish toon’s door.

No answer.

Bendy knocked again, trying the door. It opened, the room pitch black. He crept in, a silhouette sitting on the bed.

“Mugs?”

“I’m up.” He replied in a dull tone. “Couldn’t sleep.” Bendy flicked his tail, glancing over the room.

“We were gonna help Lacie make an arm for Tom…We could use some extra muscle.” A pause. “We’d like it if you’d help out.” He tried his best to sound chipper, but just watching Mugs was giving Bendy second-hand depression. The cup man pulled himself to his feet, hunched over. Face buried in his scarf.

“…Sure, I guess.”

“G-great!” Bendy swung his arm with false enthusiasm. “I’m sure it’ll cheer Boris up to have you around!”

“Sorry.” Mugs mumbled. “For not…being…” He gestured weakly “around.”

“It’s fine.” Bendy turned, then doubled back. “I’d be doin’ the same cussin’ thing in your shoes, so…don’t apologize. We’ll all get through this stardust, together.” Mugs nodded but didn’t say anything else. The two headed downstairs to grab a bite before getting to work. Felix brought them all meals, even if Mugs hardly touched his.

Bendy knew Cala said he was bad, but he didn’t know he was this bad. Even Boris merrily chittering away didn’t perk the cup man up. Cala hadn’t even perked him up, and that was his girlfriend! How the cuss was he going to cheer him up, much less keep him busy. Mugs didn’t seem to interested in much of anything. Food, conversation, or even moving.

Holly hooked an arm around Mugs, smiling up at him.

“I wanted to visit Sammy and ask him a few things about runes. Double check Me and Lacie’s handiwork. You wanna tag along?” Bendy internally screamed. _NO!_ Cala wanted him _away_ from the hospital.

“Sure.” _NOOOO!_ “Do you mind, Bendy?” _Yes!_ Yes, he cussing did! He didn’t want Cala angry at him!

“Nah, Holly could use a pal to keep her from losin’ time.” He lied quickly. He was supposed to be subtle, keep the guy busy. Surely Holly could do that…right? She arched a brow at the demon while Boris snickered. Bendy prayed to whatever powers that be Cala didn’t fillet him when she got back.

“It’s settled then!” She clapped her hands. “Let’s go Mugs!” He stood and plodded after the bouncing girl. No sooner had they left, Bendy slammed his head into the table. He let out a muffled scream in the wood, claws latched to his horns.

“Bro?”

“Bendy?” The demon bolted up, letting out a long groan.

“Let’s go find Lacie.” He grumbled, staggering towards the door. Cat and wolf watching him with worry. “Get to work. Yaaaaaaaaaay.” He threw open the door, marching towards the Wolf’s Den. Its official, good mornings were cursed. Might as well hope things only turned up from here. Maybe he should write a will tonight, just in case.

Felix leaned down to Boris, after the older sibling vanished. “Is he okay?” Boris shook his head, shrugging in confusion.

“I have no idea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly was prepared to bombard the musician with questions on runes, provided he’d even talk to her. At the very least a ‘double check’ her and Lacie’s rune ‘theory’ would provide a good conversation starter. Bendy had mentioned seeing the man cast magic with runes, without writing anything down. Holly _had_ to know how the man did it, and since ‘Angel’ took his notes she’d head directly to the source.

Mugs could give Cup a quick visit while she chatted the man up, and then they’d be out. She felt a tinge of guilt for not visiting Cuphead herself, but she couldn’t keep doing it. She felt…frustrated she couldn’t help. She had been entirely useless to stop ‘Angel’, and useless in recovery. Looking at the unconscious cup man only cemented her point.

So what could she do? She could keep Mugman busy after visiting, take his mind off of his brother for a moment. Maybe grab some lunch before joining the boys and Lacie. She could help the boys with Tom’s arm, put her energy somewhere useful. She couldn’t do anything for Cuphead directly, but she could watch out for Mugs and the others. And she would.

Holly took in a deep breath and managed a small smile. Today was going to be a good day and she’d see it through. No more moping around.

Upon arrival to the hospital, Holly bid the younger cup farewell when he headed off to see Cuphead. Mugs deserved his privacy with his brother, even if he insisted, he didn’t mind. She made it about ten feet down the hall before a loud shriek and crash called for her attention.

Holly whipped her head around, pivoting on her heel. Bolting back where Mugman went, seeing Cuphead’s door open and a pair of legs on the floor. Panic jumping up her throat. Her chest constricting, worst scenario playing in her mind. _What happen!?_

She ran down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the doorway. Mugs practically having Cuphead in a death grip on the floor, sobbing like a kid. Cup trying to comfort his little brother, glancing up seeing Holly frozen. She felt her own waterworks starting. Her lips trembled as she swallowed. He was up. He was _okay._

“Heya, Tree Princess.” He waved weakly with a grin. And just like that she let the water works, flow joining in on the hug pile.

“Your such a freaking idiot,” Holly sobbed hoarsely “making us worry half to death!” She scolded between hiccups.

“Don’t,” Mugs cried roughly “ _ever_ do that to me again!” Cuphead pulled his brother and sister in close. Sighing in relief, holding them both close.

“Sorry for freakin’ you guys out.” He gave them a light squeeze. “All of ya. Now…are you gonna let me up?”

“No.” Mugman’s muffled voice replied. “Never.”

“Nope.” Holly huffed. “This is interest for missed time.”

“What she said.” Mugman tacked on, refusing to move. The older cup squawked indignantly but made no motion to push either of them off. Alice laughed lightly from somewhere behind them. Holly was fairly certain the angel knelt down and joined them, feeling a small hand on her back. She knew she needed to get the runes ‘double checked’ but it could wait.

She had her family back. Whole again at last…and they were having a moment.

Sammy could wait.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix observed the boys working diligently with Miss. Benton. She seemed very impressed by their knowledge and work ethic. She has Bendy work on hammering metal in shapes after heating it up. Putting his supernatural strength and heat resistance to good use. Once a piece was thin enough, or in the proper shape, she’d whisk it off to cool and give him his next task.

Boris, on the other hand, she had working on wiring. Claiming him nimble fingers would make short work in the finer sections, such as the fingers. Then having his assembled the micro-mechanisms for the artificial claws and checked each one before moving on to her task. She seemed…oddly enthusiastic seeing them work.

The cat couldn’t quite place the gleam in her eyes…or the discomfort stirring within from it.

Felix was marveled by the technology before him, having no idea how hardly any of it worked. He trotted over to Miss. Benton, who was currently soldering the frame for the upper arm together. A metal mask repelling any sparks flying at her worn face. After finishing the row she was one, she switched the tool off, lifting up her mask. Revealing an arched brow and a playful smirk.

“Can I help you, handsome?” Felix suppressed the shudder. Now he knew why she made him uneasy, too much like _Sheba_. “Gonna gawk or talk? I do have deadline to meet.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t mind charity work every now and again, Tom’s a real pal and all but I still have work to do.”

“Yes, er, ah…” She stared, expression deepening. “You’ve made things like this before?” He suddenly yelped, wanting her eyes gone. She sighed out her nose, turning back to the frame.

“As I told the boys and their little friend, yes, I have.” She hummed, grabbing a small file smoothing out the surface, making the seams flawless. “You put one rune outta place and the whole thing screws up.” She huffed, leaning over working on the inside. “Don’t put enough in and things don’t flow smoothly, joints have a lag…don’t respond properly. Feels…off.” Felix paused at her words, considering them.

“The experience you described with those joints sounds personal.” She slammed her file down suddenly. The cat began anxiously wringing his hand as the woman’s face grew grim. “Ah, I’m sorry…” He chuckled nervously. “Never mind.” She began filing again.

“It is.” She said at last, leaning it to examine her work. She chuckled, getting back in the flow of filing. “Been a long time since anyone had the stones to ask me about it. I have a brother, real schmuck of a guy. Most folks don’t know about ‘im…prefer to keep it that way if ya don’t mind.”

“Yes ma’am.” Felix swore earnestly, as she set down her file. Picking up a pad, running it over the seam in long even strokes. Eyes narrowed in concentration.

“We used ta go sailin’ together, me and him.” She went on, carefully twisting the frame over repeating the motion on the underside. “He was one of the few people who didn’t expect me to be some fine and dandy lady. Maybe it was ‘cause we were siblings, who knows.” She shrugged, leaning in close to the frame “One day, we’re out sailin’ and a storm hit us.” She set the pad down, reaching for a sponge, dipping it in some odd smelling substance and dabbing it on the frame.

“I could go on and on about all our screamin’ but long story short, boat sank.” She shrugged casually. “Cuss happens.” Felix sighed, agree whole heartedly with the sentiment. He had some adventures that could be summed up with those two words. “Anyways, we had to swim back to shore ‘cause the starfallen idiot wouldn’t listen to me. We got pretty close before it showed up, circlin’ us like the prey we were.”

“It?” She turned, giving him a predatory grin as she dabbed away on the frame. His shoulder sagged. “A shark.” He answered. She nodded pleased snapping her fingers, going back to her frame. “Stars…” The cat murmured pulling on his whiskers. Quickly glancing over to the boys, merrily engrossed in their work not paying them any mind. The two looking…carefree for a change.

“Give ya three guesses who decided his hide was worth more than mine.” She hummed, dabbing the last bit of goo on the frame, putting the sponge away. She turned to him, giving it time to set.

“He didn’t…” Felix trailed off, wide eyed.

“Oh, he _did_.” She cackled, throwing her head back. Felix frowned, her laugh sounding all too familiar. He knew it from somewhere… She waved her hand dismissively. “My folks were pretty steamed, sayin’ ‘I’d never get a man now’.” She snorted. “Brother dearest bought me a peg leg, or so he told me, to try an’ make it up to me. Turned out he stole the thing from some grouchy fat cat. Had ta give it back to the mook. Didn’t like him either, mook agreein’ with my folks.”

“They both sound like winners.” Felix deadpanned, crossing his arms. She smirked, shaking a finger at him.

“You get it. You’re alright, cat.” She grabbed her cargo slacks, rolling up the left side. A gleaming intricate metal leg peeked out her boots. The Damascus shing in a wave-like pattern, ivory looking stars imbedded in the waves, like stars in the sea. The side glassy, shiny gears turning like fine-tuned artwork. Dancing in perfect sync and polished to perfection. Felix was reaching for the limb before he could stop himself.

Lacie chuckled, slipping it out her boot. A metal foot matching the lower leg with no stars. She silently flexed the mechanical toes, a smug proud look on her face. “Tell me, kitty cat, how old do you think this leg is?” Felix quickly jerked away from the leg, flushing crimson. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. Wouldn’t a showed you if I did.” He went to reply, pausing. She didn’t show the others…huh.

“Three, five years old?” He hummed, leaning in to admire the fine craftsmanship again. “It’s quite the work of art.” He whistled. She smirked, slipping her boot back on.

“This legs about, oh, a decade and a half old.” She leaned back in her chair while he gaped at her. “Designed it when I was Bends age. Built it a few months later. Runes took me forever to get right. Met my boss shortly after perfecting it and starting up a little prosthetic business.”

“That’s fifteen years old?” She nodded proudly. “You’ve kept it in remarkable shape! Are…” She arched a brow. “Are the stars ivory…or bone? Ah…Archeologist in me inquiring.” She pulled down her pants, tying the bottom above her boots, just like before. Hidden perfectly from sight. You couldn’t even tell.

“Neither, too expensive for a teenager.” His mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Shark’s teeth. Dentin, if you want to get technical. Pain in the rear to work with.” She huffed, landing her fist on her hips. “Took quite a while to carve it just right.”

“How…” He started, hat slipping off his hat. She eyed him, smirking slightly.

“What? You think I let that crummy fish make off with _my_ leg!?” She laughed merrily. “I don’t think so.” Felix blanched. Surely, she wasn’t serious. Couldn’t be. “Might have some spare teeth at my place…” She mumbled lost in thought. Oh stars, she was serious.

“How did you kill a shark…as a teenager?” She perked up. “Do I even want to know?”

“Did the boys tell you about my talent?” He nodded, adjusting his hat back in place. “Welp, I always kept a knife in my boot as a kid. Scared off unwanted attention. Stabbed dear shark-face with it and pushed the blade straight through. Kept doing it till he stopped thrashing. Lucky I was close enough to wash up on shore. If not,” She shrugged nonchalantly “probably woulda drown.”

“You…stabbed a shark to death…”

“Didn’t you fight a magic tiger or somethin’?” He perked up. So far nobody but Robin seemed to recognize any of them…and she only recognized him. Now it was Lacie’s turn to look confused, brow knitting together. “You are the adventure cat…right?”

“Oh, yes.” He chuckled. “Yes ma’am, I am.” She crossed her arms.

“Again with the ma’am.” She tsked. “If you’re the adventure cat, then I’m not that much older than you. Geez. It’s Lacie, from now on. Got it?”

“Sure, Lacie.” Felix laughed nervously.

“Glad that’s settled.” She finalized, spinning around and grabbing a wet sponge. Lacie began rubbing the goo off the frame carefully. “Anyways, back on track, I closed my prosthetic shop’s doors to work with my boss. In the off season we make limbs, rest of the year we make rides. A good gig we have running. He takes his vacation to go home, I come here to bother some old pals.”

“Pals?”

“Shawn mostly.” She set the sponge down, pouring water over the frame patting it dry. “Others like Tom grew on me after a while.” She dabbed carefully at the seams. “So, what’s the story ‘bout you and the kids?” Felix sputtered. Had he drink, it would have sprayed across the room.

“Their n-not my k-kids!” He stuttered, waving his arms defensively. “I’m not a p-parent.”

“Coulda fooled me.” She didn’t even look up from her work. “So, those boys don’t have any parents present.”

“Ah…No. No they don’t.” Felix pulled his hat down. He wanted to discuss being a family with them, but the subject always got pushed around. Never the right time to bring it up. Besides, Bendy already was an adult. Boris’s guardian at that. They…they probably didn’t even want a dad!

“So…their up for adoption…” Lacie mused. Felix whipped his head around. What? “Very interesting.”

“Beg your pardon?” She wiped off the flat, stowing the towel away. She twisted on her chair, giving Felix a very serious expression.

“I said, ‘Very Interesting’.” She interlaced her fingers, crossing her flesh leg over the metal. “Is that a problem, Felix?”

“N-no.” He swallowed thickly. He didn’t like the tone in her voice. Lacie closed her eyes in though leaning back.

“I like ‘em.” She said at last. “Their hard workers and have a great attitude. Never was too interested in having kids myself…but stars above those two have really grown on me.”

Felix felt himself growing hot, stomach churning. What was she saying? _What_ was she _saying!?_ No, no! This was good! They’d have a mother, a very smart mother. She liked the same things as them and was well traveled. Lacie didn’t care Boris was a wolf, or Bendy a demon.

She saw them both as the good, smart, talented kids they were! She knew about the quest…would probably even help them with it. He should be happy for them. So…why was he feeling…so off? She knew she wanted them after a few days…and here he was still debating it weeks later! She was staring at him…did she say something else?

“I’m not sure if they’d wanna stay in Haven though…even if only for a few months out of the year.” She looked concerned. “They prefer Toon Town, right?”

“I-I don’t t-t-think they m-mind Haven if given some time.” He stammered out. Stars, he was tearing up… Happy tears! That’s what it was…happy tears… The cat wiped at his eyes. Happy for the boys! They deserved something good!

“Felix.” He jerked up, now seeing the flat face Lacie again. “You love those boys, right?” He nodded numbly, tears dampening his fur. “Then stop hesitating.” His heart stopped. What? She rolled her eyes. “You obviously care a lot about them, want to take care of them. You practically scream ‘Hi, I’m dad!’ energy.” He finger quoted. “You even have the fanny pack!” She pointed at the bag on his hip.

“You keep waiting, and someone else might take them one day.” She leaned in, jabbing a gloved finger to his chest. “And you’ll regret not speaking up sooner, trust me. Sometimes you just have to speak up, even if the moments not right. Just think about it, yeah?”

“Your…” His voice died for a moment “You’re not going to adopt them.”

“No.” She replied simply. “Not while they have a great dad waiting on them. “Hire them? Sure! Any time! Mother them? Not unless daddy dearest doesn’t want too.” Mischief danced on her face. Felix felt like he’d been played for a fool as his cheeks darkened. He whipped his head around, both brothers gone. “Went out to grab lunch.” She explained casually, folding her arms.

“You…!” He pointed a shaking claw at her.

“Me?” She smirked softly. “Seriously, they almost died. As in gone, never coming back. Just keep that in mind.” Felix sobered up drying his fur. She…had a point. They all faced so much danger, it was normal. But, they never knew which quest would claim their lives. Not all of them might make it through this…a certain cup man in the cat’s mind.

“You…may have a point.” He confessed, pulling on his whiskers. She gave him a rough slap on the shoulder, nearly knocking him over with a merry grin.

“Tell ya what, I’ll buy you lunch and a round for messin’ with you. Fair?”

“Let me help with Tom’s arm and you have a deal.” He grinned, crossing his arms. She didn’t mean any harm…and maybe he could tell the boys about her leg… Wait. Stars, she probably planned on that! Clever, that one. He’d have to watch out for her.

“Deal.” She laughed. “Let me grab my coat.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lacie led Felix to a corner shop saying they sold some pretty good sandwiches, when two bickering toon’s caught the cats curiosity. The tall spider man and ginger guy…Grant and Shawn if memory served correct. They were quite…loud. Grant hadn’t struck Felix as the vocal type, more as the kind of man to stick close the ground and keep to himself. Both men so loud, Lacie leaned against the shop watching them.

“Wonder what Shawn did this time.” She mused, while lighting her pipe. Felix stood next to her, observing the two.

“It didn’t change back Shawn! That means this is _not_ over!” Grant threw out a set of arms in exasperation. What was he talking about?

“Ignore it!” The ginger snapped irritably. “It’s over! Let it go, Grant.”

“I _can’t!_ ” Grant hissed back. “You know that better than anyone!” Lacie arched a brow.

“Stay here for a sec…” She pushed off the wall, moving towards the bickering men. As she approached, they grew quite. The three spoke in hushed tones in the street. Occasionally Shawn or Grant would raise their voices, and Lacie would harshly hush them. If Felix didn’t know any better, he’d say she was the leader of the trio… He chuckled to himself.

Trio… His smile fell. Eyes widened, as if he saw the three for the first time. Felix _knew_ her laugh sounded familiar! He knew it! A short tempered figure, a strong semi-wise leader, and a spider. They were near an ink machine piece no less…and she shared that story with him about a brother! A load of lies, or the truth? Somewhere in between? She _was_ missing a leg… He needed time to think, _away_ from _them_.

The cat panicked as Lacie made her way back over, Grant and Shawn muttering to themselves walking off. Both looking rather…dejected.

“Morons…” She mumbled playfully. “Both of ’em.”

“What were they so upset about?” Felix pressed casually. She puffed on her pipe quietly.

“Shawn’s just…worried about Grant.” She said carefully, watching the two men saunter off, still bickering.

“Worried?” His ears strained to catch anything, but they were too far away.

“He might get in over his head.” She took a long drag, looking disinterested. “So,” She turned back with her trademark grin. “about lunch?” Felix wasn’t so sure, but he should play along if his hunch was right. Worst thing to do would be alert possible danger they were expecting it.

“Sandwiches, right?” He laughed with all the genuineness of a fine actor. “Best in town?”

“Not better than Allison’s, but it’ll do in pinch.” She winked, putting her pipe out. “C’mon.”

Felix hesitated, but followed the rough woman in. He just had to keep it together…just in case. Some people during their quest were genuine, some were most certainly not. Others were somewhere in between, like how Avery had been. They seemed kind, only to snatch the work from right under them. He took in a deep breath and stepped in the small shop.

Felix wasn’t going to be played a fool again. Not this time.


	19. That is the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before 'Angel', their was once a wicked wicked woman...and a mourning family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this weeks chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Head up, sad stuff ahead. Warnings for memory manipulation, bad parenting, good parenting, and murder. I'll let you decided who's what parent.
> 
> On a side note, their probably won't be a chapter for the next couple weeks unless something drastic changes. I've been trying to write then next chapter and it's just not happening for some reason. I have it outline. I have it in my head. Putting in to proper words is just being impossibly difficult.
> 
> I want to put on my best, so it may be a bit before I can find the right words. I apologize. I will keep working on other projects int he mean time. On the bright side, I will be posting a horror fic sometime soon for IM. I hope you enjoy it as much as writing it has terrified me. Sorry for dragging this out and enjoy!
> 
> Without further ado...

“Me?” Wally nervously laughed. “Why would I,” He shook his head, waving his hand “Yer nuts. Why would I be upsetting Susie? I mean,” He turned to face the illium, looking at her feet “if I am makin’ ya upset, ya know ya could tell me…right?” Her shoulders started to shake. “S-susie?” He reached a hand to her, the woman taking a step back.

“It’s…not that simple…” Her lip trembled, teary eyes to look up. “I…just didn’t think it would _hurt_ you…” She whimpered to herself. “Leave a mark.” She whispered softly.

“W-what do ya mean ‘hurt’ me?” Susie refused to look him in the eye. Lupin seemed to know something but was staying quiet. Wally felt like he was the butt end of a joke. Everyone else knew what made it funny ‘cept him. Like when Shawn’d steal his wallet and then ask for a dollar. He couldn’t say he liked feeling like a fool _or_ searching for hours for a crummy dollar.

“What do ya mean, Susie?” He said a bit firmer. She didn’t utter a word, hiding her face in her hands while she cried again. Wally looked down, then back up at her. She didn’t want to face what she did, whatever she did… Maybe she thought was the monster, maybe not. She didn’t _feel_ like it to him. Taking a deep breath, the pup walked up to her. He gently took both the woman’s hands, lowering them from her face.

“Someone, a long time ago, told me that no matter whatcha do, someday you’re gonna have to face it. You can either run and hide or be strong and face it head on.” Susie slowly looked up, her gaze meeting his. He smiled cheerfully. “So, yeah, maybe you did somethin’ bad. Ya messed up but that’s okay. You can try ta fix it, face it or-”

“Hide forever.” She whispered softly. After a moment, she spoke again. “You’ll be mad.”

“Maybe,” He agreed “but I can forgive ya.” He winked. “I’m real good at it, trust me!”

“You’ll hate me.”

“Doubt it.” He snorted. “Never hated Red an’ he was awful! You could almost say he was… _fowl._ ” She looked puzzled.

“Boo!” Lupin growled in disgust while the teen snickered. Susie stared at the men in confusion, then turned to Wally, squeezing his hands. Her expression mournful.

“If I do it, fix your memory, you might never forget-”

“Thank stars for that!” He laughed merrily. “Do ya have any idea how many things I forget in a day? Tons!” She looked surprised, leaning to look at the older wolf, who simply shrugged as puzzled as her.

“It’s bad.”

“So’s staying here.” He countered lightly. “You wanna leave, or hide? ‘Cause, I showed up here to help ya leave…” He trailed off ruffling his curls awkwardly.

“Leave.” She said firmly. “Just…I’m so, so sorry. I never thought I’d see you again, that I-I did the right thing. I thought…Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now.” Her tilted halo lit up, brightly lighting the dim room. Lupin looked in awe, while Wally just gaped at the brightness. Susie’s eyes opened, glowing solid and bright as her halo. Light showing in her veins through her skin, down her arms to her hands. Weaving and dancing together.

“Ready?” She asked, her voice sounding like several of her talking at once…A choir of Susie’s.

“I guess?” He shrugged, not sure what to expect. She nodded solemnly, pulling a glowing hand free and reaching for his forehead.

“You may want to close your eyes.” She offered weakly. He listened, closing his eyes as she touched his forehead.

“So, uh, what do I do?” He whistled nervously, resisting the urge to rock on his heels. “Stand an’ look pretty?”

“Remember.” She sighed sadly. “Remember what I made you forget.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally opened his eyes, feeling very small and very hungry. Where was he? It was too dark…Too scary…The world around him rose up, shadows blotting out the starry night. His stomach growled loudly, the young pup trotting deeper in the woods. Pops went to see Mama…Then he’d be in the grove. Why was he gone so long? Why wasn’t he home already?

He knew his way to the grove by heart. He sometimes liked to sneak off while Pops was busy to talk to her. Sometimes bring her flowers or read her a book. It was so lonely at home without her. Felt empty without her there. Like it was the middle of winter, and nobody knew how to start a fire. He hated feeling cold.

A noise echoed in the young pup’s ears. Metal scraping against dirt, tearing into it. His ears pinned to his ashy brown curls. He hated that noise. That was the sound when they put his Mama in the earth. When he had to say goodbye to her. He didn’t get why they buried her if she was ‘napping’ like Pops said.

How was she supposed to get up if they buried her? That didn’t make sense. Didn’t they know dirt was harder to push off then sand? Maybe she woke up and someone was helping her up! Hey, that was probably why Pops left so fast! He went to go help Mama get up! He was always talkin’ ‘bout how much he missed her. Of course, that made sense.

The young boy ran eagerly through the bushes, eventually covering his sensitive ears the closer he got. Why was that awful noise so loud? He came upon the edge of the grove, to see Pops standing over where they buried Mama. He could even see his last batch of daisies pushed to the side. She always like daisies…

The older wolf was towering over the exposed earth, a book in hand. Wally gasped, knowing the book by heart. That was _Mama’s book!_ Pops couldn’t just throw it away! That was the only thing he had left of Mama! Tears in the pup’s eyes, he rushed out the woods.

“Pops, stop it!” The child cried, waving his arms. The older man flinching up, his eyes looking haunted. Shadows sleeping soundly under his eyes, and fear dancing in them. “Don’t throw away Mama’s book!” He dropped his shovel, staring at the young boy in horror.

“Son, you shouldn’t be here.” He managed weakly, looking all around him. Was he looking for someone? Maybe Pops was really scared of the dark too, even though he said he wasn’t. Mama used to say some adults were funny like that. Helped them look tough. “Go home.” He ordered sternly.

“No!” He sobbed, throwing his tiny fists down to his sides. “You said Mama’s asleep, but she hasn’t come back! If she’s asleep, then why hasn’t she!? Does she not like it at home anymore!?” The old man stared at his son, unsure what to say at the child’s demands. “Did…did I do something? Y-you won’t even look at me hardly anymore…” He sniffed, wiping the wetness from his eyes. “Did I make Mama leave?” The wolf dropped the book, scooping his son up in a tight embrace.

“No, no.” He promised, rubbing the boy’s back soothingly. “You didn’t do anything wrong kiddo, I promise.”

“Then why?” He clenched the old man’s fur tightly, shaking. “Why is everything so cold? Why does everything hurt!?” The wolf pulled back, kneeling down to his pups level. Wiping his cheeks gently, ruffling his ears the same.

“Kiddo…She’s not coming back. I’m sorry, I can’t bring her back. It’s…it’s just not right.”

“I don’t get it?” Confused orbs fixating on the adult. Wallace Franks having to shatter his son’s fragile reality.

“Your mother…she passed away kiddo…” He swallowed thickly. “She can’t come back because she’s dead.”

“B-but you said-” Wally blubbered. “You saids that she’d be back! She was sleepin’!” He screeched.

“I know!” The pup flinched back from the sharpness in the man’s bark. “I know.” He repeated quickly in a hushed tone. “I was wrong. I shoulda just told ya the truth from the start. Avoid all this mess.” He shook his head low. “This book…it ain’t right, kiddo. It belongs with her.”

“So she won’t get lonely?” The older wolf took a deep shaky breath.

“Yeah.” He said after what felt like an eternity to Wally. “It wouldn’t be fair to keep her lonely.”

“Okay then…” He wasn’t sure what else to say. If Pops said she should have her book, then she should. If she wasn’t coming back, she’d probably want it. Wally wasn’t sure how dead people read but Pops knew this kinda stuff better than him. Maybe they did it when nobody was watching?

“My, my, my.” A deep rich voice cut through the tenderness. It made Wally scared. Very scared. More than the dark.

A woman in a black dress and hair just as long and dark held the book in her hands, flipping through it. Pops immediately pushed him back, blocking his view of the scary classy lady. Wally pushed himself back to his feet, trying to peek at her.

“All this time, looking for answers,” She hummed darkly “and some mangy mutt had it the whole time. Right under my nose.” Wally frowned.

“That’s not nice.” He pointed out. “Mama said that’s not a nice thing to call people.” The woman’s pale face curled into a sneer. It made him feel like someone dropped spiders down his shirt. Little fiends dancing all over his skin, making him shudder.

“And it has a pup…how _quaint.”_ She purred with all the tenderness of a venomous snake. The dark lady snapped the book shut, tucking it under her arm. “Well now, I must be on my way.” She smiled but she didn’t know how to do it right. It looked more like the ones Allison’s old dollies had.

“But that’s Mama’s!” Wally started, but his father pushed him back again. He didn’t get it? Stealing was wrong! Mama said so! Tom always chewed him out for stealing his snacks, then he’d tattle to Mama and she’d chew him out too. A lesson well learned.

“Go home, Wally.” The pup tilted his head. “Now.” Pops’ voice fragile as a plate before it busted into a million jillion pieces.

“O-okay…” The young boy running into the woods as shouting started. The woman laughing cruelly and Pop’s barking sharply. Dirt scraping. Twigs snapping. Wally scrunched up, covering his ears. Too loud! It was all too loud! The screams and howls. Bad words he was supposed to say. He was scared…he didn’t want to go back alone.

Turning on his heel he ran back as sharp noises rang out through his dulled hearing. A sound that was much worse than metal scraping dirt.

The noise rang one last time as the dark woman slammed the shovel one more time into Pops’ head. Blood sprayed on the woman’s snarling face. Pooling around Pops. Dripping from the shovel. Wally shook, staring at the woman, as she wiped her face. Red smearing across her porcelain features. He felt sick watching her.

“Stupid animal.” She spit, dropping the ruined tool. “Had to fight back. I could have turned a blind eye, you know.” She chuckled, the way a laugh should never sound. “For a while, at least.” She plucked the book from under Pops’ still form. Wally just stared, eye wide and heart stopping.

Pops wasn’t moving.

She stole Mama’s book.

She killed Pops.

Tear welled up in the young boys eyes, as his hands moved to muffle his cries. She killed him! She glanced up, looking bored til her hungry gaze met him. That smile came back, as her fingers curled around the shovel. Wally swore he could hear his heart thundering in his ears.

“And here I thought I’d have to look for you.” She purred, slowly moving towards him. “Be a good boy now,” She lifted up the tool as he back pedaled “and die quietly now, okay?” She slammed it down as his feet remembered how to run and Wally ran for his life.

He’d never been so scared before. _Never!_ His heart hammed like a drum in his chest as her snarls became dull echoes in his ears. Lungs gasping desperately for air. Voice unable to catch up and scream yet. He ran until he slammed into something soft. He pushed back and he ran into a girl with blonde ringlets pulled back by a bow. She looked about Tom’s age, but far prettier and nicer. Smelled better too.

“Good heavens,” She asked, helping him to his feet “what on earth has you so shaken?”

“S-S-She k-k-killled him!” He sobbed hysterically. The girl looked alarmed.

“ _Killed!?”_ She yelped. “Someone killed your friend!?””

“M-m-my P-pops!” He stuttered out between tear flowing as rivers do. “T-the d-dark lady.” The girl froze, looking pale.

“Dark…lady?” He nodded rapidly. “I…see…Oh! I know! I’ll help you hide away from her!” He gasped.

“No, she’ll get you too!” He could hear her hissing, shoving her way through bushes saying horrible things. “We’ll both hide!” He promised. “Hide and get help when she leaves!” Tom was smart. He’d know what to do, or who to ask. He loved a chance to show off how much he knew!

“Okay!” The girl grabbed his hand running through the woods. Leaves blurring together, until they reached the edge of town. “The bushes!” She pointed. Wally moved toward them, tightly holding her hand. She let go and suddenly he felt lightheaded. He turned back to the girl, her face pinched in guilt as he fell in the leaves. She didn’t do anything…Why did she look so sad?

“I’m sorry…” She whispered. “You’re too young for this. Rest easy now, okay? Someone will find you soon.” She rushed back in the woods as quickly as she came. Wally reached towards her, but he felt tired. Really, really tired. Why was he tired? Did he do something? His body kinda ached… He couldn’t remember.

And the young pup fell into the bushes, a strong sleep over taking him.

Things would be better when he woke up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally stepped back from Susie, hands tracing tears on his face. He was there. He was there the night the old man croaked! How could he forget that!? What kind of son forgets seeing his father murdered, much less who!? Stars, she almost killed him too! His breathing hitched, as he stumbled back.

Magic. Magic made him forget. If not for that, he’d remember. But, she would have caught him. The dark woman. Killed him. Not for vanity but because he saw too much. Knew too much…Knew…Wally looked up at a terrified Susie and Lupin. The room was spilling ink from the ceiling, tremoring violently.

“She’s here.” The old wolf lamented, ear pinned back. “We need to go, now!”

“No…” Susie whispered hugging herself. “How did she find us already?” Wally stared at them in realization. He knew what to do. For once in his starfallen lie, he _Knew!_

“Come on, pup!” Lupin gruffed, snagging his jacket. Wally shook free, shaking his head. An exciting grin taking over. “Stars, the kid lost it. We’re our own, miss.”

“I know what to do.” He whispered in awe. First time in his life he ever said it and it was one hundred percent true. He wouldn’t forget in five seconds after saying it, grin growing as he confidently face the two.

“What?”

“I know how to leave!” He beamed. “I remember!”

“Good for you.” Lupin huffed, as the room rattled angrily around them. “Care to share with the rest of us?” ‘Angel’ screamed something indiscernible as the room quaked.

“Susie,” He grabbed her hand “I have the anchor, you have the will.” She looked confused. “Do you want to leave?”

“Yes! I keep saying yes!” She yelped and the room caved inwards. “It’s not working!”

“It is!” Wally swore. “That’s why she’s so angry, because yer so close! But _you_ have to leave. You can’t just say it, you have to do it! Face it head on, remember?” She looked at him like he lost his mind. Lupin as well.

“I don’t-” She began. Nope! They didn’t have time for that!

“You do!” He insisted, throwing a hand open to empty air. “Open the door already!” Swallowing, the illium reached out and to her surprise her fingers touched a doorknob. Her fingers curled carefully around the promising object. “If you want out, get outta here!” She let out a tiny gasp, holding the invisible object. Lupin looked on in awe as well.

“YOU BELONG TO MEEEEEE!” ‘Angel’s’ distorted voice screamed, as the room crumpled. Her voice nearly knocking the trio over. “YOU’RE MINE!”

“Not anymore!” Susie shouted boldly, turning the knob. Then pushed invisible the door open and light flooded the room, it crumpled to nothingness as the raging screams of ‘Angel’ vanished. Her cries melting into something more…human. Lupin look impressed as he faded away too, whispering a passing word to the illium before gone. It grew too bright for Wally to see and then it was gone.

It was all gone.

_She_ was finally gone.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Familiar sweet air and a domed glass ceiling met the pups eyes. Groaning, Wally pushed himself off the ground, feeling weak. What time was it? Rubbing his head he felt for something to grab on, fingers snatching the edge of a book. His eyes snapped down the tome, entirely blank. Squinting at its new cover curiously until flipping through it. Every page blank.

What happen to the soul book?

A cracking noise gathered his attention. The teen looked over to ‘Angel’s’ statue, cracks climbing up her figure. Wally stumbled to his feet, clutching the book under his arm as he hurried to her side. He faced the statue, stone peeling off and bleeding light. Light drifting off the effigy, pooling like mist along the floor in a feminine shape.

A Susie shape. The light losing its glow, becoming solid. Illium slowly pushing herself off the floor dazed.

“Wha-?” She blinked sluggishly, rubbing her head. Her large pie-cut eyes locking on the teen in front of her. “Wally?” He held out a hand, helping her up. “Are we…out? F-for real?” He took a deep breath.

“Yeah, we’re out…for real.” He swallowed, feeling weak. Like a heavy weight hitting him. He saved Susie, she erased his memory…but she also restored it. He saw his old man die. That scene now burned in his mind, flaring up. He pushed it down to help but now it was rekindling. It didn’t matter now, the past was in the past. He did the right thing. She did what she had too.

“Are you…okay?” Susie asked softly. She reached out to the teen, him leaning back. He…he wasn’t sure. She was good, so why was he upset? Her fingers gingerly curled back. He chuckled softly, slowly slumping back to the floor. His face felt wet for some reason. He turned to Susie with a smile, her face blanching. Stars, he felt… _really_ tired.

“That’s a real loaded question, ain’t it?” Wally laughed wetly. “’Cause, honestly? I have no idea!” He just stared straight up at the glass ceiling. “It doesn’t really matter though, does it?”

“O-of course it matters!” She stuttered out. “It matters to _me!_ You saved me!”

“And now your free.” He sighed watching the glass, looking for some answer he wouldn’t find. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. “Free to do whatever ya want…go where ya want.” She shuffled away, pushing the garden door open and stepping outside. Wally let himself just sit there, watching.

“And now you can leave her behind.” He whispered aloud. “You can move on.”


	20. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I haven't really been in the best headspace lately. There is a lot going on in my life right now (pandemic aside) and it's a bit much. I'm still working on the story, just it's slow going. Thanks for hanging around, and han ing there. Things are sure to get better, even if it doesn't seem like it sometimes.
> 
> Without further ado...

“We really ought to get up off the floor.” Alice said at last, breaking up the moment. “We’ve been down here for the better part of an hour and nurses are starting to stare.” She slid back and promptly rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

“Thank you, feathers.” Cuphead griped as Holly and Mugman finally released the older cup. He pushed himself to his feet, while Mugs got Holly to theirs. He threw a thumb at the angel. “So, Alice here says we didn’t get the piece.”

“We didn’t.” Holly sighed, crossing her arms. “Due to a technicality, Wally has the piece.” Cuphead looked at her like she lost her mind. “Speaking of technicalities, I need to go speak with a certain musical grouch, excuse me…” Holly quickly made her way around the cup man before he could press her further for questions. 

Cups looked like he wanted to comment but turned to Alice for answers instead. Squinting at the angel in confusion as Holly vanished down the hall. She replied in kind with a shrug, as lost as he was. He huffed, shaking his head in frustration, pinching his brow.

“The pup that can’t remember where the cuss he is half the time?” He questioned, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“That’s the one.” The angel sighed lightly.

“You gotta be kidding me.” The cup man groaned loudly.

“He hasn’t gotten it from Officer Cowl, that we know of.” Alice offered hopefully, getting a more positive reaction from both ceramic siblings.

“Well, at least we can snatch it should it come down to it.” Cup shot a look to Mugs, who grinned. Oh stars, that could _not_ be good.

“We’re not stealing it.” Alice shut down flatly with a stern look. Both brothers turned their mischievous grins on her. “We aren’t. End of story.” She asserted firmly, crossing her arms to show them she meant business. 

“You’re no fun.” Mugman mumbled dejectedly, tucking himself in his scarf. “Holly would let us steal it.”

“Holly also thinks ‘stalking’ is ‘research’.” She sputtered at the brothers. “It’s not!”

“Says you.” Cuphead snorted, shoving his hands in his jacket. “So, what? We’re just gonna wait around for him to hand it over?”

“That is, unfortunately, the current plan.” Alice nodded, laying her hands neatly in front of her. They were just going to have to wait. No need to go looking for more trouble if they could avoid it for a while. She hummed in thought, rocking back on her heels gathering the wandering brother’s attention back. No need to give them time to scheme.

“Wally seemed open to giving it to us.” She added on chipperly. “He just wanted some time to recover.” Cuphead rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Not even out the hospital and already back to his usual grumpy self. At least his good mood had been nice when it was around.

“Wally?” A new voice piped in. The four looked over to see Allison, looking a bit ragged, making her way over. “Have you seen him?” Her dark hair was falling down, and she was dressed far messier than any of them had ever seen from her. Her flannel shirt not even bothered to be buttoned over her dress.

“No, but we were about to go lookin’ for him.” Cuphead replied casually. Allison rubbed her forehead, looking tired. Shadows hanging from her eyes. “Why? The pup hidin’ from ya?” He teased lightly.

“I have no idea!” She threw up her hands in frustration. “He never came home last night, which isn’t like him! Nobody around town’s seen him since yesterday...not even Hope. It just,” She pinched the bridge of her nose squeezing her eyes shut “he has me worried with everything going on right now.”

“That’s understandable.” Mugman nodded eyeing Alice. The angel was busy watching the dark haired woman quietly. Since the ‘heavenly’ revelation, Alice hadn’t said two words to the woman. She always looked like she was willing herself to vanish.

“Tell ya what, we’ll go look for him.” Cuphead gave her a cheerful grin. “I need some exercise, you need to find him. It’s a win-win.” Allison relaxed a smidge, her shoulders falling.

“If you see him, just...just tell him to please head home.” She sighed, walking down the hall to see Tom. “My poor heart can’t take much more of this. I swear I’m sprouting greys.” She lamented, entering the wolf's room out of sight.

“She’s terrified something’s wrong.” Alice whispered as Allison walked off. Mugman nodded with her observation.

“That’s obvious.” Cups whistled. “Lady’s a mess.” Mugs gave him a disapproving glance.

“It was nice of you to offer to look for him.” Alice smiled, as the latter arched a brow.

“He’s our lead to the part, of course I would. Besides…” He frowned, folding his arms looking troubled. “Something doesn’t feel right around here.” Mugs looked at the older sibling curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't know...but I know we need to find that pup before anyone.” The cup man walking off briskly. “Just a feeling I got in my gut, is all.” Mugman watched him start to walk off, before trailing after. He shot Alice a grateful grin, then ran up to his brother. This left Alice, for the moment, alone.

She was happy to see Cuphead up and about so quickly. In all honesty though, Alice would have liked it if he had a chance to rest up more. Magic didn’t automatically fix everything. He would still be very sore and tired. That was beyond the majority of healing spells, even for angels. She drummed her fingers along her side, watching the two brothers click back together like no time had passed at all. They still needed to tell the others about him...

“I suppose we should find Wally first.” She said to herself happily, following after the cup brothers. “Better safe than sorry.” Better to make sure their new friend was just off being absent minded, then in any real danger. As she skipped after the brothers, something changed. An invisible weight lifted out of the air. The angel felt like she could breathe so much easier. No longer was there this underlying oppressive feeling around town but it felt...free.

She could still feel the citizens of Haven, the storm of emotions the townsfolk felt. However, now the deep rooted negativity was gone. Erased entirely. If she wasn’t mistaken...the town felt smaller. Like toons left without being seen. ‘Angel’s’ victims moving on? If they were moving on... The angel gasped, running out of the hospital after her friends.

If those poor souls moved on...it was thanks to some outside intervention.

Alice may have had an idea where their missing wolf might be…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch with Lacie, Felix began to think of a possible tale about needing to find the boys. Truthfully, he just wanted to get as far away from her as possible. He had no idea if he could trust her or not, certainly not with the boys. She seemed to have an agenda of her own, eyeing all around after they stepped out of the tiny country store. Looks like they both needed an excuse.

“Well, I think I ought to make sure the boys are alright.” He offered her a small grin, her returning one in kind.

“Sure, you go get you boys Felix.” She winked playfully. “I need to go take care of some business. S’cuse me.” And just like that Felix The Cat escaped the company of Lacie Benton. The engineer walked down the street, the same way Shawn and Grant had earlier. Likely she needed to have a chat with her ‘boys’. He pulled down his hat and made a beeline for her workspace.

Upon arrival Felix felt relieved to see Boris and Bendy in perfect health, discussing their next phase of Tom’s arm. Apparently, they finished all the work Lacie left for them and were discussing plans for putting the mechanical limb together. Both teens greeted him with cheerfully fanged smiles and Felix had a hard time meeting them back with one.

Bendy knit his brow in concern, smile melting away. “Are you alright Felix?” The cat opened his mouth and closed it. He didn’t have any real proof about Lacie...or Shawn and Grant. Just a hunch… He sighed.

“Yeah, just had a funny feeling is all…” He managed a weak smile, pulling both boys into a hug.

“Uhhh...okay?” Boris tilted his head to look at his brother while they were embraced. The latter shrugged just as lost as him. Felix leaned back, exhaling calmly.

“Why don’t we go back to the inn for a bit?” He offered, feeling better knowing they were both alright. “Lacie said she had some business to take care of.” The two looked slightly disappointed the engineer wouldn’t be back anytime soon.

“I was hoping we could show Miss Benton our plans for the joints, to make them move smoothly…” Boris started using his paws to demonstrate his point. “And react better with the runes.” Bendy nodded along to his brother’s movements.

“We were thinking of using a similar technique she had on the octopus ride but scaled down for the elbow.” Felix had no idea what either of them were talking about. Their glittering eyes showed _they_ clearly did. He, however, was utterly lost. “C’mon Boris, we can always tell her tomorrow.” Bendy hummed, hopping off his stool. The pup’s ears fell, but Boris swayed to his feet following his brother.

“Sure.” Felix answered awkwardly as Bendy led the way back to the inn. Halfway there, Felix saw a blurring motion out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Cala approaching, waving to them from the shoreline. Bendy paled, looking like he’d rather be _anywhere_ else. Paul even tipped a tentacle to them. Felix tipped his hat back before he could stop himself.

“Hey Cala…” Bendy mumbled, willing himself to vanish from existence. “Done with your swim so soon?” She nodded happily, Paul flopping over as if he was too...maybe he was?

“The waters here are so clean.” She gushed happily. “I even got to swim around with Hope for a while, which was nice.” Cala leaned in, lowering her voice “I filled her in on a few things, since nobody’s told her much of anything.”

“That’s fair.” Bendy shrugged off, relaxing a margin. “How is she?”

“Almost fully healed.” The gorgon reported with a beaming grin. “She did seem concerned when Allison dropped by earlier though…”

“Concerned...about what?” Felix perked up, a grimace beginning to form on his feline features.

“Well,” Cala began to recount as they walked on “Grant and Shawn stopped by first, to tell her about her missing intel but she waved them off since I gave it to her. Grant still seemed stressed out but she said he’d be fine. Then Allison came by looking for Wally. Nobody’s seen him since the other day apparently.”

“What?” Rang out collectively from the three men. Cala nodded with a small frown forming on her lips.

“Hope waved it off. She told me yesterday he’d been insisting he didn't think we were safe from ‘Angel’.” Cala rubbed her arm. “She let it go, but I was thinking maybe if nobody had seen him…” The mer trailed off.

“That something happened to him.” Bendy finished.

“He did seem off when I ran into him at the police station the other day.” Felix mumbled. The cat felt his breath catch, eyes widening in realization. “He got the piece, didn’t he? Stars! I didn’t even question his behavior.” Felix internally curse at his carelessness.

“Whoa, whoa!” Bendy quickly cut in. “We don’t even know if that’s related, yet. Easiest thing we can do is head to the station and check.” Boris bobbed his head, as did Cala. “Then we can freak out.”

“Right.” Felix affirmed, tugging his hat down. “Guess it’s not quite over yet.”

“Of course not,” Boris mumbled under his breath as they ran back to the station. “it’s never _this_ easy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally stared up at the ceiling for a while, just letting his thoughts simmer. It was...a _lot_ to take in. He did the right thing helping Susie, which felt _good_. But...he also found out why his head had been screwed up for so dang long, which didn’t feel so good. He sluggishly pushed off the ground, grabbing his bag and shoving the book back in its box, tucking it under his arm.

He looked at ‘Angel’, frozen in horror as cracks laced across her features. Face contorted horribly, looking at the door. He felt bad for leaving her behind, bad person or not. She was all alone now...even if it was her own fault. Did she deserve to stay frozen in time, instead of facing her consequences?

“I think we should go.” Susie spoke up from the door. Wally offered her a weak smile, trotting over. He held out his hand and she stared. She slowly grabbed it and he shook.

“You’re right.” He grinned, letting her go. “Time to move on.” She seemed to relax, offering up a smile himself. Susie rested her hands in front of her nervously.

“Where...where do I go?” Wally turned back to her in surprise. Was she really serious? The illium tucked away a stray curl. “I...I can’t stay here. Even if I could...I wouldn’t want to. This isn’t a happy place anymore.” Apparently, she was serious. Easy fix!

“Home.” He replied with a snap. She looked confused. “Err... _my_ home.” Wally quickly corrected. “I live on a farm with Tom and Allison. They’re swell. An’ I’m sure Bonnie’ll love ya.” She looked hesitant but lit up.

“R-really?”

“Oh, absolutely.” He waved a hand casually. “Bonnie loves almost anybody.” Susie giggled into her hand.

“Well, that’s one problem solved.” The two started to walk out the greenhouse as a loud crack perforated through the air. Both pausing to look back to ‘Angel’s’ statue. Stone bits peeling away from her, a furious eye fixing on them. Her hand shaking, cracks spiraling up and down her arms.

“Time to go!” Wally yelped, partially dragging Susie out.

“Absolutely!” She agreed, slamming the door shut behind them. The young woman looked around frantically and smiled, spying a large stick in the yard. Before the pup could question her, she wedged it under the door, jamming the knob. ‘Angel’ let out a shrill shriek, as stone loudly fell from her form.

“You’re in _so MUCH TROUBLE!”_ She roared, ripping her prison off. _“DO YOU HEAR ME!?”_

“Go, go, _go!”_ Susie urged, taking Wally’s hand running away from the greenhouse. He turned his head back as they ran seeing fists slam into the door, glass fracturing. He paled, letting Susie lead the way. She gasped, suddenly running faster. Wally watched light creeping along the estate walls, almost as if they were moving to keep them in.

Susie ran through the front gate, Wally yelped as his face slammed into an invisible wall. He stumbled back seeing the light in the way before fading out.

“Wha-?” He rubbed his sore nose, Susie staring back at him in horror.

“No!” She screamed, slamming her fists against the barrier. “No, no, no! This isn’t fair!” Wally pressed his hands carefully on the barrier, light not giving way.

“I’m stuck, ain’t I?” He sighed, taking a step back.

“I’ll figure out a way…” Susie promised, chewing on her lip aggressively “I just need time…” She began pacing back and forth in front of the gate, panicking.

“Just go back to town.” He ordered calmly, shrugging off his bag. Holding the box firmly in his grasp as she looked on at him horrified.

“She’ll kill you!” The illium sputtered. The teen cracked a cocky grin. 

“She has to catch me first.” He winked. “‘Sides, I’ll smell her long before she’ll reach me. You get some help and I’ll keep her busy.” He spun the box in his hand. “She really wants this, so you won’t have to worry about her chasing you.”

“B-but-!”

“No buts! Sometimes you just gotta be brave and go for it!” A shriek accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. “That’s my cue...so hurry, ‘kay?” Susie nodded firmly, running into the woods. Wally turned back to the manor, grimacing. He really didn’t want to go back in there _ever_ again… 

The teen inhaled slowly, gripping the box and quietly opened the front door. He grabbed the knob firmly, and with a sharp tug he snapped it off. No need to get trapped in here. Wally pocketed the doorknob, dashing down a random hall. He just had to hide until Susie got back, and she would come back.

He knew she would.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly moved with a purpose to see the musician. She’d heard Bendy talk about Sammy’s magical feats, seen some of his journal from Felix, and a few sparse details in the report. She wanted to know how casted runes without chalk. If she could learn to cast how he did, she wouldn’t be sitting on the side so much. 

She would be able to help so much more! No more excuses for her to stay behind on future quests. A way to keep her friends and family safe. Holly pushed back the memory and Cup in ‘Angel’s’ grasp. The screams while she just watched trying to tear her ward down. She quickly shook her head, doubling her pace. 

He was okay. She _just_ saw him. Hugged him. He was alive.

Holly rounded the corner and spied Jack in his awful yellow suit fiddling with his hat. He perked up seeing her walk over, smiling tiredly. Had he been here since his cousin was admitted? Had any of them checked on Sammy? She wasn’t sure...she’d been locked up in her room.

“Hello...Holly, right?” Jack asked politely, looking strained.

“Right.” She nodded, rubbing her arm. “Uh, I was wondering about Sammy…” Jack looked like he was straining more so, a nervous laugh bubbling out his throat.

“He’s making these poor nurses tear their hair out.” He sighed, setting his hat down in his lap. “I’m just happy he’s alive.” Shadows nestled under Jack’s eyes. He looked...haunted if she didn’t know better. Holly walked over and sat down next to him. Something told her she wouldn’t be speaking with Sammy.

“I...I get why he left the way he did now.” Jack said at last. Holly recalled the man’s tale about Sammy leaving behind a vague letter, nothing else. His parents and siblings couldn’t even pretend to care, not even his business associates. Jack had been the only one to look for him. The others even tried to convince him to ‘let it go’.

“Because of the ink illness?” She saw the stains on the bed back at the cabin. She knew exactly what they meant. Jack’s smile looked brittle, eyes threatening to spill rain down. Apparently, Jack didn’t. He gnawed on his lip. “Is he..?”

“I’ve never heard him scream like that.” Jack whispered. “Not even when he broke his arm when we were kids. Sammy never cried when we were little.” He chuckled softly, gluing his eyes back to his hat. “He wouldn’t even scream unless it was in anger. I always thought he was invincible. Stepping away from the family fortune and following his passion. I couldn’t help but follow. He was just so _sure_ of himself.”

Jack’s expression looked lost, as the word just spilled out. Considering he was out here, and not in with his long lost cousin was spelling things clearly out for Holly. Sammy had an ink attack...in front of Jack. He left to hide his illness. He’d been found in a twisted way because of it.

“We started up our own brand and grew like crazy.” A fond smile formed of the mournful man’s face. “We made our own fortune with our music, talents, and hard work. People loved our songs. Our melodies. We could visit home, head held high...not that _he_ ever had a problem with that.” Jack wiped away his tears with a chuckle. “Too stubborn for his own good sometimes.”

“If it helps, a strong will is good to have when it comes to ink illness.” Holly offered softly. Jack seemed surprised by her words.

“It does?” Hope entered his eyes. She nodded slowly.

“Longer survival.” Just like that it flickered away. She winced at herself for her wording. “There's a doctor in Toon Town who makes medicine to help with the pain. Dr. Ryan Oddswell. He’s a very smart man. He made Bendy his treatment.” Jack turned down to his hat, playing with the brim between his fingers.

“Is it always that bad? T-The melting and crying?” Holly looked down at her hands, interlacing her fingers.

“It can be.” She sat quietly for a moment. “How bad are his attacks?”

“According to him? Once a month before meeting that ‘Angel’ lady.” Jack shook his head. “Since her interference, he says it can be once or twice a week.” Holly felt a lump in her throat. Sammy wasn't good then. That would put his attacks close to Bendy… He probably wouldn’t make it much longer without help. He wouldn’t have at all if they hadn’t found him.

“That’s bad, isn’t it?” Jack asked softly. “You got pretty quiet is all.”

“It is bad,” She admitted “but with medicine and help from the doctor he could improve.”

“What about a cure?” Jack pleaded. “I don’t think I can ever listen to, much less watch Sammy go through that again.” Holly deflated, hunching over.

“The cure’s still a work in progress.” Jack’s lips settled into a hard line. “We are working on it.” She assured him but he stayed tense. He dragged a hand down his face somberly. He leaned back, closing his eyes in thought. Holly was about to leave when the lyricist spoke up.

“You obviously came here to see Sammy...but since he’s not feeling up to the weather...maybe I could help you instead?” He offered weakly, with a faint smile. She paused, considering carefully but the desire for knowledge won out.

“Do you know how he casts rune in the air?” Jack looked mildly surprised by her words, then impressed.

“Yes. It’s a family secret.” Holly grimaced. Well there went that avenue. “But considering me and Sammy never seem to obey tradition, I don’t think he’d mind sharing.” Jack shrugged off his blindingly yellow jacket, rolling up his sleeves until she caught sight of a rune of rings around his upper arm. “Mine’s actually small. Mostly just neat tricks to play multiple instruments or add some extra oomph to a performance.”

“How do you use them?” Holly murmured, examining the tattoo carefully in awe.

“Think of it like typing on a typewriter. Each rune has a different key and when you put them together, you have a spell so to speak.” He held up his hand, humming as his fingers flexed. Runes lighting up on his forearm as the action proceeded. “You just need to clearly picture the rune you want as you ‘type’ it. To cast, we use our voices, I hum and Sammy whistles or sings.”

Holly pulled out her journal, jotting down Jack’s advice. This was brilliant! Like her bracelets, but on a grander scale. Why hadn’t she thought of it? Jack laughed quietly as she scribbled away. He gently reached over, grabbing the side of her journal. She paused, glancing up.

“May I?” She nodded, handing him the pencil. Jack leaned over, drawing a couple runes on the bottom of the page. “This one you would use for casting from skin, like us...and this one you can weave into clothes or jewelry instead. If you forget to add them, well, it’ll hurt and be pretty bad. These particular symbols allow ‘casting’ so to speak.” He handed her journal back.

“Wow...this is amazing...thank you.” She beamed at the tired man, who rubbed his neck flushing.

“Sammy’s the one who perfected it so skin wouldn't burn from overuse.” Holly grimaced at the sound of that. Maybe she should invest in the jewelry and clothing option. “He’s the mastermind behind the final version. Family may be obsessed with the past, but Sammy, he’s obsessed with progress and success.”

“Why did he want to perform magic? Surely his music’s enough.”

“He wanted every performance to be unique in its own way.” Jack hummed, sitting back. “Each one, one of a kind. You just had to be there to experience the wonder it was. It’s part of the reason our orchestras are such a hit. Not too many people understand magic anymore.”

“No...no they don’t.” Holly agreed, rubbing her arm.

“When you meet another who does magic, it’s almost like meeting a long lost relative you didn’t know you had.” Holly considered his wording and found herself agreeing. It was, in its own special way.

“I have some runes...if you’d want to take a look at them. I just want another eye to look over them.” Jack smiled warmly.

“I’d be happy too.” He took her papers after she fished them out. Jack read over them carefully, occasionally asking a few questions of making a few suggestions himself. Some helpful, some not. ‘Why this rune over this one’ or ‘why place this here, when it would work as well here’? She slowly realized the man was forcing her to explain and find her own mistakes from her additions.

“You’d make a good teacher.” She joked when they finished, as she tucked the papers away carefully.

“I _do_ teach.” He sighed. “I teach our stagehands how to use basic runes so they don’t get hurt and can stop everything if need be.”

“Sounds wise.” She commended.

“Sometimes...it didn’t feel like it.” He lamented, melting into his chair. “There were _so_ many fires that day. I thought Sammy was gonna kill someone.” Holly goggled at the idea of the scrawny magician trying to strangle some poor soul. She was certain a breeze would’ve knocked the man over.

A scream rang out from outside, making her bolt up. That couldn’t be good. She looked back to Jack, who gave her a small nod. 

“Sounds like your type of scene.” 

“Thanks!” She called as she grabbed her things and ran outside. This time, Holly was wondering what the disaster was...and if it was ready for her.


	21. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle is nearly together and one last game begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave you thoughts and please enjoy the chapter.

“Maybe it’s best if we split up.” Cala suggested as they made their way towards the police station. She noticed Bendy kept drifting behind Boris...for some reason. “There’s still some daylight left, after all.”

“Me and Bendy could look around town really quick.” Boris offered, glancing back to his brother who gave a sharp nod.

“Then me and Cala will take the station.” Felix affirmed. He didn’t want the boys to be aware of Lacie just yet. Officer Cowl on the other hand…

“Sounds good.” Bendy agreed, motioning to Boris and the two ran off to the nearest business.

“How can the police woman help?” Cala probed curiously. “If he took the piece, shouldn’t we be tracking that?”

“We don’t know if he took it yet, and he’d have to talk to her to take it.” Felix reasoned as the station grew closer. “This way we have solid answers, rather than just hunches.”

“Makes sense.” Cala murmured. “I don’t get how nobody realized he was missing sooner.”

“Maybe they’re used to him wandering...or thought he wanted some time alone to process.” The cat sighed. “Either way, it’s still not good.”

“It’s not.” The mer agreed as he opened the station door for her. Officer Cowl was on the phone, writing things down rapidly. Her pen moved a mile a minute across her notepad. She glanced up and gave the pair a brief wave, returning immediately to her call.

“I’ll be right over with a few more things to confirm.” She placated. “I’m sure it’s nothing, but we’ll get it sorted out. Don’t worry Mrs. Connor. Okay, goodbye.” She hung up the line and let out a long sigh. “I’m sorry to say this but I need to run.”

“What’s wrong?” Cala looked concerned as the bird woman snatched up her coat and a few more items.

“Wally’s gone. Allison’s beside herself with worry. Nobody knows anything, so she want’s to file an official missing person’s report. She’s...she’s pretty upset. Mainly with herself.” Cowl shook her head. “Poor woman isn’t getting a break.”

“He stopped by yesterday.” Felix quickly blurted out. If she was leaving, they needed to talk fast. Guess the ‘Lacie’ theory would have to wait. “Anything off about him?” She frowned, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

“Yeah. He took that piece, even though I warned him about it. Kid was kind of weirding me out a little bit but it’s his property so...” She shrugged as if to say, ‘what can you do’.

“Weird how?” Cala interjected. Cowl gave the mer a quizzing look, walking back to her desk and handing her a folder.

“Too formal? Kid doesn’t usually speak so proper or is so quiet. Normally he’ll talk your ears off. It was...out of character for the boy I knew. Almost like he was on a mission.” Cala grimaced at the woman’s words. “I made a quick file when the others stopped by. Just a feeling I had. Feel free to stay, but please lock up if you leave.” She grabbed her keys. “I’m sorry to just duck out on you bo-”

“It’s fine.” Felix assured, opening the door for her. “We’ll take a look if that’s alright.”

“I gave you the file, didn’t I?” She chuckled, briskly walking off.

“That’s not good.” Cala stated flatly the moment the door shut.

“You think the piece did something to him?”

“Possibly. If it’s anything like the cog,” She shuddered “then yes. I wanted to be safe, it made me ‘safe’.” She flexed her fingers mockingly. “He wants to help, then grabs the book? Cog vibes.”

“She mentioned someone else was looking for him earlier but not who...not Allison since that was just her, so probably not Tom either…” Felix mused pulling at his whiskers, opening the file up and spreading the papers across the table. Cala sat across from him picking up a few papers.

“How are these going to help?” She asked.

“Show us something we might’ve missed.” The cat began slowly scanning over the papers. Looking for something, some clue. How would the book help him…‘help’. “Gives the boys time to search around town too.” Cala made a noise of agreement, flipping through a few herself. 

Felix shuffled a few more papers around. They were missing something... _had_ to be. Why would Wally just run off? Why wouldn’t he tell anyone where he was going? Not even Hope… Certainly not back to the estate, it was still closed off. He hadn’t been home or seen anywhere around town. Then where? That seemed to be the question.

Where was Wally Franks?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late and still no sign of Wally anywhere. Bendy sighed, running a hand through his fur. How in the ever loving cuss did a guy like him, who recently almost got murdered, go missing and nobody noticed!? Bendy opened another door in the garage, growling at the absence of the teen. Boris trotted out of Tom’s office sighing.

“I don’t think he’s here Bendy.” Boris’s ears drooped. “You don’t think something happened to him...do you?”

“I think we need to cussing find him!” He hissed, stalking out the garage back to the station. Thankfully Felix decided to take that front and figure out if the piece was still there. Cala had gone with him, just in case. Bendy perked up seeing not one, but two cup brothers making their way over. Alice not too far behind, running after them. “Cups?”

“Nice to see you too.” He irritably waved the demon off. “You see your mechanic pal? 

“No.” Bendy arched a brow at him. Cuphead huffed, while Mugs looked distraught too. “You’re looking for him too?”

“For Allison.” Mugman quickly elaborated while his sibling cursed under his breath. Alice managed to catch them, panting heavily. 

“We found a lead though...maybe?” Both brothers perked up.

“Hope saw him yesterday and said he was acting weird. Insisting he didn’t think we were safe from ‘Angel’.” Cala interrupted, propping the station door open for them to come in. “Just like I told them.” She waved a hand at the BBros then to Felix.

“Not to mention Officer Cowl told us he collected the part.” Felix sighed, pulling his hat down. Bendy froze. “She’ll let us talk here but she just left to take an official statement from his guardians. As of now, he’s officially missing.” Cala pulled at one of Paul’s tentacles frowning.

“Him and the piece are just...gone.” She murmured softly.

“He... _What!?”_ The demon shrieked. He grabbed his horns, gritting his teeth. “Oh stars, he did something stupid, didn’t he!?” Why couldn't it ever be easy? Why did some stardust _always_ have to go down? Hadn’t they already been through enough!?

“Bendy, we don’t know that…” Boris tried to cut in, but his brother spun around.

“He’s gone. The piece is gone!” Bendy cut in, keeping his voice low. No need to take his panic out on Boris. He didn’t do anything wrong. “We don’t exactly have a lot to go on, bro.”

“We know he’s gone.” Cuphead sighed. “I can’t believe I left the hospital for this.” He grumbled, shaking his head.

“Cup.” Mugman hissed, elbowing him.

“Grant and Shawn have been rather upset today…” Felix said carefully, as the other toons slowly turned to him. He pulled at his whiskers. “I don’t want to throw them under the bus but they’ve both been fairly...off today. Lacie seemed keen on keeping whatever they were upset about quiet.”

“You...think they may have done something to him?” Boris’s ear fell as he uttered it under his breath, pointedly looking down. “Miss Benton wouldn’t do something like that…”

“He’s not saying that.” Mugs quickly interjected to the pup’s relief. “Just that it’s suspicious.” The young cup shot Felix a warning look.

“Right.” The cat quickly agreed. “They might know something, or have been looking for him first trying to not raise a panic.” The words tasted like lies to the cat, even if they technically weren’t. “Maybe we can ask them what they know.” Felix very much did not want to, pinning his ears back.

“Maybe.” Cuphead deadpanned.

“I think we're all missing one important fact.” Cala snapped her fingers, drawing their gazes to her grim expression. “If Wally didn’t think we were safe from ‘Angel’, how exactly would he go about fixing that?” The other questers exchanged nervous glances.

“He’d go back to the estate.” Alice said flatly. “I felt something off earlier...but…”

“Would it matter?” Boris tilted his head, looking to Cala. “You can’t just break out of stone, right?”

“You can, with the right spell.” The gorgon said lowly.

“And the piece is gone, which could provide such a spell.” Bendy growled, running his claws through his fur. “Cuss! What is he thinking!?”

“Prolly that he’s helping.” Cup scowled. “I mean, he isn’t, but that’s what’s most likely goin’ through his thick skull right now.” Bendy glared up at the cup man. Why had he missed him? Back five minutes and-

A scream from the woods caught their attention. Almost sounding like a plea for help.

“What was that?” Boris yelped.

“Trouble.” Mugman frowned, pushing open the door.

“Then we better go greet it.” Cuphead nodded grimly as the group vacated the station, heading for the woods.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly had bolted from the hospital when she heard the first cry. She ran even faster when she heard the second.

A loud scream for help broke from the woods, echoing around Haven. A blonde young woman ran out of the woods in a tattered pale pink dress, bare foot. A tilted halo floating just over her ringlets. The girl skidded to a stop on the edge of town out of breath. She looked up, her eyes desperately locking on the approaching people. 

Holly could practically feel the girl’s terror when she skidded to a stop. A few other townsfolk she could vaguely recognize coming to check on the commotion. She could spot Lacie, Shawn, and Grant making their way to the front of the curious citizens. Holly carefully moved closer to the woman, ignoring the people behind her.

“She’s gonna kill him!” The mystery girl shrieked, pointing her hands to the woods frantically.

“Who?” Holly tried to soothe, holding her hands up slowly. Last thing she needed to do was spook her. Have her run off and lose her in the woods. “Do you know who?”

“Who is trying to kill who?” Lacie’s voice sharply cut in, as she approached with Shawn and Grant close behind her. The questers from the station not too far behind them.

“Can you please calm down and tell us that?” The spider tried far more gently than his friend’s sharp tone. The girl's gaze snapped to Holly, then to the approaching cup brothers behind her. The blonde’s eyes suddenly lit up as she pointed to several of them gasping. She hopped in place, pointing more rapidly back in the trees.

“She’s scared of you! You can stop, ahhhg.” She stomped her bare foot in frustration, running her hands roughly through her locks. “He doesn’t have time for this! We need to hurry!” Just as fast as she came, she charged back into the brush. The questers stared for a moment before Lacie pulled them out of their daze.

“She said someone’s in trouble!” The engineer snapped sharply. “What are we waiting for!? An invitation?” Cups grinned, cracking his knuckles.

“I think that was the invite.” He smirked, shoving his hands in his jacket striding towards the woods. “Let’s go pay doll-face one last visit.”

“Shouldn’t we think this through?” Holly cautioned, all eyes drawing towards her.

“What do you mean?” Mugman’s brow knit together. “Someone’s in trouble, so we-”

“Need to make a plan so we don’t end up like last time!” Holly snapped. “We just charge in we’re going to get someone hurt…” Her eyes drifted over to Cup “or killed.” He sighed, deflating slightly.

“She’s right.” Felix cut in. “We need to carefully think this through.”

“Screw that!” Shawn spit. “It’s too late fer plannin’.” Lacie nodded firmly, crossing her arms. “Tell ya what, you plan and we’ll act.” The ginger huffed, heading towards the woods.

“You all did a real bang up job of ‘acting’ before we arrived.” Cuphead deadpanned to the trio. If looks could kill, the cup man would have been twice dead from Lacie and Shawn’s murderous expressions. “Why so eager to jump into it now?”

“Because we _know_ something’s in those woods.” Lacie glowered. “Not some fairytale but an actual threat. One we can _act_ on.”

“Then why didn’t anyone act sooner?” Alice cut in nervously, eyes darting around the group. Bendy frowned, now crossing his arms. She had a point...none of them actually _had_ asked why they didn’t pursue anything further. Cowl couldn’t because of her job...but what was stopping them?

“You don’t know how Red was before ya showed up? Couldn’t even go near da woods when he was around!”The ginger shouted at them loudly. “Slap a fine on ya, jail ya. Ran a couple folks outta town over it.” Shawn practically growled. “Not sure if ya noticed what kinda menace he was. So, s’cuse us fer not bein’ able to do anythin’ _sooner!”_ Bendy closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“This isn’t helping anyone.” He sighed, pinching his brow. “Right now, we just need to get to the estate and help that girl.”

“Exactly.” Grant spoke up. “Every second we waste bickering, is less time ‘Angel’s’ victim has.” He looked to the woods, then back to them. “I’m going in. You can stay here and plan but I’m not. I’m tired of being scared and losing people. I’m not losing anyone else to her, certainly not a friend.” His hands tightened into fists.

“What are you talking about?” Felix frowned, as the spider fixed his gaze on him.

“I believe the young lady said, ‘she’d kill _him’_.” Grant walked into the woods, Lacie and Shawn close behind. “Only one person’s been missing around town.” Bendy felt a lump form in his throat and a pit open in his stomach. The trio vanished into the dark brush, leaves rustling from their progress.

“Wally.” The cat whispered in horror, realizing he’d come to the wrong conclusion. They had been looking for the teen...not the piece. While Felix began to mentally berate himself, Holly cleared her throat.

“We need a plan, here’s the plan. Cup and Mugs, if you see ‘Angel’, shoot her. Bendy, Boris, if either of you see Wally, nab him. You two know him best. Alice, heal anyone who’s hurt. Me and Felix will provide back up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Mugman nodded firmly, lighting up a finger.

“Been wanting a rematch.” Cuphead muttered under his breath.

“Alright then,” Bendy affirmed “let’s go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I _know_ you're here.” The woman chuckled darkly, scratching her fingers along the rotting wallpaper. Wally steadying his breathing, watching the hall patiently. “Tell me, did you really think I’d allow you to steal from me?” He bit his tongue forcing him to keep all his thoughts locked up. He had a thing or two he would like to share...if he could without getting, you know, gutted alive. 

She couldn’t find him...again. Tom would either be very proud or very pissed. Both? Probably both. He was _so_ grounded after all of this. If ‘Angel’ didn’t kill him, Tom and Allison would.

“DID YOU!?” She screamed, slamming a fist against the door frame. He flinched, but thankfully didn’t hit the bed frame. She growled under her breath, stomping down the hall. “What were you hoping to accomplish, splitting us up? Families belong together...or,” her tone took on an oddly satisfied tone “is it because I broke yours up?”

The pup felt his heart drop. He squeezed his eyes shut, not thinking about it. He didn’t want to.

“Jealousy will ruin the world.” She chuckled. “Really, it will. I don’t think I can forgive you for splitting up my family, then again, I don’t suppose you forgave me for it either. Just forgot like the stupid boy you are.” She laughed cruely, dragging her nails along the rotting walls.

“I suppose we are ‘even’ now, as it stands.” Even? What was wrong with her!? “I’ve always been one to pay off my debts. I never did like owing a thing to anyone. Certainly not to a cowering child.” How did freeing Susie from her equal her murdering his old man? They weren’t the same in any way! At. All. 

“We’re not so different, you and I.” Her voice getting further and further down the hall. “I will do _anything_ to go home and take what's rightfully mine. Apparently, you will too." Wally slowly edged out from under the bed. When she got far enough away, he needed to find a new spot. Staying in the same place was just asking for trouble.

“One of us has to give up though, my dear. We both can’t have our way.” He crouched low, crawling to the door. “That’s just the way life is, I’m afraid.” Just a little bit further and then he could creep to a new spot. If he could slip away when she wasn’t looking then he stood a better chance while she tore these halls apart.

“I don’t intend to lose all my hard work over something so _trite_.” Her muffled voice hissed in disgust. “Surely you of all people can understand that...can’t you?” She was reaching and he wasn’t falling for it. Sure, he was dumb, but he wasn’t _that_ dumb. “Where are you!?” She snarled slamming a door open, marching in the room.

Wally took his chance and stealthily dove down the stairs. Wasn’t too different from sneaking out to spend time with Hope. Bonnie still hadn’t caught him…probably. He made it halfway down until she spoke again.

“You may have taken my precious Susie from me, and my tome...but you haven’t stopped my progress.” He frowned taking the steps faster, two at a time. Ignore her, just keep going. Susie would be back soon. “Perhaps that girl you were with could help my cause.” Wally froze. “Hope was her name...yes? There was something just... _magical_ about her...if you catch my drift.”

He grabbed the bottom of the banister, gritting his teeth. His heart starting to speed up. Push it aside, just hide. Wait for Susie, like he said he would. Hope was fine! She was smart and could handle herself. Stars, most of the time she was keeping _him_ safe. She was fine.

“I’m sure she could help my cause,” ‘Angel’ laughed darkly, as her voice grew closer “in some way or another. You know all about that.” Wally felt himself grow cold, hand tightening on the wood as her footsteps grew closer. “In fact, I think I’ll go pay her a visit now. No need to waste my time on you.” She huffed. “All you do is run, anyways. It’s all you’re good for.”

He knew she was baiting him. He shook his head running down the hall as her laughter filled the air.

“My...children truly are so _pathetically_ predictable.” She hummed from atop the stairs watching the teen dart down the hall. “Here I was worried about a challenge…” She mused, taking the stairs slowly. If her wretched girl got away, she wasn’t coming back. Susie would run until her little legs couldn’t hold herself upright. Then she’d crawl.

Fate was not on this boy’s side. Susie dearest wasn’t coming back.

However, it had left him in her grasp, trapped and all alone. Well, she wasn’t one to waste an opportunity.

Chuckling to herself, ‘Angel’ trailed after her latest asset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 80,000+ words...feels crazy. I never meant for this to get so long but my imagination has a habit of running away from me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	22. Out of Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talent is discovered and a wolf runs out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry for the wait, life is proving to be a tad difficult at the moment. On the upseide, I got my job back and am working full time, so it may be a bit before the next chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or make suggestions.
> 
> And a shout out to 'TheCreatorLied_AskorDare'. I hope this chapter will answer your question at last and that the wait was worth it.  
> Without further ado.

By the time Bendy reached the estate, the mysterious girl and the trio from town were standing in front of the barrier. Lacie curses up a storm, snatching a rock off the ground and throwing it into the magical defense. It bounced off with a sharp light and landed smoking by the demon’s feet.

Well...that was promising.

“So, yer pally’s in there,” Shawn threw a thumb at the barrier while the blonde nodded “but you have no idea how to get in.” The girl slowly shook her head again.

“I was trapped in here by it a long time ago.” She curled into herself taking a step back. “I never figured out how to get free. I lucked out that it happened to be down.”

“Wonderful!” Lacie hissed, kicking at the ground.

“I’m sure there’s a way in if we think it through.” Grant soothed, stepping closer to it. Watching the magical dome with narrow eyes. Shawn huffed and made his way to the spider’s side.

“No way in?” Bendy called out, grabbing Lacie and the girl’s attention.

“As of right now? It is a solid ‘no’, kid.” Lacie huffed. She took a few steps away and began looking over the entrance to the estate. Bendy perked up as the rest of the quester’s arrived behind him, looking over the sight.

“It wasn’t glowing last time.” Felix murmured. “It was invisible.” Bendy arched a brow at that but he had no idea. He didn’t come through the front door, not awake at least.

“A spell this big needs runes…” Lacie thought aloud. “Where the cuss are they?”

“They’re on the walls.” Holly piped up. “On top of the stones.” The engineer nodded, scaling up the side on one, running her hand along the top.

“They're just inside...but maybe we could knock one lose? That should break that lovely little circle they have goin’ here.” Lacie grinned predatorily, pushing on a few.

“And that could cause the magic to go wild and hurt us.” Cala frowned, crossing her arms. “Possibly even damage the woods. Last thing we need is a forest fire.” Lacie shrugged callously.

“Do it right, it won’t.”

“We could look for a weak point in the barrier and blast through.” Holly countered, looking back on the cup brothers. “We have the fire power.” They both grinned, fingers lit.

“Same problem, but arched.” Alice sighed. “Flow would go directly to who broke it...or implode.” She glanced nervously at the brothers, wincing slightly. “I have no idea how this is being fueled or from where.” The angel stepped up the glowing light and set a hand on it. No sooner did she, she let out a yelp quickly scrambling back as her hand smoked.

“I guess you can’t break it like before?” Mugs ventured weakly as she shook her hand.

“No. Not the same spell.” She sighed, shoulders drooping. “The one on the gates was more of a seal, this is a barrier.” The angel moaned, moving back. “Seals are always easier to break.”

“So, what can we actually do.” Boris cut in. “Is any option safer than the other? Or are they both ‘mess up and fry’?”

“Basically, kiddo.” Lacie ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “Seems to be the gist of it.”

“And which one had less risk?” Felix spoke up.

“Probably knocking a rune free.” Holly hummed. “Still could go haywire but if we’re accurate we should be fine.”

“Well, Cups and Mugs are fine shots.” Bendy ribbed the older dish. He arched a brow, but moved over. The blonde girl was watching the cup man really closely and it was starting to freak Bendy out a bit. He couldn’t get a good feel of her and was hoping this wasn’t a trap. She did look anxious, constantly fidgeting.

Cuphead and Mugman walked over while Lacie carefully stepped along the wall until she hopped down.

“This one’s loose!” She smacked a stone a few feet away.

“Where do we shoot it?” Mugs leaned over to Holly.

“Dead center.”

“Easy enough.” That was their cue to start shooting.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they debated, Grant slowly felt his eyes land on the barrier. He carefully moved closer to it, feeling the flow of magic humming through it. He closed his eyes feeling the volatile flow. Chaotic and hateful crashing like waves on the shore during a storm. No wonder the young lady couldn’t make her way through. This was _dark_ magic...a poor excuse for it at that.

He glanced back to the bickering folks. The other young lady, Holly, suggested trying to find a weak point in the barrier and blast through. Lacie countered with trying to break one of the runes. All they really needed was to mess up one to bring down the whole shield.

Shawn eyed him warily, sauntering over. “What’cha thinkin’?” He hummed lowly.

“I’m thinking I might be able to get us through…” Grant frowned, pulling his hand back. “...I’m just not sure what will happen after.”

“I ain’t a mind reader, ya know.” The ginger narrowed his eyes. “Spit it out.” He looked down to his hands, clenching them back together. Grant kept his eyes forward on the barrier.

“I figured out what it is this time.” Shawn sobered. A tense few seconds ticked by as Grant tried to find the right words. “Disruption. I thought it meant like a distraction,” He laughed nervously as his partner grew concerned “but it’s for magic. Ruining the flow of a spell. That’s why it didn’t work on Hope with the whole ‘something else’ you were worried about… Told you.” He chuckled humorlessly, reaching towards the barrier.

“No.” Shawn deadpanned, snatching the spider’s wrist. They both glanced up to see the questers still figuring out a course of action. “This ain’t proper magic!” He hissed quietly. “Yer gonna get yerself hurt!” Grant laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe...maybe not. You know it’ll stay until I use it properly. Can’t ignore it.” He smiled weakly. “You remember _that_ fiasco.” Shawn shook his head. “Besides, how much time does Wally have until she catches him and finishes the job this time? How long until they ‘find’ a solution, when it’s right here in front of them?”

“I hate yer stupid talent.” Shawn grumbled.

“Believe me, I do too.” The spider looked up again. They sounded like they were going to try Lacie’s idea first, since one of the stones on the wall was loose. She was telling the dish boys where to shoot to try and knock it free. “But we wanted to help this time. I don’t wanna hide anymore. If I can help, why shouldn’t I? It’s not like Red can do anything to me anymore, you either.” Shawn groaned loudly. Sometimes he really hated this whole ‘do the right thing’ Grant had goin’ on. “A real monster was here and we didn’t even know. That’s on us. We need to make it up. Be _accountable.”_

“Yer killin’ me Cohen!” He leaned back, then forward jabbing a finger in the middle of the latter’s chest. The stone hadn’t even charred from the boy’s blasts. The ginger shook his head, seeing the point clear as day. “Fine! Go ahead but don’t expect me to cry if ya get fried by that glorified bug zapper.” Grant chuckled lightly, rolling up his sleeves. 

“Hear you loud and clear.” Closing his eyes, Grant felt for the flow again. Arms outstretched, hands open. He just needed to catch it at the right moment. Just as the barrier shifted, he snapped his eyes open and grabbed the flow in the barrier. Fingers ensnaring around the angry pulse of the spell.

“Be careful, yeah?” Shawn advised softly. “That’s lookin’ pretty ugly.”

“It is.” The spider replied, strained.

“Are you insane!?” One of the folks shouted. Neither man was sure who shouted it. He almost turned but needed to pay attention to the magic in front of him. It wasn’t like he was too experienced on the matter anyways. Grant bit at his lip wincing slightly. Stars this was volatile. 

“No,” Grant grit out “I’m getting you in.” Getting a better grip on the flow of the spell, he used his talent disrupting the flow. The pulse was broken, the flow falling apart. Spell failing to give them entry.

For a second, things went well. Spell disrupted, barrier down, and for the first time in nearly a week (longest run in _years_ ) Grant felt his talent reset. The spider couldn't help but grin. Then it went horribly. The magic didn’t have anywhere to go and the spell was still being fueled...and the power needed to go _somewhere_.

Where better than what was still _holding_ it.

Grant screamed as the magic coursed through him and then dispersed. First he rocked on his feet for a moment, then collapsed in a heap on the ground. He still managed to smile weakly lying on the dirt. Now they could get though and everything would be fine. Stop the real monster for a change.

“Grant you cussin’ idiot!” Lacie scolded, running over to the spider’s side. Shawn was carefully kneeling next to him. “Why on earth would you let him do that!?” She hissed.

“Talent.” Shawn replied drily. She paled a bit, but glared. “I got him, so ya go get her.” The ginger threw him thumb to the estate. The engineer stared at him for a moment then shook her head frustrated.

“Okay blondie, where’s your friend.” She huffed. One thing at a time. Now they were in, now to catch the witch in there. Susie cleared her throat nervously. 

“Somewhere in the house. I could tell you the closer we get…” She trailed off. “Her emotions are fairly potent. I can track her that way but it’s hard when I’m far away.”

“So can I.” Alice piped up. The questers gave her a variety of odd looks. Lacie didn’t care. Whatever got them through this mess faster.

“Great. Blondie, Felix, you two come with me.” She turned to the kiddos, throwing a finger at Alice. “Rest of you go with dark and gorgeous here.” Alice flushed. The questers glanced at one another, exchanging wary looks. They didn’t have time for this! “Why are you all standing around?! Go!” She snapped. The dark haired young woman led the ahead. Felix stayed behind with her.

“He’ll be fine.” Shawn soothed. She scowled. What total load of moonrocks! She knew what it felt like to be fried with magic. It cussin’ hurt! Moreover, it was a pain to fix. “Go on ahead, I’ll get ’im back. Don’t worry, lassie.” He awkwardly managed to lift up the unconscious spider. “Punch the monster fer me once...I guess kick her for Grant.” Shawn moved back in the woods, partially carrying, part dragging his companion with him.

“Will he be alright?” Felix asked, tail low and ears pinned back.

“Hell if I know.” Lacie huffed. She missed when summers were simple and her life was closer to normal. How did she ever get roped into all this crap. She jerked her head to the nervous girl. “Lead the way blondie, were following you.” She blinked as if she didn’t hear her, then nodded.

“R-Right...this way.” Lacie cracked her knuckles, following close behind her. Felix close behind pulled a whip out of his bag. Smart man. Too bad she left her tools in the shop and wasn’t packing heat… Lacie grinned menacingly. Guess she’d just have to go for good old fashion brawling. Fine by her, easier to meet Shawn’s request..

She owed a certain someone a sock in the jaw anyways.

“How...did he do that?” Felix asked quietly as they moved inside. “Break the barrier. Even Alice and Holly couldn’t do that...why him? Grant didn’t strike me as the magical type.” Lacie bit her lip. Cat wasn’t stupid, of course he’d ask questions. He seemed honest enough...

“I’ll tell you…” Lacie hummed thoughtfully. She liked the cat. Was a smart man, sharp senses too. “So long as you and little miss here don’t breathe a word of it to _anyone._ You do and I find out, well, let’s just say you won’t when I’m done.”

“Noted.” The cat bristled in the corner of her eye. “You have my word.”

“My lips are sealed.” Blondie piped up ahead of her. She stopped for a moment, then turned down a hall. “I don’t really know anyone anyways.”

“Grant’s talent is a...special one. Don’t make the most sense to me, but he gets it, so I guess that’s what matters.” She sighed. He and Shawn weren’t going to be happy but it wasn’t like they could keep it quiet forever. They saw what happened...they’d ask eventually. Better the adventurer than a bunch of kids. He’d understand. Honestly, she was surprised he lived here so long and nobody picked it up.

“He calls it ‘accountability’.” Felix perked up as they ducked down another hall. “I think it’s the worst cussin’ talent in the world, but he likes it...sometimes. Basically, when he gets involved or invested in a situation his talent changes to best suit it.” She bit at her lip.

“That’s how he was able to carry Tom and Wally to the hospital. Yeah, spiders are strong but not that strong. Sure as the sunshine, not a tiny one like Grant. It’s how he knew your two kiddos were in trouble. It’s hard for him to work with but he manages.”

“I’ve never heard of a talent like that.” Blondie murmured softly. Lacie huffed. Neither had she when she met the poor sap. After seeing it for herself a few times, she realized how bad it was. Took him in, found him a quiet place to live...or at least she thought it was quiet. Cussing Red.

“Why didn’t he do the thing with the barrier earlier?” The adventurer inquired carefully. “I don’t mean to be rude but-” Lacie waved him off. No need for egg-shells here.

“Like I said, it’s hard for him to work out. Doesn’t fully figure it out until he needs it.” She explained bluntly. “Once it’s used, resets. It’s part of the reason why he keeps to himself, especially when he moved here. Last place he lived, folks found out about it and used it to their whims. It’s pretty easy to exploit...so _don’t.”_ She threatened but Felix looked unphased. 

He actually looked something akin to sympathetic...and that was why he got the truth instead of a lie like most people got. Blondie was just kinda here...but she didn’t seem entirely awful. If she messed up, Lacie’d know...and make her regret it.

“That’s horrible.” The cat’s ear pinned to his skull. “I’m sorry to hear that. He’s a nice man and deserves better.” Grant had better now. Had someone who understood what it was like to only have people around for what you could do...not that Felix needed to know that. He was trustworthy but not that trustworthy.

“Selfish.” Blondie began to move a bit faster. “Selfish and Greedy.” Good, Lacie was getting tired of chatter. A small smile sat on her features. First time in years anyone seemed to care about that spider. Everyone else saw a monster where she saw a dear friend. He’d be happy to know he could count on a few more friends.

“Here.” Felix suddenly piped up, handing her a hunting knife. “Just in case.”

“What a gentleman.” She smirked, flipping the blade around in her hand.

“This way!” Blondie pointed charging ahead. The two adults barely keeping pace with her. Now to find the witch who was causing these problems in the first place and even the score.

It was long overdue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally loudly slammed a door then ran a few down, pressing himself flat against the wall. Holding his breath, heart hammering in his chest and shoulder stinging from her last swipe. That had been a little too close for comfort. He let out the held breath when she ripped the doors off the hinges aways down and stomped in.

He took his chance to bolt back the way he just came from. She was so busy tearing the room she was now _sure_ he was in, lady didn’t even notice. He snapped his hand on the banister practically throwing himself up the stairs. Three at a time this time.

‘Angel’ screamed in frustration throwing something out the room. It shattered to pieces, making his ear hurt. Probably a mirror or something. Wally’s lungs hurt and ribs ached. He just kept running. Staying in one spot too long meant she’d find him. How close she got each time was starting to put him on his wits end.

If he hid for too long, she’d head to the entrance. He knew she’d leave if there wasn’t anyone for her to chase. Go to town and hurt more people. Hope was fine...she had to be. But...he couldn’t risk that. She already got hurt by the nut once because of him. 

It wasn’t gonna happen twice.

A loud click echoed through the house, making him freeze for a second. Did he hide too long? Was she going back? A chorus of faint noises followed. More people? Wally turned back on his heel, starting to head towards the front to quickly change his mind. ‘Angel’ was standing at the end, eerily still. She looked...different without Susie. More like how she had in the woods.

He hadn’t really stopped to look at her directly. Long dark hair, singed around burned misshapen skin on half her face. Clothes tore up, stained, and just overall messy. Her sharp claws were looking more like fingertips. She was breathing as heavy as he was. Almost...human. Still plenty scary from how the stench of death clung to her and eyes wild.

A tense stillness hanging between them.

“This way!” A familiar voice cried, making the pup grin. _Susie!_ “I can feel it!”

“I suppose she came back.” ‘Angel’ murmured flatly, staring at him. “Question is, where do we go from here?” Her arms spread out but her face blank. “I have a whole manor of people ripe for the picking and-”

“You talk a lot.” He blurted out. If he had her attention, might as well use it. She looked confused.

“What?”

“You talk a lot. Like, you keep chasing me around, trying to kill constantly talking about this and that. Threatening my friends or family, and… I don’t get why?” He could buy some time, right? Susie had to have gotten some help! He curled his fingers around the box tightly. “All for some freakin’ stupid book!” Her surprise melted into dark laughter.

“Some ‘stupid book’.” She chuckled to herself. “Come now, you know that’s not true.” She slowly began moving towards him, relaxed. “You’ve used it, you’ve seen what it can do. It’s capable of teaching you anything your little heart desires. A solution to any problem. All you have to do is ask.” Wally backed away from her.

“You used it to hurt people.” He counted, pinning his ears back. “You killed people just t-to be _pretty!”_

“I _used_ it to go home!” ‘Angel’ hissed. “It has _nothing_ to do with something as pathetic as _vanity!_ Is that really so awful, to just want to go home? Leave this awful place behind and-” She closed her eyes blissfully, then opened with a familiar gleam. “I can’t...not yet.” And just like that, something in the teen snapped.

“You’re not an angel! You’ll _never_ be an angel! Angel’s are supposed to be kind, selfless, an’ lovin’! They help people an’ keep them safe! Susie is an angel and you’re not. That’s why _you_ needed _her!”_ He shouted, taking another step back as ‘Angel’s’ faced morphed furiously. “You don’t make people feel safe, ya make ‘em fear you! Do ya know who does that? _Monsters!”_

‘Angel’ lost all the color in her face. Fists clenched, shaking violently in place.

“You think _I’m_ a monster?” She said softly, her voice brittle as bone. Wally sucked in a breath, as he backed up enough to see down the next hall. Time to run again.

“I don’t think, I know.” Her calm broke with all the subtlety of an earthquake as she screamed and dove at him. Her nails scratched his arm just as he bolted but it didn’t bleed too badly this time. It was probably fine. Superficial an’ what not. She let out a frustrated hateful noise dragging herself to her feet and chasing after him.

“I swore it was this way...” Susie’s voice faded somewhere behind him as ‘Angel’ shrieked over her.

“You think I’m a _monster? You think I’m a MONSTER!?”_ She screamed. “Then I’ll be _your monster,_ you _brat!”_

“Cuss.” Wally mumbled. She really was nuts. His ears perked up, catching more voices below. He knew she’d bring help. Grinning he followed the echoes as his legs ached. His eyes glanced down at the box in his hands, holding it closer. Just a little further. He stumbled and ‘Angel’ lunged in for another swipe. She caught his side before hitting the floor face first. He cried out from the blow but kept running. If she wasn’t so bad at this, Wally would’ve been dead a while ago.

“I swear it should be here.” A young woman’s light voice sighed from down the hall. “I feel like they're right on top of us. Plenty of hate, and I highly doubt it’s Wally.”

“It could be like last time, due to the levels.” A familiar you pup’s voice offered. Boris! “Should we-”

“We’re not splitting up.” An older male voice said firmly. “We’d be doing _exactly_ what she wants.”

“-go up a floor.” Boris finished deflated. The man gave a sheeping laugh.

“Uhh, sorry.”

“Tell us how you really feel about it, Mugsy.” A raspy man joked. “I don’t think I caught it the first time.” The other man sputtered but never denied it. Someone sighed heavily. Their voices were getting louder. Wally felt hope bubble up in his chest as he pushed on. Just a little further to safety.

“No one was suggesting that.” A collected woman chimed in. Wally made a sharp turn back to the stairs, ‘Angel’ slamming almost comically into the wall, wood splintering as she partially stuck out the rotting room. A wave of curses leaving her melted mouth as he chuckled at her flailing limbs. He made his way to the landing, peering over seeing Bendy, Boris, and their pals.

“Heya!” He waved, and they all jerked their heads up wide eyed. Another crash behind him meant ‘Angel’ was getting closer...or still scrambling.

“Do you have any _idea_ how worried your folks have been!?” The mean dish guy snapped at him. He hadn’t learned most of their names, now that he thought about it. That was fine. “If you're gonna run off, at least tell _someone!”_

“I was kinda busy takin’ care of somethin’.” Wally hummed happily. Any face besides that mad woman was a welcome one. Even grumpy dish guy. The teen crawled over the railings on the landing. “She ain’t too far behind me.”

“ _What!?_ ” Boris yelped, hiding behind Bendy.

“Really?” The dish guys looked excited by that. Didn’t she mess them up really bad or something last time? He knew she broke the nice one’s arm. He didn’t see what happened to the grumpy one.

“Yeah.” He grabbed onto the railing lowering himself carefully down with one arm, legs dangling down. Box tightly held in his other arm. “Is Susie okay?”

“Susie?” Bendy spoke up. “The blonde lady?”

“Yep. I tried to save her but uh,” Wally let out a nervous laugh, waving the box. “I kinda messed up. Can you?” He shook the box again. The girl with the octopus walked over, and he let go of it. She caught it, looking at it curiously.

“What’s in here?”

“The book.” The girl with the collected voice, he was certain her name was Holly, said flatly. “It’s the case me and Alice made to keep it contained.” The last girl nodded. “Why did you take the piece?”

“Well, I had to sa-” The teen yiped as something snatched his tail. Tears pricking in the corner of his eyes as an arm snaked over his chest harshly throwing him back over the railing. Quickly looping the other across his neck, using him like a shield. Maybe his memory was back but his head was still scattered as ever.

“Don’t even think about it, doll face!” The mean dish snapped. ‘Angel’ chuckled, tightening her grip on the pup’s throat. Wally made a strangled noise.

“Oh, you’re still alive.” She clicked her tongue disdainfully. “That’s a shame.” Wally felt like smacking his head against a wall. At least he got the book away from her and Susie was okay. She kept her promise and that’s what mattered. He felt dizzy as ‘Angel’ pulled him closer. “Now then _children_ …” She purred, leaning over the aged railing. “Just where do we go from here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to add this. I have a tumblr if you ever want to come yell at me there. I don't post much, but it's an option.  
> https://the-cecilia-egg.tumblr.com


	23. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last dance with 'Angel'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. A whole month but it's been so crazy. The close I get to the end, the more writers blocks I get writing this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and thank you for still reading.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy stared tensely up at ‘Angel’ as she held Wally carefully in front of her like a meat shield. The pup made a gasping noise as she tightened her grip backing up. Wally looked hurt but nothing fatal, hopefully. As for ‘Angel’, she wasn’t looking to hot herself.

Her ‘melted’ half of her face looked far worse than Bendy remembered, and now her hair was a solid pitch black lacking it’s peppered blonde curls. No tilted halo or black in her eyes. She didn’t even feel cold like before. She felt almost like nothing, save for the traces of sweetness lingering off her.

“It’s not polite to keep a lady waiting.” ‘Angel’ piped up after a tense moment. “We appear to be at a standstill, children. I have your friend, and you have my way out of all this.”

“The book?” Cala pulled the box closer as the madwoman sneered down at her.

“Oh look, the monster can hide among the people. How interesting…” She purred as Cala shrank back a bit. Mugman stepped in front of Cala, glaring murderously upwards.

“Not a chance!” Alice cut her off. “You’re not getting anything from us. I suggest you let him go and pray for a lenient punishment.”

“Or a swift one.” Cup tagged on, patting the angel on the shoulder. “You really wouldn’t like it if it’s left up to me or my brother.” He eyed Mugman, who kept his finger gun trained on her. “Let the pup go.” ‘Angel’ tightened her grip a bit more, moving to the side. Her calculating eyes watching them coldly.

Bendy could see they lingered a little too long on Boris for his liking, but Holly stepped in front of him defensively before he could blink. “You’ve lost.” She said confidently, looking up at ‘Angel’. “I understand the pieces can change people, I’ve experienced it firsthand. But you? No. You were like this before you were influenced by it. I have to ask...why? Why do any of this? What do you gain from making so many people miserable.”

“What do I gain?” ‘Angel’ looked like she cracked, starting to snicker softly, before breaking into a full on howl. “What do _I_ gain!?” Her cackles snapped into fury. “No _girl_. It’s what do I have left to lose.” Bendy paled as she gripped Wally tighter, who was looking close to passing out. “And that my dear, is _nothing._ ” She growled as her hostage let out a gasp from a sharp tug. Wally clawed at her arm weakly.

“I’ve already lost everything, and now it’s happening _again._ This boy’s life is nothing, and neither is any of yours. I will do whatever it takes to get back home, away from this place and ascend. I will return to my family in the Upper and-”

“If you seriously think the Upper would welcome you,” Alice shook her head “then you’ve truly and completely lost your mind. You’re not even a real _angel._ You’re a fake and a poor imitation at that!” Bendy never heard Alice so angry before, as she pointed a finger angrily at the heavenly imposter. ‘Angel’ shook furiously.

“My thoughts exactly.” A familiar female voice cut in from behind. ‘Angel’ went to look behind her to be slammed in the face by Lacie’s fist. The mad woman stumbled back from the engineer, as the latter pushed Wally behind her. Felix helped the pup up and passed him off to the mystery girl. ‘Angel’ cradled a broken nose, looking past her attacker.

“Susie…” She stared at the blonde supporting Wally, helping him catch his breath. The pair looking at her with different expressions. Wally wearing one of pity, Susie wearing one of fear and anger.

“It’s over...mother.” Susie whispered, looking away. “It’s time to stop. Nothing good will come of this, nothing good ever would.” She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “This isn’t what father would want for you. To become... _this_.” She gestured angrily to the older woman’s form. “He wouldn’t want this.” ‘Angel’s’ face contorted in rage, fists quaking by her side.

“What would _you_ know about what _he_ wants!” She screamed, shaking violently. “You knew _nothing_ about him! _Nothing!_ He _left_ because of _you!”_ She accused, jabbing a claw at the pair. “You were supposed to bring _him_ back to _me,_ but he _never_ came back!” Susie looked horrified taking a few steps back. “It was your _fault!”_

“It _was_ your fault.” Wally corrected, clearing his throat. “I can’t see anyone wantin’ to run away because of Susie. She was the only good thing you had. Only reason you were ever ‘angelic’.” Susie smiled a little bit, looking up again. “If ya husband ran away, it wasn’t her fault. I haven’t known ‘er long but she’s a swell lady. All she wants to do is make up for everythin’ _you’ve_ done, and dat’s not even her job! None a it is. Stop pushin’ _your_ mistakes off on her. Grow up already lady!”

Bendy looked from the wolf, to the mad woman, to Lacie and Felix, then back again. ‘Angel’ shook and screamed manically, as something hidden snapped in her. The woman throwing herself at them, claws eager to tear them apart. 

And just like that, everything broke loose.

‘Angel’ pounced where Susie and Wally were, the pup yanking them both back. Her claws embedding in the floor in front of them. Felix snapped his whip around ‘Angel’s waist, pulling her back from them.

“Don’t just stand there lookin’ pretty!” Lacie shouted, joining Felix in the fight, “Get your sorry tales up here!” Cups and Mugs both bolted to the stairs without hesitation, Holly hot on their heels. 

‘Angel’ thrashed wildly, snapping the whip off of her and turning on Felix. Bendy watched in horror as she split the cat’s arms apart and threw him over the railing. Bendy dove and caught his idol just before he hit the floor. Felix curled up hissing in pain as he nursed the arm. Alice and Boris were by their side in an instant. Alice telling Boris what to grab her while she mended the injury.

“Sor-ry about that…” Felix grinned up at the demon weakly. “Heh, wasn’t expecting that.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Felix.” Bendy assured him, laying him out flat on the floor while Alice did her thing. Boris whimpered, his ears low.

“We’re just glad you’re okay.” Felix smiled weakly up at the pup as a screech tore through the air. Bendy snapped his head up to see ‘Angel’ throw Lacie through a wall, the engineer letting out a curse as she vanished from sight. ‘Angel’ snarled, turning her attention back to Wally and Susie, or where they were. Bendy hadn’t seen either of them run away but they were gone. _Long_ gone. 

Another frustrated shriek filled the air. Her hateful gaze turning on them.

“Cala, get the piece out of here!” Bendy ordered, standing up to fight ‘Angel’. If she thought they were gonna go quietly or just hand the piece over, she had another thing coming! 

“But-”

“Cala, _GO!”_ Alice shouted and the mer ran off with the box. “Bendy, keep her busy. I need a few more minutes.”

“Got it.” He flicked his tail, fists balled up and ready. ‘Angel’ stepped toward the railing, her talons curling around the wood. A blue blast sent her scrambling back. She jerked her head, for both cup brothers and Holly ready to go. “I think we have some more time.”

“Good to know. Boris, I need more pressure here.”

“O-Okay.” The wolf shuttered out, Felix wincing as he squeezed tighter on his upper arm. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine. You do what you have to, Boris.” The cat replied worn out.

Bendy stood guard vigilantly as he watched the fight above unfold. Cuphead lunged at ‘Angel’ with a sharp right blow, which she easily dodged. Not so much his left knee, though. She hissed through her teeth, grabbing her stomach, looking up only for Mugs to sock her face...again. She fell back, both brothers doubling down.

She rolled out of Mugman slamming a knee down where she was, snatching him by his ankle pulling him to the floor. ‘Angel’ went to take a swipe at him for Cup to catch her arm and throw her off. Putting her right between the boys and Holly. She took one glance at Holly and grinned while both dishes blanched.

“Well...hello there.” ‘Angel’ purred as Holly’s eyes narrowed. The mad woman lunged to Holly just as Cup grabbed at her, Mugs firing a shot nicking her arm. She didn’t stop, Holly raising up a hand as her bracelets lit up, she took in a deep breath. Bendy gasped, realizing what she was about to do.

“Cup! Mugs! Get down!” Bendy shouted, just as Holly exhaled. Both dishes press themselves to the floor as a whirlwind shot forth from Holly. ‘Angel’ screamed trying to reach her but was blown away out of Bendy’s sight. A loud slam likely from her hitting something. Hopefully, the wall. Both dishes scrambled to their feet, running down the hall as Holly fell to her knees gasping.

“Whew...that took more than I expected…” She huffed weakly wearing a wild grin, pushing herself back up. Indignant squawking came from down the hall, some ragged screams before it stifled into pathetic cries. Holly stumbled to her feet, dusting off her dress. She helped Lacie up, who was groaning. “Can you walk?”

“Yeah, but my cussin’ legs jammed.” Lacie grit, swinging an arm around Holly. The girl gave her a concerned look but Lacie just shrugged it off. “I can fix it back at the shop.” She grinned menacingly. “I got to punch that witch square in ‘er face though.”

“I’m fairly certain you broke her nose.” Holly stated as matter of factly. Lacie looked beyond pleased.

“Great! Now I just need to get a kick in.” Holly stared at her. “For Grant, promised him.” The engineer translated.

“Oh...well...Cuphead kicked her.” The girl offered.

“Eh, I’ll take it.” The two women started down the stairs just as Susie and Wally reached them.

“Are ya’ll okay!?” Wally panicked and Bendy fought the urge to smack him.

“Are _we_ okay? Are _you_ okay?”

“‘M fine.” He coughed awkwardly. “Just a few scratches.” Susie went over to Felix, helping Alice with his arm. Bendy looked the teen up and down and that urge was getting harder to suppress. Alice hoisted Felix up to his feet, Boris acting as support for the cat.

“”That’s the best I can do right now.” Alice sighed. “It’s just some scratches now, won’t even scar.” Felix sighed dramatically.

“No new story to tell, that’s a shame.” He passed a wink to Boris, then Bendy.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Susie coughed into her hand awkwardly. “So...is this it? What do we… What happens to her now?”

“Probably end up in jail.” Wally shrugged. “She did kill a lotta folks. It’s kinda wrong.” Susie rubbed her arm awkwardly. Bendy stared at the blonde hard. Now that he had a moment to just look at her, take in the features before him. He could see all of ‘Angel’s’ missing features in the young woman. From the tilted dim halo to the curls and even her warming aura.

“You were there.” She eyed the demon warily.

“I’m sorry?”

“When she took me and Boris. You were the warmth, weren’t you?” She looked upset, looking away from him.

“I was always ‘there’. I just tried to stop her or mess with her judgement. I tried to get her talking instead of cutting. Reach out instead of ripping apart. It never worked.” Her voice quivered. “It just made things worse. It almost got your friend killed...you too. All of you, really.”

“We got her!” Cuphead called from down the hall, interrupting the illuim. Then he yelped. “She cussing _bit_ me!”

“I told you to move your hand.” Mugman sighed, as they dragged ‘Angel’ back.

“But you just wanted help. You’re a victim in all of this too, miss.” Felix cleared his throat. “You were trying to get help, to hamper her progress. No, it didn’t work for some time, but it eventually did. We had a few guesses but nothing too solid...” He eyed Wally. “Someone heard you and you’re free now.” Susie looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue.

Holly and Lacie made their way downstairs, Cups and Mugs more or less dragging ‘Angel’ behind them. Her still huffing and hissing every now and again. Her ragged breaths filling the silence. Cuphead cleared his throat.

“Someone please tell me we have a way to properly restrain her,” He groaned “I’m not dragging her all the cussing way back.” Felix rummaged through his bag, pulling out rope. Mugman let out a whistle, taking it from the adventurer.

“That works.” He bound the woman’s wrists behind her back while Cup held her. ‘Angel’ oddly enough didn’t fight either of them. Maybe she just accepted that this was the end. She was caught red handed and wasn’t getting away with anything else. “That should do it.” Mugs muttered, hooking an arm under hers and Cup copying him on the other side.

Holly helped Lacie limp out as they headed back. Boris steadying Felix on one side, Bendy ready on the other. Cuphead and Mugman more or less dragging ‘Angel’, who’d just go limp every so often. Alice, Susie, and Wally ahead of them, taking the lead. Susie constantly whispered hushed questions to Alice, who answered everyone calmly and with a smile.

“You know,” ‘Angel’ suddenly spoke up, glancing over to Cuphead “I’ve never encountered someone who fought me and lived to tell the tale...especially not in your state.” Cup grimaced, not saying anything. Mugman stiffened. “I suppose it’s firsts all around. First time a sacrifice lived.” Wally’s ears fell. “First time one of my injured returned to me.” Mugman’s eyes narrowed at her. “First time my daughter abandoned me.” Susie inched closer to Wally and Alice.

“Stop talking.” Mugman finally snapped, speeding up his pace and brother matching it. ‘Angel’ stayed quiet for a few minutes, then piped back up.

“Magic is such a fascinating thing, isn’t it?” She hummed idly. “So much you can do, from barriers to rejuvenating oneself...provided you have the right ingredients.” She looked back to Cup again, leaning towards him. He pointedly looked away. She turned back forward, discomfort starting to bloom within the group. 

“Have you ever heard of the ‘stain’ theory when it comes to magic?” No one answered her. “Oh well, it isn’t too terribly common. Supposedly, when one type of magic comes in contact with another, it leaves a ‘stain’ if you will. A mark. They can fade over time but can stay on a person for some time.”

“Fascinating.” Holly deadpanned. “Riveting, truly.” Bendy rubbed his arm, looking back at the woman. Cuphead was looking a little...pale. Blinking rapidly, then shaking his head. Mugman was looking twitchier, very irritated. ‘Angel’ was clearly getting on his last nerve.

“It is, isn’t it?” ‘Angel’ giggled playfully, and she started to lean over again but Mugman snatched her closer to him. “Supposedly,” She droned blithely on “once magic has stained something, if you have the skill, you can call it back...or twist it.” Bendy slowed his pace, turning back again. Cup really wasn’t looking good, but ‘Angel’ looked quite pleased with herself.

“Cup...you alright?” Bendy ventured carefully. The dish man shook his head, blinking sluggishly. Then waved the demon's concern off.

“Yeah, just a little dizzy. ‘M fine.” Mugman arched a brow looking over his sibling as ‘Angel’ giggled.

“Dizzy now...bleeding out in a little bit...dead later.” She shrugged as the group stopped on the edge of the woods. Wait, _what!?_ Bendy stared at her in horror. Her melty face smiled like she just gave them the best news they’d ever heard. “Isn’t magic amazing?”

“You’re bluffing.” Alice scowled, then looked over at Cup. “Right?” He let go of ‘Angel’, gripping his rim. Mugs quickly grabbed the cackling woman by both arms. Cup teetered to the side and stumbled to stay upright. Bendy rushed over keeping him stable. 

“Cuphead?”

“‘M just really cussing dizzy. Everythings blurry and spinning.” He groaned.

“Anything hurting?” Felix panicked.

“No.” He shook his head blearily, trying to blink something unseen away. Susie turned to look at him, then glared at ‘Angel’.

“He’s fine.” She assured them. “It’s just her talent. She can disorient people she’s touched.” ‘Angel’ scowled furiously at the illium, who shrank back slightly. “The longer she’s made contact, the more disoriented she can make you feel. It’ll wear off.” Mugman looked down to where he was holding ‘Angel’ then backed up. “Direct contact” Susie corrected.

“Then how did she...both of you...she lure wolves from a distance?” Boris asked nervously, fidgeting from Felix’s side. Susie rubbed her arm.

“My talent is singing.” She flushed, ducking her head down. “My voice is, well, enthralling, or so I've been told. Combine our talents together and you have an easy way to catch people. With my voice, no need for physical contact. Just need to listen and like the song.”

“Didn’t work on Hope.” Wally looked confused. 

“Maybe she didn’t like it?” Susie shrugged.

“It didn’t work on Grant either, if I’m not mistaken.” Felix cut in. “Perhaps he didn’t like it either.”

“Grant prefers instrumentals.” Lacie offered up, shifting her weight. “Easier to dance to.”

“Spiders dance?” Alice snorted. “ _That_ I’d like to see.”

“It’s more classy than you think.” Lacie deadpanned. The police station came into view, Cala bouncing nervously on her heels outside talking with Officer Cowl. Mugman dragged ‘Angel’ off towards the officer and mer. 

She gave one last ditch effort at flailing, but it did little to help her. Mugs just ended up throwing her over his shoulder and walking over. He walked inside with the officer and Cala, who gave him a quick peck on the cheek before the pair vanished inside.

“If you could help me limp home, that’d be great.” Holly gave the engineer a weak smile. 

“I think I can arrange that.” She looked up from the older woman’s side, giving a wave. “I’ll see the rest of you back at the inn.” Bendy nodded sharply and Alice waved farewell. Felix stood fully on his own, ruffling Boris’ ears, then Bendy’s fur.

“That went better than expected.” The adventurer sighed in relief. “But I think those of us who are hurt,” He looked pointedly at Wally and Susie “should get checked up on. That, and I’m certain Tom and Allison would like to know you’re alright.” Wally sheepishly fidgeted in place.

“Uhh...yeah, I should probably do that.” He laughed hysterically before whispering softly. “I’m so freakin’ dead.” Felix managed to usher the teen and young woman away with him leaving behind Alice, Bendy, Boris, and Cuphead.

“The world’s still spinning....” Cup groaned, leaning heavily on Bendy to stay standing. “How long does this take to wear off?”

“No idea but I’m sure it will soon.” Boris smiled, giving the dish a light pat on the back.

“Thanks...I think.” He groaned, nearly squishing Bendy finally falling over. Cuphead dropped flat to the ground, still groaning.

“It’s just vertigo. Grow the cuss up.” Bendy kicked the prone dish. “She didn’t even cut you up this time.”

“ _Bendy!”_ Alice scolded scandalized.

“What!? He tried to kill me once! It’s fair game!” 

“He’s not wrong…”

“ _Boris!”_

And just like that, things finally fell back in to some semblance of normal. They won and it was finally _over_.

-

‘Angel’ sat cuffed in her cell, while Cowl took a statement from the dish man before letting him and his girlfriend leave. She turned her attention back to ‘Angel’, pulling up a stool. Snatching a pen and her notepad, plopping down in front of the murderer. She clicked her pen on, locking her eyes onto the woman.

“You and me are going to have a long talk.” Cowl said flatly, pressing the tip to the paper.

“And if I refuse?” ‘Angel’ smirked smugly.

“Then I call the Upper and leave you to them.” The madwoman blanched. “Maybe I should do that. That gentleman did say you were insistent over going home, Mrs _Angel_.” Cowl hopped to her feet marching up to her desk looking for the hotline number. It was around here somewhere...where was it?

“It’s Lauren.” ‘Angel’ suddenly said. Cowl looked up to the woman’s impassive expression. “Lauren Campbell.” Cowl felt her beak turn upright internally but managed to keep her collected facade.

“I take that as a sign you want to talk, Mrs Campbell?” She nodded. “Swell.” Cowl plopped down once more, pen ready. “Let’s talk.”

-

Allison nervously sat next to Tom, who looked worn out beyond her years to him. 

“Allison, I’m sure he’s alright.” Tom spoke softly to his wife, setting his paw on her hand gently. She flinched slightly, drowning in her own mind. “Probably just wandered off again.”

“For days with no one seeing him?” Allison murmured, staring elsewhere. Tom exhaled through his nose, leaning back in his bed. “I don’t think so. Someone always knows where he is…” Tom maybe didn’t have the best comforting skills but he liked to think he had good instincts. His instincts said Wally was fine, or at the very least alive. Allison just worried enough for the both of them. He chewed on his lip, watching his wife intently. She was far too wound up. He needed to change the subject. Get her thoughts elsewhere.

“Have you heard from Alanna?” Allison seemed to calm down a bit at the mention of her other mother.

“She’s sending the kids back soon. Audrey and Daniel were lovely like always. Getting Dottie out of the library was difficult as ever. Per usual, Buddy was glued to her side drawing. They’re themselves.” She laughed weakly but her heart wasn’t in it. “I didn’t mention you or Wally to her, just in case...you know.” She quickly tucked a few stray hairs away.

He entirely understood. Alanna was too intense for his taste, and if there was any sign of danger, she’d want to not only send in the full ranks of the Upper but also keep the kids until it passed. Tom liked his in-laws, all of them...just some better than others. Bonnie was his preferred mother-in-law. 

She actually had common sense. Far less controlling...and insane in his humble opinion. Bonnie didn’t start talking to him only because he had grandchildren. Didn’t act like she was doing him the biggest favor in the starfallen universe when watching the kids. Bonnie didn’t also want his head on a pike for marrying her daughter. Just little things like that. No big deal. Normal in law stuff.

“That’s fine.” He replied. She kept twitching until a knock came at their door. Doctor poking his head in. “What?” Tom frowned. If they were going to deliver bad news, it could wait. They’d had enough in the past few days. Unless someone was dead or about to be, he could beat it.

“Y-You have a visitor.” The shrewd man stuttered out, pushing up his glasses. Allison smacked him in the shoulder. Ah, he must have been doing ‘the face’ again. “I’ll send him in.”

“Probably Shawn bringing dinner.” Allison smiled sadly. “Maybe he has some news.” Tom sniffed and sat up, eyes wide looking at the door before it opened. He knew that scent _anywhere_. Ears perked up and tail trying to wag under the covers.

“It’s not Shawn.” He grinned. The door opened and the pup ducked in. Wally with some new scratches and looking a combination incredibly guilty and nervous. Part of Tom wanted to rip the teen a new one for scaring them half to death, the other was just damn happy to see he was alright. The latter won out.

“Uhh...I’m home.” Wally awkwardly stepped in, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry I’m late.” Allison teared up, practically tackling the poor boy in a hug.

“Don’t you _ever_ run off like that again!” She scolded happily, pulling him close. Tom could spy the pup’s tail waggin’ a mile a minute. “I mean it! You are in so much trouble.” Wally looked up at Tom, past Allison’s embrace.

“Glad to have you back, kid.” Wally had the same dopey grin as ever. He looked a little different now but still the same kid.

“Glad to be back, old man.”


	24. One Last Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last look around Haven with the questers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some new tags this chapter, so head up there. Next update will come next friday.
> 
> Without further ado...

Lacie cursed as she tried to bend to pry the drywall out her leg...and failed again. She slammed her fist furiously on the table. She couldn’t reach unless she detached the limb and didn’t have the time for that. She’d just have to place a call and hope it reached her boss. 

With a growl, she kicked with her good leg away from her workbench, chair rolling over to the wall. She pulled the phone down dialing the number and tapping her fingers. If he was on time, he should be there… As if he even knew _how_ to be late.

“Hello?”

“I need your help and there's something you need to see.” She deadpanned curtly into the line.

“Not even a greeting.” He chuckled. “Must be serious my dear.”

“It is. Be here.” She hung up the line and waited a moment. Considering another call...no. She’d wait to hear from the boys. Give them some alone time. They better _cussing_ use it well. Lacie sighed, glancing over to Tom’s arm. Actually...she should make another call…

-

Bendy was surprised to find breakfast ready for all of them, much less made by Allison. She was so happy with Wally coming back home safe, she wanted to repay them. Food tasting like heaven? Bendy wished he got ‘paid’ more often. Marlin passed her wishes along, before letting the questers dig in.

Allison didn’t want to leave Tom or Wally alone for long, worried one would possibly strangle the other, the latter running off again. She did say she wanted Alice to visit but not why. The poor angel looked like she was sweating bullets all through breakfast.

“She probably just wants to clear the air.” Felix soothed. “No misunderstandings between you two.” Alice grumbled and shoved in another mouthful of scrambled eggs. The cat sighed, moving on to his own meal. Cuphead and Mugman came down last for a change, the eldest looking back to his normal self.

“Good to see you’re fine.” Bendy said between bites of bacon.

“That’s rich coming from the schmuck who kicked me.” Cup replied drily, snatching up a plate. “Stars, that’s a trippy talent.” He sighed, sitting next to the demon. He looked up at Alice, who was still consuming scrambled eggs at an alarming rate. “What’s eating her?”

“Allison wants to talk.” Bendy relayed.

“Oh.” Cup started his breakfast. “So, where’s Holly?” He said casually changing the subject.

“I think she went to check on Grant or something. I dunno.”

“Cala?”

“Hope, went swimming for a little bit. I think she went with her but I don’t know.” Cup made a small hum of acknowledgement. Bendy polished off the last bit of bacon, stretching. They caught ‘Angel’, had the piece...so now what? They were just waiting for Cowl to tell them they could go. Marlin ducked his head in checking on them, giving a wave.

“Lacie’s callin’ for you boys.” He said gruffly.

“Thanks?” Boris’ ears perked up at the promise of work. Finishing up Tom’s arm wouldn’t be a bad way to spend the day if they just had to wait. Marlin gave a grunt, vanishing to the back. “Welp, guess that one’s for us.” Bendy pushed off the table, hoisting his bag on. “Let’s go pay her a visit.” Boris excitedly finished up his meal.

“Can’t wait!”

-

Alice felt nervous walking to the hospital. Why on earth would Allison want to talk to her? The mysterious archangel to never return to the Upper. Never fell but certainly didn’t have wings. Did she offend her somehow? She had no idea! The angel wrung her fingers, gnawing on her lip. Her stomach was tying itself in knots as she got closer.

The young angel’s blood froze when she looked up to see Allison standing outside, waiting for her. She waved friendlily, walking over. Alice stiffly waved back. Allison had a picnic basket on her hand and stopped in front of her.

“I know a good place for us to talk.” She smiled softly. Alice swallowed thickly, nodding. She didn’t feel any ill intent from her but it didn’t ease her nerves. Allison’s face fell a little bit.

“I’m not going to hurt you or anything, I just want to talk. I…” She trailed off awkwardly “I haven’t talked to anyone from the Upper in years.” Alice looked up at her. Why hadn’t she? “Well, aside from my parents.” She made a face. “It’d be nice to not hear ‘come back if you care’.” She chuckled but Alice could feel her sadness. She was just lonely, nothing nefarious.

“S-Sure, I’d be glad to talk.” Allison perked up.

“Wonderful!” She clapped her hands together and led Alice back towards Bonnie’s farm. It was a short walk to a little clearing. Bonnie’s farm felt peaceful as ever. Alice was enjoying the greenery while her hostess set up a light lunch. Allison sat down, and patted the blanket. Alice sat opposite to her, tucking her legs under herself.

“So,” The older woman spoke up “how are things up there?”

“Good…” Allison arched a brow at her. “Productive.” Alice corrected and she frowned, shaking her head sadly.

“A shame.”

“A shame?” Now Alice frowned. Being productive was good. It meant evil was being stopped and people were being helped. Allison passed her a sandwich, leaning back.

“Life in the Upper is...very black and white.” Alice looked down at her sandwich. It was. If she was still in the Upper, she’d never have met Bendy or Cala. When she completed her act and returned, she gasped. She’d probably never see them again. Creatures of darkness weren’t welcome within the city. “Your face tells me you get what I’m saying.”

“Is that why you never finished your act?” Alice covered her mouth. Cheese and crackers did she _really_ say that outloud!? Terrified she looked up to Allison who was snickering. She waved her hand playfully.

“I did, contrary to popular belief.” She laughed lightly. “I’d just been living down here so long there was no life for me up there. I built it here with my own two hands. No one cares who my family is, or treats me special because of it. I get to think and feel what I want without being told I’m mistaken. My friends and family mean more to me than some silly ‘title’ or ‘duty’.”

“Will you ever go back?” Allison shrugged, taking a bite of her own sandwich. Alice looked down at her own. If she went back, she’d be saying goodbye to all her new friends. Holly, Cala, Bendy, Boris, Cuphead, Mugman, Felix, Granny… And it wasn’t likely any of them would make the journey to the Upper, much less survive. Maybe Cups and Mugs but she doubted they’d like it.

“You don’t have to rush your act of charity.” Allison advised. “Take it easy, really learn about the surface and what it has to offer. Its beauty and flaws, just like the Upper. Learn and make up your mind for yourself. That’s all I wanted to pass onto you. Be your own person, Alice. They may not like it but they're not you. You’re the one who has to deal with your choices, so make the one you won’t regret.”

Alice opened her mouth to reply but closed it. She was a failure as a healer...but she saved Cup. She saved Felix. She wasn’t a good fighter but she broke through ‘Angel’s’ barrier and saved Wally from getting filleted. She’d done so much on this one adventure she didn’t think she could.

No, she didn’t have her wings but she had her friends. They were all alive and they stopped a monster from hurting more people. They were one step closer to the cure. They weeded out corruption in this small town, cleansing it. She didn’t have her wings. She did have more time with her friends.

“Thank you...for lunch.” Allison smiled at her. “And the advice. You’ve given me some things to think about.” She nodded.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Allison smirked, “how do you feel about dessert.” Alice looked at the woman, then eyed the basket. “After lunch of course.” She teased with a wink. “Chocolate cake.” Alice looked down to her sandwich with new found vigor and appetite.

Two pieces of bread, ham and some cheese were _not_ keeping her from sweets. Not on her watch.

-

Bendy was more than happy to spend the day busy finishing up Tom’s arm. Lacie got fairly far on her own but had to stop due to needing some leg repairs. The demon was beside himself with joy she let him and Boris take a look at it. The details were stunning! She even had _shark teeth_ in it, carved into little stars. _And_ she killed the shark it came from with her bare hands. Lacie was starting to get close to Felix territory on his idol list.

Unfortunately, she wouldn’t let him or Boris tamper with her leg. Hers was far more complex than Tom’s, since hers was decorative _and_ functional. His was just for optimal functionality. Since hers was so much more complex, she had to call a friend to help her. She didn’t want to ‘disconnect’ her leg, said it was a pain and she couldn’t ‘reconnect’ it.

So, Bendy and Boris went back to Tom’s arm. Putting on the finishing touches, sanding, polishing. After a couples hours, they were finally done and admired their handy work. Far more efficient than Mickey’s. Stars, they’d have to give the mouse an upgrade after all this!

The door to Lacie’s shop creaked open, sunlight creeping in. “Lacie my dear,” A refined british man’s voice called out “are you in here?” Bendy and Boris made smug little faces looking over to the outstretched engineer. She smirked back at them.

“In here, Bertie!” She called, keeping eye contact. “Leg’s given’ me a cussin’ hard time!” The man sighed, rustling by the door.

“Must you always use such crass language, my dear?” The man sighed disdainfully.

“Part of my charm.” She quipped back. He chuckled.

“I suppose so.” Heels clicked towards them. “Now, what seems to be the problem.” The man stepped into view and Bendy felt his jaw drop.

He was dressed in fine clothes, rolling up his sleeves and buttoning them in place. An older man, in his late forties or early fifties. Any mechanic or engineer knew the great Bertrum Piedmont when they saw him. Bendy looked back to Lacie, who looked far too satisfied by their faces.

“Lacie?” Mr Piedmont asked, with a slight frown.

“Upper joint, just behind the knee. Some drywall blocking the gears, can’t reach.” She recited without breaking eye contact. He sighed, grabbing some tools off her station and kneeling down to work.

“Tell those young men you’re terrorizing to close their mouths before they choke on an insect.” Mr. Piedmont spoke up after a few minutes. Lacie snickered as both boys snapped their jaws shut with a very audible ‘click’. “So what was it you wanted me to see? You were quite urgent about my arrival and I assume it’s not only about your leg.”

“Perceptive as ever. Take a look at this work of art.” She held up the blueprints for Tom’s arm over. He stopped working for a moment, pushing up his glasses to read them. Then he took them from her leaning in. She folded her arms smugly.

“It looks brilliant my dear…but this isn’t your work.” She shook her head, throwing a thumb to them. “It’s theirs...and we built it.”

“You built it?” The older man’s eyes sparkled like a kid on Christmas morning. “Where?” Bendy awkwardly held it up. The gentleman was over in a blink, looking it over. “Exquisite, simply exquisite.” He looked down to him and Boris. “And you young men would be..?”

“B-Bendy, M-Mr. Piedmont, sir.” The demon stuttered out as Lacie started cackling.

“Boris!” The pup yelped. “Sir!” He quickly tacked on. The british man chuckled to himself, running a hand over the crafted limb.

“Very impressive.” Mr. Piedmont mused, tucking it under his arm. “I’ll have to attach it later to Mr. Connor…” He murmured, walking back to Lacie’s leg. “Well, thank you Bendy and Boris for this. I have to say, it’s been some time since I came across such an impressive design, much less display.” Bendy felt his cheeks light up as Lacie cackled from behind them. Mr. Piedmont looked a little annoyed over his shoulder. “And my dear must think _very_ highly of you to present such work.”

“Kids know their stuff, Bertie!” She shouted towards them. “Even a fair amount about runes thanks to their friends.”

“Really?” He arched a brow at her.

“Have I ever sold ya short?” Lacie crossed her arms with a huff. Mr. Piedmont stood there for a moment, then walked back over to her. Set the arm down on the table, and went back to her leg. Bendy wasn’t sure if they were supposed to stay or go. He glanced over to Boris who looked ready to faint.

“You young men working for Mr. Connor?”

“No, no sir!” The wolf yiped, somehow louder than the last words he spoke. Bendy gave him a playful jab in the ribs. His little brother stiffly turned to him and Bendy exaggerated breathing. Boris copied him for a moment, calming down. “No sir.”

“Would you like some work?” Bendy felt the world screech to a halt. He wanted to hire _them?_ They were just small town mechanics turned adventures. Boris was still technically a kid! “I offer fair wages, guaranteed work, benefits, and-”

“Paid vacation.” Lacie cut in grinning like a cheshire cat. He let out an exasperated breath.

“Must you interru-”

“Yeah.” She waved her hand, as he moved back letting her flex her leg. “You take too cussin’ long. What do you boys think? Workin’ for me and Bertie?” Mr. Piedmont fixed his clothes, glaring at her. Though, it didn’t hold any fire to it. He straightened himself, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Making colossal wonders, beyond other’s wildest dreams.” The man hummed. “We know how to bring our imagination to life but also share the experiences with others. In the form of limbs,” He gestured to Tom’s arm “or entertainment.” his hand swept over Lacie’s workshop “It becomes a reality. What do you gentlemen say?”

Bendy swallowed thickly. “What do I say?” The man nodded, hand returning to behind his back. Bendy wanted to curse himself into the next life. “I have to say no.” Mr. Piedmont looked surprised, and even Lacie looked a little shocked. The man cleared his throat.

“Might I ask why?” Bendy looked to Boris, who nodded slowly.

“We’re on a quest to find the cure for ink illness.” The wolf started slowly. “There’s still no cure but we have a way to find the pieces for it.”

“That’s why we came to Haven, actually.” Bendy cut in. “For another step towards the cure. As much as I’d love to yes, and I’m sure my brother would to,” Boris nodded, his ears flopping a bit “the cure comes first. Too many toons are counting on us and we can’t let them down.”

Mr. Piedmont stood in silence, staring them down. After a tense moment, he slowly started nodding. He picked up Tom’s arm, tucking in under one of his looking back to them.

“Well, if you gentleman are making this cure, I am certain it will be done.” He smiled at them, face crinkling up. “Best of luck to you gentleman but I best be off. Mr. Connor’s arm won’t attach itself.” Lacie watched te older man leave, then trailed her eyes back to them, letting out a long whistle.

“Never seen Bertie so eager to hire someone before.” She smirked once more. “In all seriousness though, good luck to you kids. And when ya make your cure, stop by sometime. I’m sure I can find something for you boys to do.” Bendy grinned at her offer. Boris had his tail wagging a mile a minute.

“Thanks, Lacie.” 

“Thank you Miss. Benton.” The woman shrugged casually, sliding to her feet. She lit her pipe and took a long puff.

“Any time, kids.” She snorted out some smoke. “Guess I’ll see you kids tomorrow. That was all I had for now...” She rolled her neck. “Thing’ll be slowing down around here anyways. Back to port for me and Bertie soon enough. Projects to work on and now that this ‘Angel’ nonsense is done, maybe some business can come back through here.”

“Hopefully.” Boris piped in hopefully, eliciting a chuckle from the woman. She nodded along, waving them out.

“You boys take it easy for the day. You’ve earned it.” A chorus of ‘Yes Ma’ams’ and Lacie watched the two run off. She took another drag on her pipe as they vanished around the corner. She hadn't seen Bertrum that impressed in too starfallen long. He’d be pouting over losing them for days.

Just kids, but they had their priorities sorted out better than most adults she could think of. Speaking of fools who didn’t have the priorities straight, she needed to call those two. Someone had to make sure Grant was alive...and Shawn didn’t accidentally kill him or something. She snorted to herself at the very notion, heading off to find a phone.

-

Grant groaned, pressing several hands to his forehead. He had a headache reminding him of his younger days and he wasn’t liking it. He pulled his hands back, surprised to find all of them wrapped in bandages. His skin ached and itched badly as he rubbed against the cotton.

“An’ _that_ right there is why we don’t touch unstable magic.” Shawn chided from the corner, the spider flinching. Grant flushed, he hadn’t realized anyone was in there. He crossed his arms, then set them down on the sheets.

“How long was I out?” The ginger shuffled over and sat softly next to him taking his right hand.

“Jus’ the night. Nothin’ too serious ‘sides the burns.” Grant arched a brow at him. 

“You didn’t take me to the hospital?” He held up his left arms. “That’s a lot of bandages for burns.” He paused. “I thought you weren’t supposed to wrap burns.”

“Yer not.” Shawn whistled. “It’s for the medicine. Family recipe, works far better than that garbage they call medicine.” He hissed and Grant chuckled into one of his hands. “It ain’t funny! That load a cuss ain’t natural _or_ magical!”

“Not all medicine is magic.” The spider explained gently. “Nor does it need to be.”

“And why the hell not!?” Shawn huffed animatedly. “Folks’d heal a helluva lot faster with magic.” Grant hummed in agreement. He technically wasn’t wrong but not everyone could handle magic well. Certainly not like them. If one of those kids tried what he did, they would be dead. Hands down. Pain was temporary, death was permanent. He’d take itchy arms over those kids being goners any day.

Shawn piped down looking him over sheepishly. “Yer alright, right? Everythin’ feelin’ proper inside ya?” Grant smiled, using his other right hand to set it on Shawns. The ginger looked up at him, eyes full of concern. “‘M jus’ worried. Ya’ve never done anythin’ like that before...and...”

“I’m alright, or I will be.” Grant winced, his arms tingling under the wraps. “My arms do itch pretty bad but I’ll live.” Shawn let out a held breath through a long deep exhale.

“Good. Good.” He swallowed nervously. “Yer talent?”

“Still reset.” The spider confirmed with a sharp nod. “Hope it stays like that for awhile. I don’t think I can take any more excitement for the moment.” He hummed softly. Shawn nodded, leaning against him. “They don’t know anything, do they?” Fear creeped into Grant’s voice but he really didn’t feel like moving again.

“Lacie said she told the lass an’ cat.” Shawn squeezed his hand gently. “I don’t thin they’ll say nothin’ though. Cat seems like the honorable sort besides,” A mischievous grin settled across his face “I know one a his when I see’em. I know exactly how to deal with them jokesters.” Grant fondly ran a hand through his hair. “We’re good an’ covered. An’ even if they talked, I’m pretty sure Lacie’d kill’em first.”

“L-Let’s try to not let it get that far.” Grant muttered nervously, while Shawn snuggled up closer to him smirking. “I’m serious. Last thing we need is _Lacie_ incarcerated.” The ginger snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yer right,” He laughed “that’s not fair ta the prisoners.”

“Shawn…”

“‘M jus’ kiddin’, relax.” Their fingers twisted together while they lay in silence. After a few moments, he cleared his throat. Grant looked down to Shawn smiling fondly up at him. “Ya know, Lacie was tellin’ me she got to punch the witch in the face.” He was grinning ear to ear, dimples showing and eye lit up. 

“Kids even used magic to take ‘er down an’ nobody died.” Shawn’s grin grew closer to a playful smirk. “Guess your name’ll be cleared soon an’ it’s back to quiet livin’ ‘round here. Pretty impressive stuff for a buncha strangers.” Grant smiled, sweeping his curly bangs back and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Very impressive.” He leaned back. “It’d be nice for things to be quiet again.” Shawn made a noise of agreement. A knock came at their door, a familiar young woman voice calling out.

“Grant? Shawn? I couldn’t find you at the hospital, though you might be here! Hello?” Grant’s mind supplied the name Holly. The rune girl in white. “I brought some runes that should help with recovery!”

“Maybe if we’re quiet she’ll scram.” Shawn grinned and Grant flicked his ear.

“She’s a guest, don’t be rude.” The ginger huffed, hopping to his feet chuckling. 

“Never a dull moment with these folks around. `Specially this lass.” Grant watched Shawn walk out, smoothing out his covers with his arms. When was the last time he had a house guest, besides Lacie? At least half a century, give or take a few years. He smiled to himself sitting up and fixing his clothes.

Things were looking up already. 

-

The day settled down leaving the questers satisfied in their own ways. Holly seemed pleased that Grant was in good health. Cala enjoyed getting in one last swim with Hope. Alice seemed clamer after her evening with Allison. Whatever they discussed, the angel wasn’t saying.

Bendy couldn’t believe he not only got to finish Tom’s arm, but met _the_ Bertrum Piedmont. He thought for sure Boris was going to faint when the man called their design ‘revolutionary’. Bendy knew he died for a second when the job offer came, and then again when he had to turn it down. Who in their right mind would turn down _Bertrum Piedmont_ for a job!?

Apparently him and Boris.

The gentleman took it well, taking Tom’s arm with him to attach it to the wolf. Tom’s father and him were friends back in the day, friendship carried over to Tom as well. Who would believe some seaside mechanic knew and worked with one of the most famous inventors of their generation? Bendy wouldn’t have.

Felix stepped out to deal with Officer Cowl, the final touches on her reports. See if he could get some answers, according to Cuphead. The dish man didn’t seem to leave the inn all day but he was relaxed enough. Mugman spent the morning with him and then ended up going off with Cala and Hope. 

All in all? A restful, productive day.

The door chimed, grabbing the questers’ collective attention. Felix came back, looking a little worn down. His jacket was gone and he had a familiar box tucked under his arm. He gave them a tired wave, making his way over. Cuphead gave him a lazy wave, kicking out a chair for the cat.

Felix gladly took the chair, plopping down with a sigh.

“What’s the verdict?” Cup hummed dully. Felix pulled off his hat, setting it down on the table and leaned back.

“Well,” He began carefully “‘Angel’ will not be a problem or threat anyone else in the future.”

“Why’s that?” Alice probed nervously. Felix held a grim expression.

“According to Ro- Cowl,” He corrected “When getting her ready for transport this afternoon, she started complaining about sharp pains.” Cup huffed, rolling his eyes. “She tried to take her to the local hospital but,” The cat grimaced “she fell apart.” The room grew quiet.

“I’m sorry, she what?” Holly exclaimed. “How can she just ‘fall apart’?”

“Magic like hers has a price.” Cala muttered darkly. “Susie wasn’t the one casting, she was. Then again, we have no idea what kind of spells she was doing prior to the piece. Much less what she used to bind herself and her daughter together.” Mugman nodded along with her.

“She was probably using small sacrifice, would explain the lack of local wildlife too.”

“But that wouldn’t be enough.” Cala shook her head. “She really did need Susie. Her holy magic was keeping her young and alive. Without it…” The mer trailed off looking up at Felix. He cleared his throat, putting his hat back on.

“Regardless, her statements and confession were taken. Now it’s just a matter of finding the deceased on the estate but our involvement in the matter is closed.” Bendy stared down at the table. He wasn’t mad, more of numb? After everything ‘Angel’ did, she just died? 

She attacked Tom twice, taking his arm and nearly his life the second time. She kidnapped and tried to kill Wally multiple times. She kidnapped him and Boris. She tried to kill Cuphead, and broke Mugman’s wrist. She beat the cuss out of Alice and Felix. And that was only what she did to _them!_

Not to her past victims. To the town. To the poor souls with ink illness like Sammy. To Susie. She didn’t have to pay or answer for her crimes? She just… He sighed, running his claws through his fur as a dour mood set it.

It felt...hollow.

“Any good news?” Boris asked weakly, trying to claw at some silver lining. Felix perked up, nodding.

“Wally’s leaving us the book,” Felix proudly produced the runed box, setting it down on the table and sliding it to Bendy. The demon popped it open and sure enough the blank book sat inside. “Cowl thought she’d pass it along to me.” He winked as Bendy clicked it shut.

“We have the book....’Angel’s’ dealt with...everyone's in one piece.” Boris mused, then sat up looking at them expectantly. “Now what?”

“I guess we head back to Toon Town.” Alice looked around the table, a few of them starting to nod slowly. “Then when can we get the first train back?” Felix grinned, rustling through his bag. The cat produced and fanned the tickets out on the table. 

“We head home first thing in the morning.”


	25. Way Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questers head home...and discover a shocking surprise. Some things you shouldn't dwell on.
> 
> It's better to just let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The last chapter.
> 
> I honestly didn't think this would get as read as much as it did. I hope you enjoyed the story this far, and the end too. I have another story/series coming very, _very_ soon. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the story down below, or not. Totally up to you. And, thanks for reading.
> 
> Without further ado...

Bendy tapped his foot while they loaded their luggage on the train. Haven felt so much clearer now and _somehow_ traffic was already starting to increase from ‘The Ink Questers’ hanging around. He was glad to be leaving before a bunch of nosy toons showed up. Maybe that was rude but he just wanted to get the book back to Toon Town and properly sealed away.

The friends they made in such a short amount of time all came to bid them farewell.

Wally and Hope, arm in arm had invites rather than tearful goodbyes. Somehow, that seemed more like them anyways.

“You have to come swimming with me again sometime!” Hope begged Cala. “I forgot what it was like to be in a shoal again. I didn’t think I missed it but...I forgot how nice it was to swim and play with a fellow mer. So...be sure to visit me sometime, okay?” Bendy didn’t know what ‘shoal’ meant but it made Cala really happy. Bringing the gorgon to tears.

“Of course. It just might be awhile but I’ll try.” The selkie happily hugged her and passed off a leather pouch to the mer with a wink.

“Dried arcadia seaweed,” She giggled playfully with a pointed wink, “for _fun times_.” She said in a sing-song voice, skipping off while the latter blushed deeply.

“What does sh-” Mugs started.

“ _Nothing!”_ Cala yelped, hiding the bag quickly. “It’s nothing. Mermaid stuff.” She replied coolly, fixing Paul’s tentacles. “I’ll tell you later.” Cala promised while the octopus rolled his eyes. Mugman shrugged as Wally snickered at the couple. Bendy didn’t get it at all, but the teen clearly did.He made his way over, all awkward smiles and floppy ears.

“I hope things start lookin’ up for ya’ll,” He rubbed his neck nervously “and sorry for causin’ ya so much trouble. Really.” Bendy was still a little ticked that the teen ran off with the book without a word but he understood why. He _never_ would have believed ‘Angel’ was two people...much less that one was innocent. If not for the pup, Susie would still be trapped and all alone.

“It’s fine.” Bendy smiled back at the teen. “You meant the best and didn’t go crazy...so it’s a win to me.”

“I think we need a better definition of a win.” Boris pouted, ear drooping. Wally snapped his fingers.

“That’s right! I almost forgot, I still owe you two a meal!” Bendy paused. He actually forgot about that.

“Oh no, that’s not-” 

“Guess you guys gotta drop by again to make things square. Sounds like a win to me.” He gave them a wink. “I’m sure the old man would love to have you two around the shop again.” Boris eagerly looked at Bendy, eyes lit up. The demon groaned internally. Guess Haven was another place to visit when this mess was finally over.

“Sounds good to me.” Bendy held out his hand and the pup snatched it up.

“Berries. The rest of ya are welcome to...but I don’t think my paycheck could cover all of ya.” He laughed weakly.

“Save us a table and we’re square.” Felix hummed. “I can cover the rest of us.” The cat replied seriously.

“You got yerself a deal pal!” Wally gave a salute. “Now I gotta run to work, or Tom’s gonna have my hide.” Boris snorted as he ran off waving goodbye. Seems like Wally was always running late for something.

-

Susie came by shortly after the half-wolf’s departure with Norman and Bobbi. She kept shaking their hands, thanking them over and over for helping save her.

“Seriously, thank you all for giving me this chance.” She clasped her hands together. “Norman and Bobbi are helping me figure things out right now, and they're the best.” She leaned in whispering. “They haven’t mentioned murder or sacrificing anyone once. It’s wonderful!” Bendy chuckled nervously. She had no idea how to survive on her own. The couple seemed happy to help her and Bendy wished the new family a smooth recovery...but Susie really had _no idea_ of what normal was. It might be awhile.

“That’s great.” Cuphead grinned at her. “They’re keepers for sure.”

“I know!” She bounced on her heels. “Norman’s going to teach me how to run the reels later too. Things are looking up for me...so I hope things look up for all of you too.” She eyed the cup man. “I’m glad I gave it one last shot.” He nodded and with that she left.

“One last shot?” Alice questioned once the illium vanished from sight. Cup huffed, rocking back on his heels.

“She came to talk to me while the rest of you were out. She was tryin’ to apologize for the other half which she was, but not how I thought.” He shrugged indifferently.

“But it wasn’t her fault…” Alice trailed off while he lit a smoke.

“It wasn’t.” He agreed. “We talked. She was sorry for me letting my guard down. Recall that sudden ‘change of heart’ you felt?” Alice nodded slowly. “That was Susie trying to take the reins. Said she saw me actually hurtin’ ‘Angel’ and thought she finally had a way to stop her...stop the bloodshed. She was wrong but she gave it one last shot. I told her sometimes you take a shot and miss. Just because you miss doesn’t mean you give up, you take another shot until you hit.”

“That’s...actually good advice, Cup. I’m surprised.” Holly mused.

“She didn’t think she should be here.” He said flatly. “That she’s responsible.” Bendy felt his face slacken. Susie really didn’t think she deserved a chance? None of this was her fault! “She just needed someone to knock the cobwebs outta her head. Wally told her she could come home. I told her if she felt bad, stick around. Make a change and move on. It’s all you can do.” He let out a puff.

“You’re all fluff, aren’t you?” Bendy smirked.

“Can it.” The dish man growled.

-

Sammy and Jack appeared next. Bendy was surprised to see the sour songwriter up so early...much less up at all. He was still bedridden, last he heard of the man. Then again, Sammy didn’t seem like the type to listen to anyone but Jack. How the poor yellow man managed was beyond the demon.

The blonde marched right up to him very much inside his personal space. His arms crossed and face tight as ever. Jack cleared his throat and Sammy took a step back.

“I suppose I should thank you for saving me, so,” Sammy groaned, looking back to Jack who gave him a thumbs up “thank you.” He grit out. He actually sounded a little pained saying it out loud.

“You’re welcome?” The blonde nodded sharply as Jack shook his head in disappointment. Sammy smoothed out his clothes, clasping his hands behind him rocking on his heels.

“Anyways, I plan on sticking around Haven for the foreseeable future. It’s quiet enough and has its...charms. Maybe repay some of these people for their hospitality, lay low for awhile.” He cleared. “Should you ever stop by, Jack and I will play you something.”

“A song?” Holly perked up and Sammy scowled.

“A- No! Not some song, a _show_. Stars.” Holly seemed oddly excited by that, eyes shining. Bendy knew Sammy used magic but judging from Holly’s face it was more than that. Sammy and Jack both exchanged a look. Sammy nodded, waving his hand marching back to town dramatic as ever. Jack, however, stepped up to Holly reaching in his bag and producing a thin notebook and pouch. 

He smiled, handing it to her. “If she ever feel like suffering through Sammy, you’re more than welcome to stop by for some lessons, but that,” He tapped the notebook’s cover “should get you started. I think me and him are going to be here for a while. Don’t be a stranger.” With that, the man tipped his hat and chased after his rowdy cousin. Holly opened the book, her eyes nearly popping out. The Warners’d be impressed.

“What is that?” Cup leaned curiously over her shoulder as she started vibrating. “Is that what I think it is?” She started giggling and it was kinda starting to freak Bendy out. “Oh stars, it is.” He groaned.

“It can’t be that bad.” Mugs smiled.

“It’s Lawrence’s freakin’ notes.” Cuphead lamented. “We’ll never see Holly again, she’s lost to us.” Mugman rolled his eyes. Holly pulled open the pouch and a thin flat golden band with runes etched on it fell out. Somehow, her expression got brighter.

“Actually Cuppy, you might be onto something…” Mugs mumbled as she tried it on and began flipping eagerly through the key. “We’re doomed.” She shoved them both playfully.

“Hush. Both of you.”

-

A short wait later, Tom and Allison dropped by with a basket. The alleged angel shoved the basket into Alice’s arms merrily. Alice looked far calmed around the latter, no longer looking like she’d rather crawl under a rock than talk to her. Whatever they talked about, it did her some good.

“I know how long the ride can be, so just a little something to tide you all through the ride.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Felix smiled gratefully. “But thank you.” She made a ‘pssh’ noise with her mouth, waving the cat off.

“It’s the least I could do for everything you’ve all done. Saving Wally, clearing Grant’s name, chasing Red out, Tom’s arm… I know it’s just food but I hope you like it.” Tom wrapped his arm fondly around her, mechanical one by his side on display. Bendy couldn’t help but admire his and Boris’ handy work one last time.

Allison looked up at Alice, who was poking through the basket with Cala and Holly. Perking up to look at the older woman. “Keep your head up, no matter what.” She winked, leaning against Tom while Alice nodded slightly. Bendy felt like he was missing something but Alice smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you, for the arm.” Tom spoke up, roughly. “Don’t have to retire now.” He chuckled to himself while Alisson shook her head. “You’re welcome at the shop anytime. It’s not glamorous but it’s honest work.” He fished through his pocket handing Bendy a crumpled up piece of paper with a number on it.

“You need anything, anything at all and I’ll see what I can do for ya. I can’t promise anything but I’ll try. This...means more than you know.” He almost choked up for a moment, shaking his head. “I’ll help out, quest thingy or not.”

“Thanks.” Tom held out his hand and they shook, then he did the same with Boris. Allison waved goodbye to them as she and the wolf walked off, hand in hand. The couple leaned against each other as they left. Cala made a dreamy look at Mugman, who made one right back. Boris rolled his eyes at the two.

How did couples make other ones all googly eyed?

-

Lacie and Mr. Piedmont came just as Tom left. The inventor tipped his hat to the mechanic, who gave a short nod. Lacie puffed on her pipe, pulling it out and letting out a long huff.

“I sure am gonna miss working with you boys, but you’ve got things to take care of. Just don’t forget to take good care of each other too.” Then she pointedly looked at Felix and squinted. The cat squirmed under her burning gaze. “Make it happen cat.” Was all she said, replacing her pipe and presumably heading off to work. 

Bendy was going to miss the sharp woman, but she was right. They had more important things to take care of. Mr. Piedmont removed his hat giving them all a short bow.

“It was a fine pleasure meeting you gentleman,” He turned to the other questers “and your fine associates.” He put his hat back on, pulling out a card handing it to Boris. “My offer still stands.” Boris went to argue but the refined man kept talking. “I’m sure you young men will do a great many things and your cure will only be the beginning. Should any of you need work once your cure is completed, get a hold of myself or Lacie. I seem to have a gift for making the impossible possible and should be able to find something.” The man winked and went after his business partner without another word.

“Well that’s certainly...generous.” Holly mused. “He’s a little…”

“Intense?” Cala offered.

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Felix was dark in the face, watching the two walk off.

“That is one terrifying woman.” He muttered under his breath.

“What did she mean ‘make it happen’?” Boris probed curiously tucking the business card away. Felix turned even darker.

“Adult stuff.” He squeaked out to the wolf’s disappointment.

-

While they waited for the last bit of luggage to be loaded, Officer Cowl waved at them from the station. Bendy waved back. He knew she was too busy to visit them but it was still nice. Felix tipped his hat at her and she laughed, heading back in to conquer her mountains of paperwork. Murray and Marlin stepped out for a brief salute before returning to business. No flair from those two, not that the teen honestly expected it.

Just as the conductor told them they could board, Grant and Shawn showed up. Grant looked a little rough but then again, the last time Bendy saw him he was literally getting fried by magic. He supposed anything above death was good, when given the context. So, he looked good.

The spider quickly fixed his appearance, giving them a smile. “I just wanted a chance to thank all of you for everything you’ve done. Getting rid of Red...of that woman,” His smile fell a bit “things should be better now. So, thank you.” He offered up a hand for each of them, shaking four hands at a time, before stepping back.

“If you ever come around again, don’t be strangers.” He gave them a short bow, walking to the edge of the platform to give Shawn his turn. The Irishman merrily strode up to them, grinning wildly as ever. The ginger firmly clapping Bendy on the shoulder so hard he felt dizzy. 

“I ain’t gonna give all a ya a big sobbin’ goodbye. Yer all gonna be jus’ fine! Ya got each others back an’ that’s what matters. Don’t forget it…” He paused, blinking as if something just occurred to him. “Or ta take breaks. Stars know all a you need ’em.” He chuckled, to himself shaking his head.

“Yer gonna get yer cure, I can feel it kid.” Bendy froze, world no longer spinning. Did they tell him about the about the cure or not? They did tell Lacie, maybe she told him. “Just because ya needed a lil extra help here, don’t mean ya shouldn’t still be cautious. Trust me when I say, luck runs out eventually.” He ruffled the fur between the demon’s horns, walking off. “So be careful an’ be sure to sweep ya gal off her feet.” Alice flushed while Shawn laughed all the way back to Grant.

The two taking each other’s hand’s like Tom and Allison did, heading down the street and out of sight. Bendy wasn’t even sure how to begin processing all that. Cala bristled as they left and the conductor called out.

“Time to go, let’s get a move on!” Felix ushered them all on the train like a responsible adult. Bendy paused before getting on, taking one last look at Haven. He wasn’t sure if he ever would come back but things really did feel changed. He smiled to himself, getting on board at last.

-

The group settled into their private car. Bendy leaning against the window watching the sea while Boris cozied up next to him and Alice next to the wolf. Cuphead leaned against the door while Mugman and Cala sat closely together. Holly grabbed a corner, drowning herself in notes gleefully.

“I didn’t really get to try any of this out but next time I’ll be ready.” She preened eagerly, clapping her hands together.

“For?” Felix ventured from the last corner.

“The next piece. Sammy and Jack are brilliant. They figured out how to cast runes easier and make it offensive if needed. I know Jack gave me the basics but this is incredible!”

“If you’re shooting, we’re working on your aim.” Cuphead deadpanned. “That’s that.”

“I have to be able to shoot first.” She counted with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Cala shifted uncomfortably, looking around the car before piping up.

“So...we’re just going to ignore it?” She asked, drumming her fingertips together.

“Ignore what?” Bendy sat up. “Something wrong?” She rubbed the back of her neck, frowning slightly.

“No, not really. I guess I’m just out of the loop.” Mugman looked concerned.

“What loop?”

“Well, you all seem alright with it. He must’ve told you and I missed it.” She shrugged casually. The dish looked more stressed by her phrasing. “I shouldn’t make a fuss about it. I don’t like being treated differently for being a gorgon. It’s just so...unheard of.” She rambled, turning to Bendy. “He must really respect you.”

“About?” Mugman said carefully.

“Who respects me?” Bendy said at the same time, pushing off the glass.

“Shawn.” She chirped as if it were obvious. “Leprechauns don’t just give out their luck for no reason, after all.” The car fell so quiet, a pin could drop and shatter the quiet. “What? You knew...right? He took it back before we left so it wouldn’t be ripped away when we leave the circle.” Bendy just gaped at the revelation. He didn’t know what to say and just went back to the window. “Did you guys really not know?”

“How would we know that!?” Boris sputtered loudly.

“Alice picked up on Allison!” Cala defended, pointing to the surprised angel.

“She’s an angel.” Holly interrupted.

“I’ve never met a fairy before!” Alice tacked on. “I’ve met other angels!”

“Cussing fairies.” Cuphead grumbled under his breath, glaring at the wall. “At least he wasn’t bad.” Felix let out a long sigh.

“I missed the chance on a selkie and leprechaun.” The cat shook his head wistfully. “A shame.” Bendy slowly tuned out the conversation as they got louder. He thought ‘Angel’ was insane...that was why she thought he was a cat… Was it really luck? Shawn has seemed awfully eager to give them a hand. He sighed to himself, not allowing his thoughts to spiral.

They survived and had another piece to show for it. Best to count their blessings, rest up, and be ready for the next one.


End file.
